Pourquoi l'amour est si difficile?
by WandaBlack
Summary: ¤Maraudeurs!¤ Lily conçoit un plan pour rendre James jaloux. L'élément clé? Remus! Mais cependant, elle devra vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes et accepter la vérité qui s'imposera à elle. au début: LERL, à la fin: LEJP!
1. Journée normale en perspective

Petit mot de l'auteur: je tiens à spécifier, avant tout, que le début de cette fic est classée Remus/Lily, mais! que vers la fin, la situation va changer pour une James/Lily! voilà, à prendre note! Merci et Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 1

-James... Réveille... Réveille-toi... HEY, L'ORIGNAL, RÉVEILLE!

James poussa un grognement et tourna le dos à son ami Sirius. Le jeune Black, n'aimant pas qu'on l'ignore ainsi, prit son ami dans ses bras et alla le mener dans le bain. Après avoir ajuster l'eau à son plus froid, il ouvra le robinet et sortit en sifflant joyeusement de la salle de bain sous les cris de James.

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER, PATMOL! JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE ME SOIS SÉCHÉ ET JE VAIS TE FAIRE TA FÊTE!

Remus, qui cherchait sa cravate dans sa malle, jeta un regard découragé vers Sirius et soupira. Après 6 ans passés dans le même dortoir qu'eux, il avait l'habitude d'entendre crier James le matin. Peter, lui, dormait encore dans son lit, en poussant quelques fois d'énormes ronflements. Sirius, déjà prêt pour aller manger, s'assit sur le lit de Remus et le regarda avec un gros sourire. Le loup-garou le dévisagea. D'habitude, quand Sirius le regardait de même, soit il avait oublié de faire un devoir ou bien il avait un plan en tête.

-Eh... Que veux-tu? Tu as oublié le devoir de potion?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais puisque tu en parles... Oui j'ai oublié de le faire.

-Quelle surprise...

Sirius fit semblant d'avoir rien entendu et continua de sourire à son ami. Remus fit par perdre patience et se tourna face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu me regardes de même?

-Eh bien... j'aurais pensé qu'au moins toi, tu t'en aurais rappelé.

- De quoi?

-C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Remus figea quelques instants. Il avait oublié la fête de son ami! Comment il avait pu? Il sourit à Sirius et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Bon anniversaire, Patmol!

-Merci!

Il lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers James qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Il lança un regard assassin vers Sirius et se changea. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit de Peter et ouvrit brusquement les rideaux et tira sur les couvertures.

-Réveille, sinon il ne restera plus rien à manger!

-Quoi?

Peter se leva d'un bond, s'habilla et sortit en cinquième vitesse du dortoir. James se tourna vers ses amis.

-Vous venez? Sinon, il ne restera plus rien pour nous.

-Allez-y. J'irais vous rejoindre, dit Remus en s'approchant de James. C'est la fête à Sirius aujourd'hui... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Hein? Pour vrai?

James se tourna vers Sirius avec un sourire immense sur le visage. Il se jeta sur son ami, le prit dans ses bras et le tourna dans les airs.

-Bonne fête mon gros chien!

-Je ne suis pas gros…

Il le déposa par terre et mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Alors, que comptes-tu faire en cette belle journée?

-Et bien, je compte faire comme tous les jours : faire des tours et séduire des jeunes femmes…

Et ils sortirent du dortoir. Remus se retrouva tout seul, enfin. La pleine lune approchait et il était de plus en plus fatigué. Avec un soupir, il continua de chercher sa cravate qu'il trouva sous son lit. Après s'être habillé, il descendit rejoindre ses amis. Il les retrouva assis dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à côté de Peter qui mangeait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Sirius expliquait à James le déroulement de la journée, mais son ami ne semblait pas l'écouter. Lily Evans venait d'entrer dans la salle et son regard ne la quittait pas d'une seconde. À la surprise de tout le monde, James n'avait pas demain une seule fois à Lily si elle voulait sortir avec lui, par croire qu'il avait fini sa petite crise. Ce fut seulement lorsque Sirius lui planta sa fourchette dans la main qu'il l'écouta.

-Hey ho, Roméo, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?

-Bien sûr…

-Ouin ouin…

Il continua sur sa lancée en prenant soin de se placer entre James et Lily. Remus les regarda agir avec un petit sourire. Il jeta un regard à la table des professeurs où personne ne parlait et reporta son attention sur son assiette qu'il n'avait pas encore touchée. S'apercevant que Remus ne mangeait rien, Peter se tourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, ça va.

-Pourquoi tu ne manges rien?

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas très faim ce matin.

-Est-ce que je peux prendre tes patates?

Toujours le même, Peter.

-Oui, vas-y.

Il tendit son assiette vers son ami qui se servit avec joie. Il regarda les élèves qui mangeaient et son regard se posa sur Lily. James avait raison de l'aimer. Elle était belle, populaire, l'amie de tout le monde (sauf peut-être des Maraudeurs…). Il lui était déjà arrivé de lui parler lors des cours et Lily se révélait une fille géniale. Non, Remus n'éprouvait pas de l'amour pour elle, mais seulement de l'amitié. De tout façon, James le tuerait s'il sortait avec celle qu'il aime le plus au monde. Avec un profond soupir, il tendit la main pour prendre son verre et prit une gorgée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait potion dans une demi-heure.

-Dis, est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini?

-Calme-toi, Remus, lui dit Sirius. Il n'y a pas le feu. On a amplement le temps de terminer de manger et s'ensuite filler au cours de potion.

-Si tu le dis… Je vais y aller.

Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, déserte à cette heure-ci. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil préféré et regarda bêtement le foyer éteint. Il sortit de la lune lorsqu'un groupe de première entrèrent bruyamment dans la pièce. Il se leva, alla chercher son sac et se dirigea péniblement dans les cachots.


	2. Je vois… Je vois!

Chapitre 2 : Je vois… Je vois!

À la grande surprise de personne, James et Sirius arrivèrent en retard au cours de potion, au grand découragement de Remus. Les inséparables s'assirent derrière leurs amis pendant que le professeur ruminait de colère, assis dans sa chaise. James tapota l'épaule de Remus pour que celui-ci se retourne.

-Dis Lunard, lui murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

-M.Potter!Si-je-vous-reprends-à-parler-dans-ma-classe-je-vais-vous-plonger-tête-première-dans-un-chaudron-et-vous-balancer-dans-le-lac! cria-t-il, le visage rouge de colère.

-Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour une menace?

-M. POTTER!

-D'accord, d'accord. Pas la peine de crier juste pour ça.

Découragé, Remus pointa le tableau noir où étaient écrits les instructions à son ami et reporta son attention sur sa potion. Le reste du cours se passa dans le silence, quelques fois interrompu par des bruits de pas du professeur qui passait autour des tables où s'étaient installés les Maraudeurs. Après avoir passé pour la 6e fois, il lança un regard meurtrier à James et Sirius, et retourna à son bureau.

-Fini! Si votre potion est bien réussie, elle devrait être bleu pâle. Remettez-moi un échantillon et écrivez votre vrai nom! Et je ne veux pas de «Notre professeur pue»! Est-ce clair, M. Potter?

-Ce n'était pas moi, monsieur! C'était Sirius!

-Peu importe... Dépêchez-vous!

Remus baissa les yeux vers sa potion et soupira. Elle était d'un orange foncé. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, découragé. Il n'est pas très doué en potions. Alors que tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour du professeur, Lily vint le rejoindre et jeta un œil sur sa potion.

-Si tu rajoutes encore un peu d'extrait des racines qu'on a utilisé et que tu brasses 3 tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ta potion devrait devenir bleu.

Remus leva les yeux et la dévisagea. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aider un Maraudeur.

-Crois-moi et tu ne couleras pas.

Elle lui sourit et alla remettre sa potion d'un beau bleu pâle. Remus se redressa et fit ce que lui avait dit Lily. Après tout, elle était la meilleure de la classe, après Severus. Stupéfait, il regarda sa potion prendre une teinte de bleu marin. Il alla porter à son tour son échantillon avec un énorme sourire qui surprit plusieurs élèves.

-James! Peter! J'ai eu B+ pour ma potion! J'ai eu B+! J'ai eu B+!

-Calme-toi, Remus, lui dit James qui entra derrière lui dans leur dortoir suivit de Peter, sinon tu vas tomber raide mort. Et tu devrais économiser tes forces pour la pleine lune de ce soir.

-Mais tu te rends compte! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai eu un B+!

-Faux. Tu as déjà eu un A. Je m'en rappelle, tu nous avais brisé les oreilles pendant toute une semaine.

-Ah c'est vrai… Mais reste que c'était une potion facile à faire! Mais celle-là! Personne sauf Lily et Severus l'ont réussie! Et j'ai eu B+!

Le moment magique de Remus fut brisé par l'entrée plutôt brutale de Sirius dans le dortoir. Il avait dans ses mains une petite boule recouverte d'un drap.

-Dis, Patmol, c'est quoi ça?

-Ça, Peter, c'est… -Il retira le drap- Tadam!

-Une boule de cristal?

-Oui, c'est ça, Peter! Je l'ai « emprunté» au Club de divination. Voyons voir si j'ai des dons pour cette matière.

-Ça me surprendrait. Tu as de la misère à savoir le nom de la fille avec qui tu es sorti la semaine dernière.

-Faux, James. C'était Sarah.

-Non, Karine.

-Et puis? Ça n'a aucun rapport! Regarde-moi bien!

Il s'assit sur son lit déposant la boule sur ses genoux pendant que les autres se rapprochaient de lui.

-Mmm… Remus, tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un parce que tes amis sont tannés de te voir seul. Toi, Peter, tu vas tomber tête première dans ton rêve le plus cher. James, oh pauvre toi. Elle va encore dire non.

-Ah oui? À mon tour, dit James, frustré, en arrachant des mains de Sirius la petite boule. Pour toi, Siri, tu vas te faire botter le derrière par moi dans quelques secondes.

Il lança la boule sur le lit et sauta sur son ami, oreiller en main. La bataille éclata, faisant comme unique victime Peter qui se retrouva comme bouclier humain pour Sirius. Remus regarda dehors d'un air fatigué. Le soleil commençait lentement sa descente.

-Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	3. le plan diabolique de Lily

Chapitre 3 : le plan diabolique de Lily

La transformation de Remus fut toute aussi pénible que les autres. Le matin, il resta étendu sur le sol, regardant ses amis partir. Il attendit que Mme Pomfresh vienne le chercher pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Une fois rendu, il se fit soigner et put partir après. Pour une des rares fois, Mme Pomfresh lui permit de sortir avant l'heure du dîner. Il regarda sa montre. Il venait de manquer son cours de potion et devait se diriger vers la classe d'histoire de la magie. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la salle commune, n'allant pas en classe. Il était fatigué et la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de retrouver son lit douillet, tout chaud, prêt à l'attendre… Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et, alors qu'il n'avait pas fait un seul pas à l'intérieur, Lily se précipita vers lui.

-Remus! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Tu as manqué le cours de potion? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?

Le loup-garou la regarda longtemps sans réagir avant de comprendre qu'elle lui parlait, à lui, comme s'ils étaient de bons amis. Il se dit qu'elle devait être bonne actrice puisqu'elle semblait... inquiète.

-Mais ne reste pas debout! Viens, suis-moi.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le divan. Ils s'assirent et Lily se tourna vers lui.

-Alors?

-Et bien… eh… trop fatigué. J'ai mal dormi…

-D'accord. Et tu ne devrais pas être en classe d'histoire de la magie?

-Eh… Je ne voulais pas... trop ennuyant.

-Je te comprends. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez pris cette matière stupide. L'arithmancie est beaucoup plus passionnant, n'est-ce pas? Le dernier devoir était plutôt difficile. J'espère avoir une bonne note quand même…

-Lily, pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça? Tu nous as toujours ignoré, nous les Maraudeurs, moi y compris. Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, tu me mets à me poser des questions sur ma santé?

-Pour savoir comment va mon partenaire de potion.

-Ton... Quoi?

-Partenaire de potion. Le professeur nous a parlé d'un projet que nous allons faire en équipe et j'ai cru bon de me mettre avec toi, après avoir vu ta potion de l'autre jour. Je pourrais t'aider un peu.

Remus n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Elle, Lily Evans, aider un Maraudeur? Comment réagiraient James et Sirius en voyant ça? Ils se déboîteraient les mâchoires.

-Ah, d'accord. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, mais…

-Comment on réagit tes amis? Quelle importance? Ils se passeront de toi pour une fois. Ça ne va pas les tuer quand même.

Remus passa sa main sur ses yeux. Tout ça était bizarre. Il devenait fou. Il poussa un soupir et se leva.

-Désolé, mais… je dois monter dans mon dortoir…

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini. J'ai d'autres choses à te demander.

-Lily, on ne peut pas remettre ça à plus tard l'interrogatoire?

-Non! C'est plus important. Rassis-toi, s'il te plait.

Remus leva les yeux au plafond et se rassit dans un soupir. Lily le regarda avec un sourire et continua.

-Ce que je voulais vraiment te dire, c'est que je trouve que James a beaucoup changé cette année.

Remus lui lança un regard surpris.

-Tu as raison. Je dois l'avouer. Il est plus calme, d'une certaine manière…

-Mais je veux lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'a fait et ce qu'il a fait aux autres aussi. Je veux lui donner une bonne leçon qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.

Encore une fois, le loup-garou la dévisagea.

-Et que veux-tu faire? Lui jouer un tour? Je ne pense pas que ça pourra l'arrêter de faire des bêtises avec Sirius.

-Non, non. Je ne parle pas de ça. Et c'est là que, toi, tu rentres en jeu.

-Moi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Que je sois ton porte-parole?

-Ne sois pas idiot. C'est difficile à te demander… Je ne sais pas trop comment.

-Le mieux serait d'ouvrir la bouche et parler.

Lily lui lança un regard sévère et baissa les yeux.

-Eh bien… hum… est-ce que tu…

Remus la regarda attentivement et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle rougissait! Devant lui!

-Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi?


	4. Oui? Non? Peut être…Fichue neige!

Chapitre 4 : Oui? Non? Peut-être…Fichue neige!

-Quoi?

Ce fut la seule chose que Remus pue dire.

-Tu veux que moi et toi… On sorte ensemble? En tant que couple?

-C'est déjà assez difficile de le dire une fois, ne me fais pas répéter.

-Mais… Je vais mourir!

Ce fut au tour de Lily de le dévisager.

-James va me tuer s'il me voit sortir avec la fille qu'il aime! Juste à y penser mon cœur arrête de battre. Désolé, mais je ne pourrais jamais accepter.

-Oh Remus! S'il te plait! Je veux le rendre jaloux et le meilleur moyen est de prendre un des ses meilleurs amis. Tu dois accepter!

Elle prit une moue triste et se mit à trembler des lèvres, comme si elle allait pleurer.

-Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes airs de chien battu. C'est non et non. Je ne me permettrais pas de faire de la peine à mon meilleur ami.

-Je veux seulement que Monsieur se rende compte qu'il n'est pas parfait! Allez! Ça pourrait même être drôle!

-Drôle? Tu vas trouver ça drôle? Et comment tu comptes trouver ça drôle?

-De voir comment ils vont réagir…

-Je le sais déjà moi! James va me tuer, Sirius va me tuer de nouveau et Peter est trop bête pour dire quoi que se soit!

-Mais tu ne comprends donc pas! J'imagine qu'il y a des fois où, toi aussi, tu es tanné de James, où tu voudrais seulement lui donner une bonne claque pour qu'il se taise.

Remus ne trouva rien pour contredire ce que Lily avait dit. Il était vrai que James le décourageait au plus au point quelques fois…Mais il reste qu'il est son ami!

-Non. Désolé, Lily, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de blesser James. Choisis quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans lui accorder un autre regard, il monta dans son dortoir et, ne prenant même pas la peiner de se changer, il s'endormit aussitôt sur son lit.

Remus ne s'était endormi il y a à peine une heure qu'il fut brutalement réveillé par un poids qui l'écrasa.

-Hey! Mais c'est Lunard! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous rejoindre au dîner?

Le loup-garou ouvra un œil et puis l'autre et regarda qui avait osé le réveiller. C'était bien sûr Sirius qui s'était lancé sur lui sans aucune pitié.

-Je suis mort de fatigue.

-Ne dis pas ça! Pompom a du te remettre sur pied le temps de le dire. La moindre des choses aurait été de venir nous voir pour nous dire que tu étais sorti, que tu allais bien et que tu allais te permettre de manquer le cours d'histoire de la magie! Il n'y avait personne pour prendre des notes! On va tous couler à cause de toi! J'espère que tu auras notre note sur la conscience pour le restant de ta vie.

-Ah, Sirius. Je ne veux pas te faire la moral aujourd'hui. Laissez-moi dormir…

Il abattit son oreiller son sa tête et tira les couvertures. James le regarda tristement et se tourna vers son ami.

-Allez, viens. Laissons-le dormir. Il a eu une courte nuit.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous bouder…

James lui prit la bras et le força à sortir, laissant Remus seul. Celui-ci poussa un grognement de satisfaction et se rendormit. Il put dormir en paix jusqu'après le souper. (ndla : ou dîner si vous préférez…) Il se leva d'un bond et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il pourrait peut-être aller rejoindre ses amis. D'habitude, ils aiment aller se promener dans le parc… Remus prit donc sa baguette, son manteau et son foulard et sortir de la salle commune un peu bondée par les élèves qui voulaient faire leurs devoirs tranquillement.

Le mois de novembre venant tout juste d'arriver et déjà la neige tombait à gros flocon. Les élèves sortaient dehors, contents de pouvoir passer leur temps à faire des guerres de boules de neige plutôt que de faire les devoirs. Remus rajusta son foulard et chercha des yeux ses amis qu'il trouvait très facilement. Tranquillement, mais sûrement, il se dirigea vers eux, évitant quelques fois des projectiles. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté d'eux, il se laissa tomber dans la neige.

-Eh ben, Lunard! S'exclama Sirius. On pensait que tu allais finir par t'enraciner dans ton lit.

-Tu as manqué le plus drôle, dit Peter, encore secouer de petits rires. James a fait apparaître une flaque de glace sous les pieds de Severus et il a glissé jusque dans un banc de neige.

-Oh… que c'est hilarant... murmura Remus. Dites, les gars, dit-il plus fort, vous ne pouvez pas le lâcher un peu. Je sais très bien que vous ne l'aimez pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant leurs visages scandalisés, mais il reste que… bien, c'est un élève.

-Il me semble que tu avais compris, Lunard, soupira James. Severus est plus qu'un simple élève. Il a eu, dès le premier jour, le privilège de nous connaître. C'est fantastique! Il est comme un cobaye pour nous. On peut tout essayer sur lui…

Remus soupira. C'est plutôt lui qui ne comprenait pas. Il savait très bien que tôt ou tard, il allait en payer le prix. Il fit semblant d'écouter le reste du discours de James en lançant quelques fois des «ouin, ouin…». Lily avait raison. James avait le don d'énerver les gens très facilement. Il se mit à penser que, finalement, son plan serait une bonne idée, malgré le fait qu'il était cruel… Il se promit de lui en glisser un mot.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains, il se mit à les frotter énergiquement devant sa bouche. Il sursauta lorsque James, assit à côté de lui, se leva d'un bond.

-Severus qui revient vers nous… Tiens-toi prêt, Sirius.

Son ami se leva lui aussi et sortit sa baguette, bientôt imité par James. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta. Remus leur jeta des regards sévères, mais ils les ignorèrent. Désespéré, le loup-garou se leva, espérant pouvoir intervenir si la situation empire.

-Tiens, Severus. Tu reviens nous voir. Comme c'est gentil! S'exclama James.

Rogue lui jeta un regard rempli de haine et continua son chemin en les ignorant. James poussa un grognement et se précipita vers Severus en lançant un sort. Et là, c'était comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Remus vit James glisser sur un rond de glace, le sortilège sortir de la baguette et se diriger droit sur lui. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva suspendu par la cheville. Et lorsque James s'étala de tout son long dans la neige, Remus tomba aussi. Mais seulement la tête entra dans la neige. Sirius qui avait regardé la scène avec surprise, se précipita pour aider Remus à se sortir de là. Les élèves présents dans la cours se mirent tous à rire des Maraudeurs. James se releva et aida Sirius à enlever la neige sur la tête de Remus. Lorsque celui-ci se mit à l'épousseter, le loup-garou se leva d'un bond, le visage rouge de froid et de colère. Son regard voulait tout dire : «Je t'avais bien dit d'arrête, mais non! Tu fais toujours à ta tête! Et bien, voilà où ça t'a mené! Bravo!» Après lui avoir lancer un regard coupable, il rentra dans la château. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait faire. Trouver Lily.


	5. Oui, je le veux et excuses réalisées

Chapitre 5 : Oui, je le veux et excuses réalisées.

Remus ne parla plus à James ni à Sirius pendant encore plusieurs jours. James sembla soudain se calmer. Même quand il voyait Severus, il ne faisait rien. Il voulait à tout prix se faire pardonner par son ami.

Remus ne trouva Lily que seulement le lendemain de l'«accident ». Elle était à la bibliothèque, plongée dans son devoir de potion. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagit. Elle leva finalement les yeux de son livre et le regarda bêtement. Depuis qu'il avait refusé son plan, elle était moins sympathique avec lui, elle ne venait plus lui parler. Elle avait mal pris son non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin! Tu es là à me regarder depuis des heures.

-Oui.

Elle le dévisagea. Elle se voulut se lever pour partir,pensant qu'il riait d'elle, mais Remus lui attrapa le bras.

-Oui, j'accepte ta proposition.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina. Elle referma brusquement son livre et jeta un coup d'œil vers la bibliothécaire avant de revenir sur Remus.

-Tu sais que tu es un ange! Je savais que tu allais changé d'idées! Pourquoi tu as changé d'idées, justement?

-À cause de mon aventure dans le banc de neige. James a dépassé les bornes.

-Ah… C'est une bonne raison. Alors, bon, on doit tout faire pour se faire passer pour un couple quand tes amis sont dans le coin.

-Ça me semble correct, mais avant j'ai une question… Est-ce que… je vais devoir t'embrasser?

-On va se promener main dans la main, se prendre dans nos bras quelques fois et tu t'arrangeras pour m'embrasser sur la joue quand le moment serait le mieux.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de Lily et Remus se sentit aussitôt mal. La jeune fille se leva et rangea ses affaires.

-Donc, on se verra plus tard. Je dois aller rejoindre mes amies. Au revoir, Remus. Et merci beaucoup!

Il la regarda partir avec un petit sourire en coin, sentant que dire oui à Lily allait faire du nouveau dans sa vie.

Lorsque Remus revint dans la salle commune, un peu plus tard, il trouva James et Sirius assis dans le divan rouge, parlant à voix basse en regardant un livre. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté d'eux et sortit son livre. James se tourna vers lui, se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant son ami.

-S'il te plait, Remus. Pardonne-moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas te faire ça.

-Mais tu l'as fait.

-Je fais des gros efforts pour ne pas embêter Severus et je fais ça pour toi. Allez! S'il te plait! Je ne peux pas être plus gentil que ça. J'ai même voulu aller m'excuser à Severus, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

Remus le regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il se tourna vers Sirius pour être certain.

-C'est vrai, vieux. Je l'ai vu faire. Moi-même, je n'en revenais pas.

-S'il te plait Remus! Je n'en peux plus de te voir nous ignorer. On a besoin de toi!

-Pour prendre des notes et pour ne pas couler les examens.

-Pas vrai! On a besoin de toi parce que tu es le seul qui est le plus sage! Remus!

James fit semblant de pleurer sur les genoux de son ami. Remus le repoussa en soupirant.

-D'accord. Je te pardonne.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de ses deux amis. Sirius tapota l'épaule de Remus.

-Je savais que tu allais le pardonner. Tu ne peux te passer de nous.

-Ah oui? Ça sonne comme un défi…

Il lui lança un regard moqueur et se plongea dans son livre. Sirius prit ledit livre et le lança à travers la salle commune où il atterrit sur une table occupée par des deuxièmes années.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous lire en pleine face?

-Bien sûr que oui. Vous traitez mal quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de vous pardonner. Faites attention. Je peux très bien changé d'idées.

-Comment ça «vous»? demande Sirius. Je n'ai rien fait.

-C'est vrai, mais il reste que tu serais assez fou pour le faire.

-Hey…

Remus se leva et alla chercher son livre, s'excusant du comportement bizarre de son ami. Il retourna s'asseoir et essaya de lire, mais James et Sirius venaient de le prendre par les bras et le traînèrent jusqu'au dortoir. Remus n'essaya même pas de se débattre car il n'avait aucune chance contre eux. Ses amis l'assirent sur son lit et le regardèrent.

-Bon, on attendait le moment que tu pardonnes à James pour la stupidité qu'il a fait…

-Hey!

-Que tu lui pardonnes, dit Sirius en foudroyant du regard James.

-Et pourquoi?

-On pense qu'on t'a trouvé une fille! S'exclama Sirius.

-Qu... Quoi?

-Tu as bien entendu! Tu vas arrêter d'être toujours tout seul, mon vieux.

-Je suis d'accord avec James, Lunard. Finis tes jours sombres et fais de la place à Sandy dans ta vie. Elle est la fille qu'il te faut, mon vieux. Elle nous a dit que son frère était un loup-garou, mais aujourd'hui, il est mort. Regarde, elle a passé tout son enfance avec un loup-garou! Elle est parfaite! Elle aime l'école…

-Comme toi, continua James.

-Elle est toujours dans ses livres.

-Comme toi.

-Elle est seule.

-Comme toi.

-Et, et, et! Elle est un charme fou! Mon vieux, tu devrais sauter sur cette chance avant qu'elle ne parte. Et à la voir, elle ne va sûrement pas rester seule longtemps!

Remus les dévisagea tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'éclater de rire. James et Sirius se regardèrent, inquiets de cette soudaine réaction.

-Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je sois avec quelqu'un?

-Ben… dit James. On veut ton bonheur, vieux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille pour être content. J'ai les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Ben, ça, tu as raison Lunard! S'exclama Sirius. Nous formons un quatuor infernal!

-Calme-toi, Sirius. Et puis, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de faire ça. Vous avez perdu votre temps. C'est très gentil, mais… Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un.

Les deux Maraudeurs le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Ce fut James qui s'en remit le premier.

-Pour vrai? Wow! Là, tu nous surprends, Remus. On aurait jamais cru que toi… ben, tu t'en trouves une.

-Vous ne croyez pas en moi? Ah, ça c'est plaisant à savoir…

-Alors, demande Sirius, qui est l'heureuse élue?

-Je ne vous le dirais pas. Vous finirez par le découvrir un jour, par vous-mêmes.

Sur ce, il tira les rideaux de son lit, laissant ses amis bouchés.


	6. interrogatoire et crise de nerf

Bonjour!

Ben je me trouvais nulle de ne pas mettre de petits commentaires à la fin de mes chapitres… alors aussi bien prendre une page de plus pour parler un peu!!

D'abord , Remerciements!!

Lily9172 : j'avoue ils sont diaboliques… c'est pour ça que j'aime mon histoire!! Attends un peu la suite (et oui, parce que j'ai environ 6 autres chapitres qui n'attendent qu'à être postés) on va avoir droit à un engueulage… amusant!!

Miss Lisa Black : je pense que tes reviews veulent tout dire… je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fic!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite… 

Miss Hell Black : et bien, merci! Aussi, c'est normal, dans un sens, que le titre aparaitre pas tout au complet… il est trop long… :P je vais le modifier pour un plus petit… comme ça, tout le monde sera content et moi aussi!!

Donc, à partir de maintenant, le titre sera  Pourquoi l'amour est si difficile?

Ça rentre sur une ligne… joie!!

Bon… je pense que j'ai tout dit ce que je voulais dire… ah oui!

Merci de lire ma fic!! (je ne suis pas têteuse…)

Wanda

Bizzz

Chapitre 6: interrogatoire et crise de nerf

Remus fut bombardé de questions venant de ses amis pendant toute la journée du lendemain. Sirius ne s'avouait pas vaincu facilement. Il suivait son ami et lui demandait : «Est-ce que c'est elle?» chaque fois qu'une fille passait proche d'eux. James essayait plutôt de deviner à quoi elle ressemblait.

-Est-ce qu'elle a des lunettes?

-Non.

-Est-ce qu'elle a des cheveux bruns? Les yeux bruns?

-Non.

-Est-ce que c'est une fille, au moins? Demanda Sirius.

Remus lui lança un regard assassin.

-Est-ce qu'elle est dans notre top 10 des plus belles filles de l'école? Continua James.

-Pour cette question-là, James, c'est oui.

-Oh! Tu as fessé fort ce coup-là! Allez! Dis-nous c'est qui! On ne va pas rire.

-Non. J'aime bien vous voir allez et voir qu'est-ce que vous allez dire pour me faire avouer son nom. C'est amusant.

Remus entra dans la Grande Salle et alla rejoindre Peter qui dévorait déjà tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

-Peter, déclara Sirius, on a une mission pour toi.

-Ba selle? Il avala. La quelle?

-On doit faire cracher le morceau à Remus.

Peter regarda le loup-garou et reporta son attention sur Sirius.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-Et bien, Monsieur sort avec une fille…

-Ça je le savais déjà. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

-Mais il ne veut pas nous dire le nom.

-Oui… Il me semble qu'il a le droit.

-Si tu nous aide, continua Sirius en ignorant les commentaires de Peter, la prochaine fois qu'on va à Pré-au-Lard, tu vas chez Honeydukes et je vais te payer tout ce que tu voudras.

-Hey! S'exclama Remus. Ce n'est pas juste ça! Et puis, vous allez être trois contre un. Je demande un avocat!

-Arrête de plaisanter, Remus. Tu ne feras pas le point contre nous et tu vas nous dire le nom de cette fille. Tu n'avais qu'à avoir cette idée merveilleuse en premier. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois.

Remus le regard avec un sourire espiègle.

-Alors tu veux jouer à ça? Parfait…

Il se tourna vers Peter.

-Écoute-moi bien. Pourquoi attendre la prochaine sortie? Si tu viens de mon côté, je t'offre tout ce que tu veux, maintenant.

-Ah oui? Et comment tu comptes faire ça? Ne l'écoute pas, Peter. Il ment…

-Mon cher Sirius, j'ai des ressources moi aussi. Tu serais surpris de voir tout ce que je pourrais faire. Tu oublies que je suis préfet.

-Et? Les préfets… pffff… Rien de mieux que d'agir à la manière Maraudeurs. Alors, Peter, moi aussi je peux t'en offrir maintenant.

Peter les regarda un après l'autre et haussa les épaules. Sirius se tourna vers James.

-Toi, vieux, de quel côté irais-tu? Le bon, dit-il en se pointant, ou le mauvais? En montrant Remus.

-À la manière Maraudeurs, bien sûr.

-Ah! Cria Sirius. Tu vois, Remus, tu es vaincu.

-Non. Peter n'a rien dit.

Les trois Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Peter, Sirius avec un large sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel et Remus avec une moue de pitié. Il finit par craquer.

-Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais pas lequel choisir! C'est pire que décider entre un gâteau au chocolat ou bien une tarte à la citrouille. Je ne sais pas!

Après cette petite crise, Peter se leva et partit en courant. James regarda ses amis et se mit à applaudir.

-Bravo! Vous avez faite péter les plombs à ce pauvre petit Peter.

-James, c'est quelque chose que tout Maraudeur rêve de faire un jour ou l'autre. On devrait peut-être aller le rejoindre avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de bête.

-Oui, allons-y, approuva James.

-Je vous rejoins plus tard, les gars, dit Remus.

Il les salua et termina tranquillement de manger. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily qui était en grande conversation avec son amie. Se sentant observé, elle se retourna et sourit à Remus. Elle se leva et vint le rejoindre.

-Alors, comment ça se passe? Je vous entendais tantôt vous «parler» entre vous.

-J'avais cru que ça allait être pire. Je leurs ai avoué que je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un. Après, ce fut la bataille pour me faire cracher le morceau. Tout à l'heure, Sirius et moi, nous faisions une guerre pour avoir Peter de notre côté.

-Finalement, comment ça s'est terminé?

-Peter a craqué et il est parti en courant. Je suis sûr qu'il devait pleurer aussi. Sirius et James sont partis voir s'il ne s'est pas jeté par une fenêtre.

Lily lui sourit et mit sa main sur la sienne. Remus la dévisagea.

-Eh… James n'est pas dans le coin…

-Je me mets dans la peau de personnage… Tu pourrais leur dire si tu veux que tu sors avec moi… Ça serait un bon début. Ah! Mon amie m'appelle. Je ferais bien d'aller la rejoindre. On se voit plus tard.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et partit. Le loup-garou la regarda partir avec un petit sourire rêveur. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un premier année échappa sa fourchette que Remus sortit de la lune. Il se leva de table et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et alla rejoindre James et Sirius qui étaient encore assis sur le divan.

-Où est Peter?

-Il fait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, lui répondit James. Il n'a rien fait de trop grave.

Sirius jeta un regard vers James et se tourna lentement vers Remus.

-On te le demande une dernière fois. Qui est-ce?

-D'accord! Je vais vous le dire!

Sirius le regarda, surpris.

-Pour vrai? J'aurais pensé que ça allait être plus difficile…

-C'est…Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire.

-Vas-y, Remus, dit James. Ce n'est qu'un nom!

-Cornedrue, il a dit qu'elle était dans notre Top 10 des plus belles filles…

Ils commencèrent à énumérer tous les noms en commençant par la numéro 10. Après quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que la première. James regarda Remus et ria.

-Allons, Remus. Tu as du manquer un nom. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Lily.

-Désolé, James, mais… j'ai eu plus de chance que toi.

Ses deux amis l'observèrent, la bouche ouverte. Ce fut ce moment-là que Lily choisit pour entrer dans la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers Remus, profitant du moment qu'il était avec James. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle devinait que son ami venait de lui dire qu'il sortait avec elle. Avec un immense sourire, elle s'assit sur les genoux de son «petit ami» et passa son bras autour de son cou.

-Salut vous deux, dit-elle à l'intention de James et Sirius. Vous allez bien?

-Eh…

Sirius se tourna vers James qui regardait le couple Remus/Lily d'un œil triste.

-Nous allons bien, dit le jeune Black en parlant pour son ami.

-Parfait! J'imagine que Remus vous a dit qu'on sortait ensemble. Vous avez un bon ami. J'espère que vous le savez.

-Oui, un très bon ami… dit lentement James en regardant froidement le loup-garou.

Remus avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'aimait pas le regard que son ami lui avait lancé.

Lily s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle se redressa et monta dans son dortoir,


	7. frustration, colère… tous des synonymes

Chapitre 7 : frustration, colère… tous des synonymes

James prit un certain temps avant de réagir.

-Sirius… Dis-moi que j'ai mal vu, s'il te plait… Dis-moi que je suis dans mon lit, bien au chaud, en train de vivre un pur cauchemar…

-Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mon vieux, mais… Tu ne dors pas.

James ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs respirations. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, Remus crut mourir sur place.

-Comment t'as-pu me faire ça? Je suis ton ami, pourtant! COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE!

Un groupe de première année sursautèrent dans un coin de la salle commune lorsque James se mit à crier. Ils le regardèrent tous, surpris, avant de prendre leurs choses et monter en quatrième vitesse dans leur dortoir.

-TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE JE SUIS FOU D'ELLE ET MONSIEUR SE PERMET DE SORTIR AVEC ELLE! MÊME SIRIUS QUI COUCHE AVEC TOUTES LES FILLES DE L'ÉCOLE NE COUCHERAIT PAS AVEC ELLE!

-Mais James… Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle…

-NE M'INTERROMPE PAS QUAND JE PARLE, REMUS J. LUPIN! ET PUIS, TU SORS AVEC! ELLE T'A EMBRASSÉ! DEVANT MES YEUX! TU VEUX VRAIMENT TE FAIRE TUER OU QUOI! TU FAIS PARTI DES MARAUDEURS ET LES MARAUDEURS NE SE DONNENT PAS DES COUPS AUSSI BAS QUE ÇA! T'ES QU'UN SALAUD, REMUS J. LUPIN! T'ES… T'ES…

James se tourna vers Sirius, le visage rouge de colère. Black le regarda quelques minutes avant de continuer lui-même.

-T'es vraiment le dernier crétin que j'ai connu, mon vieux, et crois-moi j'en ai connu. J'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais pu faire une chose pareille…Oui, je veux que tu te trouves quelqu'un, mais là… PAS CELLE-LÀ! IL Y A PLEIN DE FILLES DEHORS QUI N'ATTENDENT QU'UN GARS ASSEZ COURAGEUX POUR VENIR LES VOIR. FAIS UN HOMME DE TOI ET VAS-Y, MAIS PAS AVEC ELLE! POURQUOI PARMI TOUTES LES FILLES DE L'ÉCOLE TU DEVAIS PRENDRE ELLE?? TU AURAIS PU PRENDRE SANDY, MAIS NON! ET J'IMAGINE QUE TU SAVAIS TRÈS BIEN QU'ON ALLAIT ÊTRE EN COLÈRE…

-ET QU'ON ALLAIT MÊME ÊTRE PRÊT À TE TUER!

James sauta par-dessus la table et se jeta sur Remus. Avant qu'il n'aie pu toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, Sirius lui prit les bras et le ramena de son côté de la table.

-Calme-toi vieux. Il n'en vaut pas la peine…

Sirius traîna James jusqu'à leur dortoir en lançant des regards assassins à Remus. Le loup-garou se laissa glisser dans sa chaise et poussa un soupir triste. Finalement, c'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Par chance que Sirius avait rattrapé James, sinon il ne serait plus que de la bouillie pour chien. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de dire oui à Lily? Il allait peut-être perdre son amitié avec les Maraudeurs. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Peter entre de la bibliothèque.

-Ah, salut Remus. Je pensais que tu allais être avec James et Sirius dans le dortoir.

-Eh… non, disons… je ne pense pas monter bientôt… Je veux rester seul un peu.

-Je te comprends. Ils sont énervants à la fin.

Peter vint s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui. Remus le regarda, espérant qu'il allait comprendre le sens du mot seul, mais non… Il se frotta les yeux en écoutant à moitié ce que Peter lui disait à propos de ses devoirs.

-Alors, Remus, est-ce que tu penses que j'ai bien répondu à cette question-là?

-Eh… Peter, est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'aller demander à James ou à Sirius? Je n'ai pas la tête à ça ce soir…

-Ah non, Remus. Tu sais très bien que ces deux-là aiment bien jouer des tours à la première personne qui entre dans le dortoir. Et c'est toujours moi! Tu ne pourrais pas entrer en premier pour une fois? Et puis, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose? Tu es pourtant préfet, il me semble.

-Et puis, ça fait quoi que je sois préfet? Ils se foutent de moi! Ils me détestent!

-Ne dis pas ça, Remus. James et Sirius ne te détestent pas…

Peter se mit à se tortiller sur son siège. Ils n'aiment pas ça quand les gens étaient en colère.

-Ferme-la, Peter! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles! Va leur demander à ces deux-là et tiens-toi avec eux. Je veux être seul! JE VEUX ÊTRE SEUL! Il ME SEMBLE QUE C'EST CLAIR!

Se levant d'un bond, Remus prit un livre qui traînait sur la table et le lança à travers la pièce. Il atterrit lourdement contre un tableau d'un vieil homme qui se mit aussitôt à se plaindre contre les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Peter regarda son ami avec de grands yeux. Il bafouilla quelque chose et alla dans son dortoir. Remus le regarda partir et se rassit, toujours en colère. Ce n'était pas très intelligent de faire ça. En plus, pourquoi s'était-il énervé de même? Il n'avait aucune raison de prendre les nerfs contre lui. Il ne lui avait rien fait. Il poussa un profond soupir, se jurant d'aller s'excuser à Peter. Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Lily.

-Ah! C'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé, dit précipitamment Lily en s'assoyant à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas mon intention, crois-moi. Je voulais seulement savoir comment James avait réagi.

-Tu ne l'as pas entendu? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire qu'il perdit rapidement. Mal, très mal… Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé de même? Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

-Je jouais mon rôle, tout simplement. Tu aurais du en mettre un peu de toi aussi.

-Un peu de moi? Arrête de me faire rire! Mets-toi à ma place! Du jour au lendemain, tu passes du stade amie à celui de fausse petite amie. Je ne mettrais certainement pas à t'embrasser à pleine bouche tout de suite.

-Mais… James était juste là, devant nous…

-Ah! Lâche le un peu! Et puis, parlant de James, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. J'étais sûr de mourir ce soir.

-Tant que ça?

-Bien sûr! Tu es la fille qu'il aime le plus, même plus que le quiditch et il vient d'apprendre que son meilleur ami sort avec elle. Pour être jaloux, il va l'être, tu peux en être sûre.

-Ah… parfait…

Remus la dévisagea. Lily semblait triste. Il prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

-Ça ne va pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Et bien, ce n'est pas comment je voulais que ça se passe… Tu vas perdre tes amis à cause de moi…

-Bon, tu viens de remarquer ça! Bravo!

-Mais, je dois le faire! Pour toutes les personnes qu'il a embêté.

Remus soupira.

-Tu n'es pas leur porte-parole.

-Non, mais je suis la mieux placée.

-Mais, il a embêté que seulement Severus…

-Et quelques autres qui sont nombreux. S'il te plait, tu veux bien continuer d'être mon faux petit ami?

-Est-ce que j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus continuer? Le plan fonctionne encore, mais si je vois que ça dégénère trop avec James et Sirius, je leur raconte tout. Tu t'arrangeras avec eux.

-D'accord. Merci, Remus.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et ne bougea plus. Remus attendit, attendit… mais elle ne le lâcha pas.

-Eh… Lily? Tu es morte?

Elle le libéra précipitamment et le fixa dans les yeux. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et s'approcha lentement de lui. Remus la laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la repoussa lentement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Une pratique pour ne pas que tu es l'air perdu les prochaines fois.

-Il va… hey! Je n'ai pas l'air perdu!

-Ah oui?

-Oui.

Lily prit l'oreiller le plus proche d'elle et Remus le reçut en plein visage. Il riposta et c'est ainsi que la bataille éclata. Elle dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lily tomba brusquement du divan. Remus se leva d'un bond et la regarda avec un sourire victorieux.

-J'ai gagné.

Il eut comme seule réponse une grimace. Il éclata de rire et l'aide à ce relever. Lily repoussa quelques couettes de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et replaça ses vêtements.

-D'accord, tu as gagné, mais seulement pour cette fois-ci. Lors de la prochaine bataille, tu vas perdre.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Remus regarda sa montre et soupira. Il lui restait des devoirs à faire pour demain et il avait déjà perdu assez de temps. Il sortit ses livres et se plongea dans ses leçons sous l'œil attentif de Lily.

-Tu ne les as pas déjà fini?

-On dirait bien que non.

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

Remus leva les yeux vers elle et hocha négativement la tête.

-Je pense réussir tout seul. Il ne me reste qu'environ 3 questions.

-Ah! Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser seul.

Elle le salua de la main et monta dans son dortoir. Remus lut et relut sa question. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers l'escalier et ferma les yeux.

-Lily?

Pas de réponse.

-Lily? Est-ce que tu pourrais redescendre? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Après quelques secondes, Lily dévala les escaliers et vint s'asseoir à côté de Remus. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire victorieux et lui expliqua le devoir.


	8. la honte d’une vie… à la 2

Bonjour à vous!

Une pierre d'un coup, je vous poste 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre… j'étais à cours d'inspiration pour les autres chapitres. Mais ne vous en faites pas, l'inspiration est revenue en force! Je viens tout juste de finir mon 12e chapitre! Patience, il va venir un jour!

Jusque là, continuez à lire ma fic et à m'encourager! C'est plaisant de lire vos commentaires!

Merci à tous!

Wanda bzzzz

Chapitre 8 : la honte d'une vie… à la 2 

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla avec le sentiment que ça ne sera pas la meilleure journée de sa vie. Il se redressa et jeta un coup vers le lit d'à côté. James était déjà réveillé et Sirius aussi. Les ronflements de Peter confirmèrent à Remus qu'il ne reste que lui de coucher. Il sortit de ses couvertures toutes chaudes et alla prendre une douche. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et commença à se déshabiller. Presque aussitôt, le miroir se remplit de buée. Il entra sous le jet d'eau et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, se demandant ce que James et Sirius allaient lui faire aujourd'hui. Se rappelant ce que James faisait aux petits amis de Lily, il préféra finalement ne pas se l'imaginer. Alors qu'il tendit la main pour prendre le savon, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le rideau fut tiré violemment. Lily se tenait devant lui, le visage rouge de colère. Lorsqu'elle vit Remus, elle poussa un cri et celui-ci reprit le rideau pour se cacher le plus important.

-Remus! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-C'est à moi à te poser la question! J'étais en train de prendre ma douche calmement avant que tu entres comme un enragée dans la salle de bain.

-Désolé. Je crois que c'était Potter.

-Il me semble qu'il est en bas. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans son lit ce matin.

-Ça ne se peut pas. Tu étais en bas il y a quelques minutes.

-Je viens de me lever.

Lily s'accota contre le comptoir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu voulais voir James?

-Parce que je pensais qu'il t'avait jeter un sort. Tu te comportais bizarrement en bas. Mais si toi, tu es là, qui est en bas?

Remus pensa soudainement au pire. Il poussa un juron et prit une serviette qu'il s'enroula autour de la taille. Il sortit de la douche et se précipita vers sa malle, suivit par Lily qui l'observait d'un œil attentif. Sur son dos, elle remarqua une longue et profonde cicatrice. Elle poussa un petit cri qui fit retourner Remus.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-C'est ta cicatrice que tu as dans le dos. Comment te l'as-tu faite?

-Ce n'est pas important, dit-il tristement.

Cette cicatrice était un de ses plus douloureux souvenirs. Il se l'avait fait dans ses premières transformations, sans jamais avoir su comment il avait pu atteindre son dos…

-Comment ça «ce n'est pas important«? Si ce l'est! On ne naît pas avec une cicatrice de même!

-Je te raconterais plus tard. Maintenant, on doit empêcher James de mettre ma vie en péril.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-James et Sirius se sont fait une réserve de Polynectar. Ils sont du prendre un de mes cheveux pendant la nuit et j'imagine que c'est James qui a pris ma forme.

-Mais, cette potion prend plusieurs jours d'infusion. C'est impossible qu'ils l'aient terminée en une nuit.

-Rien n'est impossible pour eux, Lily, dit-il en sortant un pantalon et une chemise de sa malle. Eh… Pourrais-tu te retourner, s'il te plait?

Se rappelant soudainement avec quoi Remus était habillé, Lily rougit violemment et se retourna immédiatement. Il se changea rapidement, agrippa son bras et descendirent dans la salle commune. Un groupe d'élève de première année regarda Remus passer en éclatant de rire. Tout en continuant leur chemin vers la Grande Salle, il question son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que James a fait ce matin?

-Eh bien… dans le fond… ce n'est pas si pire.

Il lui envoya un regard méchant.

-D'accord! Il s'est mis à chanter à tue-tête, à insulter les professeurs, à danser sur les tables…

-Merci, ça va aller.

Remus pénétra dans la Grande Salle et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Il se vit, suspendu par les chevilles, selon en caleçon, Sirius pointant sa baguette vers lui.

-Voulez-vous que je lui enlève son caleçon?

Tous les élèves se mirent à crier de joie et encouragèrent Sirius dans son acte. Avant que le vrai Remus ait pu faire quoique ce soit, le caleçon s'envola pour terminer sa course sur la tête du professeur McGonagall. En même temps, Lily s'était élancé pour plaquer Sirius qui tomba par terre, faisant aussi tomber James qui volait dans les airs. Celui-ci se retrouva étendu sur le ventre, entièrement nu. Tranquillement, il reprit son apparence de Potter devant une foule hurlante de rire. Lily lança un regard assassin aux deux Maraudeurs avant d'aller retrouver Remus, toujours surpris. Elle lui prit la main et se retourna vers James.

-Tu perds ton temps, Potter. Arrête de faire l'enfant. J'espère pour toi qu'un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi je te dis toujours non.

-Il n'a eu ce qu'il méritait, ce traite de Remus.

Lily s'approcha d'un pas.

-Ne t'avise pas à parle de Remus ainsi, sinon tu ne pourras plus jamais parler. Dans un sens, tout le monde serait content et moi la première. Je n'aurais plus en entendre des enfantillages.

Sirius se précipita vers son ami qui voulait se relever. Il fit apparaître une couverture et l'abria. James se releva, foudroyant du regard tous ceux qui riaient de lui. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un pas, ils se retrouvèrent devant une McGonagall en furie.

-Dans mon bureau! IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Lily lança un sourire victorieux à Remus et l'entraîna dans le parc. Elle lui montra un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu. C'était, comme elle le disait, son petit paradis sur terre. Il était plutôt difficile de s'y rendre, mais Remus parvint tout de même à la suivre. L'endroit était entouré d'immenses arbres. Au centre, un petit étang s'étendait, reflétant les rayons du soleil. Lily alla s'asseoir sur une roche plate et invita Remus à faire de même.

-C'est magnifique le soir. Je te le montrerais un soir de pleine lune.

Il avala difficilement et essaya de moins faire paraître son malaise. Il regarda autour de lui, ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Son regard s'arrêta sur Lily. Pour une première fois dans sa vie, il ne la vit pas comme une simple amie.

-Merci Lily pour tantôt. Tu m'as vraiment sauvé du pétrin.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il glissa tranquillement sa main sur la sienne. Lily sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui. Elle s'approcha et se blottit contre son ventre, déposant sa tête sur son épaule. Remus respira l'odeur envoûtant des cheveux de Lily, souhaitant s'en souvenir pour la vie.

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire la raison de ta cicatrice?

Une question. Une seule petite question venait de tout briser le moment le plus merveilleux de toute sa vie. Remus hésita; il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Elle pourrait se mettre à crier et partir en courant. Elle pourrait bien ne plus jamais lui reparler. Lily se redressa, sentant l'hésitation de son ami.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je sais, mais peut-être pas ça…

-C'est si terrible?

-Oui.

-Dis-moi le, Remus. Je ne le dirai à personne. Tu vas te sentir mieux après.

Pour ça, elle n'avait pas tort.

-D'accord. Je suis un loup-garou, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi? Répète, je n'ai rien entendu.

-Je suis un loup-garou, dit-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Lily plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche et regarda tristement Remus.

-Oh… je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal…

Elle éclata en sanglots. Le loup-garou la regarda, surpris. Il avait passé dans sa tête toutes les réactions possibles, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à celle-ci. Il la prit dans ses bras et la colla contre lui.

-Ne pleure pas…

-C'est tellement injuste! Tu es tellement fin et beau. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Potter le loup-garou? C'est tellement injuste pour toi!

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et pleura de plus belle. Remus passa sa main sur son dos, essayant de la consoler. Elle le trouvait beau! Elle le trouvait beau!

-Mais tu n'as pas à pleurer pour ça… S'il te plait arrête…

Elle renifla bruyamment, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Est-ce que Potter, Black et Peter le savent?

-Oui, c'est eux qui m'ont aidé à passer à travers, si on peut dire. Ils m'ont aidé pour mes transformations et ça, je leur vaudrais toute ma vie.

-C'est pour ça que tantôt, tu avais l'air stressé. Tu ne voulais pas que Potter le dise à tout le monde.

Remus hocha la tête. C'est vrai, il avait eu vraiment peur. James aurait pu détruire sa vie en disant un seul mot. Il aurait perdu ainsi toutes ses chances de réussir ses rêves. Il serra un peu plus Lily contre lui et les deux pleurèrent silencieusement dans les bras de l'autre.


	9. un rendezvous qui fesse

Eh bien! un autre chapitre plus tôt, tout simplement pour fêter le fait que mon histoire avance vite! J'ai tellement d'idées qu'elles me sortent par les oreilles! Oo Bon, chapitre assez long… j'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester! (pitié! Pas de tomates!) mais quand même, envoyez-moi des petits commentaires! Ça va faire ma journée!

Merci et bonne lecture!

Wanda bzzzz

Chapitre 9 : un rendez-vous qui fesse

Les semaines passèrent sans que Remus sente sa vie en danger. James et Sirius se contentaient de lui lancer des regards meurtriers quand il les croisait. Ils avaient eu 2 mois et plus de colle pour avoir lancer le caleçon sur la tête de McGonagall et d'avoir semé la pagaille dans toute la Grande Salle ainsi qu'avoir perturbé un élève. Leurs retenus consistaient, en gros, à faire le ménage de l'école, des cachots jusqu'aux sommets des tours. Lily avait bien ri en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Bien fait pour eux!

Mais Remus l'avait trouvé moins drôle.

-Mais c'est injuste. Ils ont déjà fait pire et ils n'ont pas eu à tout nettoyer.

-Mumus, (Remus détestait ce surnom-là) ne te rappelles-tu pas qu'ils t'ont ridiculisé devant toute l'école?

-Oui, je sais bien. Et s'il te plait, ne m'appelle plus jamais de cette façon.

Le mois de décembre arriva avec toute sa splendeur et sa neige. Il eut une épidémie de grippes et Lily et Remus, en tant que préfet, aidèrent Madame Pomfresh à soigner les élèves grippés. Lily s'amusa à soigner Sirius. Au lieu d'améliorer son état de santé, elle le rendit plus grippé qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Il toussa à toutes les secondes, comme un fou, jusqu'à s'en irriter la gorge. Après cet «accident», Madame Pomfresh renvoya Remus et Lily et réussit de peine et misère à inverser le sortilège.

Dans l'école, Remus et Lily étaient devenus le duo le plus populaire de l'école. Les Maraudeurs étaient devenus du passé. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, aidant les élèves en difficulté et en agaçant secrètement les Serpentards. En tant que préfets, ils devaient montrer l'exemple, mais les années d'expériences de Remus et tous les tours qu'ils avaient faits avec les Maraudeurs poussèrent Lily à jouer elle aussi des farces. Lentement, des liens unirent les deux faux amoureux.

Le premier samedi de décembre était une journée à Pré-au-Lard. La plupart des élèves y allèrent pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Remus, après s'être habillé, descendit dans la Grande Salle rejoindre Lily. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et s'empara sans pitié de deux toasts qu'il dévora dans un temps record.

-Je pense que tu as faim, n'est-ce pas?

Remus hocha la tête et s'attaqua ensuite au plat de crêpes. Lily le regarda manger avec un sourire. Peter entra à son tour et se précipita vers son ami.

-Remus! J'ai un message à te transmettre de la part de James et Sirius.

Le loup-garou le dévisagea. Que voulaient-il encore ceux deux-là?

-Vas-y.

-Ils veulent te rencontrer aujourd'hui, à Pré-au-Lard.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils veulent seulement que tu viennes seul, sans Lily.

Il le regarda d'un air triste et attendit la réponse de Remus. Celui-ci hésita. Peut-être voulaient-ils revenir à la charge? Il sentit la main de Lily se poser sur la sienne et le sourire qu'elle lui envoya le rassura.

-D'accord. Dis-leur que je les rejoindrais.

-Parfait! Donc, à une heure près de la clôture.

Il les salua et partit en sautillant. Remus regarda Lily droit dans les yeux et se mit à jouer avec sa fourchette. Il faisait toujours ça qu'il était inquiet.

-Je ne la sens pas celle-là.

-Tout va bien aller. Je vais venir, mais je resterais cachée. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, je saurais là.

-C'est plaisant à savoir. Ma copine n'a pas confiance en mes compétences.

-Non, je tiens seulement à ce qu'il ne t'abîme pas.

Il lui fit une grimace et continua à manger rapidement.

-Prends le temps de mastiquer! On dirait que tu avales tout rond.

Remus se contenta que de sourire. Quelques secondes après que Peter soit parti, James et Sirius entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, sois à quelques sièges d'eux. James se tourna vers Remus et lui sourit. Un sourire mauvais. Le loup-garou avala avec difficulté sa gorgée de jus et jeta un regard inquiet vers Lily qui défiait du regard Sirius. Belle journée… se dit-il.

Après avoir fait le tour des magasins, Remus se dirigea vers son lieu de rendez-vous, Lily cachée dans les buissons. James, Sirius et Peter arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de James que Remus n'aimait pas beaucoup. Ce fut Sirius qui parla en premier.

-Bon, nous t'avons fait venir ici pour parler de choses sérieuses, Lupin.

Déjà, mauvais départ.

-On est tanné, surtout James, de te voir de pavaner avec Evans. Aujourd'hui, tu vas faire face à la réalité.

-Que veux-tu que j'en fasse, Black? Potter a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Dans le buisson, Lily eut un immense sourire.

-Il n'avait juste à ne pas le prendre pour une petite fille sans défense. Je la comprends. Avant, j'avais trop de respect pour lui dire ce que je pensais de lui, mais là, je vais le faire.

Remus s'approcha de James et se mit face à lui. Lily, inquiète du déroulement, sortit sa baguette, prête à intervenir au cas où.

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïsme, qu'un coureur de jupon. Oui, tu aimes peut-être Lily, mais lui as-tu déjà montré ton amour? Ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte que tu réussiras. Vois un peu plus loin de ton nez et ouvrez plus tes yeux. Le monde n'est pas tout à tes pieds. Tu n'es pas un Dieu, tu n'es pas parfait. Tu te penses supérieur aux autres quand tu ne vaux même pas ce que eux valent. Tu ris de Severus, mais, franchement, est-ce que tu vaux mieux que lui? Non. Tu prends la grosse tête parce que Monsieur est l'attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor et que toutes les filles sont folles de lui. Redescends sur terre! Il y a bien des meilleures façons d'avoir une belle vie. Ce qui est important, ce n'est pas seulement de se faire plaisir, mais de rendre les autres heureux et ça, tu ne l'as pas réussi.

Remus le regarda droit dans les yeux pour peser ses mots. Après quelques secondes, il marcha à côté d'eux pour se diriger vers le centre du village. Malheureusement, une main se referma solidement sur son bras et le tira en arrière. Remus tomba violemment sur la glace, se cassant le poignet. James, qui l'avait tiré, le prit par le collet de son manteau et le souleva dans les airs. Il l'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Tu me le payer, Lupin, tu peux en être sûr!

Il le lança encore sur la glace et sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers lui d'une manière plutôt alarmante. Remus essaya de se relever, mais son poignet le faisait souffrir le martyre. Il voulut sortir sa baguette, mais il ne la trouvait pas dans son manteau. Il recula du mieux qu'il put, mais James continua d'avancer vers lui, baguette devant. Le loup-garou risque un regard du côté de Sirius et Peter, mais ceux-ci l'ignorèrent. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que Lily aie la brillante idée d'intervenir. James lança un sort qui le toucha de plein fouet. Il fut projeté de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir dans le mur d'une maison. Par la douleur, Remus était sûr qu'il venait de se briser autres choses. Il essaya de bouger, mais ses jambes ne voulurent rien savoir. Il laissa sa tête retomber mollement sur la neige, priant pour que tout ça finisse bientôt. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de lancer un sort. Cette fois-ci, Remus crut qu'il allait mourir. Tout son corps se raidit de douleur, une douleur trop intense pour qu'il puisse hurler. Après quelques secondes, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Dans les buissons, Lily regarda la scène, épouvantée. Elle voyait que Remus souffrait. Quel sort Black lui avait-il lancé? Ce ne pouvait pas être Doloris, Black ne serait pas capable. Lorsqu'elle vit James se préparer pour attaquer de nouveau, elle surgit des buissons et se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent tous les deux et elle finit par s'emparer de la baguette de Potter. Elle se releva d'un bond et pointa la sienne sur Sirius et Peter.

-N'approchez pas.

-Sinon quoi, Evans? Dit le jeune Black. Tu vas nous faire mal?

-Peut-être pire, Black, sûrement pire.

James se releva péniblement et se mit entre ses deux amis. Peter éclata d'un rire faussement méchant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se battre, surtout contre des meilleurs que lui.

-Tu ne peux rien contre nous. Nous sommes trois contre toi.

-Deux. Potter n'a pas sa baguette.

-Attend un peu… dit Sirius.

Il leva sa baguette, mais James l'arrêta. Il lança un regard pesant vers Lily et s'en alla. Les deux autres Maraudeurs se regardèrent et le suivirent.

-C'est bien parce qu'il t'aime, Evans, déclara Sirius qui arracha la baguette de James de ses mains.

Lorsqu'ils furent loin, Lily partit en courant vers Remus et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle le tourna lentement sur le dos et chercha son pouds. Heureusement, il n'était pas mort, mais pas fort. Ne se sentant apte à le guérir, elle le fit léviter et partit vers le centre du village. Plusieurs élèves s'exclamèrent en les voyant passer.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-C'est Remus! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Rendu devant les Trois Balais, elle déposa Remus sur un banc et entra dans un coup de vent. Elle se dirigea vers les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick.

-Vous devez m'aider!

-Miss Evans! S'exclama McGonagall, indignée qu'on la dérange pendant sa conversation.

-C'est Remus. Il ne va pas bien. Vous devez m'aider à le soigner. Il est dehors. Vous devez venir!

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur sa joue. Les deux professeurs se levèrent précipitamment et amenèrent Remus dans une pièce à part dans le bar, bien au chaud et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Pendant que le professeur McGonagall regardait l'état de Remus, Flitwick la questionna.

-Que s'est-il passé, mon Dieu, pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état-là?

Lily essuya ses larmes et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Flitwick lança un regard désespéré vers McGonagall. Il allait devoir poser les questions plus tard. Lily ne voulait pas dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle était encore perturbée par le regard de Potter. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait chez elle. Et il y avait Remus qui était dans de mauvais draps. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et, ramenant ses jambes contre elle, ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. À l'autre bout du petit bureau, McGonagall parlait à voix basse avec son collègue.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Non, hélas, couina le petit professeur. Miss Evans est trop perturbée pour parler. Nous allons devoir attendre qu'elle s'en remette.

-Mais, bon Dieu! Un élève ne peut pas se retrouver ainsi seulement en glissant sur de la glace. Il a du se passer quelque chose de grave et Miss Evans garde le silence pour ne pas attirer des troubles.

Elle se dirigea vers son élève, mais Flitwick l'arrêta.

-Laissez-la, Minerva. Le mieux serait de les ramener, tous les deux, à l'infirmerie de l'école, M. Lupin en premier.

McGonagall hocha la tête et s'occupa de faire sortir Remus. Flitwick s'approcha de Lily et l'aida à se relever.

-Vous allez retourner à l'école avec M. Lupin. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. D'accord?

-D'accord. Merci professeur.

Il lui sourit et ils partirent vers le château.

Dans un coin tranquille de Pré-au-Lard

-Tu es fou ou quoi? s'exclama James. Tu aurais pu le tuer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

-Sirius! Je suis peut-être frustré, mais jamais je n'irais tuer Remus. Et puis, quel sortilège lui as –tu lancé? Ce n'était pas…

-Non, ce n'est pas un Doloris. C'est une des mes créations.

-Et tu as décidé de l'essayer sur Remus!

Sirius et James se tenaient face à face, les deux rouges de colère. Peter était à l'écart, aimant mieux ne pas participer à la bataille.

-Des fois, je me demande si tu as une tête, Black.

L'utilisation de son nom de famille par son meilleur ami agit comme une douche froide sur lui. Il baissa la tête, évitant le regard de James.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Mon œil! Et en plus, comble de tout, tu as voulu attaquer Lily!

-Mais…

-Ferme-la! Je parle! Tu voulais l'attaquer! Je me demande si des vrais amis existent.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, James.

-Tu fais bien de l'être. Dès qu'on sera de retour à l'école, nous allons voir si Remus est à l'infirmerie.

-Tu tiens vraiment à savoir s'il va bien?

-Oui, dit-il dans un soupir.

Il était encore en colère conte son ami pour lui avoir voler Lily, mais il s'ennuyait de Remus. Ce qu'il venait de faire lui avait ouvert les yeux, mais apparemment pas à Sirius. Il avait mal pris la nouvelle, encore plus que James, on dirait.

-Sirius, tu ne t'ennuies pas de Remus?

Son ami le regarda tristement et hocha la tête.

-Oui. Pourquoi avons-vous agi ainsi? On est vraiment stupide…

Sirius se laissa tomber dans la neige et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Peter, content que le calme soit revenu, s'approcha d'eux.

-Il me manque à moi aussi, les gars.

Les deux autres Maraudeurs s'assirent à leurs tours et ils restèrent ainsi, les trois ensembles dans un silence pesant.


	10. moments émouvants

Bonjour à vous! Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter… je n'ai pas été à l'ordinateur de la semaine… Bon, chapitre 10! Petit, mais bon:P bon, pas autant que les prochains!

Bonne lecture! Commentaires appréciés!

Wanda bizz

Chapitre 10 : moments émouvants 

Remus ouvrit tranquillement un œil à la fois pour s'habituer à la lumière de l'infirmerie. Il essaya de se redresser, mais ses muscles désapprouvèrent son geste. Il accota sa tête contre l'immense pile d'oreilles et regarda le plafond. Il essaya de se remémorer les raisons pour lesquelles il était ici. Il était à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily et il devait aller quelque part à une heure. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtèrent là. Soudain, sa vue fut bloquée par une chevelure rousse qui le serra dans ses bras.

-Remus! Tu m'as tellement fait peur!

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Lily, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Que s'est-il passé?

Lily le libéra de sa prise et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas?

-La dernière chose dont je me souviens, en y pensant bien, c'est une vive douleur partout dans mon corps.

-C'est Black qui a du te faire ça.

-Sirius?

-Et le reste de tes blessures que Mme Pomfresh t'a guérie il y a quelques minutes, ce sont Potter.

Remus ferma les yeux. Son ami aurait pu le tuer, il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Ils étaient vraiment en colère.

-Est-ce que tu l'as dit aux professeurs?

-Oui, je leur ai tout dis. Ils verront ce qu'ils pourront faire pour eux.

-Lily, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter notre petit jeu.

-Oui, tu as raison. Potter a assez souffert, je pense. Et puis, je ne veux pas…

-Non, mais… laissez-nous rentrer!

-Nous voulons le voir!

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent brusquement et James et Sirius entrèrent calmement, comme si de rien n'était. Derrière eux, Mme Pomfresh bouillonnait de rage. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, les portes se refermèrent sur elle. Les deux Maraudeurs s'arrêtent devant le lit de leur ami. Lily se leva et sortit sa baguette.

-Pas la peine, Lily, dit James.

-Non, Potter, pour toi c'est Evans. Pourquoi êtes-vous là? Remus doit se reposer.

-On veut lui parler.

-Ah oui? Qui me dis que vous n'allez pas lui dessus dès que j'aurais le dos tourné?

-Parce qu'on te le dit, Lily, répondit Sirius, et les Maraudeurs ne sont pas du genre à mentir sur le plan amitié.

-Remus, on est vraiment désolé, dit James en s'approchant de son ami.

Le loup-garou le regarda droit dans les yeux et croisa les bras.

-Pourquoi? Vous avez bien failli me tuer.

-Justement. Tout ça nous a ouvert les yeux. J'ai agi comme un parfait imbécile. Je ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné s'il t'avait arrivé quelque chose de grave. Oui, j'ai mal pris le fait que tu sois avec Lily et encore là, je suis frustré, mais… on s'ennuie de toi. Les Maraudeurs ne sont plus les même sans toi.

-Même ils ne sont plus grand-chose, rectifia Sirius.

-Je veux qu'on redevienne ce qu'on était avant, le bon vieux quatuor.

-Infernal…

-Merci Sirius. S'il te plait, Remus, pardonne-nous…

James avait vraiment l'air sur le point de pleurer… Non! Remus le regarda avec plus d'attention. Il pleurait! Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il jeta un regard vers Lily qui regardait James d'un air surpris. Il se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit.

-Je te pardonne… tant que vous ne tentez pas de me tuer une nouvelle fois.

James, tout souriant, se lança sur son ami et le serra dans ses bras. Sans pitié, Sirius se jeta sur eux. Lily regarda les trois garçons se serrer dans leurs bras et ne put retenir un rire. Finalement tout s'arrangeait pour le mieux. Elle admirait ce que James avait fait et son acte l'avait beaucoup touchée. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, James et Sirius s'installèrent sur des chaises et tous les quatre se mirent à parler de n'importe quoi. Lily garda le silence, préférant les écouter. Elle se surprit même à rire à une blague de James. Finalement, se dit-elle, ce n'est pas si pire être avec les Maraudeurs. Elle trouva ça même amusant. Leur conversation fut, malheureusement, interrompue par l'entrée de Mme Pomfresh. Elle les renvoya tous sans aucune retenu. Remus regarda ses amis partir avec un sourire et leur envoya la main. L'infirmière le regarda bizarrement. Mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle, comment peut-il rester ami avec ces petits monstres? Elle se contenta de soupirer et s'occupa de son patient.

L'entré de James, Sirius et Lily, parlant gaiement, dans la Grande Salle attira beaucoup l'attention des élèves. Ils s'assirent ensemble et commencèrent à manger.

-Dis, Lily- je peux t'appeler Lily?

-Oui, bien sûr, Sirius.

-Je voudrais savoir quelque chose. Comme tu es la première petite amie de Remus…

Lily se sentit rougir. Cela lui faisait drôle d'entendre dire qu'elle était la copine de Remus.

-… j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres et sûrement celle de plein d'autres filles de l'école.

-Vas-y, dit-elle, douteuse.

-Est-ce que notre Remus embrasse bien?

Lily éclata de rire à la question de Sirius. Elle s'était attendu à une question semblable de la part du jeune Black. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Eh… pour tout dire, je ne sais pas.

-Quoi? s'exclama Sirius. Vous êtes ensemble depuis un mois et vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassé?

-Oui, mais… pas un vrai baiser.

-Oh…

-Disons que… Remus paraissait nerveux au début.

Sirius se tourna vers James avec un sourire.

-Ça, c'est bien notre Lunard. Es-ce qu'il a parlé de nous? Demanda-t-il à Lily.

-Oui, bien sûr. Question stupide.

-En bien ou en mal?

-Plutôt en bien, je dirais. Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez aidé beaucoup dans ses débuts.

James la dévisagea, ainsi que Sirius.

-Il t'a parlé pour…

-… ses problèmes de poils et ses soudains changements de caractères? Termina Sirius.

-Oui, il m'a tout dit. Comment l'avez-vous aidé?

-Ah… Eh bien, dit Sirius en cherchant de l'aide du côté de ses amis, c'est plutôt difficile à dire. On le soutenait moralement.

-Non, tu me mens, Black. Remus me l'aurait dit sinon.

-On ne peut te le dire, Lily, dit lentement James.

-D'accord. Le jour où vous serez moins gênés, vous me le direz.

Sirius ouvra la bouche pour répliquer, mais James lui donna un coup dans les côtés. Le jeune Black sourit bêtement à sa nouvelle amie et préféra parler de quiditch. Lily, n'aimant pas vraiment ce sport, observa James qui parlait en gesticulant beaucoup. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi toutes les filles étaient après lui. Elle accota sa tête contre sa main et regarda ses yeux qui pétillaient de joie à parler de ce qu'il aime, son sourire qui faisait fondre les filles, ses cheveux impeignables, ses mains qui allaient d'un sens et de l'autre et alla même à l'imaginer sans chandail. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que les deux garçons avaient arrêté de parler et l'observaient bizarrement.

-Voilà, déclara Sirius, elle a perdu la boule.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de James, elle sursauta et se mit à rougir violemment. Elle prit une gorgée de son jus, comme si de rien n'était. Sirius haussa les épaules et continua sa conversation. James, cependant, avait bien remarqué qu'elle l'observait. Il lui jeta quelques fois des coups d'œil qui la fit rougir encore plus. Qu'est-ce qui me prend? se demanda-t-elle. Je commence à tomber sous le charme de James!


	11. on doit apprendre à danser

Coucou!! Le chapitre 11! Quand même assez long (9 pages sur Word…), mais il a été plutôt long à écrire celui-là…

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic! Continuez à m'envoyer des commentaires, ça fait très plaisir!!

Miss Lisa Black : attend un peu! Tout n'est pas fini! (Suspense!)

Bonne lecture!!

Wanda bizzz

Chapitre 11 : on doit apprendre à danser pour une bonne cause!

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Mme Pomfresh permit à Remus à sortir de l'infirmerie. Lily l'attendait dans le couloir devant les portes. Lorsqu'il mit un pied dehors, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il la serra dans ses bras avec un immense sourire. Après une longue accolade, ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le souper. Pendant la journée, le directeur Dumbledore avait demandé aux élèves d'être tous présents le soir même. Durant tout le trajet, Lily resta accrochée aux bras de Remus.

-Alors, mon petit rescapé, on se sent bien?

-Très bien, puisque je suis avec toi.

Lily s'arrêta net. Le loup-garou se tourna vers elle, soudainement inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Où en sommes-nous rendu, Remus?

-Hein? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

-Est-ce qu'on joue encore le jeu ou bien c'est du sérieux?

Il ouvra la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Il regarda Lily droit dans les yeux et haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, Lily, je ne sais pas. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je ne sais pas ce qu'on devrait faire. Personnellement, je voudrais rester avec toi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement sur le front. Elle leva la tête et le regarda avec un sourire.

-On devrait peut-être y aller, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la libéra de sa prise. Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir avec le reste de Maraudeurs qui leur avaient réservé une place. Sirius salua joyeusement Remus et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Alors, la santé?

-Elle va bien.

-La vie en générale?

-Pas si pire.

-Et la famille?

-Aussi.

-Et la copine?

-Très bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Sirius haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore qui s'était levé et qui cognait maintenant contre son verre pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

-Bien le bonjour à tous. Désolé de vous avoir déranger ce soir, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Comme vous le savez sûrement, pour ceux qui ont le moindre sens de l'observation, nous sommes presque à la mi-décembre, donc, ce qui veut dire que la fête de Noël approche à grand pas. Un soir, alors que j'étais seul dans mon bureau, je me suis demandé ce qu'aimerais mes élèves pour Noël. Alors, une idée me traversa la tête. Rien de mieux qu'un bal!

Les élèves poussèrent tous des cris de joie. Le directeur attendit qu'ils se calment et il continua.

-Je sais, je sais! Youpi un bal! Mais il y a des restrictions. –hués de la part des élèves- Je veux que vous vous amusiez et que, très important, vous veniez habillés.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et remercièrent leur directeur avec des applaudissements chaleureux. Aussitôt Dumbledore rassit, ils se mirent tous à parler entre eux, les filles de leurs robes et les garçons de leurs partenaires. Lily se tourna vers Remus, les yeux pétillants.

-Dis Mumus…

Grognement de sa part.

-Veux-tu…

-Mumus! La coupe Sirius. C'est le nom le plus affreux que je n'aie jamais entendu.

Lily se leva et donna une tape à Black et se rassit, ignorant les commentaires de ce dernier.

-Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi?

-Bien sûr.

Remus lui sourit et crut, pendant un instant, apercevoir James le foudroyer du regard. Lily l'embrassa sur la joue et alla rejoindre son amie pour parler du bal. Le loup-garou la regarda partir et se tourna vers ses amis.

-James, je n'en reviens juste pas. Remus s'est fait demandé avant nous…Nous allons devoir revoir nos méthodes de travail.

-Ouais…

Sirius se tourna et regarda à la table des Serdaigles. Lorsque les filles virent qu'il regardait dans leur direction, elles se mirent tous à crier : «Sirius! Choisis-moi!» et à lui faire de beaux yeux. Il se retourna brusquement.

-Je viens de déclancher un conflit entre les filles.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois, dit Remus avec un sourire.

-Ah oui?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas, commença James, lors de notre deuxième année, nous devions se mettre en équipe pour un travail en métamorphose, je crois. Toutes les filles de notre classe s'étaient précipitées vers toi, à l'exception de Lily. Tu avais faire exprès d'hésiter, sachant très bien que tu allais te mettre avec moi. À la fin, il y avait eu six blessés et sept en pleurs.

-Ah oui… soupira Sirius. Comment ai-je pu oublier ce moment fort en émotions?

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire et terminèrent de manger en se remémorant les crises d'hystérie des fans de Sirius.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall distribua aux élèves de Gryffondor un horaire sur lequel avait été ajouté un cours spécial. Lily se plaignit qu'elle avait déjà assez de cours.

-Pas obligé de m'en rajouter, professeur!

-Ce n'est pas un cours bien difficile, Miss Evans, lui répondit McGonagall.

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-Vous verrez bien. Au revoir.

Avant qu'elle ait pu rajouter un mot, le professeur s'en alla et continua de distribuer ses feuilles. Lily se tourna vers Remus.

-Je déteste rester dans le secret.

-Pauvre petite chouette. Tu veux un papier mouchoir?

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se replongea dans la lecture d'un de ses livres.

Vint le temps du fameux cours mystérieux. Les élèves de Gryffondor se rendirent dans la classe dite et attendirent l'arrivée de leur professeur. Soudain, une musique affreuse se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Les élèves plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Ils se regardèrent tous, effrayés, essayant de trouver la source de cette souffrance pour l'arrêter. Et ils ne tardèrent pas à la trouver. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra dans la classe, la musique s'arrêta.

-Alors, est-ce que vous avez aimé?

Silence dans la salle. Il y eut seulement des hum hum de la part de certains élèves.

-Alors, bienvenue à votre cours de danse!

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent, encore plus effrayés que tantôt. James s'approcha de son professeur avec un sourire.

-Vous allez nous donner des cours de danse? Pour le bal?

-Vous avez tout compris.

James éclata de rire.

-Mais, pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que les Gryffondors aient l'air d'une bande d'idiots devant les autres maisons.

-Désolé, madame, s'exclama Sirius, mais je pense qu'on sait mieux danser que vous.

Elle le regarda, indignée et frustrée. Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la fierté de Sirius.

-Nous ne voulons pas votre sorte de danse; nous voulons de la danse classique. Nous voulons voir des couples danser avec grâce sur la piste. Alors, M. Black, vous feriez mieux d'écouter et de regarder.

Sirius leva les yeux vers le plafond et se tourna vers James.

-Toujours pareil. Écouter et regarder. Nous, on veut de l'action!

Les gens autour de lui rirent jusqu'à ce que McGonagall leur lance un regard assassin. Elle plaça les élèves deux par deux et leur fit pratiquer les pas de la valse. Sirius se vit attribuer Peter puisque les filles étaient en minorité. Remus fut placé avec une des amies à Lily et celle-ci se trouva avec James. Elle lança un regard triste vers son ami loup-garou et alla rejoindre son partenaire.

-Alors, Lily, prête à danser?

-Mais certainement, James. Essaie de ne pas trop me piller sur les pieds.

-Tu seras très surprise, ma chère.

À la grande surprise de cette dernière, son partenaire se révéla un très bon danseur et ils attirèrent rapidement l'attention grâce à leur talent. Ils dansèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sous le regard émerveillé du professeur. Ils s'en tirèrent beaucoup mieux que Sirius qui sortit du cours avec des ampoules plein les pieds. Remus, pour sa part, se débrouillait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas danser et qui n'avait jamais dansé. L'amie de Lily, Nandy, l'aidait beaucoup. Elle lui montrait plus lentement les pas, tout en riant avec lui. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Sirius fut le premier à sortir, suivi ensuite par la foule de Gryffondors.

-Nous nous reverrons demain, s'écria le professeur tandis que la classe se vidait. Et M. Black, pratiquez-vous pour être aussi bon que votre ami.

Mais déjà Sirius était loin. Lorsque les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune, il s'attaquait à ses devoirs, n'écoutant qu'à moitié James qui riait de ses talents de danseur. Ce fut seulement lorsque Peter tomba de sa chaise qu'il leva les yeux sur eux.

-C'est bon! J'ai compris. Vous avez assez ri de moi. Maintenant, vous devriez faire vos devoirs.

-Regarde celui qui parle! S'exclama Remus. Sirius Black nous dit de faire nos devoirs.

-Tu voles le travail de Lunard, fit remarqué James. D'habitude, c'est lui qui nous dit que ce qui est bon pour nous et c'est toi qui s'occupes de rire.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Patmol nous remettra un jour à l'ordre, déclara sérieusement Peter.

-Maraudeurs! Dit James en se levant. L'heure est grave, le mal est à nos portes. Un de nos confrères est en danger, au bord de la mort. C'est à nous de le sauver et à le ramener sur son droit chemin.

Remus arracha des mains de Sirius son parchemin et le lança à Peter qui le renvoya à James. Celui-ci courut jusqu'au foyer qui brûlait paisiblement et y laissa tomber le devoir. Sirius s'agenouilla devant le feu et regarda tristement ses heures de travail se réduire en cendres.

-Pourquoi avez-vous brûlé mon devoir de métamorphose? Je l'avais presque fini en plus.

-C'est fou comme le monde est bizarre quelques fois, remarqua Remus. Ce travail t'a pris deux soirées pour le faire et il a brûlé en moins de deux secondes.

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune et qui suivaient leur conversation éclatèrent de rire. Même Sirius ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

-Vous allez me le payer pour avoir brûlé mon devoir. Je ne me souviens même plus des questions.

-Oh! pauvre Sirichou! S'exclama Lily en le serrant dans ses bras. Je vais t'aider s'il le faut. Tu fais tellement pitié.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et, au même moment, James et Remus foudroyèrent leur ami du regard sans que personne s'en rende compte.

-Merci Lily. Toi, tu es une vraie amie, dit-il plus à l'intention des autres Maraudeurs.

Elle lui sourit en retour et retourna au près de Remus. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle y lut aussitôt un mélange de colère et de jalousie.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Rien, rien.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Hey, les tourtereaux! Cria James à l'autre bout de la pièce comme s'il avait peur qu'ils ne l'entendent pas. Venez-vous rejoindre. On essaie de convaincre Sirius de rester notre ami.

-Cause désespérée, les gars. Vous n'allez jamais me faire changer d'idées.

-C'est ce que tu crois, répliqua-t-il. Attend un peu de voir mon puissant pouvoir de persuasion. Tu n'as encore rien vu!

S'en suivi ensuite de l'éternelle bataille d'oreilles entre Maraudeurs. Lily préféra s'écarter pour ne pas être mêlée d'une quelconque manière dans cette guerre. Elle les observa, bien à l'abri dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Plutôt, elle observa Remus et James, ne se rendant pas compte que Sirius était en train d'asphyxier Peter sous son oreiller. James venait de plaquer Remus au sol et lui tenait fermement les épaules. Ils ne disent rien, mais leurs yeux reflétaient de la colère et de la jalousie. Se rendant compte du soudain silence, Sirius laissa respirer Peter et se tourna vers ses amis.

-Eh, James. Que fais-tu?

Il releva la tête, le visage dépourvu de toutes émotions. Il lâcha sèchement Remus et se releva.

-Je réglais quelques petites choses avec mon ami, n'est-ce pas Remus?

-Oui, exactement.

Les deux firent un sourire plutôt faux et allèrent s'asseoir sur différents divans. Lily, devinant les raisons de son geste, se plaça devant James, furieuse, et le gifla sans retenu.

-Vas-tu, un jour, ficher la paix à Remus?

-Pour être franc, non, répondit-il en passant sa main là où Lily l'avait giflé.

-Quand vas-tu accepter qu'on soit ensemble?

-Probablement jamais.

-Ah! Tu m'enrages!

-Je sais et je trouve ça plutôt drôle.

Elle le gifle de nouveau et James n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta de la regarda avec un sourire vide d'émotions.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Potter.

-Je le sais.

-Dire que je commençais à te trouver plutôt drôle et gentil. Dans le fond, tu es toujours le même : un salaud.

Elle le gifla pour la troisième fois et monta dans son dortoir. Remus se leva à son tour et, sans accorder un regard à James, disparut dans les escaliers. Sirius se tourna vers son ami.

-Pourquoi ce soudain acte de violence gratuite?

-J'ai eu une très brève conversation avec lui pendant que tu étouffais Peter. Je n'ai pas aimé son petit commentaire.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais faire la paix avec eux?

-Il y a des limites, mon cher, et Remus vient tout juste de la dépasser.

-Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour s'attirer ta colère?

James garda le silence. La phrase que Remus lui avait dit tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Si c'état la guerre qu'il voulait, il l'aurait.

Le second cours de danse commença comme le dernier, dans une atroce musique country-western. Les élèves se remirent en équipe et écoutèrent les explications du professeur. La plupart trouvèrent le cours complètement inutile, vu que le bal n'allait sûrement pas être du genre cowboy. Lily avait du, avec regret, rester avec James. Les deux ne se regardèrent pas pendant le cours et dansèrent affreusement. McGonagall les retint après le cours.

-Que se passe-t-il? Hier, vous étiez le plus beau couple et, aujourd'hui, vous dansez aussi mal que M. Black.

-C'est pour la seule et unique raison que Potter est un crétin, répondit Lily sans aucune hésitation.

-Miss Evans! Veuillez surveiller votre langage. Je comptais sur vous pour représenter notre maison, mais si vous êtes pour danser comme aujourd'hui, nous pouvons laisser faire. Faites un effort, oubliez votre haine que vous avez pour l'autre et laissez la magie de la danse vous transporter.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la classe, Lily et James n'avaient pas encore réglé leurs problèmes et le professeur abandonna tout espoir de les remettre ensemble. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, dans un silence pesant. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau, mais la Grosse Dame était absente.

-Elle est toujours là quand on n'a pas besoin, mais jamais là quand elle peut se rendre utile, grogna James.

-Arrête de te plaindre, Potter. Moi aussi, ça me décourage de devoir rester avec toi pour l'attendre.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit que moi, ça me décourage? C'est toi qui es frustrée contre moi. Pour ma part, je te trouve toujours très attirante et je vais toujours être fou de toi.

Pour la quatrième fois en deux jours, elle le gifla. La Grosse Dame arriva au même moment et l'applaudit.

-Bravo, jeune fille!

-Magie de Noël, dit-elle bêtement.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Lily s'y engouffra précipitamment pour aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir.


	12. Tout le monde en piste!

Bonjour! Enfin le chapitre du bal! J'avais tellement hâte de le poster!! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires. Je vais les lire avec plaisir.

Grande nouvelle!! J'ai écris une deuxième histoire du genre Harry/Ginny. Pour ceux que ça intéresse… le titre est Suffit d'un jour et d'un souhait.

Bonne lecture!

Wanda bizzz

Chapitre 12 : Tout le monde en piste!

Noël arriva vite, très vite aux yeux de quelques-uns. Les dernières filles malchanceuses n'ayant pas de robes, cherchèrent désespérément le moyen de s'en procurer tandis que les garçons encore seuls cherchèrent des cavalières, dont la majorité avait déjà été demandée. Durant tout l'après-midi, les filles s'enfermèrent dans leurs dortoirs afin de se préparer. Remus se retrouvait donc seul dans la salle commune vide à lire un livre d'école. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autres à faire. Il n'était pas pour commencer à se préparer quand le bal est dans plus de 3 heures. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier et se retourna pour voir la personne. Il tourna la tête lorsque Sirius dévala les escaliers et l'ignora quand il s'assit en face de lui.

-Allez, Remus! Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête comme tu fais à James.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je te parle.

-Eh bien, parce que tu viens tout juste de le faire.

Remus leva les yeux vers son ami et soupira.

-Bon, que me veux-tu?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour la bonne chemise avec la bonne cravate. Je sais que tu as un talent fou pour agencer des couleurs ensemble.

-Tu n'es pas capable tout seul?

-Oui, mais là, c'est différent.

-En quelles raisons?

-Cette fille-là, avec qui je vais au bal, elle est différente des autres, vois-tu… Je pense franchement que, cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Il y a quelque chose de spécial qui se passe…

-Chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble, termina Remus.

-La manière qu'elle a de me regarder…

-Te fait frissonner juste à y penser.

-Et ses yeux!

-Si magnifiques…

Sirius regarda curieusement son ami.

-Comment tu savais que j'allais dire ça?

-Parce que tu dis toujours la même chose. À chaque fois que tu rencontres une fille qui est plutôt à ton goût.

-Alors? Tu veux bien m'aider? S'il te plait mon Lunard chéri.

Il se jeta par terre et enfouit son visage dans les genoux de Remus. Celui-ci éclata de rire et poussa gentiment Sirius.

-Oui, oui mon gros Patmol, je vais t'aider.

Black se leva d'un bond, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Tu es gentil! Mais, hey! Je ne suis pas gros!

Ils se rendirent à leur dortoir et Sirius lança sur Remus toutes ses chemises et cravates qu'il pouvait mettre le soir-même. Le loup-garou réussit de peine et misère à s'extirper de sous les vêtements et les examina minutieusement.

-Sais-tu de quelle couleur va être sa robe?

-Non, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Elle voulait me faire une surprise.

-Ça va être difficile…

-Attend! Je vais aller lui demander! S'exclama Sirius.

Il sortit en quatrième vitesse sous le regard découragé de son ami. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Sa robe est verte, dit-il essoufflé.

-Comment as-tu réussi à lui faire dire la couleur de sa robe?

Un sourire mystérieux passa sur le visage de Sirius.

-Truc de Black. Bon, verte. Que fait-on avec ça maintenant?

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas de chemise verte et de toute façon, trop de vert ne te va pas bien.

-Quoi? Toutes les couleurs me vont bien.

-Tu as l'air malade.

-Mon œil!

-Tu veux que je t'aide oui ou non?

-Oui, murmura Sirius.

-Bon, j'opterais plutôt pour ta chemise blanche –il la prit et la lui lança- avec… avec, ah! Cette cravate-là!

-Tu penses?

Remus hocha la tête et attendit que Sirius se décide.

-Je n'aime pas cette cravate.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu acheté si tu ne l'aimes pas?

-C'est ma grande tante qui me l'avait donné.

Le loup-garou passa ses mains sur son visage, découragé. Il se leva et ouvrit sa malle. Il en sortit un des ses cravates et lui lança.

-Celle-là?

-Beaucoup mieux! Merci Lunard.

-Tu me l'as ramène en un seul morceau, compris?

-Oui, chef.

Sirius alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et se changea. Remus se coucha sur son lit et se mit à imaginer Lily dans une splendide robe. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tadam!

Il tourna la tête vers son ami et le regarda.

-Correct. Elle devrait aimer ça, en principe. Suffit que tu ne te comportes pas comme un idiot.

-Moi, me conduire en idiot? Pfff… jamais… Bon, à ton tour!

-Tu veux m'aider à m'habiller?

-Ben oui.

Remus éclata de rire.

-Je pense être capable tout seul, mon vieux.

-On parle de Lily. Tu ne dois pas t'habiller normalement.

-Qu'entends-tu par normalement?

-Eh bien… fais un effort de plus. Tu es chanceux d'aller au bal avec elle. Plein de garçons, dont James, tueraient pour être avec elle.

-Ouin, je le sais qu'ils seront prêts à tuer, murmura-t-il. J'aime mieux être traditionnel, Patmol, dit-il pus fort. Je te laisse le côté plus excentrique.

Lorsque cinq heure sonna, Sirius descendit rejoindre sa partenaire. Remus, n'ayant pas le choix, commença à se préparer : beau complet noir, chemise blanche et cravate noir. Rien de plus simple! Quinze minutes plus tard, il était dans la salle commune, attendant Lily. James était là aussi, assis sur le divan. Il avait invité Nandy, au défaut d'inviter Lily. Il foudroya Remus du regard et se leva lorsque sa partenaire descendit. Elle ignora James et se dirigea vers Remus.

-Lily arrive bientôt.

Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit et alla rejoindre son partenaire. Le loup-garou attendit encore quelques minutes avant de voir Lily descendre les marches. Il la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était tout simplement magnifique! Ses longs cheveux étaient ramenés vers l'arrière pour en faire une toque où en tombaient quelques petites couettes. Elle portait une longue robe verte émeraude, mettant bien sûr en valeur ses yeux et ses beaux cheveux roux. Sur ses épaules, elle portait un foulard noir qui cachait les bretelles de sa robe. Elle ne s'était pas trop maquillée, gardant sa beauté naturelle. Elle s'avança lentement vers Remus et s'arrêta à ses côtés avec un sourire timide.

-Est-ce que ça te plait?

Question stupide! Se dit Remus. Bien sûr que ça lui plaisait! Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire à quel point elle était superbe. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de murmurer :

-Oui… Tu es… vraiment belle…

Il réussit tout de même à soutenir son regard même s'il se sentait rougir comme un fou.

-Je dois avouer, M. Lupin, que vous êtes très beau vous aussi, dit-elle avec moins de gêne que Remus.

-Hum… Merci… On y va?

-Bien sûr.

Ils se rendirent vers la Grande Salle, là où plusieurs couples attendaient pour entrer. Lorsque Nandy vit son amie, elle se mit à crier et se précipita vers elle, suivit de James qui regardait férocement Remus.

-Oh Lily! Tu es magnifique!

-Toi aussi Nandy!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers James et, voyant qu'il la regardait, prit la main de Remus. Elle se colla contre son bras et lui sourit tendrement, ce qui fait encore crier Nandy.

-Vous formez tellement un beau couple! Je suis si heureuse pour toi Lily!

Elle se tourna vers James, attendant que celui-ci ajoute quelques choses.

-Ouin… très beau…

Il leur tourna le dos et alla rejoindre Sirius et sa partenaire. Nandy ignora sa réaction et continua de complimenter le petit couple. Lorsque Sirius vit James arriver avec un air meurtrier, il scruta les élèves des yeux. Il trouva enfin Lily et siffla d'admiration.

-Je te comprends, vieux. Tout le monde voudrait le tuer pour être à son bras.

-Oui, elle a de la chance d'être avec Remus. Il est tellement beau! Dit la partenaire de Sirius.

-Quoi? Et moi alors?

-Mais oui, mon amour, tu es beau.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se colla contre lui. James soupira et jeta un regard triste vers Lily. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à la place de ce fichu Remus. Le professeur McGonagall se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et s'arrêta devant les immenses portes de la Grande Salle.

-Votre attention, s'il vous plait! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Dans quelques minutes, le bal va commencer. Je tiens à ce que vous vous amusiez et passiez une belle soirée. Mais, restez calme. Je tiens à vous revoir en un seul morceau lundi prochain.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle, spécialement décorée aux couleurs de Noël pour l'occasion. De petites tables de quatre ou six personnes avaient été placées contre les murs, laissant de la place au centre pour danser. Un immense buffet se dressait sur la table du fond, n'attendant qu'à être mangé. Aussitôt que les élèves finirent d'entrer, le directeur fit un petit discours et le petit groupe invité commença à jouer. Lily entraîna Remus sur la piste et dansa avec lui, s'amusant comme des fous. Dans un coin de la salle, Sirius et James parlaient discrètement, loin de leurs partenaires.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre? demanda James.

-C'est simple. Suffit d'avoir de la rapidité et de la discrétion. Tu verras bien tantôt.

-Toi? De la discrétion?

-D'accord, suffit d'être un Black. Je me suis préparé tout un discours.

-Un discours? Que comptes-tu faire avec un discours? On ne s'était pas tout simplement dit…

-Chut! J'ai décidé de mettre le paquet. Dans quelques minutes, on prend les rênes.

-Les Maraudeurs reprennent du service! murmurèrent-ils ensemble pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un couple qui se bécotait déjà. James leur envoya un regard dégoûté et alla rejoindre Nandy qui s'impatientait pour aller danser.

Sirius, sans avoir pu faire un seul pas, se retrouva plaquer contre le mur par sa partenaire. Profitant du fait que tout le monde, ou presque, dansait, elle l'embrassa sauvagement. Le jeune Black mit en certain temps avant de se remettre de cet acte de sauvagerie. Ils échangèrent de longs et passionnés baisers à l'affût de tous. Sauf peut-être de James qui trouva la scène complètement dégoûtante tenant compte du fait que la partenaire de son ami ne semblait pas savoir vraiment embrasser. Il préféra s'asseoir seul dans son coin et de regarder les autres élèves dansent gaiement. Après quelques minutes, l'éternel slow du bal débuta. En quelques secondes, tous les couples de l'école se retrouvèrent sur la piste à danser l'un contre l'autre, sauf peut-être Sirius qui en avait déjà plein les bras. Remus hésita entre partir s'asseoir loin de tous ces couples ou bien rester avec sa Lily. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il décida de jouer les Roméo et de passer ce moment avec sa copine. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Lily, quant à elle, ne fut guère surprise de son acte. Elle entoura des ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction et ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par Remus. Ils furent peut-être le couple qui attira le plus l'attention des élèves, mais surtout de James. Prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer, il les suivait du regard, prêt à intervenir si la situation venait trop osée. Finalement, la tristesse prit le dessus de la colère et James préféra baisser les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sa belle danser avec son ami. Sirius, après s'être débarrassé de sa partenaire, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ouf! enfin libre! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était pour me lâcher un jour. James, dit-il plus calmement, voyant que son ami ne l'écouta pas, ça va?

L'interpellé leva la tête vers lui, le visage dépourvu d'émotions. Mais Sirius réussit tout de même à lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et le serra contre lui.

-Allez, vieux. Ne laisse ces deux-là briser ta soirée! C'est aujourd'hui que les légendaires Maraudeurs reviennent! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul!

Léger sourire de la part de son ami.

-Tu as raison, Patmol.

-Tu veux dire : tu as toujours raison, mon cher et magnifique Patmol. Ah! Voilà le moment parfait!

Avant que James aie pu faire quelque chose, Sirius monta sur la scène et s'empara du micro du chanteur pendant que le restant du groupe se préparait pour la suite. Les professeurs se regardèrent à tour de rôle, soudainement inquiets du déroulement de la soirée. Les élèves, quant à eux, se mirent à crier de joie, sachant que Sirius allait encore faire une autre bêtise. Ils l'acclamèrent avec entrain tandis qu'il remerciait ses «fans» en délire.

-Merci, merci, mes amis! cria-t-il dans le micro. Ce soir est notre bal –hurlements des élèves- et je compte bien en profiter. Moi et vous aussi j'espère! Je tiens, avant tout, à remercier nos chers professeurs que nous aimons tant. Applaudissons les! Bon assez, sinon nous allons les faire rougir. Je me dois aussi de remercier les filles qui, grâce à elles, m'ont permis de devenir ce que je suis, c'est-à-dire le plus beau garçon de l'école. Mesdames, je vous aime!

La plupart des filles hurlèrent son nom à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, fier de son ami. Il sauta sur la scène pour le protéger des griffes de ses admiratrices. Il les repoussa gentiment et fut rejoignis par Sirius qui continuait toujours son discours.

-Bien sûr, il y a aussi mon meilleur ami, le magnifique et irrésistible James Potter!

Pour une seconde fois, les filles devinrent folles. Même une Serdaigle qui se trouvait dans les premiers rangs s'évanouit. Les professeurs, offusqués, voulurent s'approcher pour arrêter les deux Maraudeurs, mais les élèves firent tout pour leur bloquer le chemin. Le professeur Dumbledore fut le seul à ne pas bouger et à trouver le spectacle plutôt drôle. Sirius éclata de rire et passa son bras autour des épaules de James.

-Continuons sur une note plus triste. Nous en sommes déjà à notre dernière année à Poudlard. J'ai passé sept merveilleuses années avec vous. Sept années à faire des blagues aux Serpentards, à parler contre les professeurs et à tester nos idées sur notre cobaye préféré, Servilus. Je me souviendrais de vous toute ma vie. Où que je sois, je me rappellerais de vos visages, pour certains boutonnés, à me regarder comme si j'étais un fou. Que voulez-vous? Il faut des fous dans la vie pour délirer un peu. Alors, dites-moi, aimez-vous la musique que ce merveilleux groupe nous joue?

-NON! répondirent en cœur les élèves sous les regards stupéfaits des professeurs.

-Que diriez-vous de changer de style et de nous amuser durant notre bal?

-OUI!

-So everybody danse now!

La grosse musique hip hop emplit aussitôt la salle. Sirius, dans son élan, se jeta en bas de la scène et dansa comme un enragé. Peu après, une des filles les plus «sexy» de toute l'école s'approcha et ils se mirent à danser d'une manière guère approuvée par les professeurs. Disons qu'ils étaient légèrement trop collés… Durant tout le discours des Maraudeurs, Remus était resté à l'écart avec Lily et avait écouté sans s'empêcher de rire aux larmes. Sa copine, pour sa part, n'avait pas apprécié le spectacle. Elle regarda à tour de rôle les élèves danser, Remus essuyer ses larmes et les professeurs découragés et poussa un cri de frustration pour ensuite quitter la salle. Le loup-garou se retourna à temps pour la voir franchir les immenses portes. Jetant un dernière coup d'œil vers la foule et sentant sa mort approcher, il la suivit en courant pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Il la trouva au bord du lac, assise sur une roche à ruminer ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle, enleva son veston et le déposa par terre pour ensuite s'y asseoir. Il la regarda en silence, essayant sans grand espoir de croiser son regard. Après plusieurs minutes pesantes, elle se tourna furieusement vers lui.

-Que me veux-tu, bon sens, pour me regarder de même? cracha-t-elle.

-Calme-toi! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Je veux seulement savoir ce que tu as…

-Ce que j'ai! Veux-tu vraiment savoir ce que j'ai? Tu devrais t'en douter. C'est à cause de ses foutus Potter et Black. Ils ont tout mis en l'air. Le bal est fichu! Moi qui avais investi tant d'heures pour l'organiser avec les professeurs. Pauvre de moi…

-Arrête Lily! Ce n'est pas une perte totale. Tu as vu comme les élèves s'amusaient quand tu es partie. Avoue que la musique n'était pas superbe.

-Elle était tout de même mieux que celle de ces deux crétins.

-Ils voulaient seulement que tout le monde s'amusait.

-Eh bien! moi, je ne m'amuse pas du tout. Et puis, depuis quand prends-tu la défense de Potter?

Remus resta muet, préférant garder le silence. Il ne voulait surtout pas monter Lily contre lui. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de regarder la lune miroiter sur le lac glacé. Timidement, Lily vint le rejoindre sur son veston et lui prit la main.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas me frustrer contre toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Ce n'est pas très grave. Si tu veux, on peut passer un moment ici à regarder la lune. Profitons-en pendant qu'elle n'est pas pleine.

Lily étouffa un rire et les deux se couchèrent, ignorant la neige qui avait mouillé tout le veston et le froid. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et fit tourner entre ses doigts une petite couette de cheveux. Remus baissa les yeux avec un sourire.

-Hum… Que fais-tu?

-Je me disais à point tu as de beaux cheveux.

-Moi? Eh bien, tu es la première personne à me le dire.

Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il ne tarda pas à répondre. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, caressant, au passage, ses lèvres et, après une timide hésitation, elle approcha lentement son visage du sien. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils échangèrent de longs baisers passionnés et remplis d'amour comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme s'ils allaient être séparés pour toujours. Remus découvrit, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce qu'était l'amour.


	13. un lundi compliqué

_Un nouveau chapitre! Eh bien oui! La suite du bal! Et que j'avais hâte de le poster celui-là! bref… nouveau chapitre… c'est ça!_

_Et puis, si mon calendrier est à la bonne page, c'est bientôt Noël! Donc, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et une très belle année 2007! Mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur! _

_Merci pour vos reviews qui me font sourire à chaque fois! _

_Bonne lecture!_

_Wanda bizzzzz xxx_

Chapitre 13 : un lundi compliqué

Dix heures du matin et pas un chat dans les couloirs du château. La Grande Salle fut nettoyé après le bal et tout fut remis dans l'ordre. Les quatre longues tables furent remises quoiqu'elles ne serviront pas à grand chose pour l'instant. Les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, dormaient profondément, se remettant lentement de leur soirée. Le silence régnait, parfois perturber par les cris de Peeves ou les ronronnements de Miss Teigne. Quelques fantômes passaient ici et là, saluant aux passages quelques tableaux, histoire d'être polis. Ce fut le calme total jusqu'à environ midi. Les élèves commencèrent à sortir de leur lit et à se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour assister aux déjeuners. Dans les dortoirs des garçons, se fut par les «Bip! Bip!» du réveil de James que les Maraudeurs se levèrent. Sirius poussa un grognement et se leva péniblement pour éteindre le cadran qui criait maintenant «Debout bandes de paresseux!» À moitié réveillé, il secoua le tas de couvertures dans lequel était James. Sachant qu'il était un cas désespéré, il opta plutôt pour Peter.

-Réveille-toi, sinon tu vas manquer le déjeuner.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, le regard terrorisé.

-Bon, enfin, grommela Sirius. Un qui se réveille… Va manger, Peter. On ira te rejoindre plus tard. Oh! et puis, pas obligé de te presser. Il en aura assez pour toi.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de Remus et constata avec surprise qu'il était vide. Curieux de savoir où son ami avait passé la nuit et aussi avec qui, même s'il avait un doute, il sortit, de sa malle, la carte des Maraudeurs et chercha le nom de Remus dans tout le château. Finalement, il resta introuvable. Sirius en déduit donc qu'il avait probablement dormi dans la Salle sur Demande. Il passa ensuite au cas Potter. Il tira sans pitié les couvertures et se mit à le chatouiller aux niveaux des côtés. Réaction voulue : James se réveilla aussitôt.

-Patmol! Réussit-il à dire entre deux rires. Arrête! C'est méchant!

-Je sais. C'est le seul moyen de te réveiller. À moins que tu aurais préféré la douche…

-Non! Merci, merci! Je suis réveillé!

Sirius stoppa et commença à se changer, immédiatement suivit par son ami. James jeta un coup vers le lit de Remus, sentant soudainement de la colère monter en haut.

-Remus n'est pas venu dormir?

-Eh… Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Il est peut-être déjà en bas, qui sait.

James hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Dans sa tête défilait des scènes toutes plus frustrantes les unes que les autres. N'aimant mieux ne pas y penser, il descendit en compagnie de Sirius dans la Grande Salle rejoindre Peter. Ils s'assirent à ses côtés et James entreprit aussitôt de scruter la salle à la recherche de Remus. Furieux, il tapa du poing la table et se tourna vers Sirius.

-Il n'est pas là, Sirius! Et Lily non plus!

-Calme-toi, vieux. Ils ont peut-être tout simplement fini de manger et ils sont allés se promener dehors.

-Il fait tempête dehors justement. J'aurais du regarder sur la carte…

-J'ai regardé moi. Je n'ai pas trouvé Remus.

Chose à ne pas dire. James poussa un cri de frustration et se leva d'un bond. Il sortit de la salle d'un pas lourd et se dirigea immédiatement vers la Salle sur Demande, suivit de Sirius qui essayait de le faire changer d'avis.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

Après s'être embrassés pendant de longues minutes, Remus et Lily étaient restés dehors pour regarder les étoiles. Commençant à gelés, ils étaient entrés et avait décidé d'aller dormir dans la Salle sur Demande, histoire de ne pas se faire embêter par personne. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse nuit en amoureux. Vers midi, seulement Remus était réveillé; Lily encore endormie dans ses bras. Il lui caressa amoureusement la joue et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il se remémora les évènements de la nuit dernière et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il redéposa sa tête sur son oreiller et observa sa copine dormir. Elle finit par se réveiller, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour, ma belle, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se contenta de sourire et de s'étirer tout en baillant. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi?

-Comment pourrais-je mal dormir avec toi dans mes bras?

-Te rends-tu compte que nous sommes rendus jusque là seulement à cause d'un simple petit plan. Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies dit oui.

-Je ne regrette pas, mais pas du tout.

Lily fit glisser son doigt tout le long du torse de Remus pour ensuite s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent encore de longs baisers et allèrent recommencer leurs petits jeux amoureux lorsqu'ils furent brutalement interrompus par un James en furie qui défonça, presque, la porte. Lily poussa un cri de terreur et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Elle regarda, complètement terrorisée, Remus qui semblait tout aussi blanc qu'elle. Ils étaient foutus. Sirius arriva derrière James, ne semblant pas du tout surpris de les trouver là.

-James… S'il te plait, réfléchis avant d'agir…

-Réfléchis, réfléchis! Voilà, j'ai réfléchi! Maintenant, si tu voudrais bien me laisser avec eux, j'ai à leur parler.

Remus avala difficilement et supplia du regard Sirius pour qu'il reste.

-Mauvaise idée. Si on retrouve des cadavres ici, je vais me sentir coupable toute ma vie de leurs morts, me disant que j'aurais dont du rester avec James. Alors, je ne bougerai pas d'un poil. Je servirais de juge pendant cette discussion.

James poussa un soupir et croisa les bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les amoureux et lâcha d'un ton plutôt sec :

-Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de vous habiller?

-Si seulement tu sors, Potter, répondit Lily.

-Et moi? Je peux rester? tenta Sirius.

-Toi aussi. Dehors tous les deux.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur les deux Maraudeurs, ils se dépêchèrent à se revêtir. Remus alla ouvrir la porte, mais il fut arrêté par Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On attend et on écoute.

-Tu veux rester là à ne rien faire?

-Exact. Écoutons ce que James a à dire.

-Si seulement il veut nous parler…

Il soupira et déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Le lit disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à quatre fauteuils. James alla s'asseoir sans leur accorder un seul regard. Il se contenta d'observer le feu qui brûlait tranquillement dans son antre. Les trois autres s'assirent à leur tour et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut Remus qui le brisa en premier.

-Que voulais-tu nous dire, James?

-…

-Allez, Cornedrue! s'exclama Sirius. Je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses intéressantes à dire.

-…

En fait, oui James avait des choses à dire, mais le fait de se retrouver face à eux l'empêchait de parler. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard vert de Lily et se sentit fondre. Dieu qu'il l'aimait! La vie était tellement injuste. C'était lui qui aurait du coucher avec elle hier soir et non Remus! Malgré ses pensées noires, il soutient son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux. Sirius regardait tout le monde réunit avec un air fatigué.

-Vous me faites penser à des petits du primaire. Est-ce que je dois parler pour vous?

Silence de la part des trois autres.

-Bon d'accord! Remus et Lily, je vous comprends entièrement. En amour, ça finit toujours par arriver un jour où l'autre. Je comprends aussi James.

-Pfff…

-Comment ça pfff? Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu n'as qu'à parler toi-même.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?

Sirius était content. Il allait enfin réussir à faire parler James. Il croisa les bras et l'écouta attentivement.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on voit la personne qu'on aime le plus dans les bras d'un autre.

-Et toi, Potter, tu ne sais pas ce que peut ressentir une fille qui n'arrête pas de se faire achaler par un grand idiot dans ton genre, répliqua Lily.

-1-0 pour Lily, murmura Sirius, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Enfin, le jeu se corse.

Remus eut un sourire qu'il perdit rapidement en croisa le regard de James. Ce dernier se tourna vers Lily.

-Il me semble que la raison est claire.

-Peut-être pour toi, mais pour nous.

-Mais je t'aime! Je suis fou de toi depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vu.

-Drôle de manière de montrer son amour.

-C'était le seul moyen pour que tu puisses me parler…

-Je ne te parlais pas, je t'insultais, Potter.

-… et que tu me regardes.

Lily croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs. Dans sa tête, elle avait du mal à s'habituer au fait que Potter, son pire ennemi, l'aime. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas seulement passer le restant de sa vie avec Remus sans avoir quelqu'un pour se mettre au travers de leur amour? Mais minute. Aimait-elle vraiment Remus au point de toujours être avec lui? Il est beau, intelligent, compréhensif, mais il lui manquait quelque chose que Lily aime bien chez un homme : elle aimait, dans un sens, le côté «rebelle» de James. Elle avait passé des années à dire qu'elle les trouvait stupides, que les Maraudeurs n'avaient aucun but dans la vie, mais dans le fond, elle riait intérieurement de leurs bagues. Elle s'était monté un mur autour d'elle pour se protéger d'une vérité : elle aimait James. N'en pouvant plus, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Remus, n'hésitant pas une seconde, alla la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se libéra violemment de sa prise.

-Lâche-moi! Laissez-moi tranquille! C'est trop compliqué!

-Mais, Lily…

-Non, Remus! Fous-moi la paix! Je ne veux plus te voir. C'est fini!

Elle se leva et partit en courant. Remus se laissa tomber par terre et regarda tristement la porte. James se leva et s'assit par terre, à côté du loup-garou. Celui-ci leva la tête et essuya rapidement ses larmes. À sa grande surprise et à celle de Sirius, James prit Remus dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Black, heureux de voir ses amis de nouveau en paix, se jeta sur eux et les enlaça à son tour.

-Content de vous revoir ensemble, les gars.

-Remus, nous allons fonder un club : «Les rejets de Lily».

-Si tu veux. Mais maintenant que tout es fini, je dois te parler, James.

L'interpellé se redressa, poussant légèrement Sirius de sur lui, et regarda Remus.

-Vas-y.

-Eh bien… Tout ça n'était qu'un… jeu.

-Quoi? s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

-Vers la fin du mois d'octobre, Lily était venue me voir et m'avait parlé de son plan. Elle voulait te rendre jaloux et, bien sûr, elle avait pensé à moi. Au début, je n'ai pas accepté, mais après que tu m'aies envoyé tête première dans la neige, j'ai changé d'idée. Mais au fur et à mesure, on s'est rapproché. Ce n'était pas prévu. On est devenu amis et puis, c'est devenu plus sérieux. À la fin, on ne voulait pas que tu sois jaloux… bien, pour ma part, c'est ainsi. Je sais que tu m'en veux extrêmement, James, mais je veux qu'on reste de bons amis.

-Tant que tu ne… recouches pas avec elle.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle veule.

-Elle avait l'air plutôt perdue lorsqu'elle est sortie tantôt, avoua Sirius. Je pense que tu y as mis un peu trop le paquet, Cornedrue. Alors, Lunard, tu ne permets qu'on te pose des questions?

-Quel genre de questions? Répondit-il, sceptique.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser t'en tirer sans aucun détail! Est-ce qu'elle embrasse bien? Est-ce qu'elle fait…

-Ferme-la, Patmol, coupa James. On ne veut pas le savoir.

Sirius soupira et lui tourna le dos, boudeur. Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent et, ensemble, sautèrent sur leur ami pour débuter leur éternelle bataille d'oreillers.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

James, Remus. James, Remus. James, Remus. Lequel choisir? Le drôle et charmant James ou le mystérieux et tout aussi charmant Remus? Le sens de l'humour ou la sagesse? Pour la énième fois, Lily se posa la question. Après s'être enfuit des deux hommes qu'elle aime, elle était allée se réfugier dans son dortoir, à l'abri des regards. Elle avait pris son journal intime et l'avait relu, de sa première année à la dernière page qu'elle avait écrite. Elle put s'empêcher de pleurer pendant toute sa lecture. Elle était bouleversée par les regards perçants de James. Elle n'arrivera jamais à se décider. Elle releva soudainement la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Nandy. Voyant son amie les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleurer, elle se précipita sur elle pour la réconforter.

-Oh! Lily! Je t'ai cherché partout! Tu n'étais ni dans ton lit ce matin ni présente pour le déjeuner. Tu m'as fait peur. Où étais-tu?

-J'ai dormi avec Remus.

-Ah oui? Dormi ou bien…

Lily ne répondit rien, mais rougit violement. Nandy poussa un cri de joie.

-Tu dois absolument me raconter!

-Pas maintenant, Nandy. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Potter nous a pris sur le fait. On s'est mis à parler, il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder! Ses yeux me rendent folle! Et là, je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai dit à Remus que tout était fini et je suis partie en courant. Nandy! Tu dois m'aider!

Elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son amie et pleure à chaudes larmes. Nandy lui tapota le dos, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Tu devrais aller reparler à Remus un peu plus tard. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra, c'est un garçon intelligent et assez beau, je dois l'avouer.

-À t'entendre parler, tu voudrais presque sortir avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je dis qu'un gars est beau que je l'aime, dit-elle sans s'empêcher de rougir légèrement sans que son amie la voie. Avant tout, Lily, tu dois me dire qui tu préfères entre les deux.

Lily se recula et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle prit les mains de son amie et les serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me pose la question depuis tantôt.

-Quand tu penses à Remus, comment te sentes-tu? Est-ce que tu sens des petits papillons ou autres choses?

-Eh… Quelques fois…

-Et James?

-… Je ne sais pas! C'est trop compliqué! Les deux me bouleversent tellement. Je me sens en sécurité et prête à faire n'importe quoi dans les bras de Remus; je me noie dans les yeux de James. Tu sais ce que je devrais faire? Je vais m'arranger avec le professeur Dumbledore et je vais retourner chez moi pour le reste de mes vacances. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir penser à tout ça loin d'eux.

-Je pense que ça serait le mieux. S'ils me posent des questions, je leur dirais que tu es partie pour raisons personnelles du genre que ta mère a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Mais promets-moi de parler à Remus dès ton retour.

-Je te le promets. Merci, Nandy! Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on peut rêver!

Elle la serra dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, elle grimpa les escaliers et cogna à la porte.

-Entrez.

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton, la regardant avec un sourire paternel.

-Miss Evans, que me vaut la joie de vous voir?

-Je voudrais vous demander une faveur, professeur. Me permettez-vous de retourner chez moi pour le restant des vacances?

-Avez-vous la permission de vos parents?

-Non, mais je suis certaine qu'ils voudront que je revienne.

-Si je peux me le permettre, puis-je savoir les motifs de votre départ?

-C'est plutôt pour des raisons personnelles.

-Oh! D'accord. Vous avez ma permission. J'imagine que vous allez transplaner.

-Oui, c'est le moyen le plus vite.

-Parfait. Nous allons nous revoir au début des classes. Bonne réflexion, Miss Evans.

Lily regarda son directeur, surprise, et sortit ensuite de son bureau. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Soupirant, elle laissa cette question de côté et alla faire ses valises. Après avoir fait ses adieux avec Nandy, elle sortit des terrains de Poudlard et transplana chez elle.


	14. une rencontre innattendue

Bonjour!!

Je sais, ne me lancez pas des tomates, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté! Ben, à cause de l'école, des examens…. La fatigue et d'autres trucs, je n'ai pas pu posté un nouveau chapitre… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Donc, bonne lecture et continuez à m'écrire vos commentaires!

Wanda bizzzz

Chapitre 14 : Rencontre inattendue 

Après avoir saluer Lily, Nandy entra dans la Grande Salle et alla rejoindre les Maraudeurs qui mangeaient tranquille. Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius et les salua.

-Salut les gars! Ça vous dérange si je mange avec vous?

-Non, non, reste! lui répondit James. Lily n'est pas avec toi?

-Hélas, non. Elle est repartie chez elle pour le restant des vacances pour des raisons personnelles.

-Pour vrai? s'étonna Remus. Elle m'avait pourtant dit que pour rien au monde elle voudrait passer Noël avec sa sœur. Tu ne peux vraiment pas nous dire pourquoi?

-Elle ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez.

-Allez, Nandy, s'il te plait! la supplia Sirius en prenant une moue triste. Nous voulons savoir pourquoi.

-Nah. Ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi le jeu du petit chien piteux.

-D'accord, d'accord! D'habitude, les filles craquent devant mon imitation de chiot perdu…

-Meilleure chance la prochaine fois, Patmol, ria James.

-Tu sauras, mon cher Sirius, que je suis une fille très difficile.

-Oh ça oui, soupira Remus.

-Comment ça? Lily t'a parlé de moi?

-Bien sûr. Surtout de tes petites… crises de fillette…

-Je t'interdis de continuer, Remus J. Lupin! C'est des histoires de filles, tout ça, et, à ce que je sache, vous êtes tous des gars. Alors, pas la peine de vous expliquer, vous n'allez pas comprendre.

-Ouin, c'est ça, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-James, est-ce que c'est moi ou bien notre petit Remus est carrément en train de la flirter? murmura Sirius à son ami.

-Je pense bien.

Black se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de Nandy qui observait Remus qui mangeait lentement sa toast.

-Hum... On ne voudrait surtout pas vous déranger.

-De quoi tu parles, Patmol? demanda le loup-garou.

-Il me semble que c'est clair à te voir aller. Un peu plus et tu vas nous voler le titre de flirteur de l'école.

-Moi? Tu es fou! Vous avez beaucoup plus d'expériences.

-Mais toi, au moins, Remus, tu as la gentillesse, répliqua Nandy qui fut aussi foudroyée par James et Sirius. Je plaisantais, bien sûr… rajouta-t-elle prestement.

Elle continua de manger, évitant de croiser le regard des Maraudeurs, mais surtout celui de Remus.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

Lily transplana dans sa cours arrière, à l'abri de la vue du voisinage. Elle poussa la porte de derrière, faisant sursauter sa mère qui était assise dans la cuisine.

-Lily, ma puce! Que fais-tu ici?

-Je suis venue finir mes vacances avec vous. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du vous envoyer une lettre avec d'apparaître à l'improviste.

-Tu es chez toi et tu peux venir quand tu veux!

-Est-ce que papa est là?

-Il a été appelé tôt ce matin et je sens que son patron va le garder tard. Il y a eu quelques complications au travail.

-Dommage… j'aurais aimé le voir. Et… Pétunia est là, j'imagine.

-Oui, avec Vernon.

-Vernon?

-Son petit ami.

-QUOI!

-Chut! Tu vas les déranger.

-Comment peut-on sortir avec une chose pareille?

-Chérie, tu te rappelles ce dont que t'avais déjà parlé…

-Oui, désolé… Je suis contente pour ma sœur, dit-elle sans aucune joie. Comment est-il?

-Un jeune homme charmant et très poli. Ton père et moi avons hâte que tu nous ramènes, à ton tour, un copain.

Lily regarda sa mère qui lui faisait un sourire moqueur et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Suivant son instinct maternel, Mme Evans vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras et la berça.

-Qui a-t-il, mon cœur? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-C'est trop compliqué. J'ai de la misère à me comprendre moi-même.

-Tu sais, en parler à quelqu'un peut aider…

Sans réfléchir, Lily lui raconta tout sans oublier un détail. Sa mère l'écouta attentivement sans faire un commentaire. Lorsqu'elle eut finie, elle essuya ses larmes et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, Lily. C'est à toi de tout démêler dans ton cœur. Prends le temps de te poser tes questions pendant que tu seras ici.

-Merci, maman. Je vais aller me changer et, ensuite, aller faire le tour du quartier. Il doit y avoir pleins de choses nouvelles.

Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre, traînant ses valises qu'elle laissèrent tomber sur son lit. Elle se changea rapidement et sortit de la maison, baguette cachée dans la poche de son manteau d'hiver. Elle remonta sa rue pour entrer dans le parc qui avait marqué son enfance. Elle y venait à tous les jours, avec ou sans ami, pour profiter de la beauté des lieux. Elle s'installa sur la balançoire la moins glacée et regarda un jeune garçon jouer dans la neige. Lily regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux des adultes qui pourraient être ses parents, mais le parc était désert. Elle se leva et s'approcha du garçon.

-Bonjour toi. Est-ce que je peux venir jouer avec toi?

Il leva les yeux et l'examina attentivement avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Dérange pas.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et le regarda faire un petit bonhomme de neige. Après quelques minutes de silence, il la regarda froidement.

-Est-ce que tu comptes me regarder longtemps?

-Voyons, Julien. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on parle aux demoiselles.

Lily se leva d'un bond et regarda le nouveau venu. Environ de son âge, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, montrant une rangée de belles dents blanches. Le jeune garçon, Julien, poussa un soupir et quitta le parc sans leur accorder un regard. Lily le regarda partir et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Ne lui fais pas attention. Ce n'est que mon petit frère. Pas très poli… Mais où ai-je la tête! Je m'appelle Vincent. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Lily, répondit-elle sur ses gardes.

-Oh! très joli nom. Es-tu du quartier? Parce que je ne pense pas t'avoir vu avant.

-Je vis quelques rues plus loin, mais je ne suis pas ici durant l'école.

-Je te comprends. Moi aussi, je viens d'une école où l'on reste durant l'année. Je suis revenu pour voir mes parents et la famille. Eh bien, je vais devoir te quitter sinon mon petit frère va encore se frustrer contre moi. Au plaisir de se revoir, Lily.

Il lui fit un rapide baisemain et partit. Lily le suivit du regard, encore toute étourdie par les manières de Vincent. Secouant la tête, elle reprit le chemin de sa maison, la tête remplie de questions. Elle venait tout juste de revenir et déjà elle avait un autre problème de garçons sur le dos. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de chez elle, ce fut sur une Pétunia embrassa langoureusement son copain qu'elle tomba. Lily poussa un cri de surprise, bientôt suivi des hurlements de terreur de sa sœur.

-Que fais-tu là, toi! aboya-t-elle.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, très chère sœur.

-Tu n'étais pas supposée revenir avec des mois!

-Je sais. Je suis revenue pour passer le restant des fêtes avec vous. Tu ne me présentes pas ton… copain?

Elle observa le fameux Vernon et se retint pour ne pas vomir. Elle était presque triste pour sa sœur d'être avec un homme aussi gras et laid… Pétunia soupira et prit la main de son petit ami.

-Mon chéri, je te présente ma sœur. Lily, Vernon.

-Heureuse de te connaître, lança-t-elle.

-Mouais… murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

-Je lui ai parlé de ton handicap…

-DE MON QUOI! ESSAIE DE RÉPÉTER ÇA JUSTE POUR VOIR!

-Veux-tu bien arrêter de crier? Tu vas traumatiser mon pauvre Vernon.

-Mais… MAIS JE ME FOUS DE LUI!

Rageuse, Lily monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, n'accordant pas un regard au petit couple. Elle claqua la porte et s'assit sur son lit. Pour se calmer, elle sortit ses albums photos et les feuilleta le temps que sa mère revienne. Elle tomba sur une image d'elle et de Nandy lors de son deuxième départ pour Poudlard. Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient par les épaules, le visage illuminé d'un sourire, et derrière elle; James, Sirius faisant des grimaces. Elle eut un petit rire et tourna la page. Le reste des photos étaient des souvenirs de ses vacances d'été passées avec Nandy. Elle se mit à repenser à Vincent et soupira. Elle comptait bien le revoir. Il avait l'air d'un jeune homme assez gentil et courtois. Il pourrait peut-être bien l'aider…

Elle se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle entendit cogner à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Son père pénétra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Ah! Ma puce! Comme je me suis ennuyé de toi!

-Moi aussi, papa. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'étouffer.

-Oh pardonne-moi. Alors, ma mère m'a expliqué les raisons de ton retour. Si tu veux parler…

-Oui, je sais, tu es là.

-Que comptes-tu faire?

-Me reposer sans me faire déranger par les autres filles de mon dortoir, écrire à Nandy et faire connaissance de Vernon.

-Ah oui… Comment le trouves-tu?

Lily regarda son père et prit un visage dégoûté qui le fit rire.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais que veux-tu? Ce qui compte en amour, c'est l'intérieur et non l'extérieur. Ta mère, je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est et non parce que c'est une belle femme. Bon, il y a un peu de ça, mais l'important est dans le cœur.

Sur cette pensée, il embrassa sa fille sur la joue et sortit de sa chambre. Lily regarda la porte se fermer et se coucha sur son lit. Fermant les yeux, elle réfléchit pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle pour le souper. Elle descendit péniblement les escaliers et s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Pétunia l'ignora, à son grand plaisir, trop occupée à fixer son amoureux. Mme Evans déposa devant chacun un plat rempli de son merveilleux ragoût. Lily, contente de retrouver son plat favori, dévora le tout sous les yeux offusqués de Pétunia.

-Tu ne peux pas manger proprement? Tu nous dégoûtes tous.

Lily lui lança un regard assassin et but d'un trait son verre d'eau. Elle croisa les bras, attendant que les autres finissent leur plat. Après un silence durant lequel tout le monde savoura le repas, Pétunia prit la parole.

-Chère maman, cher papa, je voudrais vous faire une annonce. Ça fait environ 3 mois que Vernon et moi sortons ensemble et, après avoir réfléchi longtemps, nous avons décidé de nous marier pendant les vacances d'été. Je sais que c'est encore loin, mais, ainsi, nous allons rester ensemble, attendant ce jour.

Lily leur tourna le dos pour ne pas qu'ils la voient rire aux larmes et elle fut imiter par son père. Sa mère, pour sa part, poussa un cri de surprise et se précipita sur sa fille pour la serra dans ses bras, ainsi qu'à Vernon.

-Toutes mes félicitations! Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Pétunia.

Elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari, le poussant à dire quelque chose.

-Oui, oui. Moi aussi je suis content pour vous.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily. Elle haussa les épaules et fit tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-Bah… Vous n'êtes pas encore trop jeune pour le mariage?

-Peut-être, mais notre amour est réel. Nous n'allons pas attendre des années quand nous savons que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, répliqua furieusement Pétunia. Moi, au moins, j'ai un copain, lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Lily se leva d'un bond et la gifla sans retenu. Sa mère poussa un cri et se tourna vers son mari qui riait aux larmes. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes et, ensuite, Lily quitta la table pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après avoir pris soin de claquer sa porte, elle s'effondra sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ignora les appels de son père de leur côté de la porte. Ensuite suivi l'éternel chicane entre les parents et Pétunia. Ne voulant pas en prendre part, Lily sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre, comme elle l'avait fait pendant tant d'années pour échapper à sa sœur, sans oublier bien sûr son manteau, et se rendit dans le parc. Rendue, elle se laissa tomber sur une balançoire et pleura silencieusement. Elle n'entendit pas les pas derrière et ce fut seulement lorsque Vincent s'assit à côté d'elle qu'elle le vit. Ne voulant pas qu'il la voie pleurer, elle essuya du revers de sa main ses larmes, geste complètement inutile. Il déposa sa main sur son bras et la regarda intensément.

-Est-ce que ça va, Lily? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Longue histoire, murmura-t-elle.

-Si ça peut t'aider, je suis prêt à t'écouter.

-Mais on se connaît à peine.

-Justement. Je veux apprendre à te connaître.

Lily le regarda tristement et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter son histoire sans lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle hocha négativement la tête, désolée.

-Je ne peux pas.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que ça? dit-il en pointant sa baguette qui sortait de son manteau.

-Eh… Eh bien… c'est… comment dire? bafouilla-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec un immense sourire.

-Est-ce que tu es une sorcière?

-Moi? Pfff... Non! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que moi aussi je suis un sorcier et je sais très bien reconnaître une baguette.

-Tu… Sorcier? Pour vrai? Tu vas à quelle école?

-Durmstrang. Et toi?

-Poudlard.

-Tu fais tes études avec Albus Dumbledore? demanda-t-il, impressionné.

-Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

-Mais c'est super! Il faudrait que je m'arrange avec mon directeur pour venir passer un bout de temps chez toi. Moi qui pensait être le seul sorcier du coin! J'ai été triste de savoir que mon petit frère n'allait pas être accepté à Durmstrang parce qu'il n'était pas un sorcier. Ça a fait un choc à mes parents de savoir que le fils aîné était un sorcier puisqu'ils sont Moldus tous les deux. Je pense que c'est la plus chose qui est arrivée dans ma vie. Avoir des pouvoirs magiques, c'est fantastique! Qu'en penses-tu?

Lily le regarda, surprise. Elle n'avait pas pu mettre un seul mot pendant qu'il parlait. Il attendit sa réponse, les yeux pétillants de joie.

-Oui, ça l'est. Dis, tu en es à ta dernière année?

-Tout à fait. Je suis triste à l'idée de devoir quitter mon école. On y passe toutes nos plus belles années de notre vie. J'espère pouvoir gagner le trophée de quiditch avec mon équipe. L'année dernière, nous avons perdu de justesse.

-Tu joues à quel poste? demanda Lily, curieuse.

-Attrapeur. Mon professeur m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un aussi joueur depuis des années et j'en suis fier.

-Il y a de quoi l'être.

-Est-ce que tu joues?

-Moi? Non, je préfère les regarder jouer. Je ne suis pas très très bonne.

Rectification, regarder James, pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Vincent se leva d'un bond et se mit face à elle.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer.

-Non, désolé. J'ai le vertige. Je préfère garder les deux pieds sur terre.

-Allez! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je vais te tenir, tu n'auras aucune chance de tomber.

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas voler ici en plein ciel. On risque de se faire voir.

Il lui fit un sourire mystérieux, lui prit la main et l'amena jusqu'à chez lui sans qu'elle puisse rouspéter. Il la fit entrer dans son cabanon et lui montra son balai.

-Joli, mais ça ne règle pas le problème.

-Tu sauras, Lily, que je suis également le meilleur de ma classe en métamorphose.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur lui et Lily. Quelques instants plus tard, tous les deux étaient invisibles.

-Impressionnant, murmura-t-elle.

-Merci. Allez, viens.

Après être sorti, il enfourcha son balai et fit à Lily d'approcher. Timidement, elle tendit sa main sur lui et embarqua derrière lui, regrettant son geste lorsqu'il s'envola. Elle poussa un cri et se colla contre le dos de Vincent.

-Je n'aime pas ça! Je veux redescendre.

-Attends, le meilleur reste à venir. Ferme-les yeux et laisse la magie du vol faire son œuvre.

Lily fit ce qu'il lui dit et prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il tourna brusquement pour éviter un arbre, elle hurla à s'en arracher les poumons et finit par se calmer en sentant la main rassurante de Vincent sur son bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille de peur de tomber. Le reste du trajet se passa sans aucune autre crise. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard dans sa course et Lily se laissa tomber par terre, soulagée de retrouver le plancher des vaches.

-Plus jamais. Le vol, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Tout en riant, Vincent l'aida à se relever et lui sourit.

-Tu vois. Tu n'es pas morte. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir entraîner là dedans?

-Non. Merci, Vincent.

-Mais de rien.

Il alla ranger son balai et revint la rejoindre. Il l'invita à entrer et lui offrit un verre de chocolat chaud fait maison.

-Tiens, bois ça. Ça va te faire du bien.

Il la regarda boire avec attention, un sourire flottant sur son visage. Lily but tranquillement, se réchauffant lentement. Elle jeta de temps en temps des coups d'oeil vers son nouvel ami, mais se sentit rougir par ses regards. Elle déposa sa tasse sur la table et se tourna vers lui.

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir tout fait ça pour moi. On se connaît à peine et tu me traites comme une vieille amie.

-Je sais. Mes professeurs me disent toujours que je suis trop généreux. Mais bon, j'aime mieux être gentil que de tuer tout le monde, déclara-t-il avec un sourire qui, pour Lily, s'avéra être un sourire charmeur. Elle secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

-Jolie ta cuisine, dit-elle se sentant gênée par la situation.

-Merci. Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs.

Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux sans pour le moins rougir.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Pas du tout! Tu es une fille magnifique, Lily, et je pèse mes mots. Je pense même que je suis amoureux de toi.

-On ne se connaît pas. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça.

-Et pourquoi? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-On s'est rencontré ce matin et là, même pas vingt-quatre heures plus tard, tu me déclares ta flamme. Il y a un problème.

-Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre?

-Non, justement. J'ai assez eu de troubles avec l'amour.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas de…

-S'il te plait, Vincent, attends de me connaître plus. Après, on verra.

Il baissa les yeux, triste, et prit sa tasse pour aller la déposer dans son lavabo. Elle voyait bien qu'elle venait de lui faire du mal. Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal.

-Non, ça va aller. Ce n'est rien.

-Si! Je me sens tellement stupide ces temps-ci.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas stupide, Lily.

-Oui, je le suis! Tu ne connais pas l'histoire…

-Arrête, ça ne doit pas être si pire.

-Oui, ça l'est.

-Reste que tu n'es pas stupide.

Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa sans aucune gêne. Vincent, surpris par ce geste, ne lui rendit pas son baiser, mais la poussa gentiment. Il la regarda, incrédule.

-Eh… ça va? Il y a deux secondes, tu me disais de ne pas assez te connaître et là, tu te jettes littéralement sur moi.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise… Je suis déboussolée ces temps-ci.

Vincent hocha la tête, comprenant sa situation, et alla l'asseoir dans le salon. Lily l'écouta comme une sage fille et le regarda avec gêne.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là?

-Nah. Partis pour le travail dans le Nord. Ils me l'ont dit juste quand j'arrivais de l'école. Je m'attendais à passer Noël avec eux, mais je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon petit frère. Quelles vacances!

-Pauvre toi, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Son regard s'arrêta sur l'horloge du salon et elle ne put empêcher un cri.

-Je dois absolument y aller sinon mes parents vont se poser des questions. Quoiqu'ils ne sachent pas que je suis sortie… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se leva d'un bond et remercia Vincent par une accolade.

-On essayera de se voir demain.

-Parfait. Au revoir, Lily, et bonne nuit.

Il lui sourit et referma la porte sur celle-ci. Prête à affronter le froid, elle marcha jusqu'à chez elle et, sans que ses parents la voient, remonta dans sa chambre silencieusement. Elle se changea rapidement et entra dans son lit. Elle s'endormit avec l'image de Vincent en tête.


	15. un Jour de l’An bien arrosé

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs!!

Eh oui! Je suis de retour après une absence (pas d'ordi… c'est difficile de poster des chapitres!! ') et devinez qui est avec moi! Le chapitre 15!!! Donc, la suite du chapitre 14! Ne me jetez aucune tomate, s'il vous plait, et ne paniquez pas! Ce n'est pas fini, les choses vont… s'arranger!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs commentaires! Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous lire! Continuez ainsi!

D'ici le chapitre 16, bonne lecture!!

Wanda bizzzz

Chapitre 15 : un Jour de l'An bien arrosé

Lily passa le restant de la semaine à faire ses devoirs, nettoyer sa chambre et voir Vincent. À force de parler, ils avaient appris à se connaître et elle avait découvert plusieurs points en commun : les deux adorent les potions, aiment le groupe Magic, préfèrent se retrouver entre amis qu'avec leurs parents, etc… Elle l'avait invité à souper un soir et elle s'était amusée comme une folle. Ses parents les écoutaient parler de magie avec un large sourire. Pétunia, bien sûr, n'était pas là. Madame avait un souper chez les parents de Vernon et, à son grand désarroi, avait du manquer le souper avec Vincent. Bien que cela ne dérangea guère Lily, Mme Evans invita le jeune homme à revenir pour qu'il puisse rencontrer Pétunia. Le Jour de l'An arriva à grand pas et Lily devenait de plus en plus excitée. Elle avait été invitée chez Vincent pour passer la soirée avec lui et sa famille. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son amie puisse être là avec elle pour la soutenir moralement, elle qui avait toujours de bonnes idées de conversation. Le soir venu, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour choisir la tenue parfaite. Elle jeta tous ses jeans, ses chandails, ses jupes, ses robes et ses vestes sur son lit et les regarda d'un air découragé.

-Je ne pourrais jamais me décider, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les mains. Un léger cognement, quelques minutes plus tard, lui fit relever la tête.

-Oui?

Sa mère entra dans sa chambre avec une tonne de vêtements à elle. Elle les laissa tomber sur le lit, par-dessus les montagnes de linge et regarda joyeusement sa fille.

-Si tu pensais que j'allais te laisser te préparer seule alors que tu es invité chez un garçon, tu peux bien rêver. J'ai emporté quelques petites choses qui, je le pense bien, devraient te faire à merveille.

-Merci, maman.

Elle se leva d'un bond et elles entreprirent de choisir l'ensemble idéal. Après de longues minutes d'essayage, Lily fut enfin prête. Elle avait choisi une jupe noire ni trop courte ni trop longue, simple, mais de bon goût, ainsi qu'un haut noir avec un beau décolleter. Sa mère lui prêta un de ses colliers à perle vertes et des boucles d'oreilles du même genre. Elle prit quelques minutes pour se maquiller, enfila ses bottes de sortie et son manteau et sauta dans la voiture dans laquelle son père l'attendit depuis des heures. Une fois rendue chez son ami, Lily salua son père et, timidement, elle cogna à la porte, espérant se faire ouvrir bientôt parce que la neige faisait couler son maquillage. Ce fut le père de Vincent qui vint lui ouvrir, un homme assez gentil et au sens de l'humour qui lui rappela vaguement celui de James. Elle entra à la chaleur et, après avoir enlevé son manteau, elle se joignit à la famille déjà installée dans le salon. Vincent, vêtu d'une paire de jeans et d'une chemise le mettant en valeur, lui présenta à tour de rôle les personnes réunies.

-Je te présente ma mère, Suzane, et mon père, Benoît, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ben. Voilà ma grand-mère Bréa et son mari, Roger. Cachés derrière le sofa, il y a mes petits cousins, Fred et Max, des vrais petits diables ceux-là… Ah! Mes cousins Marco, Kev et Pete, suivie de ma cousine Alex, la seule fille de ma génération. Ensuite, mon oncle Christ et ma tante Miranda, un peu trop superficielle, si tu veux mon avis, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Et il continua ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes. Lily, découragée par autant de noms à retenir, fut gênée par l'attention qu'on lui apporta, à savoir où elle était née, où faisait-elle ses études, ce qu'elle préférait dans la vie… Après le souper, ils ouvrirent les bouteilles de champagne et la soirée prit toute une autre tournure. Les oncles riaient à gorge déployée à des blagues tout à fait ennuyantes, les tantes buvaient verre après verre, adoptant vite un visage rouge, et les cousins mâles, sous l'effet de l'alcool, se mirent tous à coller Lily dans le but de lui voler un baiser. Elle-même, ayant pris «quelques» (6-7) verres de champagne, ne put s'empêcher de «jouer» avec eux. Vincent, qui était assis dans un coin du salon et qui était le seul à n'avoir rien bu, la regarda aller avec un sourire. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un des ses nombreux cousins se mit à la tripoter un peu trop qu'il intervint. Il la prit par le bras et ils sortirent tous les deux dehors sur le balcon. Il la regarda vaciller pendant quelques instants et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle allait tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que tes parents vont dire lorsqu'ils vont te voir arriver ainsi chez toi?

-Ils ne vont rien dire, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Tu es un garçon bien trop charmant. Ils t'aiment bien et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Ben non! s'exclama-t-elle en passant dangereusement ses bras autour de son cou tout en se rapprochant de lui. J'ai encore toute ma tête.

Vincent soupira et se libéra de ses bras. Lily s'accota à la rampe et poussa bêtement la neige de son petit doigt. Après un silence, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, cherchant du regard quelque chose. Il la regarda, surpris de son comportement soudain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

-Je cherche mon verre. J'en ai besoin.

-Tu l'as laissé à l'intérieur. Et puis, tu as assez bu pour la soirée. À partir de maintenant, tu ne prendras que de l'eau.

-Allez! Juste un dernier petit verre de rien du tout!

-Tu m'as dit la même chose tout à l'heure et deux minutes plus tard, tu avais un verre dans chaque main.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Lily lui tourna le dos et le bouda. Vincent attendit quelques minutes, observant sa réaction, et lorsqu'il en conclue qu'elle allait rester longtemps ainsi, il rentra se réchauffer à l'intérieur, la laissant seule. S'apercevant de l'absence de son ami, elle entra à son tour et alla s'asseoir avec la bande de cousins complètement ivres, sans lui accorder un regard. Après avoir discuter et rire, elle s'avança au milieu du salon et la musique de «I will survive» débuta. Sous les encouragements de la famille et des effets de l'alcool, elle se mit à chanter à tue-tête tout en effectuant une petite danse. Vincent, en proie d'un soudain découragement, se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

_-At first I was afraid,  
I was petrified,  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew stong  
And I learned how to get along  
And now you're back  
From outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon you're face,  
I should have changed that stupid lock,  
I should have made leave your key,  
If I'd known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me._

Vincent jeta un coup d'oeil et soupira de plus belle. Lily était totalement déchaînée : elle dansait en se jetant dans tous les coins du salon, manquant de frapper au passage les oncles et les tantes.

_-Go on now go,  
Walk out the door,  
Just turn around now,  
Cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbyes  
Do you think I'd crumble?  
Do you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I_

I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I will survive  
I will survive  
Hey Hey!

Lily s'approcha dangereusement de Vincent et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Elle s'assit en califourchon sur lui et continua de chanter en se collant contre lui. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement, ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré tout d'aimer la situation. Il jeta un regard assassin vers ses cousins qui riaient ouvertement de lui.

-_Only The lord can give me strength  
not to fall apart  
I'm trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high.  
And you'll see me  
Somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
Still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in  
And just expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone who's lovin' me_

Go on now go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I

I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I will survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey! 

Elle termina sa chanson en se lançant au milieu du salon et en glissant sur le tapis. La famille l'applaudit avec joie, la faisant sourire. Elle les remercia et alla rejoindre Vincent qui foudroyait tout le monde du regard.

-Hey, cousin! S'écria Pete. Tu en as profité j'espère!

-Nous, on en aurait bien profité, mais on te la laissait, complèta Kevin avec des sous-entendus. Tu penseras à nous!

Riant aux larmes, ils allèrent dans la cuisine, les laissant en paix. Lily appuya sa tête contre son épaule et se frotta le front d'un air fatigué.

-Je me sens toute bizarre.

-Ah ben. Tu m'en diras tant.

-Je pense que je vais être malade.

-Je t'avais prévenu…

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain du deuxième. Après avoir entendu la porte claquer, Vincent monta à son tour et voulut ouvrir la porte, mais elle était barrée.

-Lily?

-…

-Lily, ça va?

-…

-Lily, laisse-moi entrer!

-…

-D'accord, je vais entrer par moi-même!

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon. Il la pointa sur la poignée et murmura :

-Alohomora!

La porte s'ouvrit et il put enfin voir Lily, penchant au dessus de la toilette, vomissant tout son souper. Il poussa un soupir, referma la porte et entreprit de s'arranger d'elle. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle se laissa tomber par terre, le teint pâle. Vincent s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Je pense que tu vas avoir une gueule de bois demain!

-Je sais, bougonna-t-elle. Tu avais raison…

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire! Enfin tu reconnais en moi une part de sagesse. Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop boire parce que sinon tu serais malade. Vois le résultat! Si tu m'avais écouté, pour une fois, tu ne serais pas dans cet état-là et tu serais en train de t'amuser en bas comme une petite folle. Et moi aussi, je serais en bas et non en train de m'occuper de toi. Voilà pourquoi je déteste boire…

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Pas obligé de me culpabiliser.

-J'essais juste de te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas parfaite, comme tu prétendais l'être tantôt.

Que tu n'es pas parfait. Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme un tambour. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira. Bientôt, dans quelques jours, elle allait devoir reprendre le train pour retourner à Poudlard. Elle avait réfléchi à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé, mais rien ne s'était amélioré. Au contraire, tout était encore plus mêlé depuis que Vincent était entré dans sa vie. Elle allait devoir apprendre à faire la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

Minuit et dans tout Poudlard, on pouvait entendre les cris des élèves se souhaiter la bonne année. Pour une des rares fois dans l'histoire de l'école, le directeur fournit les whisky pur feu pour toute l'école, sauf pour les premiers, deuxièmes et troisièmes années, évitant ainsi les plaintes des parents. Comparemment au bal de Noël, aucun groupe n'était venu jouer, aucune musique ne jouait. Ils avaient préféré laisser les élèves socialiser, entre deux petits verres. Dans un coin, Sirius racontait des histoires dont aucune n'était vraie à propos d'aventures qu'il lui était arrivé à un groupe de filles en délire. James et Remus, assis à quelques mètres de là, regardèrent leur ami se débrouiller.

-Il va s'en sortir, tu crois? demanda Remus.

-Bien sûr. Siri a de l'expérience. Il sait quoi faire en cas d'urgence. Et puis, nous sommes là. Laissons-le; on peut bien s'amuser nous aussi.

-Bien sûr, les gars, vous avez raison, s'exclama Nandy derrière eux. Tenez! Rajouta-t-elle en leur donnant à chacun un verre, amusez-vous.

-Merci Nandy! Viens t'asseoir avec nous, dit Remus.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda et calla le restant de son verre d'un seul trait. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Rougissant, elle détourna le regard et observa les élèves qui riaient un peu partout de la Grande Salle.

-C'est dommage que Lily ne soit pas avec nous. Je m'ennuie d'elle.

-Je suis d'accord, avoua Remus. Elle aurait su nous dire d'arrêter de boire avant qu'on tombe malade.

-Voyons! Quel pessimisme! s'exclama James Nous n'allons pas être malade.

-Ah non? Tu en es à ton combientième verre?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance…

-Ah d'accord, répondit Remus avec un large sourire. Alors, le nombre de verres n'est pas important.

-Eh non. Le plus important, vois-tu, c'est ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Tu n'as bu que du Whisky pur feu.

-Voilà! Ce n'est pas à case du nombre de verres que j'ai pris, mais à cause du whisky. Plus tu bois de whisky, plus il y a de verres vides. Donc, plus il y a de verres vides, moins il y a de whisky. Réalises-tu que cette boisson nous rend tous bizarre? À force de parler, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Remus et Nandy le dévisagèrent, complètement perdus dans tout son charabia. Le loup-garou, d'un geste paternel, prit le verre de son ami et le but d'un seul trait pour ensuite le déposer sur la table derrière eux. James ne se rendit même pas compte que son verre avait disparu. Dangereusement, il alla rejoindre Sirius et se lança dans une longue histoire inventée. Les filles, trop captivées par l'observation des deux garçons, ne remarquèrent pas les clins d'œil que les amis s'échangeaient. Se retrouvant seul avec Nandy, Remus se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire.

-J'y pense. Je ne t'ai pas souhaité la Bonne Année.

-Mais tu as raison! Moi non plus! Bonne année, mon petit Remus!

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les joues, mais s'arrêta net devant son visage, les yeux plongés dans son regard. Elle rougit violemment et sans qu'elle s'y attende, Remus l'embrassa. Dans leur coin, personne ne pouvait les voir, à leur grand soulagement. Ce fut seulement James et Sirius, revenant de leur chasse, qui les trouva en train de se bécoter.

-Je le savais qu'on ne pouvait les laisser seuls, ces deux-là! s'écria James en attirant quelques regards vers lui.

Nandy se recula brusquement, plus rouge que jamais. Se rendant compte de ce qui s'était passé, un sourire illumina son visage et elle s'empara d'un autre verre de whisky. Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide vers l'ex-copain de son amie et détourna aussitôt le regard. Mais qu'allait dire Lily?

Lors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux après sa longue soirée, Lily se trouvait dans un lit bien au chaud. Elle se pelota davantage de ses couvertures et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Même si elle avait un de ces maux de tête, elle était heureuse pour une raison qu'elle ne savait pas. Soudainement, elle sentit une main caresser son ventre. Elle se figea et lentement, se retourna pour faire face à Vincent, le visage encore endormi. Les yeux faiblement ouverts, il lui sourit et laissa sa tête reposer sur son oreiller. Encore sous le choc, Lily se rappela péniblement des événements de la vieille. Rougissant à vue d'œil, elle sauta d'un bond en bas du lit et s'habilla en toute vitesse, évitant de croiser le regard de son «amant». Il était environ dix heures du matin lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva toute essoufflée chez elle, les cheveux dans un état catastrophique. Ses parents assis dans le salon la regardèrent entrer, inquiets.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda aussitôt sa mère. Tu n'as tout de même pas marcher jusqu'ici!

Ignorant ses parents, Lily monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura chaudement.


	16. retour à la normal

Bonjour!!

En cette froide soirée (ben au Québec, il fait froid… très très très froid), je poste le chapitre 16, l'ami du chapitre 15!! Pour ceux qui aiment les Lily/James, vous êtes servis!! Pour les autres, ben, attendez au chapitre 17!! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus!!

Donc… merci pour vos commentaires… blablabla, ça me fait chaud au cœur… blablabla… ben la même chose, quoi:P

Bonne lecture!!

Wanda bizzzz

Chapitre 16 : retour à la normal 

Les vacances de Lily se terminèrent dans une engueulade majestueuse. Alors qu'elle faisait tristement ses valises, son agréable sœur entra furieusement dans sa chambre, le visage rouge de colère. Pétunia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda, attendant visiblement quelque chose de la part de Lily.

-Allez! Avoue.

Laissant tomber ses livres dans son sac, elle se tourna vers sa sœur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Oh! Madame fait l'innocente! Arrête, je sais très bien que c'est toi qui es venu me prendre mon sac à main rose.

Lily étouffa de peine et misère un rire et tourna le dos à Pétunia, continuant de se préparer pour son départ.

-Je ne sais pas où il est. Je n'y ai pas touché à ton fameux sac. De toute façon, il est affreux.

-Tu l'as pris! Tu es la seule qui aurait pu le prendre. Tu savais très que j'y tenais à ce sac.

-Pourquoi aurais-je pris un sac qui est tout à fait répugnant et qui ne me servira à rien?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre que c'est toi qui l'as!

-Oh arrête s'il te plait! Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Si tu ne le savais pas, je m'en vais, donc je dois me préparer. En autres mots, dégage.

-Pas tant que tu m'auras redonné mon sac.

-Vas-tu comprendre un jour que je ne l'ai pas!

-Je ne crois pas. Vous, vous êtes tous des menteurs.

-Nous sommes des menteurs, dit-elle lentement en la foudroyant du regard. Peut-être, mais nous ne sommes pas aussi stupides que toi.

-Tu me traites de stupide?

-Bien sûr.

-Je me demande qui est la plus stupide entre nous deux.

-Sûrement pas moi!

Dans un moment de rage, Pétunia se lança sur sa sœur et la plaqua au sol. S'en suivit ensuite de l'éternelle bagarre et de tirage de cheveux qui fut heureusement arrêté par leur mère.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? S'écria-t-elle de sa voix sec pour couvrir les cris de ses filles. Lâchez-vous immédiatement et expliquez-vous!

Lily se leva d'un bond suivie de Pétunia et elle entreprit aussitôt d'expliquer la situation à sa mère.

-Vous me découragez. Vous êtes maintenant des femmes, alors comportez-vous comme des femmes! Pétunia, ce n'est pas une raison pour sauter ainsi sur ta sœur. Retourne dans ta chambre et cherche ton sac.

-J'ai déjà fouillé…

-Cherche encore. Lily n'a pas pris ton sac.

Grogneuse, Pétunia sortit de la chambre et Lily se retrouva seule avec sa mère. Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit et invita sa fille à s'asseoir. D'un côté, elle avait toujours préféré Lily à Pétunia parce qu'elle était plus mâture, la plupart du temps.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi : son sac est affreux et je suis certaine que tu ne lui as pas pris. Cependant, je trouve inutile de vous chicaner de même. Moi qui étais contente que vous deveniez de grandes filles pour pouvoir échapper à vos batailles… Eh non.

Elle eut un faible rire et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux en lui prenant délicatement les mains.

-Jure-moi que cette année, tu vas faire attention à toi.

-Je te le promets.

Après un dernier sourire, sa mère sortit de la chambre et Lily termina de faire ses valises. Son père alla la reconduire à la gare l'après-midi même. Après de bref adieux, elle monta dans le train et s'installa seule dans un compartiment et se plongea dans sa lecture, mais elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Des images du Jour de l'An lui revenaient en tête. Après avoir été malade, Lily et Vincent étaient redescendus avec les autres. Les cousins faisaient un concours du meilleur buveur de shooter et ils avaient, bien sûr, invité Vincent à se joindre à eux. Sur le coup, il avait aussitôt répondu non.

-Allez, le cousin! Ne nous dit pas que tu es trop bébé pour boire!

-Montre-nous que tu es un homme!

Piqué au vif, il s'était emparé d'un verre et l'avait bu d'un trait, débutant ainsi le concours. Ce fut Vincent qui gagna, complètement ivre. Lorsque la fête termina Lily s'était endormie sur le canapé. En bon gentleman ivre mort, il la transporta jusque dans sa chambre et puis s'en suivit d'un moment assez gênant, quand elle y repense. Lily soupira. Elle rangea son livre dans son sac, se jurant de ne plus jamais boire de toute sa vie. Elle n'avait plus revu Vincent depuis cet «incident», car elle avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui aurait dit qu'elle regrettait, que tout ça ne fût qu'à cause de l'alcool. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le temps passé et se retrouva très vite sur la quai à Pré-au-Lard, valises à la main. Elle monta dans une des quelques diligences présentes qui entamèrent aussitôt leur chemin vers l'école. Une fois rendue, elle déposa ses valises à l'endroit prévu et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le souper, contente d'être revenue chez elle. Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant que Nandy se lance sur elle.

-Lily! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Tu m'avais juré de m'écrire à chaque semaine et tu ne l'as pas fait! J'ai tant de choses à te dire.

-Laisse-moi respirer, veux-tu…

Son amie la libéra et ensemble se rendirent à la Grande Salle. D'un geste poli, elle salua son directeur et stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit Nandy dans les bras de Remus en train de se bécoter. Lentement, elle s'assit aux côtés de Peter et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Sirius, voyant que Lily semblait moins leurs en vouloir, se leva d'un bond et la serra dans ses bras, espérant silencieusement de ne pas se faire frapper.

-Mais c'est Lily!

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Passez de belles vacances?

-Les pires de ma vie…

Elle se libéra de ses bras et se rassit sous le regard triste de son amie qui avait enfin lâché son petit-ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Nandy.

-Rien de très important… Mais toi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Remus. C'est génial! dit-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux.

-Tu trouves? J'ai eu peur de ta réaction, mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu le prends bien.

-Depuis quand… vous deux…

-Depuis le Jour de l'An, mais tu savais ce que je pensais de lui bien avant…

-Bien… Où est James?

-Encore dans le dortoir, soupira Sirius. Il est malade depuis quelques jours.

-Il vomit comme un fou, continua Peter.

-On a voulu l'amener à l'infirmerie, mais il refuse catégoriquement d'y aller, termina Remus. Il ne veut rien savoir.

-Et vous le laisser seul?

-Il ne veut pas qu'on s'occupe de lui. Et puis, on a besoin de manger, quand même.

-Il est d'un sale caractère… fit remarquer Sirius. Il n'arrête pas de nous crier dessus lorsqu'on prend soin de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend.

-Mais pourquoi est-il dans un si mauvais état?

-Nous ne savons pas… Il revenue un soir dans le dortoir, tout blanc, et il s'est effondré devant nous. Depuis ce temps-là, il est extrêmement bête et refuse toute attention. Nous avons parlé au professeur Dumbledore, mais il refuse de nous dire quoique se soit. Il nous répond simplement que James va nous le dire lorsqu'il sera prêt.

-Je pourrais peut-être aller le voir? Proposa Lily.

-Toi? Tu veux ta mort? Mauvaise idée! Il n'est même pas capable de parler à son meilleur ami alors, toi… je ne penserais pas.

-Mais laissez-moi essayer!

-Pas question! Pour une rare fois qu'on devienne tous amis, je ne veux pas que tu ailles te faire tuer.

-Tu en mets trop, Sirius, l'arrêta Remus. James ne tuerait jamais Lily, voyons.

-On ne sait jamais! Dans ces élans de «Laissez-moi dépérir en paix!», il pourrait bien tuer le directeur s'il l'avait devant lui.

-Laissons-la essayer.

-Pas question, Remus. De toute façon, James ne veut pas écouter ce que l'on dit.

-Il nous écoute. Sur ce point, tu te trompes, mon vieux.

-Oui et deux secondes plus tard, il hurle comme un fou. C'est ça que tu appelles écouter?

-Non, mais…

-Eh bien, c'est ça! Ça rentre d'un bord et ça ressort de l'autre. Il faudrait le secouer un peu.

-Et le rendre plus frustré qu'avant?

-Non, je veux seulement qu'il sorte de sa déprime. Minute! Où est Lily?

Pendant que Remus et Sirius débattaient sur le cas de James, Lily s'était levée silencieusement et s'était dirigée vers la salle commune de Gryffondor avec la ferme intention de parler à ce cher Potter. Elle grimpa les escaliers qui menait au dortoir des garçons et ouvra la porte sans se donner la peine de cogner. Elle s'approcha du lit de James, mais il était vide. Elle entendit des bruits en provenance de la salle de bain et s'y rendit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé et des pas se rapprocher. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se reculer, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se trouva devant un James plus blanc que jamais, couvert de sueurs et les yeux cernés. Il la dévisagea quelques instants et alla se coucher sur son lit, l'ignorant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Le miroir avait été brisé et les morceaux jonchaient le lavabo et le plancher. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'arrêta devant James.

-Que fais-tu ici? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais te voir. Tu as eu un problème avec ton miroir?

-Va-t-en.

-Pour ça, je ne partirai pas.

-Va-t-en.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je parle? J'ai dit que j'allais rester avec toi. Et puis, réponds à ma question. Qu'as-tu fait au miroir?

-Il est tombé.

-Ah oui? Tombé?

-Va-t-en! Je veux seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille.

-Pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

Lily fut surprise par l'agressivité qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Pendant un moment, elle eut peur de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle voulut partir, mais elle s'y résigna. Elle s'assit et força James à la regarder.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, James. Je peux sûrement t'aider.

-Tout le monde me dit ça, mais personne ne le peut. Personne ne me comprend.

-Tu ne nous expliques pas ce que tu as!

-Ça ne sert à rien.

-Oui, ça servira à quelque chose!

-Je te dis que non! Tu ne peux juste pas me laisser tranquille?

-Tu es en train de te dépérir, James. Fais quelque chose.

-Je ne ferais rien.

-Voyons! Tu ne manges pas, tu ne dors plus, tu ne parles même pas à tes amis! Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi; tu vas finir par…

-Mourir? Devine pourquoi je fais ça.

Lily ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle regarda son visage sévère, fatigué et, lentement, lui caressa la joue. Elle se coucha à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, se surprenant elle-même de son geste.

-Ne dis pas ça, James. Pense à tes amis. Tu ne peux pas les laisser seuls. Sirius a besoin de toi, Remus et Peter aussi. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ben voyons! Est-ce que j'ai une poignée dans le dos? Non, alors, va-t-en et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Écoute-moi, James…

Ce fut la goutte qui fit débordé le vase. James se libéra de ses bras et se leva brusquement, le visage rouge de colère.

-Non, toi tu écoutes! Tu t'es bien amusée avec Remus et vous avez bien ris de moi. Maintenant, on reprend chacun nos anciens rôles. Ignore-moi comme avant.

-C'est seulement à cause de ça que tu es ainsi?

-Seulement à cause de ça! Comme c'était rien!

-Mais…

-Mais, mais, mais! Il n'y a pas de mais. Pour ton information, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Eh non! je ne dirais rien! Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Si c'est grave, tu** dois** en parler. Ça va te faire du bien.

-J'en ai parlé au directeur.

-Parles-en à Sirius. Il est triste de te voir dans cet état. Il veut t'aider, comme nous tous.

James la dévisagea sévèrement et s'assit sur son lit, assez loin de Lily. Celle-ci le regarda tristement, attendant qu'il parle.

-Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi?

-Eh bien… Tu es mon ami.

Il la regarda quelque instant droit dans les yeux et tourna la tête. Le silence s'installa dans le dortoir. Un silence pesant que Lily ne put supporter très longtemps. Elle se leva d'un bond et se planta devant James.

-As-tu faim?

-Si je mange, je vais être malade.

-Il ne faut pas que tu manges quelque chose de trop consistant... Commence par boire de l'eau.

Elle prit un verre qui traînait sur la table de chevet et le remplit d'eau. Elle le lui tendit, mais il ne le prit pas.

-Allez. Ce n'est que de l'eau. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

-Je te dis que si je prends quelque chose, je vais être encore malade.

-Je te dis que non. Fais-moi confiance un peu.

-J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi jusqu'au jour où tu t'es joué ma tête avec Remus.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas, j'espère?

-Non. Il m'a dit que c'était à cause de toi.

-Quelle gentillesse…

-Ne nie pas ce que tu fais, Lily Evans!

Elle resta encore une fois pétrifiée par le ton qu'il avait pris. Elle ne put supporter son regarda et baissa les yeux vers ses souliers.

-Bois, s'il te plait.

Lentement, il prit le verre, hésita quelques secondes et en prit une petite gorgée. Il le déposa par terre et fixa Lily. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui et c'est ce qu'elle fit après un bref moment d'hésitation.

-Mes parents sont morts.

Comment réagir à une telle nouvelle? Lily resta d'abord sans voix tandis les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de James. Délicatement, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant.

-Sais-tu… comment ils sont morts?

-Torturés par des partisans de magie noire… Je jure que je vais les venger, que je tuerais tous ses adeptes jusqu'aux derniers…

Sa voix se perdit dans les sanglots. Lily, poussée par son instinct maternel, lui caressa lentement les cheveux et continua à le bercer. James ne bougea pas et laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Sirius, après la disparition soudaine de Lily de la Grande Salle, s'était précipité dans le dortoir. Lorsqu'il défonça la porte d'un air déterminé, il retrouva James en larmes et Lily les yeux rougis. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensif et referma la porte derrière lui. Remus, l'attendant dans la salle commune, le regarda descendre les escaliers.

-Et puis, est-ce que Lily est morte?

-Non…

-Tu vois! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. D'ici quelques minutes, James va venir nous rejoindre, plus joyeux que jamais.

-Je ne pense pas… Les deux sont en train de pleurer.

Sirius s'assit sur le divan et son regard se perdit dans les flammes du petit feu.

James ignora l'intervention de Sirius, mais Lily eut un petit rire. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et poussa un profond soupir. Peu à peu, il se calma jusqu'à ce que ses larmes sèchent sur ses joues. Il prit soudainement conscience que Lily, l'amour de sa vie, se tenait serrer contre lui. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et ses bras entourèrent sa taille. Il soupira à son tour et déposa vaguement un baiser sur son front. Lily leva la tête et le regarda.

-Contente de vous voir revenu, M. Potter.

-Moi de même, Miss Evans.

-N'avais-je pas en raison que tu irais mieux après?

-Oui, en effet : je me sens déjà mieux.

-Contente de le savoir. Te penses-tu capable de te lever et d'aller voir tes amis?

-Je suis bien dans mon lit…

-Paresseux!

-Que veux-tu? C'est ma nature.

-D'accord, reste là, dit-elle en se levant.

-Non, reste avec moi, murmura-t-il, s'il te plait.

Devant son air piteux, Lily ne put refuser. Elle se rassit à ses côtés et regarda l'état du dortoir dans lequel les Maraudeurs dormaient.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le ménage, n'est-ce pas?

-Nous faisons le ménage, tu sauras.

-Ah oui?

-Quand l'envie nous prend.

-L'envie ne doit pas vous prendre souvent…

-Il y a seulement le coin de Remus qui est toujours propre, continua-t-il en ignorant son commentaire. Il faut que tout soit bien placé, les chemises avec les chemises, les cravates avec les cravates… Au moins, il ne place pas nos valises.

-Il devrait…

-Sûrement pas. Il ne survivrait pas, rajouta-il en riant. Il y a quelques vêtements de Sirius qui traînent un peu partout et qui devraient peut-être lavés. Si Remus tombe dessus, il va mourir, comme nous d'ailleurs.

-Donc, c'est la cause de cette odeur bizarre.

-Tu sauras que nos dortoirs ne puent pas!

-Vos nez s'y sont habitué.

James ignora sa réplique et replaça ses bras autour de Lily. Un gargouillis provenant de son ventre brisa le silence qui s'était réinstallé. Il se leva et s'étira.

-Moi, j'irais bien faire un petit tour aux cuisines. Tu viens?

Il descendit les escaliers suivi de Lily, mais à peine eut-il touché le plancher de la salle commune qu'il fut aussitôt plaqué contre le mur par Sirius, le visage sérieux.

-JAMES POTTER! TU REFAIS LE COUP DU «JE VEUX ME TUER, LAISSEZ-MOI EN PAIX» ET C'EST MOI QUI TE TUERAI!

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Sirichou.

-JE NE PLAISANTE PAS!

-Moi non plus.

Sirius le regard sévèrement dans les yeux et ensuite, le serra dans ses bras.

-Content de te revoir en forme, vieux.

-En forme, peut-être, mais le vieux a faim.

-J'espère bien! Ça fait des jours que tu ne manges pas. Je me disais que si tu continuais à maigrir, nous n'allons plus te voir quand tu allais te tourner. Non, mais regarde-toi! Tu es tout blanc, tout mou…

-Mou?

-Bien oui. J'ai lu ça dans un magazine la fois où j'avais accompagné Peter chez son dentiste. À force d'être couché, tes muscles…

-Sirius, le scientifique! ria Remus derrière eux. S'il te plait, épargne-nous ton discours.

-Vous êtes jaloux! Oui, jaloux de mon savoir, jaloux de mon intelligence!

-Ton intelligence? Tu en as une?

-C'est surprenant, mais oui. C'est seulement que je ne l'utilise pas souvent.

-Prouve-nous ton intelligence, fabuleux Sirius! s'exclama James.

-Mentalement, je peux faire la moyenne des filles qui craquent sur moi. Donc, je calcule et… hop! Voilà. La moyenne est de… 100!

-Il y a une faute, répliqua Lily. Je ne fais pas partie de ces filles qui craquent sur toi.

-Voyons, tu es une fille.

-Belle déduction.

-Si tu es une fille, tu craques forcément pour moi.

-(soupir) Je ne craque pas pour toi. Désolé de t'apprendre la vérité.

-Mais… c'est impossible! Je suis d'un charme indéniable! Tu serais supposé être folle de moi!

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant la scène : Sirius se traînant à quatre pattes jusqu'à Lily, la supplia de tomber sous son charme.

-Dis-moi seulement que tu me trouves craquant.

-Autant qu'un biscuit.

-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu aimes bien chez moi!

-Quand tu dors. Comme ça, tu ne m'embêtes pas avec tes questions.

Lily lui sourit et passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant pour rejoindre James.

-Tu n'avais pas faim?

Un léger gargouillis provenant de son ventre le fit sourire.

-Presque pas.

-Allons-y. Remus, tu te joins à nous? demanda-t-elle en sortant.

-Bien sûr.

Il les rattrapa tandis que Sirius se traînait encore par terre.

-JE SUIS IRRÉSISTIBLE! Hey, mais… ATTENDEZ-MOI!


	17. encore des examens!

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs!!

Nouveau chapitre! Enfin! Pour ceux qui savent compter, nous sommes rendus au chapitre 17, celui après le chapitre 16! Pas grand chose à dire dessus… comme d'habitude, pas de tomates, s'il vous plait!!

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires!

Bonne lecture!

Wanda bizzz

P.-S. : je tiens à remercier mon amie qui a bien voulu corriger meS fauteS… toujours bien, parce qu'il y en avait:P

Chapitre 17 : Encore des examens!

Les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily, se rendirent aux cuisines, dirigés par l'estomac de James. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les elfes se jetèrent à leurs pieds et leur fournirent une tonne de biscuits, croissants, gâteaux et autres délices de Poudlard. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin et regardèrent James dévorer. Sirius, de son côté, énumérait les raisons pour lesquelles Lily devrait être folle de lui.

-Je suis plutôt aventurier et courageux…

-C'est à prouver…

-J'ai un cœur tendre et généreux.

-Oui, oui... Désolé, Sirius, mais mon cœur est déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres du Maraudeur et Lily regretta aussitôt ses paroles. James s'arrêta de manger et les regarda tandis que Remus suivait leurs échanges avec un sourire.

-Je… je disais ça pour rire, voyons…

-Alors, notre chère Lily est amoureuse. Pouvons-nous savoir de qui il s'agit?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse, bégaya-t-elle en sachant très bien qu'elle mentait.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec nous, Lily. Grâce à mon charme indéniable, je te ferais avouer tous tes secrets. Alors… Qui est l'heureux élu?

Lily rougit violemment et s'efforça de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que… Que qui voyons? Était-elle amoureuse de quelqu'un? Peut-être bien de James… En tout cas, elle devait se sortir de ce pétrin au plus vite! N'importe qui…

-Vincent, murmura-t-elle.

-Ah… Et c'est?...

Elle sentit le regard de James sur elle et regretta d'avoir choisi ce nom-là. Elle s'était jurée d'oublier Vincent… Eh non! Elle devait le nommer comment étant l'élu de son cœur!

-Un ami… Mais, il habite loin. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Nandy s'était jointe à eux pendant qu'ils parlaient et avait essayé de voler un baiser à Remus, mais sans grand succès. Celui-ci faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Désespérée, elle se tourna vers Lily et l'écouta, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah, c'est celui dont tu m'as parlé! Celui qui vit dans la même ville que toi et…

-Merci Nandy, la coupa Lily.

-C'est un Moldu? demanda Sirius, curieux.

-Non, un sorcier. Il va à Durmstrang et il est à sa dernière année.

-Tu pourrais l'inviter à venir passer une semaine avec nous, histoire de mieux le connaître, proposa innocemment Peter.

-Pour une rare fois, tu as une bonne idée! s'exclama Sirius. Envoie-lui un message le plus tôt possible. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le chanceux qui a gagné ton cœur.

James le foudroya du regard et se contenta de prendre une gorgée de jus pour calmer sa colère. Oui, qu'il vienne, ce Vincent, et il verra ce que c'est que d'attirer la colère de James Potter!

-Je ne sais pas s'il va pouvoir, murmura Lily.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'inviter! Intérieurement, elle maudit Peter d'avoir eu une idée et espéra à tout prix que Remus et James refusent la proposition…

-Mais de toute façon, Sirius, continua-t-elle, il doit avoir la permission de Dumbledore…

-J'imagine que notre directeur va se faire un plaisir de l'accueillir, assura Remus. Et puis, ça te permettrait de le revoir. Tu devrais être heureuse.

Ah non! Remus s'y mettait lui aussi! Aussi bien mourir! Lily tourna la tête vers James et resta stupéfaite lorsqu'il hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi pas? C'est toujours plaisant de rencontrer des gens des autres écoles de sorcellerie. On peut aller voir Dumbledore si tu veux, Lily.

-Non, j'irai, répondit-elle, complètement perdue.

-Mais avant, nous allons devoir faire nos examens…

-Remus! Pourquoi toujours nous rappeler ce qu'on n'aime pas! répliqua Sirius.

-Je tiens à ce que tu réussisses dans la vie, mon cher.

-Je réussis très bien. J'ai des bons amis sur qui…

-Jeter des coups d'œil?

-Jamais! Es-tu en train d'insinuer, Remus J. Lupin, que je triche durant mes examens?

-Non, mais il me semble que tes yeux s'aventurent souvent sur ma feuille.

-Je tiens à m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas d'erreurs.

Remus éclata de rire et James s'étouffa dans son jus. Peter, trop concentré à manger, n'avait même pas suivi leur conversation. Lily détourna les yeux et regarda Nandy rire aux larmes. Poussant un soupir, elle se leva, mais aussitôt, une tonne d'elfes de maison se jeta à ses pieds, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Vous ne voulez pas un éclair au chocolat, miss? couina l'un d'eux.

-Un peu de tarte à la citrouille?

-Non, non merci…

-Du gâteau au chocolat?

-Du pudding au caramel avec des biscuits?

-J'ai dit non… répéta Lily

-Un mélange de fruits?

-Une mousse à la fraise et framboise?

-NON! Cria-t-elle, à bout de nerfs. J'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas faim.

Les elfes s'éclipsèrent rapidement et Lily put se calmer. Avant qu'elle n'ait fait un pas, Sirius la prit par le bras et la rassit.

-Voyons! Tu n'allais tout de même pas nous quitter ainsi. Nous commençons à parler des examens. On a besoin d'une fille intelligente comme toi pour nous donner des conseils, des petits trucs pour étudier…

-Remus est là, non? Demandez-lui…

-Bah! On n'aime pas sa manière d'études…

-C'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais essayé, Sirius, répliqua Remus.

-Eh puis, on a besoin de changement! Ça fait des années qu'il nous dit comment étudier. On voudrait varier…

-Sirius, tant qu'à dire n'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire.

-Et pourquoi parles-tu au «on»? demanda James. Je ne me tanne pas de l'étude de Remus. Elle est plutôt bonne. Si tu te donnais la peine de te forcer un peu…

-Je travaille, tu sauras, James Potter!

-Ah oui? Quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as «travaillé»?

-La semaine passée!

Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Nandy le dévisagèrent.

-Ben quoi?

-La semaine passée?

-Oui.

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius… soupira Remus. La semaine passée, c'était Noël.

-Oups… Mais je vous dis que je travaille! Peter, dis-leur que tu m'as vu à la bibliothèque.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Bon, vous voyez! s'exclama Sirius en se levant, tout content d'avoir un appui.

-Mais il était avec une fille de Serdaigle.

Sirius se rassit aussitôt et se plongea dans la contemplation de son biscuit à moitié mangé. James lui donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule et se leva. Comme pour Lily, une horde d'elfes se précipita sur lui, l'enterrant sous une pluie de questions.

Les Maraudeurs avaient réussis à sortir vivants des cuisines et s'étaient installés dans leurs sofas préférés de la salle commune pour digérer leur repas. Lily s'assit avec eux tandis que Nandy se jeta dans les bras de Remus qui essayait de s'emparer de son livre de métamorphose.

-Remuchou, arrête de bouger! s'indigna Nandy en essayant de l'embrasser tandis que Sirius étouffait un rire.

-Je veux… seulement… prendre mon livre!

Dès qu'il mit la main dessus, il se dégagea de son emprise et se plongea dans la lecture. Nandy s'assit par terre et le bouda. Lily fut surprise de l'attitude de son amie et se jura de lui en parler plus tard. James regarda un instant son ami loup-garou et poussa un soupir.

-Remus…

-…

-Remus!

-Hum?

-Ça va?

-Mmoui.

-Dis… Tu pourrais nous faire le plaisir de laisser ton livre de côté un moment et de bavarder avec nous?

-Mouin…

-Tu pourrais mettre plus d'enthousiasme!

-Peut-être… Mais en ce moment, je lis.

-D'accord! Je vais te laisser tranquille.

Il se tourna vers Sirius et ils se plongèrent dans une discussion parlant de quidditch. Nandy se leva d'un bond et, le visage sérieux, monta dans son dortoir. Lily hésita un moment. Si elle montait, elle aurait une longue conversation qui s'annonçait ennuyante avec son amie. Aussi bien rester. Elle regarda Remus lire un instant et, décidée, lui arracha son livre des mains et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle commune sans que Sirius et James s'en aperçoivent. Elle le plaqua contre le mur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Nandy?

-Pourquoi es-tu obligé d'intervenir dans ma vie privée?

-Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser faire du mal à ma meilleure amie?

-Comment peux-tu être certaine que je lui fais de la peine?

-Comment veux-tu que je réagis autrement en la voyant partir de même?

-Comment suis-je supposé de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête?

-C'est ta copine!

-Il y a des jours où je préfèrerais qu'elle reste seulement ta meilleure amie.

-Bon, déclara calmement Lily. Voilà le problème. Tu es tanné?

Remus la regarda quelques secondes, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'exprimer librement. Après tout, c'était son amie…

-Vas-y. Dis ce que tu penses.

-Elle m'énerve! Un vrai bébé! Toujours à me suivre partout, comme un vrai petit chien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit toujours m'embrasser quand on croise des gens? C'est une maladie! Remuchou par ci, Remus chéri par là. Je vais virer fou si je continue d'être avec elle! Elle dessine plein de petits cœurs sur mes cahiers, sur ses cahiers, sur ses devoirs qu'elle remet… Ah! Lily, parle-lui, s'il te plait. Dis-lui que je ne veux plus être avec elle! Fais-le pour un bon ami, s'il te plait!

Lily le regarda et, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Nandy pouvait être aussi énervante que ça? Elle savait pourtant que son amie adorait Remus. Alors, pourquoi réagir en bébé? Elle était peut-être la mieux placée pour savoir qu'en amour, on fait plein de bêtises et on dit n'importe quoi… Elle prit les mains de Remus et lui sourit.

-Je vais lui faire le message.

-Merci! Enfin! Je vais être libre!

Il la serra dans ses bras, la relâcha et prit une grande respiration.

-Sens-tu l'odeur de la liberté?

-C'était si difficile? demanda Lily avec un sourire.

-Tu ignores à quel point. Bon, une chose de réglée. Désolé, mais j'ai mon livre de métamorphose qui m'attend…

Elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le tableau de la Grosse Femme. Elle poussa un triste soupir. Dieu qu'elle s'ennuyait de lui! De ses petits sourires timides, de son regard mystérieux, de la chaleur de ses bras… Lentement, elle retourna dans la salle commune et monta dans son dortoir, prête à affronter Nandy.

Le lendemain s'annonçait comme étant une dure journée pour les finissants. Ils avaient peut-être l'avant-midi libre, mais l'après-midi était occupé par un examen de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall était sans pitié. Alors qu'ils revenaient tout juste des vacances, elle les mettait en examen. Après avoir parlée à Nandy de Remus, Lily s'était plongée dans son étude. Son amie avait, au début, mal pris la nouvelle, mais s'était calmée.

-Si c'est ce que Remus veut, je respecte son choix.

Et sur ce, elle avait commencé à étudier. Elles étaient restées éveillées jusqu'aux petites heures et s'étaient couchées pour se réveiller l'avant-midi. Lily, après s'être habillée, descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner. Profitant de l'absence de Nandy, elle se dirigea vers Remus et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je lui ai parlé, hier.

Lentement, Remus se tourna vers elle, le visage figé entre la joie et l'hésitation.

-Elle l'a mal pris. Elle aurait aimé que tu lui en parles. Après plusieurs minutes, elle a compris et je pense, je dis bien je pense, qu'elle ne t'en veut plus. Tu es de nouveau célibataire.

Sirius recracha la moitié de son jus sur la table et regarda son ami avec des yeux exorbités. James eut une réaction semblable, mais se contenta de le regarder avec une expression de surprise totale. Peter s'arrêta de manger et fixa Remus, un morceau de crêpe pendant de sa bouche.

-Ben, quoi? demanda le loup-garou, surpris de leurs réactions.

-Tu ne sors plus avec Nandy?

-Non…

Ce fut le «non» qui fit déborder le vase. Les Maraudeurs se mirent à lui parler en même temps : Sirius sur la difficulté de se retrouver une fille, James sur les conséquences de la perte d'une copine et Peter sur le fait que Nandy était plutôt gentille… Remus se tourna vers Lily, le visage illuminé d'un sourire amusé. Lorsque toutes les têtes furent tournées vers eux, les trois s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé, elle?

-Elle était la femme de ta vie, vieux, continua Sirius.

-Ta première _vraie_ copine, compléta James en lançant un regard sévère vers Lily.

-Parce que je ne l'aimais plus, elle me tombait sur les nerfs. Est-ce une bonne raison pour vous?

-Elle est gentille, s'essaya Peter. Elle m'aidait pour le cours de sortilège.

-Elle va encore t'aider, Peter, le rassura Lily. Elle n'en veut pas trop à Remus. Elle a accepté son choix.

-Heureusement…

-Bon, parfait… Dis, Lily, dit Sirius en changeant de sujet, as-tu pensé à envoyer le message à ce fameux Vincent? J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

-Eh… Non. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore avant et il est souvent occupé ces temps-ci…

-Vas-y maintenant! Il est assis à la table, là-bas.

Lily tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Effectivement, Sirius avait raison : le directeur était assis, lisant tranquillement la Gazette des Sorciers. Sous les encouragements de ses amis, elle se leva et alla voir Dumbledore.

-Monsieur?

-Miss Evans! Que puis-je pour vous? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Je voudrais avoir votre permission pour… -elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius qui lui faisait des grands signes d'encouragement-… pour inviter un ami à Poudlard. Il vient de Durmstrang et il en est à sa dernière année. Peut-être pourrait-il venir la semaine après nos examens…

Elle pria silencieusement le ciel que le directeur refuse sa demande…

-Bien sûr. Bonne idée! Je suis heureux de voir que mes élèves entretiennent des relations avec les autres écoles. Envoie-lui un message; je m'occupe de parler avec son directeur.

Horrifiée, Lily retourna lentement vers sa table. Non! Vincent allait venir! L'horreur! Aussi bien mourir immédiatement. Comment allait-il réagir? Allait-il rire d'elle et la laisser tomber? Ou bien accepterait-il et viendrait-il rencontrer ses amis? Les Maraudeurs la regardèrent s'asseoir, attendant une réponse.

-Le directeur accepte.

-Super! Quand va-t-il venir? demanda joyeusement Sirius. Je vais devoir préparer des activités avant son arrivée. Je vais lui faire une visite de tout Poudlard et lui montrer le palmarès des plus belles filles de l'école. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, il ne te quittera pas!

-Il vient la semaine après les examens.

-Aie! Ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps… James, Peter, Remus, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Faisons-lui un accueil qu'il n'ait pas prêt d'oublier!

Lily les dévisagea un instant.

-Ne lui faites pas peur, les gars.

-Nous? Lui faire peur? Voyons, Lily, pour qui nous prends-tu?

-Veux-tu vraiment entendre la réponse, Sirius?

-Eh… à bien y penser… non.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner et se dirigèrent péniblement vers la classe de métamorphose où se déroulait leur examen. Sous la surveillance du professeur McGonagall, les élèves firent l'épreuve. Sirius essaya quelques fois de «vérifier si les réponses de Remus étaient correctes», mais le professeur l'en empêcha en lui donnant une claque sur la tête. Après de longues heures, l'examen fut fini et les élèves purent sortir de la classe. Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent dans leurs sofas de la salle commune et se reposèrent.

-Bien. Nous avons mériter cette pause, groupe, déclara Sirius.

-Regarde qui parle, rigola Remus. Tu ne t'es même pas forcé pour trouver une réponse. Tu regardais toujours sur ma feuille.

-Il y avait une tâche d'encre…

Après l'examen, Lily monta dans son dortoir pour réviser ses notes en potions. Elle se coucha sur son lit, ses livres en main, et se plongea dans sa lecture. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle réfléchit à la lettre qu'elle devrait écrire à Vincent. Comment pouvait-elle lui écrire pour l'inviter à passer quelque temps à son école? C'était impensable… Elle se redressa brusquement, s'empara d'un bout de parchemin et commença à écrire la lettre.

_Cher Vincent… _

Non, la lettre s'annoncerait trop dramatique… Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

_Bonjour Vincent. _

Peut-être un peu trop ami-ami, mais elle devait s'y faire.

_J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté. _

Elle devait tout de même rester polie.

_Je t'écris pour prendre de tes nouvelles et pour parler d'une idée qui m'est venue. _

Totalement faux, mais bon… Elle y était obligée.

_Que dirais-tu de venir passer quelques jours à Poudlard la semaine prochaine? J'ai parlé de toi à mes amis et ils aimeraient te rencontrer. _

_Réponds-moi vite. _

_Lily _

Courte… très courte, mais parfaite! Elle se leva et se rendit à la volière pour envoyer son message. Elle suivit le hibou des yeux un instant et retourna dans son dortoir, réussissant à ne pas se faire remarquer par Sirius. Elle se replongea dans ses notes, mais le sommeil finit par la gagner et elle s'endormit sur son lit.

L'examen de potions fut un enfer. Les élèves sortirent de la classe en sueur, le visage désespéré. Ils sortirent tous dehors, préférant respirer l'air frais que le renfermé des cachots. Remus, laissant de côté Sirius qui se vantait de son talent au quidditch à un groupe de filles, alla s'asseoir près du lac à moitié gelé. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et déposa son menton sur ses genoux. Son examen s'était très mal passé. Il avait étudié comme un fou la veille, mais il lui semblait que ses efforts n'avaient rien donné. D'un geste las, il poussa la neige du bout du pied et soupira. Il allait être heureux s'il obtenait un C. Il sursauta lorsque Lily s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et le regarda pousser la neige.

-Ça a mal été ton examen?

-Oh oui. L'enfer.

-Tant que ça? Pourtant, il était…

-Facile pour toi. Comparé à toi, j'ai de la difficulté dans cette matière.

-J'aurais du te donner un coup de main pour ton étude…

-Ça n'aurait pas fait une grande différence. Je suis nul et je resterai nul.

-Ne dis pas ça! Tu n'es pas nul.

Remus lui lança un regard sans expression et baissa les yeux vers le petit monticule de neige qu'il avait formé. Frissonnant de froid, Lily se pelota contre son ami et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, nullement gênée de sa position.

-J'ai envoyé la lettre à Vincent. J'attends sa réponse.

-Super. Tu sais, je suis content que tu t'aies fait un copain. Ça prouve que je ne t'aie pas trop traumatisé.

-Eh bien… ce n'est pas vraiment mon copain.

-Hein?

-C'est seulement un ami…

-Ah oui. Le « seulement un ami ». Tu peux me parler franchement, Lily. Je ne suis pas si antisociable que j'en aie l'air.

Malgré tout, Lily hésita un moment. Devrait-elle lui dire la vérité ou bien garder tout ça pour elle-même? Elle espéra silencieusement que Vincent refuserait son offre et qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de jouer l'amoureuse folle.

-Bon, tu as raison. C'est plus qu'un ami.

-Ah! J'avais raison. Remus J. Lupin a toujours raison.

-Sauf pour ses examens de potions.

Le sourire victorieux de Remus s'effaça aussitôt. En riant, Lily le poussa dans la neige.

-Allez. M. Je-sais-tout. Tu ne vas pas faire la baboune seulement à cause d'un examen. Il faut rire dans la vie.

-Il faut rire, hein? Attend un peu!

Retrouvant sa joie, il la poussa à son tour et la chatouilla de tous les côtés. Lily hurla de rire, le supplia d'arrêter, mais il ne céda pas à ses demandes. Il arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle lui donna, en essayant de se débattre, un coup dans la partie qui fait mal. Ce fut au tour de Remus de hurler. Il roula sur le côté, le souffle coupé.

-Aïe… murmura Lily, honteuse.

-Oui… Aïe.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Bien sûr que c'est grave. À cause de moi, il y a des chances que tu ne puisses pas avoir d'enfants! Je suis une nouille!

Remus se redressa prudemment et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Calme-toi. Je ne vais pas mourir et, à ce que je sache, tout va très bien. Je ne pense pas que je ne peux plus faire de Remus Junior.

-Je me sens vraiment stupide.

-Non, mais arrête…

-Je ne voulais vraiment pas…

-Je sais bien! C'était de ma faute, je te chatouillais, tu te débattais et voilà! Maintenant, arrête de te morfondre sur toi-même.

Il se releva péniblement et sourit faiblement à Lily.

-En tout cas, tu as de la force dans les jambes.

-Quand j'étais petite, je me fais souvent courir après par ma sœur qui voulait ma peau.

-Quelle gentillesse…

-Aujourd'hui encore, on se chicane un peu.

-Un peu?

-D'accord, souvent! Par exemple, avant de revenir à Poudlard, elle m'a accusé d'avoir pris son sac à main. Si tu l'avais vu : il est affreux! S'en est suivi d'une petite chicane que ma mère a arrêtée aussitôt avant qu'on s'entretue.

-Au moins, tu as une sœur…

-C'est plutôt un monstre, tu veux dire! Elle hurle tout le temps, quand elle est en colère, on dirait un chien enragé avec de gros yeux et de l'écume au coin de la bouche. Elle a un sale caractère. Et le comble du désespoir, madame a un copain! Un vrai porc, ce Vernon, un vrai imbécile… Remus, où vas-tu?

Pendant que Lily décrivait sa sœur, il s'était senti mal, visé. Un monstre… qui hurle… chien enragé… Il savait bien que Lily n'avait pas voulu faire de rapport avec son état de loup-garou, mais il s'en sentait offusqué. Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dépêcha à rejoindre Sirius. Il était proche! Eh non, Lily l'avait rejoint et l'avait arrêté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

-Bien sûr que non! dit-il sans s'empêcher d'hausser le ton. Non! Ta sœur est un monstre qui hurle, qui s'enrage… Aussi bien dire un loup-garou!

Lily le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et secoua la tête.

-Remus… Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer. Je n'y avais pas pensé, je te jure. Je suis désolé.

Il la foudroya du regard et alla rejoindre Sirius, laissant Lily derrière lui. Pourquoi s'était-il emporté? Elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Mais, elle avait juste à utiliser d'autres termes, faire attention. Dans le fond, pourquoi voudrait-elle l'offenser? Il soupira et suivit la conversation de Sirius avec la fille de Serdaigle en extase.

-…Ensuite, je l'ai regardé et je lui ai dit : Si tu ne lâches pas ce chien, espèce de furoncle, tu vas avoir affaire avec Sirius Black.

-Oh! Quel héros!

-Devant mon air féroce, il l'a lâché et est parti. J'ai aussitôt pris sous mon aile le petit chien.

-Oh! Quel grand cœur! admira-t-elle.

-Il vit encore chez moi avec ma mère. Il est devenu un beau grand chien fort et en pleine santé.

-Comme toi, Sirichounet, gloussa-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

-Eh, Sirius, coupa Remus avec un immense sourire, tu n'as jamais eu de chiens chez toi. Tu t'amusais plutôt à les suspendre sur la corde à linge des voisins.

La Serdaigle, frustrée, leur tourna le dos et s'en alla. Sirius la regarda tristement partir et, lentement, se tourna vers son ami, le visage rouge de colère.

-Merci beaucoup! Toi qui te dis mon ami… c'est un coup bas.

-Mais Sirius, ouvre les yeux! Cette fille-là bavait devant toi et elle était prête à tuer pour…

-Tu es jaloux, le coupa-t-il.

-Moi, jaloux? Comme tu m'as déjà si bien dit, il faudrait simplement que je me force un peu et je pourrais avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard à mes pieds. Et pourquoi devrais-je être jaloux de toi alors que, contrairement à toi, Lily me trouve craquant?

-Elle t'a déjà croqué?

-Craquant, Sirius! Et non croquant. En d'autre mot, mignon.

-Elle te trouve mignon?

-Oui, même très mignon.

Remus savait très bien qu'il s'aventurait sur un chemin dangereux, mais il était prêt à n'importe quoi seulement pour la réaction de Sirius.

-Je ne te crois pas! Lily, l'appela-t-il, Lily, viens ici!

L'interpellée qui se dirigeait à pas lent vers le château se rapprocha d'eux en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Remus.

-Oui?

-Lily, est-ce que Remus est mignon?

Surprise, elle tourna les yeux vers le loup-garou tout souriant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Remus? Bien sûr.

-J'en crois pas mes oreilles, murmura Sirius.

-Un vrai cœur, un dieu grec, un Apollon.

-Un Apollon… Mais, est-il croquant?

-Croquant? Eh… non, mais craquant, oui!

-Sirius, tu vois, je suis plus beau que toi, déclara officiellement Remus.

-Lily, et James dans tout ça? Il est croquant quand même!

-Craquant, rectifia son ami dans un soupir.

-Pas autant que Mumus.

Sirius les dévisagea à tour de rôle, croyant que c'était un complot monté contre lui, et partit en grommelant. Remus, n'en pouvant plus, éclata de rire et fut rejoint par Lily.

-Sirius va m'en vouloir, réussit-il à dire entre deux rires, mais c'était trop drôle! Merci d'avoir jouer le jeu, Lily.

-Oh, mais je ne plaisantais pas.

Remus tourna les yeux vers elle et la regarda avec une expression neutre.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Non. J'ai été stupide de réagir ainsi. Donc, je suis un Apollon?

-Bien sûr! Crois un peu en toi! Tu es beau, Remus.

-Beau et monstrueux.

-Non, ne dis pas ça! Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Je sais. Je voulais voir comment tu allais réagir.

-C'est ça, ris de moi, Apollon.

Remus, en riant, lui prit le bras et l'attira vers lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et déposa un vague baiser sur ses cheveux. Lily le laissa faire, heureuse d'être de nouveau dans ses bras si réconfortants.

-Tu es une très bonne amie, Lily.

C'est tout? Lily s'attendait à quelque chose d'autre… Peut-être ses attentes étaient-elles trop hautes justement? Elle cacha sa déception et lui sourit.

-Nandy t'a sûrement parlé de moi.

-Je t'ai assez bien connu quand nous étions ensemble, pas besoin d'elle pour te connaître. Tu sais, Lily…

Son cœur s'emballa. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire? Qu'il regrette? Ou bien qu'il aimerait revenir avec elle? Qu'il va se remettre avec Nandy? Qu'il va lui dire qu'il l'aime de tout son cœur? Minute! Pourquoi toutes ses questions soudainement? Et James dans tout ça? Elle avait passé un moment si précieux avec lui. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser de côté pour Remus. Mais, Remus…

-Lily, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?

-Eh… pas vraiment. Je réfléchissais.

-Je disais, tu sais, dans l'examen de potions, la réponse de la question numéro six…

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça là, en ce moment? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère.

Pourquoi s'emportait-elle? Remus n'avait rien fait! Il recula d'un pas et regarda Lily bouillonner devant lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui prenait. Ils parlaient calmement, dans les bras de l'autre… Soudain, tout fut clair dans sa tête. Justement, ils s'enlaçaient comme avant, comme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Lily aurait peut-être aimé qu'il fasse quelque chose au lieu de parler de potions. Il soupira. Il lui en restait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les filles. Lily finit par prendre une respiration et revint dans les bras de Remus.

-Je m'excuse, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit un faible sourire et lui caressa les cheveux. Lily leva la tête et, sous une impulsion, elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, elle se sentit mieux, calme et sereine. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il l'enlaçait délicatement. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes et…

-JAMES!

Les deux reculèrent en même temps et regardèrent autour d'eux, mais James n'était pas là. Remus soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour ensuite fixer timidement Lily.

-On ne devrait plus faire ça.

-D'accord, approuva-t-elle.

Un silence de gêne s'installa entre eux. C'est alors que Remus remarqua qu'il ne sentait plus ses orteils.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer… Il commence à faire froid.

Lily hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le château, suivie de son ami qui se tenait silencieusement à côté d'elle. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où étaient déjà James, Sirius et Peter. Remus s'assit devant le jeune Black avec un sourire béant sur les lèvres.

-Salut à vous.

-Bonjour, bel Apollon, le salua Sirius sur un ton faussement méchant.

-Voilà quelqu'un qui est de mauvaise humeur, remarqua Lily en s'assoyant à côté de James.

-Non, il est seulement jaloux de la beauté de notre cher Lunard.

-James, ferme-la un peu.

-Voyons, Sirius. Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à ses amis.

-D'accord. Voudrais-tu me faire le plaisir de garder tes commentaires pour toi?

James soupira, ignora Sirius et se tourna vers Lily pour engager la conversation. Remus les regarda un instant et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir les hiboux s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, il ne reçut aucune lettre, seulement la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il feuilleta rapidement. Il leva la tête vers Sirius dont le visage semblait se décomposer à chaque mot qu'il lisait de sa lettre.

-Sirius?

-Ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas vrai! hurla-t-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais il les ignora, plongé dans une colère noire.

-Comment a-t-elle pu? Cette… de…! Attends la prochaine fois que je vais la voir! Je vais la tuer!

Il se leva, la lettre chiffonnée dans la main, et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais James l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieux?

-Elle a osé mettre le feu à mes affaires! Elle a brûlé mon tout premier balai de quidditch!

Il se libéra de la prise de son ami et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas lourd. Le silence s'était installé et chacun avait suivi Sirius du regard. James se leva à son tour, défia les élèves du regard et sortit à la suite de son ami, suivi de Remus, Lily et Peter. Ils retrouvèrent Sirius dans la Salle sur Demande, une bouteille de whisky à la main, accoté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, voulant oublier sa peine et sa colère. Il ne se retourna même pas quand ils entrèrent et ne poussa qu'un grognement lorsque James lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

-Arrête, Sirius! Je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami devienne un alcoolique.

-J'en ai même pas pris une gorgée… Et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées après ce que ma mère m'a fait.

-C'était ta mère? s'horrifia Lily.

-Oui, ma _mère_, qui ne me considère pas comme son fils. Elle a tout brûlé, sûrement dans un élan de colère. Et comme je suis le rejet de la famille, elle s'est défoulée sur mes choses… Pourquoi mon tout premier balai? J'y tenais tellement...

La voix se perdit dans ses larmes et, pour la première fois de leurs vies, les Maraudeurs virent Sirius Black pleurer.

Pas de tomates!! (rappel) :P à la prochaine!! Wanda


	18. une visite et une chicane

Bonjour à vous!

Je me suis enfin décidée à poster le prochain chapitre même si le chapitre 19 n'est même pas écrit (et pensé…) Je ne vous garantis pas que le prochain va être poster bientôt…

Merci à : Mary Evans Potter, Rebecca-Black, Myria Thonks, Dark et devil time, Angel Lily et Meliasan pour leurs commentaries. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez ma fic!

Bonne lecture!

Wanda bizzzz

Je remercie Meliasan pour avoir eu la patience nécessaire à la correction du chapitre 18!

Chapitre 18 : Une visite et une chicane 

Les examens finirent le vendredi avant-midi, après l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal. Les élèves se rassemblèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger et discuter. Peter, à la surprise de ses amis, ne toucha pas à sa nourriture et regarda vaguement son assiette. Remus s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

-Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Oui, oui. Je n'ai seulement pas faim.

-Ce n'est pas bon signe, remarqua Sirius.

Après avoir pleuré la destruction de son balai, il avait vite retrouvé sa bonne humeur avec ses amis, mais dans ses moments de solitude il perdait tout sourire et bonheur et devenait maussade.

-Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, Peter, s'essaya James.

-Ma copine m'a quitté, avoua-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Solidaires, ses amis lui remontèrent le moral, lui assurant qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Malgré toute leur attention, Peter ne mangea pas et ne sourit pas de la journée. Lily était allée s'asseoir avec Nandy après leur examen et avaient discuté.

-Franchement, Lily, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en fais un drame. Si Vincent vient, on va s'amuser. Et puis, tu devrais être contente, c'est ton copain…

-Non, justement! Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis le Jour de l'An. Il ne va jamais vouloir venir de toute façon… Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter?

Au même moment, un hibou vint se poser devant elle. Elle détacha lentement la lettre et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Vincent. Pendant que l'oiseau s'envolait, elle l'ouvrit sous le regard curieux de son amie et la lut.

_Bonjour Lily, _

_Content de voir que tu m'as enfin écris! Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié! _

_De mon côté, tout va très bien. J'ai enfin fini mes examens -je pense que toi aussi d'ailleurs- et tout s'est passé pour le mieux. _

_Pour ta proposition, j'accepte avec plaisir! J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes amis dont tu m'as tant parlé et je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec eux. J'ai parlé à mon directeur et il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore. Ensemble, ils ont organisé quelque chose pour moi. Je vais rester une semaine à Poudlard et je vais suivre les cours avec toi. Génial, non? Je devrais arriver dimanche durant la soirée. _

_On se voit dans quelques jours_

_Amitié,_

_Vincent _

Lily laissa tomber la lettre sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains, découragée. Il avait accepté et ne semblait avoir aucun remords! Et il ne savait pas encore que ses amis le prenaient pour son copain! Elle devait le lui dire avant qu'il n'arrive… Il devait arriver dimanche… Aura-t-elle le temps? Elle ignorait, mais elle… Tiens, le directeur vient d'entrer et s'avance vers moi, pensa-t-elle. Elle releva la tête et sourit au directeur.

-Bonjour, Miss Evans. Voudriez-vous venir avec moi?

Confuse, elle se leva en saluant son amie et le suivit, prenant soin de prendre la lettre avec elle. Le directeur la conduisit jusque dans son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. À l'intérieur, il y avait déjà quelqu'un, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, un large sourire aux lèvres. Bon sang! Se dit-elle. C'est Vincent! Il est déjà arrivé!

-Lily! S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu arrivais dimanche?

-Je t'ai envoyé un autre message… On dirait bien que tu ne l'as pas reçu. J'ai pu partir avant.

-Je voulais vous prévenir, continua Albus, mais vous étiez trop concentrée sur vos examens.

-Ah… D'accord. Où vas-tu dormir? Demanda-t-elle à Vincent.

-J'ai eu la permission de dormir dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor avec un dénommé… Remus J. Lupin.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers son directeur. Il va dormir avec les Maraudeurs?

-Bien sûr. M. Black et M. Lupin n'y ont vu aucun inconvénient. Bon, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais j'ai du travail. Allez, oust!

Il les mit gentiment dehors et referma la porte derrière eux. Vincent, valises à la main, suivit Lily jusqu'à la salle commune, observant chaque détail autour de lui. Elle lui dit le mot de passe et lui montra comment se rendre au dortoir des garçons. Il alla y mener ses valises et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Comme la pièce était vide, elle en profita pour lui parler.

-Vincent, avant d'aller te présenter à mes amis, je dois te dire quelque chose. Quand je leur ai parlé de toi, je leur ai dit que tu étais… mon copain.

-Ton copain? S'étrangla-t-il.

-J'étais prise aux pièges et tu es le premier à qui j'ai pensé. Pardonne-moi… mais tu devras jouer le jeu. Je voulais t'écrire pour te l'annoncer, espérant que tu le reçoives avant de partir, mais tu es arrivé avant.

-Alors… Je vais devoir me faire passer pour ton petit ami?

-Oui… Je suis vraiment désolé, Vincent. J'aurais dû…

-Nah! Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais jouer le jeu.

Il s'assit sur un des nombreux sofas et regarda Lily, la mine sérieuse.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fait au Jour de l'An?

-Ce n'est pas ta faute… On était tous les deux un peu soûls.

-Mais, j'ai abusé de toi! Quel genre de personne pourrait faire ça à son amie? Je t'ai blessée et je le sais sinon tu m'aurais écris plus souvent et on se serait vu avant que tu partes. Je n'ai même pas eu la force ni le courage d'aller te voir pour m'excuser ou bien de t'envoyer une lettre. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile et, à cause de moi, j'ai perdu une bonne amie…

Lily hésita, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et jouant avec une couette de cheveux. Que Vincent mette tout sur sa faute la soulagea un peu, mais elle se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise. Elle qui pensait qu'il lui en voulait… Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa timidement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute. J'aurais dû arrêter de boire quand tu me l'avais dit.

Vincent l'observa un moment et baissa les yeux. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, signe de découragement, et soupira.

-Me pardonnes-tu pour ce que j'ai fait?

-Oui, je te pardonne.

-On va rester de bons amis, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr!

-D'accord, dit-il, soulagé. Bon, va me montrer tes amis! Je suis impatient de les rencontrer!

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour que Vincent observe un tableau ou autre chose. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, trop occupé à admirer le plafond. Lily s'arrêta au niveau des Maraudeurs.

-Vincent, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Nandy, suivi de Remus, Sirius, Peter et James, dits les Maraudeurs et tes compagnons de chambre.

-Enfin, je vous rencontre! Lily m'a tellement parlé de vous et de vos blagues. Je vous adore, franchement!

-Merci, tu vas finir par nous faire rougir! S'exclama Sirius, ravi de connaître quelqu'un qui les admirait. Assis-toi, fais comme chez toi! On ne t'attendait pas de si tôt, continua-t-il pendant que leur invité et Lily s'assoyaient.

-J'ai eu la permission de partir avant la date prévue.

-Zut, moi qui voulais te faire un accueil digne de ton statue dans le groupe.

-Mon statue?

-En tant que petit ami de Lily ici présente! Déclara-t-il en ignorant les regards meurtriers de son meilleur ami. Ça fait des années que James lui demande de sortir avec lui et elle refuse toujours. Et toi, Pop! Dit-il en faisant de grands gestes, tu es devenu son copain en quoi… moins de quelques semaines. Comparé à James qui en est à sa septième année de tentatives désespérées… Même Remus a fait plus vite que lui. Je dois spécifier que Remus n'avait pas eu de copines avant et qu'il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. En tout cas, pas autant que James et moi. Mais dans le fond, Lily et Remus ne sortaient pas ensemble : c'était un complot contre James! Ça a fait une grosse chicane, mais tout est revenu dans l'ordre. Bon, James en voulait encore un peu à Lily, mais après ce que j'ai vu, il y a environ une semaine, je pense que tout est pardonné.

-Hein? De quoi tu parles? Demanda James, mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas.

-Et là, toi, tu entres en jeu. C'est sûr que James ne doit pas t'aimer beaucoup parce que tu lui as volé sa Lily, mais, moi, je te trouve très sympathique et mon opinion est plus importante que la sienne. J'ai vu que tu allais dormir avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai personne te toucher. Et puis, tu as besoin d'un peu d'intimité, fais-moi signe et je te viderai la pièce en quelques secondes. Pour une fois que notre petite Lily a un vrai copain! C'est génial! En plus, un sorcier! Franchement, Lily a des bons goûts… Sauf qu'elle ne me trouve pas croquant –eh quoi Remus? Ah oui, craquant.- Elle a perdu la raison, la pauvre! Demande à toutes les filles si Sirius Black est beau et elles vont se mettre à crier comme des folles. Finalement, Lily a les goûts dérangés. Elle trouve Remus plus beau que moi! Elle le traite d'Apollon!

-Sirius, pas obligé de raconter notre vie, lui chuchota Remus, sans aucun succès.

-Je me suis dit : Calme-toi Sirius. Tout ça n'est qu'un complot contre toi. Mais non! Je me suis renseigné auprès de filles et Remus est dans leur top 10 des plus beaux gars. Après James et moi, bien sûr! À te regarder, Vincent, tu as tous les critères pour être dans le top 10 des gars de Poudlard. Si tu tombes un jour célibataire, reviens ici et tu seras servi! Regarde derrière toi! Il y a déjà un groupe de filles qui te pointent du doigt en murmurant entre elles et ça, mon vieux, c'est bon signe! Mais tu me dis quelque chose… Est-ce qu'on sait déjà rencontré avant? Je ne crois pas, répondit-il avant Vincent. Ton école est trop loin et je ne sais même pas où tu habites… C'est vrai que les gars, ces temps-ci, se ressemblent tous un peu. Si on te compare à James, vous avez beaucoup de points en commun! Vous avez les cheveux noirs… très foncés et incoiffable. Bon, les yeux ne sont pas pareils, mais passons sur ce détail. Vous êtes grands et forts. Êtes-vous de la même famille? Non, sinon je t'aurais vu chez James… Ben, les deux, vous aimez Lily…

-Ok, Sirius, là, tu te la fermes.

-Ce n'est pas de même qu'on parle à ses amis, répondit-il en imitant la voix de son ami. Je ne fais que dire la vérité!

-Si tu continues ainsi, tu ne pourras plus rien dire.

Sirius croisa les bras et bouda son ami. Heureux de l'avoir tu, James poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Vincent.

-Désolé. Il perd la tête quelques fois.

-Hey!

-Quelques fois? S'étonna Remus. Moi, je dirais souvent.

-Hey!

-On sait même toujours demandé s'il avait une tête!

-Hey!

-Et je ne pense pas qu'on le saura un jour.

-Hey, l'Apollon! Fais attention à ce que tu dis!

-Ouuuh! J'ai peur.

-Tu devrais, répliqua Sirius, de mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-Veux-tu que je dise la vérité à propos de toi?

Les Maraudeurs dévisagèrent Sirius et restèrent horrifiés par la menace de leur ami… sauf Vincent qui les regardait sans comprendre. Remus lança un regard froid à Sirius, se leva et quitta la salle sans un mot. James, furieux, se tourna vers son ami.

-Ça va pas la tête?!? Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui? Quand tu ne révèles pas tous nos secrets, tu menaces Remus!

-Il n'arrêtait pas de m'insulter!

-Il plaisantait et tu le sais très bien!

-Il m'insultait quand même!

-Mais tu n'avais pas à le menacer ainsi!

-Parce que tu prends son parti maintenant!

-Je prends le parti que je trouve le plus juste. J'avoue que Remus y est peut-être allé trop loin, mais tu n'avais pas à déverser ta colère sur lui!

-Tu as vu comment il a réagi avec moi aujourd'hui! Il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de…

-ET TU PENSES QUE TU ES MIEUX, SIRIUS BLACK? hurla James, hors de lui. Tu reviendras me parler lorsque tu seras revenu sur Terre!

Il se leva d'un bond et quitta à son tour. Lily lui suivit du regard, surprise de sa réaction. Elle se tourna vers Vincent avec un sourire timide.

-C'est mes amis… Eh, tu viens? Je vais te montrer les salles de cours…

Lily n'avait nullement l'intention de les lui montrer, mais il lui fallait une excuse pour s'en aller. Elle entraîna son ami avec elle, laissant derrière elle Peter qui essayait de calmer Sirius. Elle retourna aussitôt dans la salle commune.

-Eh, tu ne voulais pas me montrer les classes?

-Je voulais seulement m'en aller. Pourrais-tu m'attendre ici le temps que j'aille parler avec James et Remus?

-Bien sûr.

-Et je m'excuse pour l'accueil… On a déjà fait plus chaleureux.

-Pas grave. Des chicanes entre amis, ça arrive tout le temps.

Il s'assit sur un sofa, prit un livre qui traînait sur la table et commença à lire. Lily, malgré les règlements, monta aussitôt dans le dortoir des garçons, espérant y trouver ses amis. Doucement, elle poussa la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant d'y pénétrer. James et Remus étaient couchés sur leurs lits respectifs et regardaient le plafond d'un air las. James fut le seul à lever la tête lorsqu'elle entra et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus, toujours immobile sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda-t-elle à James en murmurant.

-Il réfléchit.

-À quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

-Je réfléchis à ce qui se serait passé si cet idiot de Sirius avait parlé, déclara Remus sans bouger d'un cheveux. Où est Vincent?

-En bas, dans la salle commune. Je voulais vous parler en privé et voir comment vous alliez.

-Ah pour bien aller, nous allons bien, lui répondit James. Nous sommes seulement très frustrés. Merci de te préoccuper de nous.

-C'est compréhensif…

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler que quelque chose d'autre? les supplia Remus.

-Comment trouvez-vous Vincent?

-On ne l'a pas vu longtemps et on n'a pas eu le temps de lui parler, mais il a l'air sympathique, répondit Remus en se tournant vers eux.

-Ouin… très sympathique.

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris et se tourna vers son ami loup-garou, cherchant une raison à ce ton bête.

-Il est jaloux, c'est tout.

-Ne commence pas ça, Remus! avertit James.

-Merci Mumus pour ta franchise, le remercia Lily.

-Mais de rien.

James les foudroya du regard et leur tourna le dos. Lily se coucha à côté de lui et se pelota contre son dos. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Moins jaloux, mon petit bébé?

-Non.

Remus, dans son lit, étouffa un rire. Il se leva lentement, le sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais aller rejoindre Vincent et je lui ferais une petite visite d'endroits intéressants dans Poudlard.

-Merci, mon p'tit loup.

-Mon p'tit loup? S'étonnèrent James et Remus.

-Oui, oui, mon p'tit loup. Bon, allez, vas-y. Je dois m'occuper de Bébé Potter.

Remus quitta le dortoir et referma la porte derrière lui. Dès que le silence fut revenu, James se tourna pour faire face à Lily.

-Alors, je suis un bébé. Voudrais-tu me changer ma couche?

-Ah ah ah très drôle, mais non.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, et il s'assit ensuite dans son lit. Lily se redressa à son tour et accota la tête sur l'épaule de James.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas Vincent?

-Il a l'air sympa…

-C'est tout?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le connaître. Il ne va pas être jaloux si tu restes trop longtemps avec moi? Il pourrait imaginer des choses…

-Comparé à une personne dont je ne dirais pas le nom, mais qui est assise à côté de moi, Vincent ne devient pas jaloux dès qu'il y a un garçon à moins d'un mètre de moi.

-Comment ça, comparé à moi?

-T'ai-je nommé?

-Non, mais je me sentais visé.

-Peut-être alors…

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question!

-Comment as-tu trouvé l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal?

-Lily, ne change pas de sujet!

-Les dernières questions m'ont donné du fil à retordre.

-Lily Evans!

-J'ai dû manquer le cours sur le sortilège…

-Lily, dernière chance.

-Ou bien j'ai mal écouté, mais ça me surprendrait.

-D'accord, tu l'auras voulu!

-Si je n'étais pas là, où étais-je?

-Dis, tu m'écoutes?

-Ah oui! J'étais au bureau du directeur pour régler le cas d'un élève de quatrième année.

-Lily?

-Quelle nouille je suis! J'avais complètement oublié de prendre les notes à Nandy!

-Eh…

-J'étais trop heureuse que le petit tannant ait eu une semaine de retenus. Il n'arrêtait pas de traiter une petite fille de stupide et de carotte parce qu'elle avait les cheveux roux.

-Tu me parles?

-Rien de plus frustrant pour moi! Et en plus, il jouait pleins de tours à ses camarades, un peu comme vous quoi.

-Parce que moi, je ne t'écoute pas.

-Il n'arrêtait pas de me filer entre les doigts, mais je l'ai finalement eu!

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre ma douche…

-J'espère qu'il a appris sa leçon. Tu devrais en faire autant, James. Devenir plus mature quoi! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, toi et tes amis. Je ne vois aucun plaisir à voir les autres souffrir.

James, découragé, se leva, ignorant les remarques de Lily, et alla dans la salle de bain. Après s'être déshabiller, il entra dans la douche et commença à se laver. Après quelques secondes, il entendit des cognements à la porte.

-Désolé, mais c'est occupé! Cria-t-il pour couvrir les bruits de l'eau.

-James Potter! Tu ferais mieux de sortir de là immédiatement!

-Je suis tout mouillé, Lily.

-C'est ça! Tu fais semblant de prendre ta douche.

-Non, je te jure!

-Tu fais ça pour m'énerver.

-Non…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le rideau de douche se tasse violemment. James le reprit rapidement et se cacha derrière. Lily se retourna, lui faisant dos. Il disait vrai! se dit-elle. J'ai l'air stupide maintenant de défoncer la porte comme une enragée!

-Bon Dieu, Lily! Est-ce que ça te prend souvent de venir déranger les garçons qui prennent leurs douches?

-Je ne voulais pas. Je pensais que tu…

-Plaisantais, je sais, la coupa-t-il. Je t'avais dis que j'allais prendre ma douche. Si tu n'étais pas aussi décidée à m'ignorer, tu m'aurais compris.

-Je suis désolée.

-J'espère bien. Je ne pourrais plus prendre ma douche sans me demander si tu vas surgir derrière le rideau.

-Je vais te laisser… murmura-t-elle, gênée.

-Merci bien. À moins que… Voudrais-tu me laver le dos?

-Non…

-D'accord. Ferme la porte derrière toi.

Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit de la pièce, ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit de James. Quelle idiote! Quelle nouille! Quelle incompétente de la vie! Quelle… Quelle odeur! Elle prit de grandes respirations, humant le parfum de James. Dieu qu'il sent bon, pensa-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend soudainement à renifler l'oreiller de James? Je ne peux pas avoir un faible pour lui… Minute! Qui a parlé de faible? Personne! James est mon ami, c'est tout. Je l'apprécie bien, mieux que les autres années. Il est gentil, drôle –finalement-, souriant, toujours là pour ses amis, beau, il sent bon et Dieu qu'il est bien bâti! Lily Evans! Reprends-toi! C'est James Potter! C'est celui à qui tu as dit non pendant tant d'années, qui n'arrêtait pas de t'énerver! Pourquoi tes idées sur lui devraient-elles changées? Lily soupira. Elle était dépassée par la situation. Elle allait devoir faire la différence entre amour et amitié. Elle se retourna sur le dos et poussa un cri de surprise en apercevant James assis au bout du lit, habillé. Il haussa les sourcils et un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

-Je fais si peur que ça?

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu sortir.

-Ah oui? Je me suis accroché dans mes pieds, foncé dans mon poteau de lit tout en poussant un juron bien placé et tu me dis que tu n'as rien entendu?

-Eh… Rien du tout.

-Es-tu sourde?

-Non, j'étais seulement plongée dans mes pensées.

-Bien sûr et tu étais plongée dans tes pensées, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller.

Lily sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Elle baissa les yeux et fixa les couvertures.

-Le rouge te va bien.

-Oh, arrête! Tu as réussi à me mettre mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'était pas mon but. Je sais bien que mon oreiller est confortable.

Elle prit l'oreiller en question et le lui lança. James fit un pas sur le côté et regarda l'oreiller s'écraser contre le mur. Il se tourna vers Lily en riant.

-Tu vises très bien!

-Tu n'es pas drôle!

-Non, mais sérieusement, légèrement à ta gauche et j'allais peut-être le recevoir en plein visage.

-Si tu continues, ce ne sera pas l'oreiller, mais mon poing que tu recevras dans ta figure!

-Des menaces! Que des menaces en l'air!

BANG! Sous le choc, James tituba, les mains sur son nez, et tomba par terre. Lily, fière de son coup, se tenait droite devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Des menaces, hein?

-Mon nez!

-Pauvre petit!

-Ça fait mal! Tu n'étais pas obligée. Aie…

Il se releva péniblement et se tâta délicatement le nez, incertain de son état.

-Au moins, il n'est pas brisé, remarqua-t-il.

-Il va seulement être enflé.

-Ah zut! Je saigne.

Il alla à la salle de bain et déposa une serviette sur son nez. Lily s'approcha, toujours un sourire victorieux sur le visage, croyant que James plaisantait encore. Elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit la serviette blanche s'imbiber lentement de sang. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son nez.

-Attends un peu. Je vais te guérir.

-Non, arrière démon! Ne t'approche pas. Je vais être capable de m'arranger tout seul.

-D'accord! Arrange-toi tout seul alors.

James sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur son nez. Il murmura un sortilège et la douleur partit. Il toucha son nez et un sourire illumina son visage.

-Voilà. Aussi simple.

-J'aurais pu te le faire, maugréa Lily.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait et je me sens mieux ainsi.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il observa un moment Lily encore debout contre la porte et éclata de rire.

-Comptes-tu rester là longtemps? Viens t'asseoir, bouge, fais quelque chose.

-Je pense que je vais aller rejoindre Vincent…

-Je vais venir avec toi!

Il se leva d'un bond et, ensemble, descendirent dans la salle commune et partirent à la recherche de Remus et Vincent.


	19. une discussion s'impose!

Bonjour à tous!

Et oui! Enfin le chapitre 19! Oui, oui, je sais, ça a été long avant que je le poste! Je le sais! Mais ça va mal écrit lorsqu'on n'a plus d'idées! ' Bref, j'espère que vous allez l'aimé! Je viens tout juste de le pondre ce matin avec de nouvelles idées!

Merci à Rebecca-Black et missgege93 pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre et merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, mais qui ne m'envoient pas de reviews!

Bonne lecture!

Wanda bizzzz

Chapitre 19 : une discussion s'impose!

Après avoir quitté Lily et James, Remus alla rejoindre Vincent dans la salle commune. Ce dernier était encore assis sur le sofa, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Le loup-garou s'arrêta devant lui et lui sourit.

-Vincent?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, déposa le livre et se leva.

-Remus, c'est ça?

-Oui. En ce moment, Lily est en train de parler avec James pour le calmer. Alors, je me suis proposé pour te faire visiter l'école.

-Bonne idée! Et puis, tu m'as l'air d'une personne qui connaît assez bien les lieux…

Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle commune et s'aventurèrent dans les couloirs. Tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, Vincent lui posa toutes sortes de questions.

-Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu connais James, Sirius et Peter?

-Depuis ma première année. Tu ne dois pas te fier à l'accueil que nous t'avons donné… Ils sont de très bons amis, toujours en train de faire des farces. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Sirius…

-Mais, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Pourquoi l'avez-vous tous mal pris?

-Eh bien… Disons que j'ai un secret qu'il ne vaut mieux pas dire.

-Ah! dans ces moments-là… Est-ce que tu lui en veux?

-Pour m'avoir menacé, oui, mais… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. C'est mon meilleur ami après tout.

-Et Lily, depuis combien d'années la connais-tu?

-Eh bien, sûrement depuis notre première année, mais lors de note cinquième, quand nous sommes devenus tous les deux préfets, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je la trouvais trop… pincée. Elle semblait si sévère et antisociable. Mais j'ai appris avec le temps qu'elle est une fille géniale et ouverte aux gens.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, Remus lui montrant des raccourcis pour aller aux cours lorsqu'on était en retard, des endroits pour se cacher du concierge, pour se retrouver entre amoureux, pour espionner les élèves… Ils s'entendaient très bien les deux ensembles, même Vincent qui avait trouvé Remus un peu bizarre au début. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et le loup-garou raconta à son nouvel ami des petites histoires qu'il connaissait en tant que Préfet sur cette fameuse tour.

-…Et la fille, furieuse, a poussé son ex petit ami en bas des escaliers. Par chance, Mme Pomfresh, notre infirmière, a pu le guérir parce que, laisse-moi te dire, il y en a, des marches!

-Ça a dû faire mal! Ce n'est pas une petite tour…

-Il y a eu plusieurs tentatives de suicide en haut : des jeunes qui étaient rendus fous à cause de l'étude pour les examens et qui voulaient en finir plutôt, des histoires amoureuses qui finissent mal… Quand on est préfet, on en entend des choses!

-Vos examens sont si difficiles?

-Pour ceux qui ont de la difficulté, oui. Le professeur McGonagall est réputée pour être sans pitié aux examens. Seulement ceux qui ont un talent en métamorphose peuvent espérer s'en sortir sans problème.

-Heureusement que je me trouble dans cette matière. Lily m'a dit que vous avez un stade de quidditch. Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller le voir?

-Pas de trouble! Joues-tu?

-Oui, au poste d'attrapeur.

-Tout comme James. Je sens que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux! Lorsque James s'embarque dans une conversation de Quidditch, il en oublie quasiment de respirer. C'est un fanatique de ce sport.

-Je le comprends! Rien de mieux que de voler dans les airs pour oublier tous ses soucis et ses problèmes.

-Tu parles comme lui…

Ils firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée pour ensuite sortir dehors. À peine firent-ils deux pas que Vincent arrêta Remus et lui pointa une petite plaque accrochée sur le mur. Elle passait inaperçu aux yeux de ceux qui n'y faisaient pas attention.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est une plaque de remerciement qu'un élève, l'année passée, a offert à Lily. Elle en avait été tellement émue…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

-Eh bien, vois-tu, ce Jérémy Miller a tenté de s'enlever la vie encore du haut de la tour –elle porte malheur, j'en suis certain. Lily, alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde, a décidé de faire un tour, par hasard, en haut et l'a trouvé sur le rebord, prêt à faire le geste ultime. Tu connais Lily, elle l'a aussi aidé et la ramené avec elle jusqu'à sa salle commune. Depuis ce jour-là, cet élève n'arrêtait pas de la prendre pour un ange ou une déesse, la suivait partout… Pour la remercier et ce pendant toute la vie, il a fait installé cette plaque pour que tout le monde puisse savoir ce qu'elle a fait pour lui.

Vincent écouta attentivement l'histoire de Remus et se tourna ensuite vers la plaque pour l'observer de plus près. Il était écrit : «Merci à Lily Evans pour sa sensibilité envers les élèves et son amour pour les autres. Sans elle, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu savoir ce que c'est, la joie de vivre. Merci infiniment, Lily. Jérémy Miller» Vincent ne put qu'être impressionnée par ce qu'elle avait fait pour ce jeune homme. Il se tourna vers Remus et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui regardèrent étrangement Vincent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupèrent. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors après avoir été chercher leurs manteaux, ils furent éblouis par le soleil qui reflétait sur la neige. Ils rajustèrent leurs écharpes et se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch. Même en plein milieu de l'hiver, il n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Les anneaux brillaient toujours, les uns en face des autres, attendant avec impatience le retour du printemps qui amène avec lui le début des parties. Les bancs des spectateurs étaient ensevelis sous plusieurs couches de neige et, comparé aux journées de partie, tout était silencieux. Alors qu'ils marchaient au centre du terrain, Remus aperçut Sirius assis dans la première rangée, entortillé dans son manteau. Il fit demi-tour, mais, hélas, Vincent se dirigea vers lui. Il s'assit aux côtés du Gryffondor et lui sourit. Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, surpris, regarda ensuite en direction du terrain et aperçut à son tour Remus. Il poussa un grognement et voulut se lever pour partir, mais Vincent l'en empêcha. Il le força à se rasseoir, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Vincent?

-Parler avec toi. Disons que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter beaucoup ce matin.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là, lui? demanda-t-il en pointant Remus.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé de me montrer le terrain de Quidditch. J'ai déjà fait des recherches sur votre école parce que je voulais venir y pour faire mes études, mais mes parents ont préféré m'envoyer à Durmstrang. J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre stade.

-Ah ben… Tu m'en diras tant… maugréa Sirius en guise de réponse.

-Je te propose de recommencer à zéro notre rencontre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Vincent lui serra amicalement la main, ignorant le soupir de découragement de son voisin.

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Vincent. Et toi?

-Sirius…

-Alors, Sirius, que fais-tu dans la vie?

-Je perds mon temps à te parler…

-Voyons! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi bête avec moi?

-Tu l'as amené, lui.

-D'accord, dans ce cas… Remus! Viens ici!

L'appelé monta les marches et s'assit aux côtés de Vincent sans saluer Sirius. Les deux Gryffondor gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que leur invité leur donne un coup dans les côtés.

-Non, mais ça va pas! s'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

-Vous avez une bouche, vous pouvez parler.

-On n'a rien à se dire, répondit Black.

-Je ne suis pas si sûr que ça, répliqua Vincent. Tu pourrais lui présenter tes excuses…

-C'est à lui de s'excuser!

-Comment ça c'est à moi de m'excuser! s'écria Remus qui devenait de plus en plus en colère. C'est toi qui as commencé, à ce que je sache, en me menaçant!

-Mais c'est à cause de toi! Oui, toi qui faisais tout pour me faire rappeler que Lily te trouvait plus beau que moi!

-C'est simplement à cause de ça? Seulement parce qu'une fille ne te trouve pas beau! Voyons Sirius, c'est stupide!

-Peut-être pour toi, mais pas pour moi! C'est ma raison de vivre!

-Ta… raison de vivre?!?! Mais Sirius, c'est toi qui disait que tu voulais devenir Auror! Lâche un peu les filles et concentre-toi sur tes rêves…

Vincent croisa les bras et les regarda. Il avait réussi à les faire parler, suffit plus qu'à voir s'ils allaient pouvoir se réconcilier. Les deux s'étaient levés et se parlaient, non se criaient après sans aucune retenu.

-Les filles sont justement mes rêves!

-C'est stupide… marmonna Remus.

-Mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça! Tu me tombes sur les nerfs!

-Ah ben! C'est nouveau ça! Eh bien, tu sauras que c'est réciproque! Tu m'énerves!

-Heureux de voir qu'on s'est trouvé quelque chose en commun!

-C'est bien le seul!

-Bon, arrêtez vos deux! s'exclama Vincent. Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de trouver un accord…

-Non! répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Je sais que je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, mais je suis certain qu'on peut arranger ça. Sirius, crois-moi, Lily est une fille difficile. N'essaie pas de la faire changer d'idées sur son point de vue à propos de toi; elle ne changera pas. Et en ce qui concerne votre tapage de nerf, eh bien, parlez-vous et découvrez ce que vous n'aimez pas chez l'autre.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle, espérant qu'ils acceptent. Sirius n'avait pas l'air très enjoué par la situation, mais Remus sembla la trouver plutôt drôle. N'en pouvant plus, il éclata de rire sous les regards surpris de ses amis. Il perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et tomba dans la neige, toujours en riant. Sirius finit par se joindre à lui, même s'il ignorait la raison de ce fou rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient les trois en train de rire aux larmes et de se rouler dans la neige. Lorsqu'il put parler, Sirius se tourna vers Remus et Vincent.

-Pourquoi on rit?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est Remus qui a commencé.

-La situation me faisait trop rire. Nous avions l'air de jeunes de dix ans à se disputer pour une raison tout à fait banale! Sirius, on est stupide!

-Tellement!

Ils se serrèrent les mains et Vincent poussa un cri de victoire qui les fit sursauter.

-J'ai réussi! Je suis trop fort!

-Bon, ça va là… Tu peux te calmer, lui dit Sirius en se relevant.

Il les aida à se relever à leurs tours et se tourna sérieusement vers Remus.

-Je jure de ne plus jamais refaire ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Parole de Maraudeurs.

-J'aime mieux ça ainsi…

-Remus! Vincent! Ah! s'exclama James en courrant vers eux, j'étais sûr que vous étiez là! Lily ne me croyait pas!

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Sirius et son sourire disparut. Avant qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot, son meilleur ami le prit dans ses bras et donna un gros bec gluant sur la joue. James éclata de rire et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Bon, tu es revenu toi-même.

-Comment ça je suis revenu moi-même? Simplement en t'embrassant?

-Non, en faisait l'imbécile.

Lily arriva derrière eux et les regarda, contente que leur mal entendu soit fini. Elle s'approcha de Vincent et, pour jouer le jeu, lui prit la main. Celui-ci sursauta, surpris, mais se reprit aussitôt. Sirius, pour taquiner James, lui avait pris la tête entre ses mains et l'embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche. Remus était rouge à force rire comme un fou, plié en deux sur le banc. Lily, en voyant la scène, se joignit aussitôt aux rires du loup-garou. Finalement, Sirius lâcha son meilleur ami et celui-ci commença aussitôt à cracher par terre.

-TU ES DÉGUELASSE!

-Nah, je fais l'imbécile!

-TU M'AS EMBRASSÉ!

-Tu vois finalement pourquoi toutes les filles m'aiment.

-C'EST DÉGUEUX! NE REFAIS JAMAIS ÇA!

-Ah… soupira tristement Sirius.

James lui envoya une boule de neige en plein visage et ils commencèrent aussitôt une bataille en plein milieu des bancs de Quidditch. La bataille finit par un combat corps à corps et, alors que James venait de foncer sur Sirius, les deux basculèrent par-dessus bord et tombèrent lourdement dans la neige du terrain. Remus les regarda en soupirant et descendit les escaliers pour les aider à se sortir de là. Vincent s'approcha du bord et regarda les trois Maraudeurs se débattrent comme des fous dans la neige. Il se tourna vers Lily en souriant.

-Tu as de très bons amis, je dois l'admettre.

-Merci. J'ai toujours eu un don pour le choix de mes amis.

-Est-ce qu'on va les aider ou ben on les laisse se débrouiller tout seuls?

-Ils sont grands. Ils n'ont pas besoin de notre aide. Viens, on va rentrer.

Ils quittèrent le stade ensemble, laissant derrière eux les trois Maraudeurs dans le tas de neige. Sur le chemin du retour, Vincent hésita à poser des questions à Lily, de peur de paraître trop impoli, mais finalement, la curiosité l'emporta.

-Que faisais-tu avec James?

-Nous discutions. Pourquoi cette question? Monsieur serait-il jaloux?

-Moi? Non, voyons. Je ne suis même pas ton vrai copain. Je voulais tout simplement savoir. Ça a été long vote conversation…

-Disons qu'il y a eu un petit… accident. James s'est cogné le nez sur le cadre de porte. Et puis, ça prend du temps le calmer.

Lily ne voulait pas lui avouer que c'était elle qui l'avait fessé et non lui qui s'était cogné. Elle sourit bêtement, essayant de cacher son fou rire. Vincent se tourna vers elle, intrigué par sa réaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, rien, vraiment…

-Bon dans ce cas… Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre James et toi?

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Elle avala de travers et s'étouffa. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé sa respiration normale, elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Oh! simple curiosité…

-Nous sommes amis, c'est tout.

-Vraiment?

-Arrête un peu! Puisque je te dis que nous sommes amis et rien d'autre. Je t'interdis de te faire des idées!

-Je ne me fais pas d'idées, je ne fais qu'observer.

-Qu'entends-tu par là?

-Eh bien après mes observations, il te regarde souvent, tu le regardes souvent…

-Et? Je te regarde moi aussi. Où est le problème?

-Ce n'est pas des regards normaux…

-Arrête, Vincent! Tu délires!

-Ah non! Pas déjà le petit couple qui se chicane!

Sirius arriva derrière eux, passant ses bras autour de leurs épaules, et les regarda en souriant, les cheveux pleins de neige.

-De quoi parliez-vous?

-De rien qui t'intéresse, répondit sèchement la jeune Gryffondor.

-Nous parlions des regards que se lancent James et Lily.

-Vincent!

-Oh! Sujet très intéressant! Puis-je me joindre à vous?

-Pas question!

-Mais bien sûr!

-Vincent!

-Alors, continua le jeune homme en ignorant les plaintes de Lily, je disais justement à notre petite fille que James la regarda avec un de ses regards… passionnés.

-J'espère bien! Il est fou d'elle depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu! Mais ne sois pas jaloux, Vincent : elle lui dit toujours non.

-Je ne le serai pas. J'en étais venu justement à cette conclusion : James aime Lily. Mais, Lily m'aime… Désolé pour lui.

Il embrassa sa «copine» sur la joue, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Lily le regarda, le visage neutre, et le repoussa. Elle partit d'un pas rapide vers le château, laissant derrière elle Vincent et Sirius pouffer de rire.

-Elle n'est pas encore prête à admettre que James l'aime pour de vrai, déclara Sirius. Elle qui pensait que durant toutes ses années, il ne faisait que rire d'elle… Ça doit lui faire un gros choc.

-Es-tu psychologue, Sirius?

-Non. Pourquoi?

-Je suis certain que tu irais loin dans ce domaine.

-Pas si sûr, moi! Je perdrais patience à écouter les patients et je leur dirais de se lancer en bas d'un pont. Je préfère être un jeune homme charmant qui ne fait que tirer des conclusions de ce qu'il voit!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et furent bientôt rejoins par Remus et James qui, d'un commun accord, ne préférèrent pas savoir pourquoi ils riaient. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le château puisque la neige avait recommencé à tomber.


	20. rhume d’homme et déclarations d’amour

Bonjour à vous! Enfin! Voilà le chapitre 20!

Le voici tout en beauté (hum hum). J'espère que je ne vous aie pas fait attendre trop longtemps… un peu plus court que les autres (hélas!), mais aussi bon.

Je sais, pas obligé de me le dire : on déteste tous Vincent!

Vous remarquerez que j'ai glissé des petits commentaires durant le chapitre (c'était plus fort que moi, je devais les écrire!)

Merci à Rebecca-Black et à mary-evans-potter pour les reviews du dernier chapitre! Et, pour ne pas faire changement, merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic, mais qui n'envoient pas de commentaires! Je vous aime pareil!

Bonne lecture!

Wanda -xxx-

Chapitre 20 : rhume d'homme et déclarations d'amour

Samedi matin : début d'une longue fin de semaine. Les élèves l'avaient attendue pendant des jours et, enfin, elle était arrivée. La neige tomba pendant quelques heures, redéposant sur le gazon un fin tapis blanc, au grand déplaisir des élèves qui voyaient déjà l'été arriver. Certains élèves, dont Sirius faisait parti, avaient enlevé leurs manteaux et tout le reste beaucoup trop tôt et se retrouvaient tous à l'infirmerie à cause d'un vilain rhume. James ne se gêna pas pour rire de son meilleur ami à chaque visite qu'il allait lui faire, soit après chaque cours.

-Alors, comment va mon petit morveux aujourd'hui? s'exclama-t-il en entrant avec Remus, Peter, Vincent et Lily.

Il reçut comme seule réponse un grognement de la part de Sirius. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur son lit sous le regard méchant de l'infirmière. Elle s'approcha de son patient et, ignorant les jeunes, lui donna son sirop. Sirius regarda s'approcher la cuillère de sa bouche avec un air apeuré sur le visage; il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour empêcher Mme Pomfresh de le lui donner. Perdant patience, elle lui tient la tête avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un de son âge et lui enfonça la cuillère dans la bouche. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire en voyant son expression de pure dégoût, mais se turent en croissant le regard de l'infirmière qui partait. Sirius chercha à tâtons son verre d'eau et en prit plusieurs grandes gorgées. Lorsqu'il le redéposa sa la table, il était vide.

-C'est répugnant!

-Mais c'est pour ton bien, Sirius, lui dit James. Tu vas pouvoir te remettre plus vite.

-Si je dois encore prendre ça pendant les prochains jours, j'aime mieux me laisser dépérir. Je vais réussir à me guérir même si je ne prends pas cette chose-là!

-Ça va t'aider…

-James, arrête! Tu n'en as jamais pris, toi! Si tu veux, je pourrais demander à cette chère Mme Pomfresh de t'en apporter parce que tu te sens, toi aussi, malade. Prends une seule cuillère et on s'en reparlera après.

-D'accord, j'ai compris.

-Sérieusement, James, je tiens à ce que tu y goûtes. Je te trouve… malade.

-Sérieusement! s'exclama Lily. Depuis quand es-tu sérieux?

Sirius la dévisagea un instant et voyant que tous ses amis le regardaient avec un sourire moqueur, il fit semblant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être drôle, franchement! J'admire votre sens de l'humour. Tu sauras, Miss Evans, que je peux être sérieux. Tout cela dépend de la situation. Si quelqu'un est dans le trouble ou bien a besoin d'aide, je peux être d'un sérieux qui vous surprendra.

-Au contraire, lorsque tu es avec tes amis, le mot «sérieux» n'existe pas, termina Remus.

-Voilà! Lui, il a compris la technique! Pour revenir à toi, James, je te trouve malade. Tu es tout pâle… As-tu maigri?

-Mon Dieu, je me croirais chez ma vieille tante, soupira son ami. Non, Sirius, je t'assure : je vais bien. C'est seulement à cause de l'hiver. J'ai hâte de pouvoir sortir dehors sans manteau et me laisser griller au soleil.

-Sirius est sorti, lui, dehors sans manteau, lui fit remarqué Remus.

-Mais vois où il est aujourd'hui : sur un lit dans l'infirmerie.

-Tu marques un point… Mais je ne te conseille pas de te faire griller au soleil! Dans la neige, tu vas avoir un peu froid et puis, il risque de neiger. Je ne veux pas pelleter pour aller te chercher.

Sirius éclata de rire et faillit s'étouffer. Lorsque son visage quitta le rouge pour redevenir normal, il se tourna vers Remus et lui donna une claque dans le dos qui manqua de le jeter par terre.

-Elle était drôle, Lunard. J'imagine James, couché dans la neige, et tout ce qu'on voit de lui sont ses cheveux.

-Elle n'était pas si drôle que ça, Sirius, soupira James.

-Bien sûr que oui! N'essaie pas d'insinuer que je deviens fou!

-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça!

-Je te connais, James Potter, répliqua Sirius entre deux bâillements. N'essaie pas de…

Ses amis le regardèrent, surpris, et éclatèrent de rire. Il s'était endormi en plein milieu de sa phrase, la bouche encore ouverte. Silencieusement, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie et allèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. James poussa des premiers années de leurs sofas préférés et s'y assit, imité par ses amis. Lily prit délicatement la main de Vincent et la serra dans la sienne. Il lui sourit et elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule. James les regarda faire, une soudaine colère l'envahissant. À force de rire de Sirius, il avait presque oublié Vincent. Vincent, ce voleur d'amour! Il avait osé prendre sa Lily. Il allait voir ce que c'est de mettre un Potter en colère! Lorsque Sirius sera remis de son rhume d'homme (ndla : ben quoi? Un rhume d'homme, c'est pas n'importe quoi!), ils allaient lui faire une petite surprise pour ses adieux. Pour l'instant, il devait faire comme s'il aimait se retrouver en sa présence. Il sursauta dans son sofa lorsqu'il reçut une claque derrière la tête. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Remus debout à côté de lui.

-Bon! Enfin, tu es de retour! déclara soudainement le loup-garou, le prenant au dépourvu.

-Je ne suis pas parti à ce que je sache.

-Tu observais Vincent sans réagir. Sur le coup, je me suis dis : Voilà, Lily va se faire voler son copain par James, mais, finalement, tu as réagi lorsque je t'ai frappé. Comptes-toi chanceux; Sirius aurait utilisé un sceau d'eau froide.

-Merci, Remus d'avoir un cœur tendre.

-Oh, mais de rien, mon petit James chéri.

Remus lui ébouriffa les cheveux et retourna s'asseoir en face de James. Les deux amis se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, et ensemble, se tournèrent vers Lily et Vincent pour engager la conversation.

-Alors, vous deux, votre couple se porte toujours bien? demanda innocemment Remus.

Le loup-garou avait un plan en tête : il voulait voir pendant combien de temps James supporterait d'entendre parler de Lily, Vincent et de leur vie amoureuse. En fait, c'était l'idée de Sirius, mais puisqu'il était absent, Remus en profita pour passer à l'action.

-Je pensais tuer Vincent en l'invitant ici, mais il s'en tire plutôt bien, le taquina Lily.

-Comment ça, le tuer? s'exclama le loup-garou. Comme si on allait tuer quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas, James?

-Mouin…

-Tu dois avouer, Remus, que quelques fois vous faites des choses dangereuses et que vos blagues ne fonctionnent pas toujours.

-Ah, mais tu sauras, ma chère Lily, que nous avons cessé de jouer les dangereux. À ta surprise, nous avons tous gagné en maturité. –raclement de gorge de la part de James- J'ai gagné en maturité et je suis le seul à avoir arrêter. Mais nos blagues s'améliorent.

-Vous ne devriez pas arrêter, déclara Vincent. Lily m'a parlé de vos farces et des tours que vous faisiez. Je trouve ça plutôt marrant.

-Parfait! Tu es l'homme qu'il fallait à Lily! Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tu puisses déteindre sur elle maintenant.

-Dans tes rêves, Remus, répondit celle-ci.

-Revenons à vous deux. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré? Est-ce que ça a été le coup de foudre? Vincent, quand tu as vu Lily pour la première fois, comment l'as-tu trouvé?

James lança un regard meurtrier vers son ami et essaya d'attirer son attention par de légers toussotements. Lorsqu'il tourna enfin la tête vers lui, il le questionna du regard, mais Remus se contenta de sourire.

-Eh bien, commença Lily en jetant un coup d'œil discret vers James, on s'est rencontré dans un parc à quelques minutes de chez moi. Il y avait son petit frère et je me suis mise à lui parler. Après quelques minutes, Vincent est arrivé et on a discuté. Je ne sais pas si ça a été un coup de foudre, mais… j'ai été impressionnée par ses bonnes manières et par sa… maturité, termina-t-elle en regardant James.

-Dès que j'ai croisé son regard, continua Vincent, se fut aussitôt le coup de foudre. J'ai su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Il y avait dans ses yeux cette joie de vivre qui me laissa pantois.

James regarda ailleurs pour ne pas éclater de rire. Pantois par une joie de vivre! N'importe quoi! Il essaie de faire de belles phrases, mais ça ne sert qu'à le rendre plus fou. Toute fois, il continua d'écouter le récit de Vincent.

-Elle rayonnait de bonne humeur. On s'est revu quelques jours plus tard et elle était toujours aussi belle et resplendissante qu'avant.

-Que c'est beau l'amour! s'exclama Remus, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres, se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il était surpris que James soit encore là. Il était certain qu'à la première phrase que Vincent dirait, qu'il partirait, mais non! Il était toujours là, assis dans son sofa, le visage vide d'expressions. De son côté, Vincent était plutôt fier de lui. Il pensait que ça serait difficile de se faire passer pour le petit ami de Lily, mais tout se déroulait sans aucun problème.

-Tu as raison, Remus. Je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie sans toi, Lily, déclara Vincent en se tournant vers elle. Tu es ma raison de vivre, la flamme qui anime mon cœur. Si un jour tu viens à me quitter, alors amène-moi avec toi pour que notre amour soit éternel. Je t'aime, ma chère Lily.

Très bien dit, pensa Vincent. L'inspiration lui était venue d'un seul coup et, sans réfléchir, il avait tout dit. Lily et James rougirent; Lily, de gêne et James, de colère. Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il se leva et monta bruyamment dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'il tourna finalement la tête vers ses deux amis, le jeune loup-garou se sentit aussitôt de trop. Il se leva, fit un signe incompréhensif de la main et sortit, laissant les deux amoureux se dévorer des yeux.

Remus se rendit immédiatement au près de Sirius. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, il éclata de rire, un rire plutôt hystérique. Mme Pomfresh accourut à ses côtés et le regarda, visiblement inquiète.

-M. Lupin, allez-vous bien?

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Sirius, je dois absolument te dire ça!

Il se dirigea vers son ami, toujours en riant aux larmes. L'infirmière le regarda un instant comme s'il était possédé du démon et retourna à son bureau. Le loup-garou se laissa tomber par terre à côté de Sirius et enfouit son visage dans les couvertures. Son ami le dévisagea.

-Remus, tu es sûr que ça va?

-Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas!

Remarquant que tout le monde dans l'infirmerie le regardait bizarrement, Remus se calma. Il prit une grande respiration et fixa Sirius.

-J'ai fait ce dont on s'était parlé il y a quelques jours.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Voyons, Sirius, tu sais bien. Voir combien de temps James pourrait tenir…

-Ah oui! Alors, les résultats?

-Il m'a surpris. Franchement, j'étais certain qu'après une minute, il partirait en courant. Eh bien non! Il est resté longtemps! Je ne dis pas qu'il avait l'air enjoué par la situation, mais il n'a pas bougé.

-Impossible, murmura Sirius.

-C'est ça que je me disais au début, mais finalement, il est parti.

-Pourquoi?

-Vincent s'est embarqué dans les grosses déclarations d'amour à Lily. Je ne pense pas que ça lui a plu. On devrait avertir Vincent. S'il continue ainsi, il va finir par s'attirer de gros ennuis.

-Donc, après ce moment émouvant, tu es parti pour me dire ça?

-Exactement. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans la même pièce qu'eux : j'étais de trop.

-Et tu laisses James tout seul?

-J'avoue que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir tout de suite…

-Allez! Ouste! Va-t-en! Va voir s'il n'est pas en train de se pendre après la douche.

Après un dernier sourire, Remus se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la salle commune maintenant déserte. Sans se poser de questions, il grimpa les escaliers et défonça la porte menant à leur dortoir.

-James, arrête! La vie vaut d'être vécu!

Il s'arrêta net en voyant son ami couché sur son lit en train de lire des magazines de Quidditch. James se redressa et regarda Remus, tout essoufflé par sa course.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je pensais que tu serais en train de se pendre ou un truc du genre.

-Non, je n'avais plus assez de corde. Il me restait que mes lacets, mais ce n'est pas assez solide. J'aurais voulu prendre mes lacets, mais ils sont trop courts.

En soupirant, le loup-garou alla s'asseoir au bout du lit de son ami. Il le fixa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber son magazine.

-Quoi, encore? Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Un bouton sur le nez?

-Es-tu triste?

-Pourquoi le serais-je?

-Après ce qu'a dit Vincent à Lily…

-Je me fous de ce que cet imbécile peut bien lui dire.

-Depuis quand Vincent est-il un imbécile?

-Depuis le jour où il sort avec Lily. «Il y avait dans ses yeux cette joie de vivre qui me laissa pantois», dit-il en imitant la voix du jeune homme.

-Tu ne sais pas reconnaître de belles phrases.

-Belles phrases? Tu veux rire, j'espère! Pantois, putois, ça se ressemble! Je ne sais pas comment la joie peut laisser quelqu'un pantois. Et toi, Remus, tu ne sais pas reconnaître les imbéciles.

-Rectification : je sais très bien en reconnaître. Il y en a trois dans mon dortoir. Je plaisante, bien sûr, murmura-t-il lorsque James le foudroya du regard.

-Il m'énerve ce Vincent. Je ne l'aime pas.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne peux pas détester quelqu'un simplement parce que tu as choisi de le détester. Tu dois avouer des raisons, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est simple : il sort avec Lily. Voilà ma seule raison de le détester. Il fait obstacle à mon amour. Ça allait pourtant si bien avec elle! Elle riait à mes blagues, elle me souriait même! Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'amour est si difficile? (ndla : ouou! Le titre! Je devais bien le mettre un jour…)

-Je ne sais pas, James. Je voudrais bien t'aider, mais je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ce domaine. Il ne te reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils cassent un jour.

Qu'ils cassent un jour. Qu'ils cassent un jour. Cette phrase se répéta dans la tête de James et un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. Il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle! Remus le dévisagea, ne prévoyant rien de bon.

-Pourquoi ce petit sourire, Cornedrue? Tu me fais peur…

-Je viens d'avoir une idée.

-Wow! Tu fais des progrès!

-Pour ça, continua-t-il en ignorant le commentaire de son ami, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Remus.

-Moi? Je n'aime pas ça.

-Si je veux sortir avec Lily, il faut qu'elle casse avec Vincent; c'est ce que tu as dis. Eh bien, je vais tout faire pour que leur couple ne fonctionne plus.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais la dedans?

-Lily te connaît beaucoup et vous avez déjà été ensemble…

-Je te vois venir, James Potter, et je refuse d'être celui qui viendra briser leur couple!

-S'il te plait, Remus! Essaie juste de reprendre Lily. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour que Vincent casse et s'en aille!

-Je ne referai pas de la peine à Lily.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas? demanda James après un court silence.

-Je ne lui ferai jamais ça. Lily est mon amie, c'est tout.

Remus soutint le regard de son ami pendant un instant et ce dernier soupira.

-D'accord. Laisse faire.

James se laissa tomber sur son lit, reprit son magazine et continua sa lecture. Le loup-garou, après une hésitation, se leva et laissa son ami seul dans le dortoir. Une fois dans la salle commune, il s'assit sur un sofa et son regard plongea dans les flammes du feu.

petit remerciement à Julie231 qui m'a fait une petite précision sur l'origine du mot patois... donc c'est corrigé, j'ai patois par pantois!! ' merci!!


	21. la plan de Sirius

Bonjour! Enfin! le chapitre 21! Pas très long, mais quand même bon. (ça rime!) Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire à propos de ce chapitre : le titre veut tout dire. On peut s'attendre au pire avec Sirius!

**BONNE NOUVELLE! **Ma fic avance très très bien! J'ai environ 3 chapitres de plus déjà écrits! Et, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, le chapitre 23 s'annonce très bon! Ben, moi je l'aime bien. C'est un de mes préférés! Avis aux fans de James/Lily, vous allez être servis! J'ai dit pas plus!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 21 : le plan de Sirius 

Après le départ de Remus, Lily et Vincent s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle commune. Ils avaient joué le jeu jusqu'au bout et, lorsqu'ils furent certains que leur ami était parti, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-On l'a échappé belle! s'exclama Vincent. Un peu plus et je partais à rire. Remus avait l'air de me croire lorsque je lui ai parlé de mon coup de foudre.

-Par contre, ta déclaration était un peu de trop, avoua Lily, mal à l'aise. Je pense que James l'a mal pris.

-Je me fous de ce qu'il peut bien penser.

-James tient beaucoup à moi. Tu t'attires des problèmes si tu continues de même.

-C'est toi-même qui voulait que je joue ton copain, alors ne viens pas te plaindre de ce que je dis. Je ne fais que jouer mon rôle.

Lily soupira et déclara forfait. Elle n'avait aucune chance de lui faire comprendre que James pourrait devenir extrêmement jaloux et qu'il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. Vincent se leva d'un bond, la faisant sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin de prendre de l'air. Veux-tu venir avec moi?

Elle accepta et ensemble, ils sortirent de la salle commune. Ils descendirent jusque dans le parc et marchèrent silencieusement, côte à côte. Ils s'assirent sous un immense arbre au bord du lac tout en gardant le silence. Lily ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer la conversation sur James, mais la referma, se contentant de regarder l'eau miroiter. Vincent, quant à lui, avait mille et une questions en tête, tous par rapport à Lily. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler depuis qu'il était arrivé et il voulait mieux la connaître. Durant les fêtes, elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé d'elle. Et puis, choisir la bonne question sans qu'elle s'enrage risquait d'être plutôt difficile. Finalement, il opta pour quelque chose d'assez simple.

-Alors, Lily. Parle-moi un peu de toi.

-Que veux-tu savoir? Je n'ai pas une vie très palpitante, tu sauras.

-Je ne sais pas moi. Parle-moi de tes parents, de ta famille, de tes amis… tout ce que tu veux.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

-Je veux mieux te connaître, c'est tout.

Elle soupira et réfléchit un instant. Par où commencer? Pas question qu'elle se mette à parler de Pétunia; elle passerait tout l'après-midi à parler d'elle et de son imbécillité.

-Eh bien, j'ai passé une belle enfance avec ma famille, comme une véritable Moldue. J'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière quelques années avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Une fois en première année, j'ai rencontré Nandy et nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de James, Sirius, Peter et Remus, communément appelés les Maraudeurs. J'ai passé des belles années de ma vie à apprendre la magie et, en cinquième année, je suis devenue préfète. C'est avec plaisir que je donnais des retenues à Potter et Black puisque Remus ne disait rien. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis à ma dernière année et je suis triste quand je pense que j'ai bientôt fini… Voilà, ma vie sans aucun détail.

-Si la vie passe aussi vite que tu l'as raconté, ça doit faire longtemps que je suis mort. Parle-moi des Maraudeurs.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle un peu trop vite à son goût.

-Parce qu'ils ont l'air sympas et que tu as l'air de les apprécier.

-Moi? Apprécier eux? Tu veux rire! Ils ont fichu en l'air le bal de Noël! L'année passée, ils ont détruits la classe de métamorphose en transformant une tasse en éléphant. Quelques fois, je me demande quelle âge ils ont.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont seulement des défauts?

-Eh… non.

-Bon, vas-y. Parle-moi d'eux.

-Eh bien… Remus est le plus gentil d'entre eux et le plus intelligent. Dans leur groupe, il doit sûrement représenter la sagesse. Sirius est un vrai charmeur, pas capable de rester une journée sans courir après les filles. Potter et Black peuvent être drôles quelques fois, suffit qu'ils ne brisent pas tout ce qu'il y a autour d'eux. Peter est le plus timide. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé face à face… Il passe la plupart du temps à manger.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas trop pénible! Et James, tu n'en as pas beaucoup parlé, je dois dire…

-Ne te fais pas d'idées!

-Je n'ai rien dit!

-James est plutôt… dit-elle en rougissant involontairement.

-Plutôt quoi?

-Gentil, sensible et tellement beau, murmura Lily sans le vouloir.

Vincent éclata de rire et elle se sentit aussitôt très mal à l'aise. Elle voulut se lever pour partir, mais il l'en empêcha.

-Allez! Rassis-toi. Je ne faisais que rire. Toi qui te plains de leur enfantillage, tu es amoureuse de James?

-Chut! chuchota-t-elle en jetant des regards autour d'eux. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui! Ce n'est qu'un ami.

-Ah bien sûr! Un ami. Tu peux tout me dire, Lily, et je te promets que ton secret restera toujours un secret avec moi.

Elle le regarda un instant, hésitant. Devrait-elle le lui avouer ou bien devrait-elle garder le silence? Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.

-Tu as raison.

-À propos de quoi?

-De ce qu'on parlait tantôt.

-J'ai des trous de mémoire. Redis-le, s'il te plait.

Il faisait exprès ou quoi? Lily leva les yeux vers lui et le poussa brusquement lorsqu'elle vit son sourire moqueur.

-Ça va, ça va. Mais je veux t'entendre le dire de nouveau.

-Oui, Vincent, tu as raison. Je suis amoureuse de James.

-Dommage que je n'ai pas pu enregistrer le tout. Je suis certain qu'il aurait aimé entendre ça.

-Si tu faisais ça, je te tuerais.

-Donc, continua-t-il en ignorant son commentaire, tu aimes James, mais tu es déjà sortie avec Remus.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-C'est ce que Sirius a dit dans son discours d'accueil.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-elle.

-Donc? Puis-je savoir les raisons de cet acte?

-C'était un plan pour rendre James jaloux.

-Quel marque d'amour, vraiment…

-J'en ai parlé à Remus, continua-t-elle, et il a fini par accepter lorsque James l'a envoyé tête première dans la neige à cause d'un sort qu'il a dévié. Bref, longue histoire. Durant cette période, j'ai appris à mieux le connaître. C'est un garçon très gentil, même s'il a l'air timide et réservé.

-Comment est-ce que James l'a su? Parce que j'imagine qu'un jour, il a découvert que tout ça n'était qu'une supercherie.

-Avec le temps, la relation entre Remus et moi est devenue… plus sérieuse. Mais quand j'y repenses bien, finalement, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour, seulement une très très forte amitié. Je le considère comme mon meilleur ami côté masculin, presque comme un frère. James l'a su après que j'aie laissé tomber Remus.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça! s'exclama Vincent d'un ton faussement indigné.

-J'étais désespérée à l'époque. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour eux. Comprends-moi. Je pense que ça a été la meilleure chose à faire. Maintenant, je sais que j'aime James et que Remus est seulement mon ami.

-Mais lui, dans tout ça, es-tu certaine qu'il te voit seulement comme son amie?

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne sut quoi dire. C'est vrai, elle n'en avait jamais encore discuté avec lui et elle ignorait son point de vue. Elle haussa les épaules et Vincent soupira.

-Il faudrait que tu lui parles.

-Je sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Au moins, une bonne chose de régler! s'exclama Vincent, ravi d'avoir réussi à tirer la vérité à Lily. Te rends-tu compte que ça ne fait même pas une journée complète que je suis ici et j'ai déjà réconcilié Sirius, James et Remus et que je t'ai aidé à voir la vérité?

-Tu ne m'as pas aidé, je te signale. Je la savais depuis longtemps, la vérité.

-Mais, est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien d'en parler, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui révéler ce secret?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

-Bon, voilà! Je répands l'amour et la joie autour de moi! C'est fabuleux!

Vincent se leva d'un bond et tourna sur lui-même, les bras grand ouverts. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce spectacle stupide. La scène s'arrêta net lorsque Peter s'approcha timidement d'eux, hésitant.

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais… j'ai un message à te remettre, Lily.

Il tendit d'une main tremblante un bout de papier plié en quatre. Dès qu'elle le prit, il fit demi-tour et rentra au château sans leur dire au revoir.

-Pas très bavard, remarqua Vincent.

-Je te l'avais dit…

Elle déplia le parchemin et le lut. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se leva. Vincent s'approcha d'elle, curieux.

-C'est Sirius qui nous demande de le rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

-Est-ce que c'est bon signe? demanda le jeune homme tandis qu'ils remontaient en direction de l'école.

-Je l'ignore, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de ses plaisanteries.

Ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie et, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Sirius était en pleine conversation avec James. Les deux Maraudeurs relevèrent la tête et Sirius leur sourit; James sourit seulement à Lily. Le malade leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises.

-Merci d'être venu.

-Je m'attendais à une bêtise de ta part, avoua Lily.

-C'est gentil, c'est ma réputation. Bon, je vous ai fait venir parce que, comme vous savez, c'est bientôt la St-Valentin et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Pour te trouver une Valentine? demanda moqueusement James.

-Non, mais pour en trouver une à Remus.

-Ah, Sirius! soupira son ami. Il est assez vieux pour s'en trouver une lorsqu'il le voudra.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu à lui en trouver une? le questionna Vincent. Je trouve impoli de débarquer ainsi dans la vie personnelle des gens.

À contrecoeur, James dut admettre qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Il croisa les bras et fixa Sirius qui riait comme un fou dans son lit.

-Je ne rentre pas dans sa vie privée, mais je l'aide à la développer. Je suis tanné, et James aussi j'en suis certain, de le voir seul pendant que nous, on se pavane avec n'importe quelles filles. Remus a du charme, je l'avoue très ouvertement, mais il ne l'utilise pas. Donc, je vous demande, pour la St-Valentin, de trouver _la _fille parfaite pour notre cher Remus. On lui doit tous ça, je pense.

-Sirius, soupira de nouveau James. Laisse-le tranquille! Il n'en veut pas de copine!

-Je sais de quoi je parle, Cornedrue, répliqua-t-il en s'attirant le regard sévère de son ami pour avoir utiliser son surnom. Il m'en a parlé, un soir quand il est venu me rendre visite. Il s'ennuie. Il s'ennuie de l'amour qu'une fille peut lui donner.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi, Sirius Black. Remus n'est pas du genre à dire ça. Tu viens de tout inventer.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, demande-lui! Il arrive.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un bloc vers Remus qui poussait la porte de l'infirmerie. Voyant toutes les têtes tournées vers lui, le loup-garou s'arrêta net et les dévisagea.

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous tous de même? J'ai l'impression que vous allez me sauter dessus pour me manger…

-Pas une mauvaise idée! s'exclama Sirius. J'ai justement un petit creux. Non, en fait, nous parlions justement de toi. Viens t'asseoir.

Sceptique, Remus s'avança vers eux et s'assit aux côtés de James. Il croisa les bras et les regarda, attendant des explications.

-Sirius ici présent, commença Vincent puisque personne ne parlait, essaie de nous faire croire que tu es…

-…en manque d'amour, termina James.

Le loup-garou les regarda à tour de rôle et éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Je suis heureux comme je suis.

-Voyons, Remus. Tu ne te souviens pas la conversation qu'on a eue il y a quelques jours?

-Notre conversation?

-Oui! Tu étais venu me voir…

-Je ne suis jamais venu te voir…

-Bien sûr que oui! Souviens-toi en!

Tout en parlant, Sirius envoya un discret clin d'œil à son ami, espérant qu'il embarque dans le jeu, mais James le vit.

-Bien essayé Sirius, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

-Pour une des rares fois que j'ai besoin de ton aide, Remus, tu ne fais rien.

-Mais, balbutia Remus, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles!

-Ah! laisse faire.

Sirius croisa les bras devant lui et les bouda. Le loup-garou, toujours perdu, questionna du regard James, mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Remus, à la surprise de tous, s'emporta.

-EST-CE QU'IL Y A QUELQU'UN QUI VA ENFIN M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE?

À peine une seconde plus tard, Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant vers eux et donna une bonne taloche au loup-garou. Remus se frotta l'arrière de la tête tandis que l'infirmière repartait aussi vite qu'elle était venue, grommelant des «Crier dans une infirmerie, voyons!» et des «Si c'était de moi, personne n'aurait droit à des visites.» Ses amis pouffèrent de rire, ce qui n'améliora pas son cas. Furieux, il se leva et quitta l'infirmerie. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, ils reprirent leur sérieux.

-Vous voyez, c'est pour cette raison que je tiens à ce qu'il ait une copine, déclara Sirius. Comme en ce moment, il ne serait pas tout seul en train de se morfondre sur sa vie. S'il vous plait! Je ne veux pas qu'à la St-Valentin, mon petit Remus adoré soit tout seul.

James soupira et croisa les bras, déclarant forfait. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius et ce dernier se tourna vers Lily et Vincent. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, ils acceptèrent à leur tour. Sirius, tout heureux, leur expliqua en gros ce qu'il voulait faire. Puisqu'il était au lit, il comptait sur eux pour dénicher _la_ fille pour leur ami.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient tous une longue liste de tâches à accomplir pour leur plan «SOS l'amour de Remus». Ils se rendirent d'abord dans la salle commune pour en discuter sans avoir Sirius à côté d'eux. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame se poussa et les laissa entrer. La pièce était déserte, mis à part quelques deuxièmes années qui faisaient leurs devoirs dans un coin. Ils s'installèrent dans les sofas et soupirèrent.

-Ça va être plus difficile que je ne le pensais, avoua James. Sirius a vraiment mis le paquet. J'espère seulement qu'il va être sorti de l'infirmerie pour voir le résultat finalement.

-Pour ma part, dit Lily, je vais aller voir le directeur et lui proposer, pour la St-Valentin, de faire un bal. Sirius dit que ça serait le moment parfait pour notre futur couple.

-Dites, demanda Vincent à voix basse, pensez-vous réellement que ça va fonctionner?

-Pas la moindre chance, répondit James sans hésiter. Remus ne mordra pas facilement à l'hameçon. Soit il va falloir que l'on trouve _la_ fille ou soit il va nous surprendre et il va y mettre du cœur, ce qui me surprendrait. Remus est bien dans sa solitude. Il doit sûrement avoir peur de la réaction des gens à cause de son…

James se tut aussitôt, réalisant qu'il allait dire une grosse bêtise. Lily savait que Remus était un loup-garou, mais pas Vincent. Le jeune homme le regarda bizarrement, ce demandant pourquoi il arrêtait au beau milieu de sa phrase.

-À cause de quoi?

-De ses allergies, termina Lily en foudroyant James du regard. Remus a de grosses allergies et il a peur de la réaction de gens face à ça. Il réagit très mal. Tu devrais le voir…

-Ah oui! Il devient tout rouge et il a des plaques partout sur le corps qui le démangent tout le temps.

Vincent les regarda à tour de rôle, sentant une supercherie derrière tout ça, mais n'en pipa pas un mot.

-Je pourrais lui parler. Moi aussi, j'ai des allergies, leur dit-il.

-Mauvaise idée! répondit aussitôt Lily. Il n'aime pas trop en parler. Il est mal à l'aise.

Elle venait de tisser tout un mensonge autour de son ami. Elle allait devoir lui en parler avant que ce soit Vincent qui lui en parle. Elle se tourna vers James.

-Bon, maintenant, comment trouvons-nous _cette_ fille?

-Tu sais quoi? Je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idées. On fait le tour de toutes les filles et on les questionne sur leurs goûts et leurs passions pour voir s'ils correspondent à ceux de Remus? Ou bien, on fait un sondage pour savoir celles qui voudraient sortir avec lui? Tu vois, ça nous mène à rien!

-Il doit bien y avoir des filles à éliminer immédiatement, soupira Lily.

-Celles qui ont déjà un copain, on peut les oublier. Jamais Remus ne voudra sortir avec quelqu'un qui est déjà pris. Tout ce qui est rat de bibliothèque, on oublie.

-Voyons, James! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est plutôt les meilleures! Remus adore lire…

-Arrête-toi quelques minutes et observe celles qui traînent dans les bibliothèques. Je veux quelqu'un de bien pour mon ami et non une boutonneuse avec des broches…**(1) **

-James Potter! Tu sauras que je traîne souvent dans la bibliothèque, comme tu dis!

-Il y a des exceptions et toi, tu en es une.

-Il doit y en avoir d'autres, alors.

-Pas certain. D'habitude, il y a seulement une ou deux exceptions.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis?

-Oui, j'en suis très conscient.

-Ces filles-là n'ont pas choisi à être comme ça! Tu n'as aucun droit à les traiter comme de vieux sacs de vidange!

-Je ne fais que dire ce que tous bons gars qui se respectent pensent.

-Tu m'enrages!

-Je sais. Si je regarde ton visage, je sais aussitôt si tu es en colère : il est tout rouge.

-Calmez-vous, intervint Vincent. Arrêtez un peu vos enfantillages et trouvez des bonnes idées.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle commune tandis qu'ils cherchaient désespérément un moyen d'arriver à leur fin. Après quelques minutes, Remus descendit de son dortoir et s'arrêta près d'eux pour les dévisager.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous ne dites rien.

-On réfléchit, répondit James. Ça nous arrive quelques fois.

-À propos de quoi?

-D'un devoir en métamorphose.

-On a un devoir en métamorphose? Sur quoi? Je ne l'ai pas fait!

Tout énervé, Remus remonta dans son dortoir, certain qu'il avait oublié son devoir. Lily et James pouffèrent de rire tandis que Vincent les regardait bizarrement.

-On n'a pas de devoirs, lui expliqua Lily.

Il hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Leur ami redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et, avant que James ait pu lui demander s'il l'avait fait, il reçut un coup derrière la tête. James éclata de rire pendant que Remus continua son chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune.

**(1)**je ne veux offusquer personne pas les broches et les boutons! La preuve : j'ai déjà eu des broches et j'ai des boutons! Désolé si certains sont frustrés à cause de ce petit bout-là. J'aime mieux m'excuser…

Voilà la fin du chapitre 21! (j'espère...) Je vais faire une petite exception. Voici un bout du chapitre 22

_-On pourrait peut-être organisé… une sorte de club de rencontres. On pourrait mettre des affiches un peu partout qui annonceraient quelque chose du genre : Vous êtes seul? Nous avons la personne qu'il vous faut! Comme ça, on pourra rencontrer des filles qui sont seules puisque c'est nous qui serons les chercheurs. Ainsi, nous pourrons la trouver plus facilement. _

Alors voilà! Continuez à m'envoyer des commentaires! Même s'il se limite à : c'est bon! je m'en fous! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez bien ma fic!

au revoir et au chapitre 22!!


	22. le club de rencontres de Poudlard

Pitié! Je veux vivre!

Je sais que vous allez m'étriper, m'haïr…. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! Ça a été vraiment long avant que je poste ce chapitre. C'est temps-ci, il y a l'école, les examens. Mon mois de mai avait été assez rempli, le mois de juin s'annonçait aussi catastrophique que l'autre… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ma fic, surtout que j'ai été prise d'une crise «je-suis-tannée-d'écrire-je-veux-seulement-lire-des-fics», dont j'ai laissé tomber, pour quelques temps, ma fic.

Mais j'ai pensé à ceux qui aiment ma fic et… je l'ai posté. Je m'en veux, c'est vrai, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous allez aimé le chapitre 22.

Merci à Hinata Sky, Rebecca-Black, Julie231, Sarah et Iurne pour leurs reviews. Malgré mon absence, j'ai été contente de lire vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture! 

WandaBlack qui s'excuse encore de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt….

Chapitre 22 : le club de rencontres de Poudlard

Le lendemain, James, découragé, alla voir son ami Sirius à l'infirmerie pour parler du plan «SOS l'amour de Remus». Il fut bientôt rejoins par Lily et Vincent et, une fois certains que personne ne les écoutait, ils purent parler librement.

-Sirius, on n'a aucun idée pour trouver _la_ fille, déclara James. Il y a des centaines de filles à Poudlard et la St-Valentin est dans deux semaines. Il faut qu'on _la_ trouve et surtout, que Remus _la_ remarque. C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Il n'est pas du genre à regarder les filles.

-Il fait bien, le taquina Lily. Il y a certains garçons qui sont trop obsédés.

-Comme qui? Cite-nous des noms, exigea Sirius.

-Hum… laissez-moi réfléchir. J'ai en effet quelques noms qui me viennent à l'esprit. Par exemple, quelqu'un dont le nom commence par S et finit par Irius.

-Je me sens visé…

-Arrêtez de plaisanter, les sermonna Vincent.

Depuis le début du plan, il était le seul qui le prenait le plus au sérieux, à la grande surprise de James et Sirius.

-Réfléchissez plutôt à un moyen de _la_ trouver.

Le silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie, silence durant lequel chacun pensait à une méthode. Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui parla le premier.

-On pourrait peut-être organisé… une sorte de club de rencontres. On pourrait mettre des affiches un peu partout qui annonceraient quelque chose du genre : Vous êtes seul? Nous avons la personne qu'il vous faut! Comme ça, on pourra rencontrer des filles qui sont seules puisque c'est nous qui serons les chercheurs. Ainsi, nous pourrons _la_ trouver plus facilement.

-Et que fait-on des gars qui vont se présenter? demanda Lily. Et Remus va se demander pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas embarqué dans votre club.

-Il va trouver ça idiot, répondit James. Il n'embarquera jamais dans ça. Il va plutôt nous faire la morale et nous dire d'abandonner.

-Chose que nous ne ferons pas! s'exclama Sirius, ravi que son plan ait l'air de fonctionner. Nous avons accepté cette mission et nous allons la mener jusqu'au bout! Et en ce qui concerne les garçons, faisons semblant. Donc, est-ce que je peux vous mettre en charge de faire des affiches?

-Minute, intervint Vincent. Où comptez-vous rencontrer les célibataires?

-Je connais une salle vide où personne ne va. Ce sera notre lieu de rencontre.

-Quand commence-t-on? demanda James. Il faudrait le plus tôt possible, mais j'aimerais bien que tu sortes, un jour, de ce fichu lit.

-Bientôt, mon ami, bientôt. Pour l'instant, vous allez devoir commencer sans moi. Choisissez la date que vous voulez, pourvu que ce soit avant la St-Valentin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, déclara son ami en se levant aussitôt imités par ses compagnons. Nous prenons tous en main en attendant que tu te remettes sur pied. Nous viendrons te donner le compte-rendu de notre progression.

La première rencontre officielle eut lieu le dimanche avant l'heure du dîner, le lendemain de la création du Club. Ils avaient mis les affiches la veille et déjà, partout dans l'école, on entendait parlé du Club de Rencontres de Poudlard. Sur ces affiches, on pouvait lire :

_Fatigué(e) d'être toujours seul__(e)?_

_Fatigué(e) de chercher l'âme sœur sans la trouver?_

_Ce temps est révolu!_

_Tes recherches s'arrêtent ICI!_

_Nous avons les solutions qu'il te faut!_

_Suffit de venir nous rencontrer dans la vieille classe au deuxième étage ce dimanche à partir de dix heures et nous trouverons l'amour de ta vie!_

_LE CLUB DE RENCONTRES DE POUDLARD_

_LA solution en matière d'amour_

_Les juges et chercheurs : _

_Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans _

_et, comme invite spécial, Vincent O. Shert_

Les annonces avaient été ensorcelées de telle sorte que seulement les élèves pouvaient les lire; lorsque les professeurs passaient devant elles, elles prenaient l'apparence de simples annonces du Club de Divination. James, Lily et Vincent avaient organisés la classe pour les rencontres. D'un côté, caché par d'immenses rideaux sur lesquels avaient été lancés des sorts d'insonorisation, se trouvait le vrai lieu de jugements. C'était ici que James et ses compagnons allaient jugés les filles –et les garçons- qui cherchent l'âme sœur. De l'autre côté avaient été placés quelques sofas pour l'attente. Ils avaient suivi les conseils de Sirius à la lettre et le résultat était assez convainquant. Il leur avait même fait des fiches d'évaluation sur lesquelles étaient écrites les choses à vérifier chez le candidat ou plutôt, la candidate.

Ils arrivèrent une heure avant l'heure prévue pour finaliser le tout. Remus, comme l'avait dit James, trouva l'idée complètement idiote et ne voulut pas se joindre à eux. Il avait même l'air déçu et peiné que Lily participe à ce Club. «James commence déjà à déteindre sur toi», lui avait-il dit. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour. Dans à peine quelques minutes, les premiers candidats arriveront et dans trois ou quatre heures, tout va être fini…

Lorsque sonna dix heures, la salle d'attente, pouvant contenir au maximum vingt personnes, était déjà pleine à craquer et il y en avait même des personnes qui attendaient à l'extérieur de la classe. James n'en revenait pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'autant d'élèves allaient se présenter. Il referma vivement le rideau et se tourna vers ses camarades.

-Nous avons du pain sur la planche! déclara-t-il. La salle est pleine et d'autres attendent dehors.

-Quoi! s'exclama Lily, surprise. Nous n'avons mis les affiches qu'hier seulement!

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en étonner. Nous allons devoir prendre notre mal en patience et… tous les évaluer.

Les trois poussèrent des soupirs et se mirent au travail. La première personne fut la plus difficile; ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Mais après une dizaine de personnes, ils prirent de l'expérience et bientôt, les rencontres ne durèrent que quelques minutes.

-Numéro 13! cria James de l'autre côté du rideau.

Une jeune fille de Serdaigle entra. Elle devait en première ou deuxième année. Elle s'assit timidement sur la chaise et leur fit face, les joues rouges de gêne. Lily lança un regard interrogateur vers ses collègues. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune! Vincent, voyant que les autres ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, prit les choses en main.

-Bonjour. Quel est ton nom?

-Julie.

-Julie, que cherches-tu?

-L'âme sœur. J'ai vu vos affiches…

-C'est bien. Peux-tu me dire ton âge?

-13 ans.

-D'accord, murmura Vincent en faisant semblant de prendre l'information en note. Dis-moi, Julie, pourquoi as-tu besoin de notre aide?

-Parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais il ne me regarde pas.

-Ah! Je pense que tu as mal compris notre but. Nous cherchons des gens, nous n'aidons pas ceux qui ont déjà trouvé.

La dite Julie les regarda à tour de rôle, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Lily foudroya Vincent du regard et se leva pour serrer la petite dans ses bras.

-Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que tu devrais attendre. Tu as 13 ans, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Tu verras, un jour ou l'autre, il viendra vers toi. Et puis, regarde-toi, aucun garçon ne pourrait te résister. Allez, va maintenant et attend le grand jour.

L'élève se leva, secouée de sanglots, et s'en alla. Alors que le rideau se refermait derrière elle, Sirius entra dans la petite pièce.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait pleurer la petite fille? Il me semble que ce n'est pas notre but…

-Sirius, notre sauveur!

James se leva de sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui reste immobile, sous le choc. Lily et Vincent soupirèrent, désespérés.

-Nous avions besoin du grand Sirius, déclara James. Il y a trop de personnes qui attendent.

-Maintenant que je suis là, nous pouvons continuer. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question…

-Plus tard, le coupa Vincent.

Sirius se fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit aux côtés de ses amis qui regagnèrent leurs places respectives. Ils appelèrent le prochain numéro et continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Sirius ne laissait aucune pitié. Lorsqu'il le pouvait, il renvoyait les gens en leur disant : «Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu pourras te trouver quelqu'un…» ou bien «Tu es magnifique! Regarde un peu plus autour de toi et tu trouveras. Nous ne te sommes d'aucune utilité.» Ils s'attardaient un peu plus sur les filles, les questionnant et les analysant. Lily s'occupait de poser les questions sur la culture en général; Vincent, do côté Moldu; James, de la magie et Sirius posait les questions générales.

-Numéro 35! cria Vincent, au comble du désespoir.

Il était maintenant presque midi; ils avaient faim, soif et envie d'aller aux toilettes. Leur patience commençait à être à bout. Le suivant poussa les rideaux et entra. Sirius et James le dévisagèrent; Lily et Vincent pouffèrent de rire. Remus se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Assis-toi, grommela Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je viens voir comment s'en sort mes amis, répondit le loup-garou en s'assoyant. Je vois que vous avez eu beaucoup de personnes. Vous devez être heureux, votre Club fonctionne.

-Nous en sommes très fiers, déclara James. Tout marche comme nous le voulions. Il ne reste plus qu'à terminer de rencontrer ceux qui restent à côté et ensuite, on s'attaque à trouver les âmes sœurs. Aussi simple!

-Simple, tu parles! Vous allez y passer des mois.

-Tu nous sous-estimes, mon cher Remus! s'exclama Sirius en se levant et en s'approchant de son ami. Vois-tu, nous ne sommes pas des professionnels.

-Oui, et?

-Nous pouvons y aller à la pige…

-Sirius Black! cria Lily derrière lui. On ne peut pas jouer ainsi avec la vie amoureuse des gens! On va devoir être sérieux!

-Tu m'en reparleras lorsque l'on commencera à classer les personnes. Tu voudras faire des piges.

-Sirius, Lily a raison, remarqua Remus. Il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent être ensemble…

-Alors? Ils ont simplement rompre, c'est tout.

-(soupir de la part de Remus) Je vous laisse à vos problèmes.

Découragé, le loup-garou se leva, les salua et sortit. Sirius soupira et retourna à sa place sous le regard haineux de Lily. La suivante entra à son tour et vint s'asseoir. C'était une jeune Gryffondor de la sixième année : grande, plutôt belle, de longs cheveux bruns qui descendaient en cascade, de grands yeux verts pétillants, un visage fin, une belle dentition… bref, la liste de Sirius était très longue.

-Quel est ton nom et que cherches-tu? lui demanda poliment Vincent.

-Amalia. Je cherche ce que tout le monde cherche.

-Bien. Parle-nous en peu de toi.

-Eh bien, je suis née dans une famille Moldue et j'ai grandi dans l'ignorance de la magie. Dès que j'ai su que j'étais une sorcière, j'ai aussitôt voulu en apprendre plus sur ce… monde, si on peut dire. Je suis entrée à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans, une année après vous. J'en suis maintenant à ma sixième et lorsque j'aurais fini, je compte bien me diriger vers l'étude de créatures magiques. J'ai quelques bonnes amies avec qui j'ai bien passé du temps. Si vous les rencontrez, elles vous diront que je suis très responsable et studieuse.

-Je n'en doute pas. Qu'aimes-tu dans la vie? la questionna Lily.

-J'aime la lecture, la musique. Je préfère les cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'à ceux de potions. J'aime être entre amis, mais j'ai besoin quelques fois d'être seule. J'aime rire et profiter de la vie parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle nous réserve. J'ai perdu mon petit frère dans un accident d'auto et depuis, je profite de chaque journée comme si elle était la dernière.

-Quel genre de garçons recherches-tu? demanda à son tour Sirius.

-Je ne veux pas quelqu'un qui va se «pavaner» avec moi. Je veux un copain respectueux, responsable, calme et sérieux, mais qui sait rire et plaisanter. Je souhaite qu'il soit proche de moi et que, surtout, il me soit fidel.

-Parlons école, veux-tu, continua James. As-tu de bons résultats?

-Je réussis très bien. Les professeurs sont plutôt fiers de moi. Lors de mes BUSE, j'ai eu des Optimal partout, sauf en potions. Pour moi, l'école, c'est sérieux. On ne vient pas seulement pour rencontrer des gens, mais pour apprendre, pour s'épanouir intellectuellement.

-Tu dois souvent aller à la bibliothèque. Simple conclusion.

-C'est mon lieu préféré. Lire parmi des livres dans un coin poussiéreux, il n'y a rien de mieux.

James lança un discret coup d'œil vers ses amis et un sourire apparut sur leurs visages. Ils venaient de trouver _la_ fille.

-As-tu quelque chose de plus à nous dire pour nous aider à trouver ton âme soeur? demanda Lily.

-Non, c'est tout. En fait, je ne cherche pas vraiment l'amour de ma vie… C'est mes amies qui m'ont mise au défi de venir. Je ne veux pas vous offusquer, mais je trouve l'idée de chercher l'âme sœur à la place des autres plutôt stupide. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercheurs pour trouver mon copain.

-Mais, tu es célibataire? s'inquiéta Sirius.

-Oui… Pourquoi cette question?

-Tu vas peut-être trouver ça stupide, mais… Nous pensons que nous t'avons trouvé l'homme qu'il te faut.

Amalia éclata de rire sans aucune gêne. Les 4 collègues se regardèrent, perdus et soudainement inquiets.

-Je ne pense pas que ça serait utile. Mais merci tout de même!

-Mais tu ne comprends pas!

Sirius était au bord du désespoir. Ils l'avaient enfin trouvé et elle venait leur dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de copain! Il devait faire quelque chose. Il se leva, s'approcha lentement d'elle et passa son bras autour de son épaule.

-Vois-tu, lors de notre création, nous avons été divisé en deux. Une moitié de notre âme est partie au loin pour devenir une autre personne et cette autre personne est l'âme sœur. Tu as, quelque part dans le monde, cette autre moitié qui n'attend que toi. Imagine un instant que tu es un bas…

-Un bas? s'étonna-t-elle.

-… et que tu cherches l'autre bas pour former une paire de bas. C'est ainsi que va l'amour.

-Sirius, c'est une mauvaise idée de comparer l'amour à une paire de bas, marmonna James à l'intention de son ami, mais tout le monde l'entendit.

Amalia eut un sourire amusé et regarda Sirius, attendant qu'il continue son histoire. Ce dernier foudroya son ami du regard et se racla la gorge.

-C'est ainsi que va l'amour. Nous avons trouvé ce bas, celui qu'il te manque pour créer la paire. Tu ne peux l'ignorer; il sera toujours là, attendant que tu le voies. Tu ne peux passer à côté de cette occasion unique que tant de gens souhaitent. Profite-en! C'est toi-même qui avais dit qu'il fallait profiter de la vie! Avoir un copain, ça ne te tuera pas!

Amalia le dévisagea, hésitante. Finalement, ses épaules tombèrent et elle soupira.

-D'accord. Qui es ce fameux bas?

-Nous n'allons pas vous le dire dans ces conditions, répondit Sirius, heureux de l'avoir fait changé d'idées. Laissez-moi me débarrasser de ces célibataires.

Il se dirigea vers les rideaux, les ouvrit d'un geste brusque tout en faisant sursauter les élèves et s'adressa à eux.

-Désolé, mais ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Voyez-vous, James avait tellement envie qu'il a pissé sur sa chaise et Lily est en train de manger les papiers. Nous vous aviserons de la prochaine rencontre.

Il les referma aussi vite qu'il les avait ouvert et, ignorant les protestations, retourna à sa chaise. James et Lily le foudroyèrent du regard, mais il les ignora eux aussi. Il se tourna vers Amalia, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

-Nous t'avons enfin trouvée! Enfin! Après tant d'années de recherches et tu étais juste sous nos nez!

-Vous me cherchiez? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Sirius s'emballe un peu trop, lui expliqua Lily. J'imagine que tu connais les Maraudeurs.

-Qui ne les connaît pas?

-Donc, tu sais qui est Remus? continua-t-elle en ignorant les sourires malicieux que lui lançaient James et Sirius.

-Oui, le seul gentil du groupe.

-Minute! s'exclama James. Comment ça, «le seul gentil»?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu maltraiter un Serpentard ou insulter un élève.

-On ne maltraite pas les…

Lily le coupa en se raclant la gorge et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Nous voulions lui trouver… Rectification, Sirius voulait lui trouver une copine…

-Vous croyez que je peux être sa copine?! s'exclama Amalia en sautant sur place.

-Eh… oui, murmura Lily.

-Pas vrai! Pas _le_ Remus Lupin! Vous pensez que je suis son âme sœur? Vous voulez rire de moi! Nous n'avons rien en commun! Il est populaire et fait parti des Maraudeurs!

-Il aime lire dans la bibliothèque tout comme toi, répliqua James. Il est responsable, sérieux, mais il sait rire. Lui aussi aime les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et déteste ceux de potions. Il réussit aussi bien que toi à l'école. Est-ce assez en commun? Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Non, je ne vous crois pas… Pas lui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? soupira Sirius. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Remus?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça! C'est que, selon les filles de sixième année, il est _le_ gars le plus sexy de toute l'école.

N'en pouvant plus, Lily et Vincent éclatèrent de rire, réaction complètement à l'opposé de celle de James et Sirius. Les deux amis croisèrent les bras et leur tournèrent le dos, prenant mal le fait que Remus soit plus sexy qu'eux. Lily, les larmes aux yeux, les serra dans ses bras et, toujours en riant, leur dit :

-On vous aime pareil, vous savez?

-Ah, s'il te plait, laisse-nous tranquille le temps qu'on digère l'information, la supplia James.

Amalia les dévisagea tous les quatre, ne comprenant pas la réaction des deux garçons. Soudain, le déclic se fait dans sa tête. Elle éclata de rire à son tour.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes vous aussi dans le Top 10. En fait, vous êtes tous les trois à égalité au premier rang.

La nouvelle leur rendit leurs sourires et leur bonne humeur. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant plusieurs minutes à propos de Remus et organisèrent les plans pour que le futur couple se rencontre.

Le lendemain s'annonçait pénible : c'était un Lundi. Les Lundis étaient toujours pénibles. Dans le dortoir des septièmes années, il régnait une joie et une bonne humeur qui surprenait Remus. Lorsque ses amis étaient revenus la veille, il avait aussitôt su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bien pour eux. Le matin, cette joie était à l'extrême : James chantait, sous sa douche, un air de l'opéra de Carmen et avait même ri avec Vincent, celui-ci était allé chercher quelques petits croissants encore tout chauds des cuisines pour en donner à ses nouveaux amis et Sirius avait fait son lit. Il avait même proposé à Remus et Peter de faire les leurs. Ils s'étaient contentés d'hocher la tête et de le regarder faire, bouche bée. Aucun des deux ne savait la raison de cette bonne humeur et, franchement, Remus préférait l'ignorer. Sûrement avaient-ils préparé une blague pour les Serpentards… Il s'habilla rapidement après avoir pris, à son tour, une douche et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit en face de Lily qui lui fit un immense sourire radieux. Vinrent ensuite James, Sirius, Vincent et Peter, riant aux larmes. Ils s'assirent à côté d'eux et s'embarquèrent dans une grosse conversation. Seul Remus ne disait rien. Il les dévisagea tous, sentant quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça. Il essaya de croiser le regard de Lily, espérant pouvoir lui parler, mais celle-ci ne se tourna pas vers lui. Il tenta ensuite d'attirer l'attention de Sirius assis à côté de lui, mais en vain. Il tendit ensuite le bras et tapota l'épaule de James, mais celui-ci, comme tous les autres, l'ignora. Finalement, ce fut Vincent qui remarqua ses tentatives.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus?

-Depuis environ cinq minutes, j'essaie d'attirer votre attention pour vous parler, mais vous m'ignorez tous!

-Ah! c'était toi les coups sur mon épaule! s'exclama James, heureux d'avoir résolu ce mystère.

-Qu'avez-vous aujourd'hui? leur demanda le loup-garou. Vous êtes tous… bizarres.

-Nous nous sommes levés du bon pied, c'est tout, répondit innocemment Sirius, sachant très bien que son ami n'accepterait pas d'aussi faciles excuses.

-Laisse-moi rire! Je veux des meilleures explications.

-«Je veux des meilleures explications!» répéta James en imitant la voix de Remus. Demande-le nous à la place de l'exiger et dis le mot magique.

-James, tu n'es pas sérieux…

-Très, même! Allez! On attend.

Remus soupira et regarda à tour de rôle ses amis. Ils le regardaient tous avec d'immenses sourires, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Ah, et puis! Laissez faire. Je peux bien vivre sans savoir les raisons de votre bonne humeur.

Boudeur, il leur tourna le dos et mangea ses toasts rendues maintenant froides. Il ignora les rires de ses amis et les regards curieux des autres élèves. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se leva et, sans leur accorder un regard, partit vers son dortoir pour chercher ses livres de potions. En entrant de la salle commune, il percuta de plein fouet une jeune fille qui sortait. Sous l'impact, elle laissa tomber ses livres par terre et se pencha pour les ramasser en s'excusant. Remus soupira, se pencha à son tour et l'aida à remettre ses parchemins en ordre.

-Je suis tellement désolée! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais! Je me sens tellement idiote…

-Ça n'est pas grave, la rassura Remus en se relevant.

Il lui tendit un dernier parchemin et lui sourit. La jeune fille le prit lentement tout en lui rendant son sourire. Le loup-garou s'en alla dans son dortoir sans se rendre compte que Amalia le suivait des yeux. Elle quitta la salle commune, tourna à gauche dans le couloir et s'approcha de ses amis, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça a fonctionné, leur dit-elle. Il avait l'air frustré et il m'a foncé dedans.

-C'est un des défauts de Remus, soupira James. Lorsqu'il est en colère, il fonce dans tout ce qui bouge ou qui ne bouge pas.

-Au moins, la première phase du plan a marché! s'exclama Sirius ravi. Il t'a remarqué et t'a parlé.

-Oui, il faut dire que ce n'était pas une grosse conversation, lui fit remarquer Amalia. Elle se résume à «Je m'excuse!» et «Ce n'est pas grave.», mais nous faisons un pas en avant! dit-elle pour rassurer ses nouveaux amis.

-Je vous l'avais que le coup des livres qui tombent fonctionne toujours, leur dit Vincent.

-Tu es remarquable, mon chéri, s'exclama Lily en lui envoyant un discret clin d'œil. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un charmeur.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa passionnément sous les regards meurtriers de James et Sirius, et ceux indifférents de Amalia et Peter. Le matin, après que Remus soit sorti du dortoir, les Maraudeurs, aidés de Vincent, avaient expliqués la situation à Peter qui s'était empressé de les aider. Maintenant, ils étaient cinq pour mettre le plan «SOS l'amour de Remus» à l'œuvre et ils comptaient bien réussir.

Lily finit enfin par libérer Vincent et elle se tourna vers ses amis, ignorant le fait que James allait sûrement sauter sur le jeune homme pour l'étriper.

-On devrait aller en cours. Il reste seulement… CINQ MINUTES!

James, Sirius et Lily coururent dans leurs dortoirs, prirent leurs livres et se rendirent à leur cours de potions dans les cachots où ils arrivèrent en retard. Vincent arriva quelques minutes après eux, ayant comme excuse le fait qu'il n'était pas de l'école. Amalia, après le départ de ses amis, se dirigea vers sa classe, se jurant de tout raconter à ses amies.

L'air dans la classe était insupportable, mais pas autant que les rires des Serpentards lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en retard. James, Sirius et Lily s'installèrent à leur place, gardant le silence pour ne pas attiser la colère de leur professeur. Vincent fut, bien sûr, placé à côté de Lily et il se retrouva coincé entre Remus et elle, derrière l'immense chaudron. Ils étaient en plan travail d'équipe et Vincent allait se joindre à eux pour le restant de la semaine. Le professeur expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils devaient faire durant ce cours et les élèves s'activèrent. Remus alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaires pendant que Lily allumait un petit feu sous le chaudron. Dès qu'il déposa le tout, ils commencèrent, les trois ensembles, à préparer la potion. Peu à peu, la frustration que Remus avait ressentie ce matin se dissipa et pour une rare fois, il s'amusa durant son cours. Vincent se révéla être un véritable génie en potion. N'étant pas de l'école, il se permit de rajouter quelques ingrédients non prévus dans les potions des Serpentards sans se faire voir ni du professeur ni des élèves.

Résultat : à la fin du cours, toutes les potions étaient parfaites, sauf celles des Serpentards. Le professeur, sentant une arnaque derrière tout ça, donna à James et Sirius deux semaines de retenue sans chercher à savoir si c'était réellement eux qui avaient fait ça. Le cours finit sur cette note plutôt joyeuse pour les Serpentards. James, plus frustré que jamais, prit grand soin de claquer la porte de la classe en sortant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune, bousculant les élèves qu'il croisait dans les couloirs. Une fois rendu, il grimpa dans son dortoir, lança son livre de potions dans sa malle et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sirius, Remus, Peter et Vincent arrivèrent un peu plus tard, quelques minutes après. Ils entrèrent timidement, s'attendant à retrouver le dortoir sans dessus dessous, mais ils ne virent qu'un James enragé frappant son oreiller. Remus prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers son ami. À peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'il reçut un coussin en plein visage. Sous le choc, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre. James, se rendant compte qu'il attaquait un ami, se leva d'un bond et aida le loup-garou à se remettre sur pieds.

-Désolé Remus! Je pensais que c'était… En tout cas, peu importe! Vous pouvez entrer, vous savez, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les autres, toujours derrière la porte. Je ne vais pas vous tuer.

-Je ne prenais pas de chance, répondit Sirius en allant porter ses livres. Lorsqu'un professeur te donne une retenue, tu te mets en colère et je crains pour nos vies.

-Je n'ai jamais tué personne et tu le sais très bien.

-Te souviens-tu du hamster de Peter? Tu l'as tué!

-De quoi tu… Tu parles de cette boule de poils là? Elle était à demi-morte! Et puis, il a malencontreusement tombé de mes mains.

-Tu l'as tué! s'exclama Peter en pointant son ami d'un doigt accusateur.

-Voyons, vous n'allez pas en faire un drame, bredouilla James.

-C'était mon hamster! C'était un animal, pas un simple toutou que l'on peut remplacer! Il était vivant et tu l'as tué!

Frustré, Peter sortit du dortoir en prenant ses livres de métamorphose et claqua la porte derrière lui. Sirius pouffa de rire, mais Remus, sérieux, se tourna vers son ami, prêt à le sermonner.

-James, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien…

-Je sais, Lunard! Je connais le discours.

-Tu ne devrais pas non plus t'emporter de même.

-Merci de tes conseils, mais je peux m'en passer.

Remus lança un regard désespéré vers Vincent et tous deux sortirent avec leurs livres, laissant James au soin de Sirius. Le jeune Black s'assit sur son lit et regarda son meilleur ami, attendant qu'il parle, mais il ne pipa pas un mot. Voyant que c'était une cause perdue, il déterra ses livres de sous sa pile de vêtements.

-Tu devrais prendre des cahiers parce que, si tu continues à broyer du noir ainsi, on va arriver en retard en métamorphose et le professeur MacGonagall va nous faire passer un mauvais quart d'heures.

James soupira et imita son ami. Quelques secondes après qu'ils aient sortis de la salle commune, la cloche annonça le début des cours sonna. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe, prêts à affronter la colère de leur professeur.


	23. tout un mélange d’émotions!

Ah que coucou!

voici le chapitre 23! enfin! Il est assez long merci : 28 pages sur Word… j'avais bien hâte de le poster parce que je l'aimais beaucoup, mais finalement… après avoir fini le chapitre 24… je préfère le prochain! je dis pas que le 23 est pas bon, non! en tout cas, vous verrez par vous-même…

Reviews!

Julie231 : je suis ben contente que tu trouves ça drôle! des fois, il y a des choses que j'écris, mais je ne sais pas si tout le monde va trouver ça drôle… en tout cas, merci!!

Isoletta : merci pour tous tes reviews! j'étais très surprise de voir que j'avais, soudainement, 53 reviews quand la veille, il y en avait seulement 46… c'est super que tu aimes ma fic. Merci beaucoup!!

Rebecca-Black : ah ah! J'ai pas eu à réfléchir très longtemps : Est-ce que je fais un club de rencontre? Ben oui!!! un autre moyen pour faire délirer Sirius.

Sarah : t'inquiète, c'est bien Amalia!! Oui, ça sonne peut-être un peu bizarre, mais c'est volontaire! Et puis, ben voilà le prochain chapitre! Merci!

Bonne lecture à tous et laissez-moi un p'tit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre là..

WandaBlack

Chapitre 23 : tout un mélange d'émotions! 

-M. Potter et M. Black! N'essayez pas de vous faufiler à votre place en espérant que je ne vous remarque pas! C'est peine perdue. Mais puisque c'est votre première fois dans ce mois-ci, je vous laisse une chance.

James et Sirius s'assirent à leur place, soulagés d'avoir évité une retenue, mais ils s'attirèrent tout de même les regards sévères de Remus et Lily. Peter, assis avec eux, se retourna, foudroya James du regard, lui en voulant toujours pour son hamster, et reporta son attention en avant de la classe. Le professeur McGonagall expliquait le cours d'aujourd'hui.

-Nous allons faire de la métamorphose plus avancée. Durant les dernières semaines, nous nous étions pratiqués à transformer des souris en oiseaux. Le but était de vous permettre de transformer quelque chose de vivant en un autre être vivant. Aujourd'hui, nous allons augmenter la difficulté. Vous allez vous placer en équipe de deux et vous devrez transformer votre collègue en un animal de votre choix. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me promener entre vous pour vous aider. Au travail!

James et Sirius se mirent ensemble, Remus avec Peter et Lily avec Vincent. La tâche était plus difficile qu'ils ne le pensaient. La première fois, James réussit à transformer les oreilles de Sirius en oreilles de chat. Après plusieurs tentatives, il se retrouva devant un petit chaton tout blanc avec des cheveux bruns. Remus s'en sortait plutôt bien. Après quelques minutes, Peter fut transformé en canari. Vincent transforma du premier coup Lily en petit lapin et fut grandement félicité par le professeur, impressionnée par ses talents. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Sirius. Il lança le sort sur son ami et aussitôt, James se transforma en cerf. Le professeur McGonagall vint le féliciter, heureuse de ses améliorations. Sirius, sceptique, s'approcha de James et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que tu t'es transformé ou bien mon sort a vraiment fonctionné? lui murmura-t-il.

Le cerf pencha la tête sur le côté et, pour toute réponse, lui lécha la joue. Sirius poussa un cri de dégoût, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Lily, qui avait fini de transformer Vincent en singe, s'approcha d'eux et regarda le cerf.

-Il est très réussi, Sirius, lui dit-elle. Je le préfère ainsi.

James reprit sa forme humaine et ouvrit la bouche, mais s'arrêta en voyant le visage ébahi de Lily. Soudain, il comprit le problème. Sirius était supposé de dire le contre-sort pour qu'il reprenne sa forme normale… Il se racla innocemment la gorge et regarda son meilleur ami.

-Merci Sirius pour m'avoir rendu comme avant, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qu'il ne vit pas.

-De quoi tu parles? Je n'ai rien dit…

-Mais c'est impossible! s'exclama Lily. Quelqu'un a dû dire le contre-sort. Tu ne peux pas te transformer tout seul.

-C'est moi qui l'ait dit, intervint Remus qui avait suivi leur conversation.

Il lança un regard sévère vers son ami et reporta son attention sur Peter qui essayait sans grand résultat de le transformer en chien. Le singe/Vincent sauta sur la table à côté d'eux et tira sur la manche de Lily. Celle-ci sursauta et, après avoir compris le but de son ami, lui redonna sa forme humaine.

-C'était long et, plus j'attendais, plus j'avais le goût d'une banane.

Le professeur McGonagall alla à son bureau et déclara que le cours était fini. Elle était fière d'eux parce qu'il n'y avait eu aucun blessé. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle après avoir été porté leurs livres dans leurs dortoirs. Les plats étaient déjà là et n'attendaient qu'à être mangés. Les Maraudeurs se laissèrent tomber sur les bancs, fatigués par leur cours. Lily et Vincent se joignirent à eux quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main. James leur jeta un regard assassin et se tourna vers Sirius qui allait lui planter sa fourchette dans la main s'il ne lui répondait pas.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à manger leur désert, Amalia entra dans la Grande Salle avec ses amies. Lily lui fit signe de s'approcher et la fit asseoir en face d'elle, c'est-à-dire à côté de Remus. Ses amies s'assirent avec elle. Elle lançaient souvent des regards en direction des Maraudeurs et gloussèrent, mais James et Sirius ne semblèrent pas s'en rendre compte.

-Bonjour Amalia, la salua Lily. Comment s'est passé ton avant-midi?

-Plutôt bien! Mon cours de potion a été l'enfer. Je me suis trompée dans les ingrédients et ma potion n'a pas été bonne. Je déteste ce cours!

-Je te comprends. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de manquer une potion.

Les deux filles regardèrent discrètement Remus, mais celui-ci ne les écoutait pas; il fixa ses patates, ne sachant quoi faire avec elle. Lily laissa tomber sa fourchette par terre et soupira de soulagement en voyant le loup-garou relever la tête. Il sursauta en voyant les filles de sixième année à côté de lui et lança un regard interrogateur vers Lily.

-Remus, je te présente mes nouvelles amies : Amalia, Christine et Stéphanie. Je les ai aidées récemment pour des devoirs et je me suis liée d'amitié avec elles. Donc, les filles, voici Remus.

-Heureux de vous connaître, leur dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Amalia le lui rendit, mais ses deux amies rougirent et détournèrent les yeux.

-Dis, Lily, Nandy n'est plus avec toi? demanda le loup-garou.

-Elle se tient avec d'autres filles. Elle dit qu'elle n'est plus capable de rester avec Sirius.

-Comment ça? s'exclama-t-il.

Il poussa James de son champ de vision et regarda tristement Lily.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu lui tapes simplement sur les nerfs. Continue de parler avec James.

Ne pouvant rajouter un seul mot, Sirius soupira et continua sa conversation avec son ami. Lily se tourna ensuite vers Remus.

-Voilà pourquoi.

-C'est dommage pour toi, lui dit-il. Vous étiez de bonnes amies.

-On continue de se voir, de temps en temps.

Le silence tomba entre eux. Lily cherchait éperdument un moyen pour que Amalia et Remus se parlent. Finalement, elle trouva quelque chose.

-Tu sais quoi, Amalia, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas été nommée Préfète l'année dernière. Tu réussis pourtant très bien à l'école.

-Je l'ignore moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais aimé le devenir. J'ai déjà assez de choses à faire. Je fais parti d'un Club et, si j'étais devenue Préfète, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire les deux en même temps.

-Tu n'aurais sûrement pas réussi, lui dit Remus. J'ai déjà essayé et j'ai du arrêter le Club. Être préfet demande beaucoup de temps et de responsabilités.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas des responsabilités. J'aurais été capable de m'en occuper.

-Probablement, mais ça fait beaucoup à faire pour de simples étudiants. En plus de l'étude pour les BUSE en cinquième année et pour les ASPIC de cette année…

Lily lui regarda parler, fière de son coup. Discrètement, elle attira l'attention de James, Sirius et Peter et lui pointa Remus et Amalia. Un sourire apparut sur leurs visages. Vincent, assis aux côtés de Lily, discutait tranquillement avec les élèves de sixième année pour ne pas qu'elles se sentent trop seules. Sirius se leva, se plaça derrière son ami et, en une seule petite seconde, gâcha les espoirs de Lily.

-Toujours en train de se vanter d'être Préfet, n'est-ce pas Remus? Tu n'as pas à le crier sur tous les toits, c'est écrit sur ton insigne.

-Je ne me vante pas, Sirius, lui fit remarquer le loup-garou en se levant à son tour. Tu devrais réfléchir avant de dire n'importe quoi.

Il salua ses amis et s'en alla. Lorsqu'il eut tournée le coin de la porte, Lily éclata.

-TU ES VRAIMENT LE PLUS STUPIDE DE TOUS LES GARÇONS, SIRIUS BLACK!

-Ça veut dire que James ne l'est pas?

-N'ESSAIE PAS DE CHANGER DE SUJET!

Vincent força sa copine à se rasseoir et la calma pendant que James prenait la relève.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu les déranger?

-Déranger qui?

-Remus et Amalia.

-C'est Amalia?

-Tu ne m'as pas reconnu? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux?

Ses amis soupirèrent de découragement et se levèrent pour quitter la Grande Salle. Sirius les regarda partir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils réagissaient tous ainsi, et courut pour aller les rejoindre.

Ils se rendirent à leur salle commune et s'y installèrent pour profiter de leur après-midi de liberté, tandis que Amalia alla rejoindre ses amies à l'extérieur. Vincent s'assit sur le sofa et força Lily à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Celle-ci se lova dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Elle détestait faire croire aux autres qu'elle sortait avec lui. Après tout, c'était simplement son ami. Elle savait qu'elle faisait de la peine à James et elle s'en voulait énormément. Pourquoi avait-elle dit que Vincent était son copain? Elle poussa un soupir. Elle s'était mise elle-même dans le trouble. Soudain, elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui. Elle devait parler à Remus et ce, tout de suite! Elle se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers James.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Remus? Je viens de me rappeler que je dois lui dire quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il. Il est peut-être dans le dortoir… Hey, mais Lily! Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer…

Lily n'écouta pas ce que tu lui disais James. Elle grimpa les escaliers et entra dans les dortoirs sans se donner la peine de cogner. À première vue, il n'y avait personne dans la salle, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bains. Se rappelant de ses mauvaises aventures avec les douches, elle s'assit sur un lit et attendit. Après quelques minutes, Remus sortit pendant qu'il était en train de mettre sa chemise. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Lily et termina rapidement de la mettre. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

-Je dois te parler.

Il la dévisagea, surpris : elle semblait très sérieuse. Il s'assit sur le lit et se tourna vers elle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je dois savoir… Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Sur le coup, il ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Après un moment de réflexion, il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Si je te demanderais de m'embrasser, est-ce que tu le ferais?

-Jamais! Tu as un copain.

-Oublie Vincent. On ne parle pas de lui.

-Non, finit-il par dire. Tu es mon amie. Dans un sens, oui je t'aime, mais… comme une bonne amie.

-D'accord. Je voulais savoir.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai parlé avec Vincent et il a mis le doute dans mon esprit. Pour moi aussi, tu es ami, mais j'ignorais ton point de vue.

-Je te comprends. Mais maintenant, à mon tour avec les questions. Sors-tu vraiment avec Vincent?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Lily, lui dit-il d'un ton sévère.

-D'accord. Non, je ne sors pas avec lui. Comment as-tu fait pour savoir?

-Ça se voit.

-Tant que ça?

-Non, je suis le seul à le savoir. Être loup-garou donne quelques avantages. J'ai un de ses sens de l'observation et, en plus, avec ma déduction, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous étiez seulement amis. Donc, qui es l'heureux élu de ton cœur?

-Il n'y a personne, dit-elle sur la défensive.

-Tu nous avais dis que tu étais amoureuse, mais tu nous avais donné le nom de Vincent. Maintenant que je sais que tout ça est faux, je veux savoir le vrai nom. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Lily, rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

-C'est James, murmura-t-elle.

Remus se leva d'un bond et poussa un cri de joie. Il sautilla sur son lit comme un vrai gamin et se laissa tomber à côté de Lily, un sourire lui fendant le visage.

-Enfin! Après sept ans, tu tombes amoureuse de lui! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir? Ne t'inquiète pas; il est toujours aussi fou de toi.

-Je suis trop gênée. J'aime mieux attendre le moment… propice.

-Est-ce que tu sais que ça le tue de te voir avec Vincent?

-Je vois ses regards. C'est simple à savoir.

-Est-ce que Vincent le sait que tu es amoureuse de James?

-Est-ce que tu as fini avec tes questions?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me répondre?

-Oui, il le sait, soupira-t-elle. Il a été le premier à le savoir. C'est même grâce à lui si j'ai admis le fait que je l'aimais.

Remus la regarda un instant, un sourire sur le visage. Finalement, il se laissa tomber par en arrière et soupira.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content. Je vais l'être encore plus lorsque le moment propice arrivera. J'imagine la réaction de James.

-Ne te fais pas trop d'idées, lui dit-elle.

-J'ai bien le droit, lui répondit-il. Après tout, c'est du bonheur de mon ami que l'on parle!

Lily soupira et se leva lentement. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta.

-Tu n'en parles à personne, d'accord?

-Promis.

-Merci Remus.

Elle lui sourit et sortit. Elle alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient encore en bas. Elle retourna sur les genoux de Vincent et écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre les jeunes hommes, conversation qui tournait, naturellement, autour du quidditch. Remus descendit quelques minutes plus tard, venant la sauver d'une mort certaine. Voyant qu'elle s'ennuyait, il l'invita à venir marcher avec lui dehors. Ils quittèrent la salle commune ensemble, après s'être habillés chaudement. La neige était toujours là, décidée à rester pour encore longtemps, et le temps froid aussi d'ailleurs. Lily marchait silencieusement aux côtés de son ami et se dirigea vers le lac. Remus la suivait sans dire un mot, ne se doutant pas du plan que son amie avait en tête. Car, en effet, Lily avait un plan. Elle avait vu, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis, Amalia au bord du lac, toute seule. Elle comptait bien leur permettre de parler sans que Sirius vienne tout gâcher. Elle s'approcha d'elle et fit semblant d'être surprise.

-Amalia! Que fais-tu toute seule dehors?

-Salut Lily. Eh bien, je prenais de l'air. Mes amies sont rentrées : elles commençaient à avoir froid. Venez-vous asseoir tous les deux.

Elle tapota la roche à côté d'elle et, docilement, ils s'y assirent. Les deux filles se mirent à parler de livres et de groupes de musique Moldu, espérant que Remus se joigne à eux, mais non! Peut-être les écoutait-il, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder devant lui, l'air absent. Lily, au bord de la crise de nerf à cause de son ami qui ne se donnait pas la peine de parler, se leva d'un bond, le faisant sursauter.

-J'allais oublier quelque chose de très important! s'exclama-t-elle en envoyant un discret clin d'œil à Amalia. Je dois y aller immédiatement. Reste un peu avec Amalia, Remus; elle ne va pas te manger!

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit en courant vers le château. Le silence s'installa aussitôt entre eux. Le loup-garou tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille, mais ne parla pas. Finalement, ce fut Amalia qui brisa le silence.

-Lily m'a dit que tu étais nul en potions.

-Elle doit vraiment le dire à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

-Moi aussi, je déteste les cours de potions.

-Je sais. Je t'ai entendu en parler ce matin. C'est pourtant si simple. Mettre tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans le bon ordre, mélanger et on devrait arriver à la bonne couleur, mais à chaque fois, ma potion est ratée.

-Même chose pour moi. Nous ne sommes tout simplement pas doués dans cette matière. Par chance que nous sommes meilleurs dans d'autres.

-Sinon je ne saurais pas pourquoi je serais à cette école.

-Nous avons la chance d'étudier avec Albus Dumbledore. Lorsque j'ai su que j'allais pouvoir venir à Poudlard, je me demandais qui était cet homme.

-Tu es née dans une famille Moldue?

-Oui, j'ai su vers l'âge de onze ans que j'étais une sorcière. Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai su qui était Albus Dumbledore et je me suis sentie privilégiée de pouvoir étudier avec lui comme directeur. Et tu sais quoi? En première année, j'avais peur de lui, lui avoua-t-elle en riant.

-Je pense que tout le monde a peur de lui la première fois, mais après quelques mois, on se rend compte que c'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Dès que j'ai commencé à participer aux farces de James et Sirius, j'ai été convoqué à son bureau. La première fois, nous nous attendions à avoir des semaines de retenues, mais nous n'avions eu que des félicitations du directeur. Il avait plutôt aimé notre blague.

-Qu'aviez-vous fait?

-C'était très simple, mais je tiens à dire que nous n'étions pas des experts à l'époque. Nous étions allés aux cuisines et pendant que Peter détournait l'attention des elfes de maison, James, Sirius et moi avions salé tous les plats pour le banquet de l'Halloween. Les visages des élèves valaient des millions.

Amalia éclata de rire tandis que Remus souriait en se remémorant ce merveilleux souvenir. Une fois la jeune fille calmée, il continua de lui raconter leurs meilleures blagues. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, assis sur une roche à grelotter de froid, parlant tranquillement. Finalement, lorsqu'ils ne sentirent plus leurs pieds et leurs mains, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Remus se leva d'un bond et tendit sa main pour aider Amalia à se mettre sur pied. Timidement, elle la lui prit et, une fois debout, se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle se figea sur place et leva les yeux vers lui. Finalement, Remus se recula et lui fit signe de passer devant. Rouge comme une tomate, Amalia se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte et, après l'avoir salué, s'enfuit à toutes jambes rejoindre ses amies. Remus, amusé par son comportement, retourna à la salle commune tout en enlevant son foulard. Il donna le mot de passe et entra. Il passa devant ses amis qui le fixaient avec d'immenses sourires. Il les ignora et monta dans son dortoir pour ranger son manteau. Lorsqu'il redescendit quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient encore assis à le regarder, toujours souriants. Lentement, Remus s'assit à côté de James et les dévisagea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? leur demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas eu trop froid, on dirait, répondit Sirius. Avec qui étais-tu? J'espère qu'elle était belle et que tu en as profité.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se leva d'un bond et vint passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Nous sommes tellement contents pour toi, Mumus!

-Mais…

-Sirius et moi sommes si fiers de toi! s'exclama James en embarquant dans le jeu de son ami. C'est comme si tu avais fait tes premiers pas!

-Les gars, arrêtez…

-Tu sais quoi, James?

-Mais quoi, Sirius?

-Il faudrait immortaliser ce moment! «La première chasse de Remus». Attendez-moi, je dois avoir sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant dans mes valises…

-Bonne idée! Nous allons nous en souvenir pendant toute notre vie!

-Sirius, non! Reste assis! James, voyons, c'est inutile…

-Inutile, dis-tu? C'est une blague! Nous n'allons pas te faire un enterrement de vie de garçons, mais un petit quelque chose pour que tu puisses te rappeler ce moment important dans ta vie.

-Mais, laissez-moi vous expliquer…

-Pas besoin d'explications! le coupa James. Nous te comprenons parfaitement. C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas.

Remus se tourna vers Lily et Vincent pour avoir de l'aide, mais les deux étaient pliés en deux et riaient aux larmes. Découragé, il se leva, mais au même moment, Amalia entra en même temps que d'autres filles de Gryffondor avec l'intention de faire un devoir d'équipe avec elle. En les voyant, elle s'approcha d'eux, curieuse de savoir la raison de ce fou rire. Sirius descendit ensuite, les bras chargés de bouteilles de whisky pur feu.

-Que se passe-t-il pour que vous sortez de l'alcool? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il servait des verres pour tout le monde.

-Amalia! s'exclama Lily en sursautant. Je ne t'ai pas attendu entrer...

-Amalia, tu viens? lui demandèrent ses amies derrière elle.

-Attendez un peu. Bon, quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

-Nous immortalisons «la première chasse de Remus», lui répondit Sirius. Il a passé l'après-midi complet dehors avec une fille, rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-J'espère bien! Il était avec moi, lui dit-elle, ignorant les signes désespérés de Remus.

-En plus! s'exclama Sirius. Il était avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît et qui est plutôt jolie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Mumus, je te la laisse! Voilà! dit-il en donnant les verres.

-Sirius, tu sais que c'est interdit, l'avertit Lily.

-Ah pitié avec «C'est interdit! Tu n'as pas le droit!». Oublies un peu la préfète et profite de ce moment.

Hésitante, Lily prit un verre et le fixa, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle leva les yeux vers James et Sirius qui en étaient déjà à leurs deuxièmes verres. Remus, voyant que la situation était désespérée, s'était laissé tomber en bas du sofa et s'était étendu par terre, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Vincent sirotait son verre, pensif, et Amalia dévisageait le sien avec dégoût. Finalement, Lily le déposa sur la table.

-Bois-le si tu veux, Sirius. Je n'en veux pas.

-Tu nous laisses boire? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Vas-y! Au pire, vous allez être malade et ne venez pas ensuite pleurer sur mon épaule! Je ne dirais rien au directeur ni au professeur McGonagall.

-Vous devriez, Miss Evans.

Remus se releva d'un bond, Lily sursauta, James et Sirius échappèrent leurs verres, Vincent cacha le sien sous un coussin et Amalia, qui l'avait déposé quelques secondes plus tôt sur la table, sifflota innocemment. Derrière eux se tenait leur professeur de métamorphose, les mains sur les hanches, l'air plutôt furieuse. Sirius et James avalèrent difficilement et évitèrent de croiser le regard de leur directrice de maison.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Nous fêtions, répondit Sirius. Remus a une copine.

-Hein? Même pas vrai! s'exclama celui-ci.

-Je suis contente pour M. Lupin, mais vous n'avez aucun droit de boire à l'intérieur des murs de l'école et vous le savez.

-Mais c'est quoi l'idée de débarquer ainsi dans notre salle commune? s'indigna Sirius.

-Je venais justement vous voir pour vous parler, à vous et à M. Potter, de votre retenue. Je venais vous dire que j'ai arrangé le tout, mais finalement, je crois que je vais changer d'idées. Tous les six, allez immédiatement au bureau du directeur et allez vous expliquer.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Miss Evans. Je suis désolée, M. O.Shert, dit-elle en se tournant vers Vincent, mais vous devez y aller vous aussi. En tant qu'invité, vous devez suivre les règles, même si vous me dites que c'était l'idée de M. Black et de M. Potter.

-Pourquoi toujours nous? s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Vous êtes toujours la cause de tous les problèmes des professeurs et puis, vous êtes les farceurs officiels de l'école.

-C'est aussi grâce à nous que vous avez, pour une autre année, gagné le trophée de quidditch, lui rappela James.

-C'est bien vrai, M. Potter, mais tout ça ne règle pas votre problème. Chez le directeur, tout de suite!

-Vous ne comprenez pas!

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, M. Black? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Ça fait des années que nous voulons que Remus se trouve une copine et ce grand jour est enfin arrivé! Vous ne pouvez nous priver d'exprimer notre joie.

-Oui, je le peux. Maintenant, chez le…

-Attendez! Comprenez-nous! Nous sommes heureux pour lui… Quoi, Remus? dit-il en se tournant vers son ami qui tapotait sur son épaule.

-Je n'ai pas de copine!

-Alors, avec qui parlais-tu cette après-midi?

-Avec Amalia, mais ce n'est pas ma copine. C'est seulement une simple amie.

«C'est seulement une simple amie». La phrase se répétait dans l'esprit d'Amalia des millions de fois et à chacune, elle lui brisa le cœur. Il la considérait comme une amie, une simple fille de sixième année. Extérieurement, elle ne laissa rien paraître, mais à l'intérieur, elle était désespérée et triste. Jamais elle n'allait être sa copine!

Sirius dévisagea son ami et, au bout de quelques minutes, soupira.

-Qu'elle soit ta copine ou une simple amie, il reste le fait que tu as passé une après-midi complète avec une fille, ce qui est un record pour toi. Vous voyez, continua-t-il se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall, c'est pour cette raison que nous voulons le féliciter en lui faisant une petite fête.

-Vous le fêterez plus tard, M. Black, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Allez chez le directeur.

-Voyez comme il est triste! s'exclama Sirius, tenace, en prenant le visage de Remus entre ses mains.

-Allez-vous, un jour, vous rendre chez le directeur? soupira-t-elle.

-Il veut être fêté! Il y tient vraiment! Vous allez avoir sa peine sur la conscience!

-Eh bien, je l'aurais! Maintenant…

-Ça va vous hanter! Et s'il se suicide, j'espère que vous vous en souviendrez!

-M. BLACK! JE VOUS LAISSE CINQ SECONDES POUR ALLER CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS CHANGE EN QUELQUE CHOSE D'ANORMAL!

Sirius partit en courant sans se le faire dire deux fois. McGonagall soupira, heureuse qu'il soit enfin parti, et se tourna vers les autres.

-Allez-y.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie et marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau, leur professeur sur les talons. Elle avait pris soin de faire disparaître tous les verres et les bouteilles avant de partir. Sirius les attendait assis devant la statue puisqu'il ignorait le mot de passe. Il se leva brusquement lorsqu'il les vit arriver et les suivit après que McGonagall ait dit le mot. Elle cogna poliment à la porte et les laissa entrer. Les élèves pénétrèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau tandis que leur professeur expliquait la situation au directeur. Dès qu'elle eut fini, un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, quelques fois interrompu par les petits cris aigus de Fumseck. Finalement, le directeur parla.

-Vous savez très bien que ce que vous avez fait est interdit. Je suis peiné de voir que même vous, Miss Evans et M. Lupin, n'ayez rien fait face à cette situation. Vous êtes des Préfets, rappelez-vous en. Quant à vous, M. O.Shert, je ne peux vous punir puisque vous n'êtes pas mon élève, mais sachez que votre directeur en sera informé. Et vous, Miss Amalia, je suis surpris par votre comportement. Jamais je ne vous aurais cru capable d'un tel acte. Maintenant, à votre tour, M. Potter et M. Black. Je comprends très bien votre raison; vous agissez pour le bien d'un ami. Vous ne pouvez toutefois boire tant que vous n'avez pas ma permission. Cependant, dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé, je dois avouer que je suis très heureux, moi aussi, de l'évolution amoureuse de M. Lupin ici présent. Alors… Où les avais-je mis? Ah, voilà! Vous avez ma permission, rajouta-t-il en sortant des verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

James et Sirius poussèrent des cris de joie tandis que les autres soupirèrent de soulagement; ils s'étaient attendus à pire. Le professeur McGonagall regarda Albus, surprise, et, déclarant forfait, s'en alla. Le directeur servit des verres à ceux qui en voulaient et porta un toast à la vie sentimentale de Remus. Le loup-garou soupira et but d'une seule gorgée son verre, bientôt imité par les autres et par le directeur.

-Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret, mais qui est l'heureuse élue? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

-Il n'y a personne, répondit Remus, mais il fut devancé par Sirius.

-C'est Amalia ici présente. Avouez qu'ils forment un beau couple.

-Vous avez raison, M. Black, approuva le directeur. Ils forment un aussi beau couple que M. Potter et Miss Evans.

Les deux concernés rougirent et leurs amis éclatèrent de rire. Lily se racla la gorge et leva les yeux vers Albus.

-C'est impossible, Monsieur : je sors déjà avec Vincent.

-Oh! milles pardons, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix faussement désolée. Bien sûr, il est votre copain.

Il lui fit ensuite un de ses fameux sourires mystérieux et fit tout disparaître d'un geste de baguette. Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir en poussant un petit cri d'amusement et se posa aux côtés de son maître. Dumbledore le caressa machinalement et adressa à ses élèves un regard presque paternel.

-Maintenant que je me suis informé de la vie amoureuse de mes élèves, y a-t-il autres choses que je dois savoir?

-Ce n'est pas Sirius et James qui ont gâché les potions lors du dernier cours, avoua Vincent, mais moi. Je voulais seulement rire un peu.

-Merci pour votre franchise, M. O.Shert. Je vais parler avec le professeur de potions, mais prenez en considération que vous n'avez plus de retenues, M. Potter et M. Black.

Les deux amis soupirèrent, heureux d'échapper à des heures de supplice avec un groupe de Serpentards puants, comme aimait bien les appeler Sirius. Ils continuèrent à discuter avec le directeur pendant quelques minutes et retournèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Alors qu'Amalia allait entrer, Remus lui prit la main et l'amena à l'écart, faisant signe à James de ne pas les attendre.

-Après ce qui s'est passé, lui dit-il, je pense qu'on a besoin d'explications. Il n'a jamais été question que tu sois ma copine. Nous sommes seulement amis. Sirius a tendance à s'emballer un peu trop vite.

-J'ai remarqué, dit-elle en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas sa tristesse.

-Nous devrions aller les rejoindre sinon Sirius va encore se faire des idées. Je voulais seulement mettre ça au clair.

Remus entra dans la Grande Salle, laissant derrière lui une Amalia qui retenait ses larmes. Elle se laissa tomber sur la première marche de l'escalier et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses amis lui avaient fournis tant d'espoir qu'elle croyait qu'il lui suffirait d'aller lui parler pour qu'il se jette dans ses bras. Cependant, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle ignorait si elle voulait toujours suivre leur plan. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la fille qu'ils cherchaient? Tandis qu'elle désespérait, Lily sortit et, après l'avoir repérée, alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle la serra dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler.

-Ça va aller. Chut! arrête de pleurer.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez être certains que je suis la fille qu'il lui faut. De toute façon, il ne veut pas de copine. Comment voulez-vous que je sorte avec lui s'il ne veut rien savoir?

-Il ne te connaît pas assez. Je suis certaine qu'il va tomber amoureux de toi; vous avez tant de choses en commun. Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui est devant moi quand je te parle. Laisse-lui du temps et aies patience. Et puis, je vais devoir parler au directeur pour organiser un bal pour la St-Valentin. S'il a eu lieu, nous allons, mes amies et moi, te préparer. Aucun garçon ne pourra te résister, je te le promets. Même pas Remus.

-Merci, Lily. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Tu serais probablement prise avec James et Sirius. Pauvre toi.

-Parlant de James, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt curieux que le directeur dise que vous formeriez un beau couple.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre Albus Dumbledore, lui répondit-elle en riant.

Cependant, elle aussi était intriguée par les propos du directeur. Savait-il que leur amour était réciproque? Sûrement; il savait tout ce qui se passait dans son école. Elle se rappela son sourire mystérieux et se jura de lui en parler en même temps que le bal. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Amalia la regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

-À qui penses-tu? lui demanda-t-elle, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Personne en particulière, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Es-tu certaine?

-Oui, je le suis. Je pense que je suis la mieux placé pour savoir ce à quoi je réfléchis. Tu ne commences pas à avoir faim? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, en effet, je meurs de faim.

Elle se leva et, d'un pas assuré, entra dans la Grande Salle. Lily resta assise, la regardant s'asseoir avec ses amies. Le plan fonctionnait plutôt bien, mais jamais ils n'avaient pensé qu'Amalia allait tomber amoureuse de Remus pour de vrai. Cela causait des problèmes, surtout si leur ami refusait toutes avances d'une fille. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis et ils continuèrent de manger et de bavarder.

Le restant de la semaine se passa sans aucun problème. Dans quelques jours, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, samedi, Vincent allait devoir retourner chez lui. Il aurait aimé rester pour voir les résultats du plan «S.O.S l'amour de Remus», mais il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la permission de son directeur. Le soir, après les cours, les Gryffondors de la dernière année firent une petite fête pour son départ. Sirius était allé chercher de la Bièaubeurre spécialement pour l'occasion. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, mais assez pour avoir du plaisir. Amalia fut bien sûr invitée. Vincent espérait silencieusement que ce soir allait être le grand soir pour eux.

Les élèves invités avaient accroché une grosse banderole sur laquelle était écrite : «Merci et à la prochaine, Vincent!» La fête débuta vers les alentours de sept heures et devait finir pas plus tard que minuit. Au début, tout était calme. Les Maraudeurs étaient dans un coin, bavardant avec Nandy et d'autres filles. Lily et Vincent étaient à l'opposé de la salle, assis dans les sofas avec des élèves tout en sirotant tranquillement leurs Bièraubeurres. Lorsque la plupart des élèves du château étaient couchés, Sirius décida de mettre un peu de musique. Avec l'aide de James et Remus, ils dégagèrent le centre de la salle pour aménager une petite piste de danse. Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à danser. Les tableaux présents soupirèrent et s'en allèrent plus loin dans le château, là où ils pourraient dormir en paix.

Sirius dansa avec toutes les filles, y compris Lily. Après avoir ri un bon coup, elle retourna danser avec Vincent. Remus était assis sur une chaise, Bièraubeurre en main, et les regardait; il détestait danser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Amalia vint le rejoindre, sous les encouragements discrets de ses amis. Elle se planta devant lui et le regarda avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Alors, on compte rester seul dans son coin en espérant ne pas se faire inviter?

-Tu as tout compris, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais je vais le faire.

-Et si je refuse?

-Ça va aller très mal pour toi, dit-elle d'un ton qui supposait bien des choses.

Remus la dévisagea un instant et, en soupirant, se leva pour la suivre jusque sur la piste de danse. Amalia, tout souriante, lui montra quelques pas et ils se mirent ensuite à danser. Le loup-garou s'en sortit plutôt bien, mise à part quelques écrasages d'orteils. Ses amis remarquèrent qu'ils se souriaient toujours et qu'Amalia ne se gênait pas pour appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Lily les observa un instant et tourna les yeux vers son faux copain.

-Je pense que nous avons réussi, lui annonça-t-elle.

-Tout n'est pas gagné. Ils ne font que danser.

-J'aime mieux les voir danser ensemble que de les voir loin de l'autre. Regarde-les s'ils sont mignons! Non, mais! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque la nouvelle musique commença. Sirius! Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc-là?

-Ça, ma chère, lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle, c'est un semblant de hip hop, une danse _légèrement_ plus rythmé.

-Légèrement? Comment veux-tu danser sur cet air sans te briser un pied?

-C'est simple : laisse-toi aller. Ou bien, imite Vincent. Je suis certain que Monsieur est un grand danseur.

-Je me débrouille, lui dit-il en riant.

-Voilà! Regarde et apprend!

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers un groupe de filles qui dansaient, laissant derrière lui Lily, complètement perdue. Elle voulut partir, mais Vincent la retint par le bras. Il commença à danser, montrant à Lily comment faire.

Après le changement de musique, Remus s'avoua vaincu et retourna sur sa chaise, en sécurité, laissant Amalia s'amuser comme une folle sur la piste de danse. Il fut bientôt rejoins par James qui le regardait avec un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

-Alors, comment la trouves-tu?

-Qui?

-Amalia, celle que tu regardes depuis tantôt.

-Eh bien, elle est vraiment gentille, répondit le loup-garou sans aucune hésitation.

-C'est tout? Elle est seulement gentille?

-Sympathique aussi.

-Voyons, Remus! Elle doit bien avoir d'autres qualités.

-Elle rit souvent et, lorsqu'elle sourit, il y a des étincelles de joie dans ses yeux. Je la regarde et je la trouve superbe.

James hocha la tête comme quelqu'un qui suit une conversation ennuyante, mais à l'intérieur, il hurlait de joie.

-Es-tu amoureux d'elle?

-Amoureux? Non! répondit Remus. Peut-être bien, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de son ami.

-Je suis content pour toi, Lunard. C'est une fille sympa.

-Je ne suis pas encore certain, alors ne te lance pas dans tes grosses conclusions! Et pas un mot à Sirius!

-D'accord. Bouche cousue!

-Lily et toi, ça avance? demanda innocemment le loup-garou, prenant James par surprise.

-Eh bien, c'est comme toujours. Elle me parle et je suis content ainsi. Que veux-tu que je fasse? Elle sort avec Vincent.

Il foudroya le jeune homme du regard, mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Le couple dansait au centre de la piste. Ils dansaient collés, très collés même. Vincent avait ses mains dans le (très) bas de son dos et l'embrassait sans aucune gêne dans le cou. Lily, quant à elle, semblait plutôt s'enfuir que de rester dans ses bras et essaya vainement de le repousser. Poussé par un élan de rage, James se leva, se rendit jusqu'au couple en faisant du coude, agrippa Vincent par le collet et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Sirius, sentant que la tension montait, arrêta la musique et le silence tomba dans la salle commune. James et Vincent se défiaient du regard sans toutefois bouger ou parler. Lily voulut s'approcher, mais elle fut arrêtée par Remus. Sirius se rendit aux côtés du loup-garou, le sourire aux lèvres, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-La confrontation du siècle! Tiens-toi prêt à intervenir, au cas où…

Le silence fut brisé par Vincent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mal? Tu veux rire, j'espère! éclata James. Tu tripotais Lily alors qu'elle ne voulait pas! Elle se débattait pour que tu la lâches et toi, tu continuais!

-Tu aurais fait la même si tu avais été à ma place, répliqua-t-il sèchement, faisant sursauter les élèves. Ça se voit que tu as envie d'elle.

James le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus de force. Vincent ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Jamais je ne ferais du mal à Lily, lui répondit James.

-Tu lui en fais pourtant en ce moment même en faisant du mal à son copain, lui fit-il remarquer.

Il obtint l'effet voulu : James desserra légèrement sa prise, mais Vincent était toujours entre le mur et lui. Il avait décidé de jouer gros pour son départ. Il tenait à tout prix à ce que son amie Lily puisse avouer son amour à James. Alors aussi bien passer pour le copain pervers et jaloux! Il n'en avait pas parlé à Lily; il savait qu'elle aurait refusé. Il dut se débrouiller seul, même si elle risquait de le détester par la suite. Ce qui était au départ une petite fête tournait maintenant en une bagarre pour le cœur de la jeune femme.

-Lily m'a parlé de toi, continua Vincent. Elle me disait à quel point tu la harcelais pour qu'elle sorte avec toi. Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal; tu lui en as fait pendant sept ans. Te rends-tu compte? Pendant sept ans, vos conversations se résumaient à : «Veux-tu sortir avec moi?» et à «Tu es un égoïsme, Potter!» Sur ce point, Lily n'avait pas tord. As-tu pensé une seule fois à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir? Tu ne pensais qu'à toi et à tes désirs personnels. Tu faisais tout pour arriver à tes fins. As-tu seulement déjà pensé à elle, espèce de con?

De nouveau, Vincent obtint le résultat voulu : un coup de poing en plein visage. C'était plutôt difficile de se contrôler pour ne pas répliquer, mais il faisait de gros efforts. Il devait tenir jusqu'au bout. Lily, derrière eux, poussa un cri et se précipita vers James pour qu'il arrête.

-Laisse tomer, James. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! cria le jeune homme à l'intention de Vincent. Je ne l'ai jamais harcelée.

-Il ment. Je t'en supplie, lâche le!

De peine et de misère, James desserra sa prise et Vincent tomba par terre, le nez en sang. Il leva les yeux vers eux et ne vit pas du tout venir la gifle de Lily. CLAC!

-Tu redis quelques choses à propos de James et je te tue, compris?

-Tiens, tiens. Dumbledore avait peut-être raison finalement, répliqua-t-il en sautant sur l'occasion que lui donnait Lily. Vous formez un beau couple.

-En effet, répondit-elle avec détermination, ignorant les regards surpris de ses amis. J'en suis assez fière. C'est fini, Vincent O.Shert. Retourne chez toi et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

-C'est ça! cria Vincent d'une voix tremblante. Cache-toi derrière James! Cache-toi derrière l'homme que tu aimes parce que, oui, en effet, ne me regardez pas comme un fou, continua-t-il en se levant péniblement, (James ne l'avait pas manqué) Lily Evans est amoureuse de James Potter! N'est-ce pas, Lily?

Cette dernière soutint son regard, consciente que tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche et répondit :

-Oui, c'est vrai.

James, derrière elle, recula de quelques pas, sous le choc, et fixa Lily avec de grands yeux. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de Vincent et il se laissa tomber par terre. Il avait réussi! Lily l'avait avoué! Bon, il s'était aussi mis tous les Gryffondors sur le dos, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. La jeune femme se tourna vers James, soudainement très, mais très mal à l'aise. Elle bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensifs, mais finit par abandonner. Elle s'approcha de l'homme de sa vie et le serra dans ses bras. James, n'en revenant tout simplement pas, l'enlaça délicatement comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise. Un peu plus loin, Sirius pleurait de joie dans les bras de Remus qui avait un immense sourire. Les Gryffondors les regardèrent, heureux de les voir enfin réuni. Tout le monde avait oublié Vincent. Tout le monde sauf peut-être Lily. Elle se libéra, avec regrets, des bras de James et s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et soupira.

-J'imagine que je te dois des explications, soupira-t-il.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Prends tes affaires et va-t-en.

-Je dois t'expliquer, Lily, dit-il en se relevant de nouveau. J'avais tout planifié…

-C'est bien facile à dire! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je te le jure! Dès que…

-Je n'ai plus confiance en toi, Vincent. Je t'ai dis tous mes secrets et tu me fais un coup pareil! Moi qui te croyais mon ami!

Elle lui tourna le dos et voulut s'éloigner, mais il l'agrippa par le bras. Aussitôt, il se retrouva de nouveau contre le mur, plaqué par James. Ce dernier le regardait, une lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux. Vincent sut aussitôt que cela allait être plus difficile de s'expliquer.

-Laissez-moi parler, tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

Alors que James et Lily allaient répondre non, Remus s'avança et s'interposa entre les deux hommes. D'un simple regard, il força son ami à le libérer de sa prise et put ensuite lui faire face.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Merci, Remus. Lily m'avait tout raconté. Je savais depuis une semaine qu'elle aimait James, mais je n'ai rien fait. Ce soir était mon dernier soir passé avec vous. Je ne pouvais partir ainsi en laissant Lily seule parce que…je ne suis pas son copain. Lorsque vous lui aviez demandé qui elle aimait, elle a aussitôt dit mon nom, prise de panique. Lorsqu'elle m'a invité, elle n'a pas mentionné ce détail et comme je suis arrivé plus tôt, j'ignorais tout. Pendant cette semaine, j'ai dû me faire passer pour son copain. Lily, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, je suis désolé pour ce soir. Je sais que tu me prends maintenant pour un pervers ou un crétin, mais j'ai fait ça pour toi. Tu disais que tu étais trop gênée pour lui avouer, alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main pour t'aider un peu. Je voulais vous voir ensemble avant de partir, c'est tout.

Lily le regarda un instant et soupira. C'était Vincent tout craché. Elle savait qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui donna une claque derrière la tête et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que je peux te détester et t'aimer en même temps. Sacré Vincent! Tu es un vrai ami.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tantôt, répliqua-t-il en riant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers James et les deux s'observèrent. Vincent parla en premier.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, James, mais j'ai fait tout ça pour vous. J'ai risqué de perdre mon amitié avec Lily pour que vous soyez enfin ensemble. Et à propos de tantôt, je ne croyais pas ce que je te disais. Mon but était seulement de vous… frustrer.

-Eh bien, tu as réussi.

-J'espère bien, après tout ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais particulièrement aimé, mais maintenant que tu connais la vérité, on pourrait peut-être devenir amis. Qu'en penses-tu?

James tourna la tête vers Lily, hésitant. Elle l'encouragea en hochant la tête et le poussa doucement vers Vincent. Les garçons, après un moment de silence, se serrèrent la main, signe d'une nouvelle amitié entre eux.

-Je veux bien, tant que tu ne sortes plus avec Lily, le menaça James.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Elle est à toi.

-Vous de parlez de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un simple objet! s'indigna la jeune fille.

-Tu en es un, lui répondit son nouveau copain. Tu es l'objet de mes rêves.

-Têteux! lui cria Sirius du fond de la salle.

-Jaloux! cria à son tour Remus à son ami.

-Jaloux toi-même, Mumus!

-Les gars, fermez-la! s'exclama Lily en couvrant leurs cris.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers James et les deux amoureux se regardèrent sans bouger. Pendant un instant, ils oublièrent où ils étaient et avec qui; tout ce qui importait était la personne devant eux. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient et qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Sirius les prit dans ses bras, pleurant de joie.

-Mon petit James qui sort enfin avec Lily! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, mon garçon! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Si seulement il me restait mon whisky, j'en aurais ouvert une bouteille pour l'occasion. À moins que j'aille voir le directeur, dit-il, pensif.

-Je crois qu'on peut s'en passer, lui répondit son meilleur ami, mais merci quand même. Maintenant, aurais-tu la bonté de nous laisser?

-Pourquoi? Je dérange?

-Légèrement.

Sirius s'en alla en bougonnant rejoindre Remus, mais déjà plus personne ne lui prêtait attention. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le nouveau couple de Gryffondor.

-James, redemande-moi une dernière fois la question que tu m'as demandée pendant sept ans, lui dit Lily.

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi?

-Pourquoi pas? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire.

-Sortir avec Sirius, lui dit-il en riant.

-Je t'ai entendu, James Potter!

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et, profitant de ce moment, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent, cette fois sans que Sirius ne vienne les déranger. Un peu plus loin, Amalia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus et soupira.

-Ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas?

-Oh oui! James a un sale caractère et Lily aussi. Leur couple risque d'être explosif, mais malgré ça, ils vont toujours rester ensemble, c'est évident.

-De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Sirius en se faisant une place entre eux, les bousculant légèrement.

-On parlait justement de toi et de ton talent à gâcher des moments importants, répondit le loup-garou.

-Tu reconnais donc que j'ai des talents! s'exclama son ami en s'attirant des regards bizarres de la part des élèves. Si j'ai des talents, je suis intelligent! Vlam! dans les dents, mon p'tit loup! Sirius Black a un cerveau!

-Sirius, je n'ai jamais renié que tu avais un cerveau, tenta Remus mais son ami était déjà loin d'eux.

Il tourna la tête vers Amalia et, en même temps, ils éclatèrent de rire. Sirius, profitant de son moment de gloire, fit le tour des élèves, criant ci et là «Je suis intelligent!». Il se fit souvent dévisager, mais personne n'osa lui dire le contraire sauf James qui lui avoua très ouvertement qu'il n'était pas intelligent. S'en suivit d'un échange d'oreillers entre les deux amis qui se transforma peu à peu en bataille générale. Elle se termina quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Sirius, se retrouvant seul contre tous, tomba de la table et s'écrasa sur Remus. En riant, il se releva pour permettre au loup-garou de se remettre sur pied, mais son ami ne bougea pas. La seule chose qu'il fit fut de gémir : Mon dos! James échangea un regard inquiet avec Sirius et les deux s'agenouillèrent à côté de Remus.

-Lunard, tu es vivant?

-Non, je suis mort.

-Dommage, il te restait du gâteau, soupira Sirius.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda James plus sérieusement que son ami.

-J'ai très mal au dos.

-Peux-tu te lever?

-Si je le pouvais, ça ferait longtemps que je serais debout et que j'aurais tapé le fou qui me sert d'ami.

-Veux-tu qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie?

-Non, laissez-moi passer la nuit ici, je suis très bien, dit Remus d'un ton ironique.

-Sirius, viens m'aider. On va le soulever.

-Pas question que se soit lui qui me porte jusque là-bas! Je tiens à ma survie.

-Voyons, Remus, je ne suis pas si maladroit, se défendit-il.

-D'accord, soupira James. Vincent, viens m'aider.

Les deux garçons le soulevèrent et, passant un bras de Remus autour de leurs épaules, le transportèrent à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient accompagnés de Sirius, Lily et Amalia qui les suivaient derrière eux, laissant les autres s'occuper de ranger la salle commune.

-Compte-toi chanceux, Remus, dit Sirius. Tu aurais pu te faire plus mal.

-J'aurais aussi pu mourir; tu es tellement lourd que tu m'aurais écrabouillé, ironisa son ami.

-Très bien! Si tu le prends ainsi, tu t'arrangeras tout seul à la prochaine tu-sais-quoi.

-À la prochaine quoi? demanda Vincent, curieux, en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Désolé : secret de Maraudeurs, répondit Sirius.

-Aller, Sirichou! le supplia le jeune homme.

-C'est top secret, déclara James. Il faut être un membre officiel des Maraudeurs pour le connaître.

-Mais moi, je sais de quoi vous parler, répliqua Lily.

-Comment ça se fait qu'elle le sache et pas moi? s'exclama Vincent. Elle n'est pas un Maraudeur.

-Dans un sens, oui, expliqua Sirius. Elle est la copine de James, donc une Maraudeuse.

-Comment peut-elle le savoir alors que ça ne fait même pas dix minutes qu'ils sortent ensemble?

-C'est un sort plutôt complexe que nous avons utilisé. Lorsqu'un de nous quatre dit que quelqu'un devient un Maraudeur, Pouf! il connaît le secret, inventa-t-il au hasard.

-Ça ne se tient pas…

-Attention! s'exclamèrent Remus et Amalia d'une même voix.

Durant le débat entre Vincent et Sirius, les transporteurs du loup-garou ne regardèrent pas où ils allaient et, s'ils ne les avaient pas avertis, ils auraient probablement foncé dans la colonne de pierres qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Le petit groupe la contourna et Amalia, voyant que Remus était en danger avec eux, décida de le transporter avec l'aide de Lily. Les garçons les suivirent en arrière, Vincent tentant toujours d'arracher le secret aux Maraudeurs. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Sirius alla chercher l'infirmière, se foutant bien du fait qu'il était environ minuit. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha d'eux en grommelant et étendit plutôt brusquement Remus sur un lit. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, (à noter qu'Amalia détourna les yeux en rougissant) le tourna sur le ventre, examina son dos et appuya fortement ses mains dans le milieu.

Un immense Crac! retentit dans la pièce, bientôt suivi de l'éternel AH! de souffrance. Mme Pomfresh fit asseoir Remus, ignorant le fait que celui-ci souffrait le martyre, et le força à boire un verre de potion. Une fois fini, elle le lui arracha des mains et leur pointa la porte. Le loup-garou remit sa chemise en grimaçant de douleur et se leva, s'appuyant fermement sur les deux jeunes filles. À peine eurent-ils fait trois pas dans le couloir que la porte se referma derrière eux. Sirius poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle vite fait bien fait.

-Note à moi-même, gémit Remus : ne jamais revenir la nuit. Mme Pomfresh n'aime pas se faire réveiller à cette heure-là.

-Elle est vieille; il faut la pardonner, dit Sirius d'un ton triste alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de la salle commune.

-Parce que toi, lorsque tu seras vieux, tu vas encore te coucher vers les alentours de trois heures du matin, répliqua James.

-Bien sûr! Lorsque je vais avoir cinquante ans, je vais avoir ma boîte de nuit et je serais une vedette connue dans le monde entier! J'aurais une belle femme, une belle maison, un beau balai, une belle job…

-Merci, on a compris, soupira Vincent. Tu vas avoir une belle vie.

-La seule chose sur laquelle je suis sceptique, dit Lily, c'est sur le fait que tu auras une femme.

-T'inquiète! Une femme et bien des amantes!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent leur chemin, Remus souffrant toujours autant.


	24. mauvais pressentiment

Me revoilà!

J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec cette fic… j'ai, comment dire, plus d'idée, je suis bloquée! J'ai une idée globale de ce que je veux faire, mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. Je voulais finir d'écrire le chapitre 25 avant de poster le 24, mais étant donné mon état… J'ai décidé de le poster! Je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 25 sera mis sur le site ni quand il sera terminé, mais je vais essayer de mi remettre!

le chapitre 24! Il n'est pas mon préféré, finalement, mais il y a un revirement de situation dont je suis assez fière (j'ai eu l'idée entre deux études d'examens dans le mois de juin…)  
Notre petit Remus se fâche et pète sa coche, si on peut dire:D L'écrire, cependant, a été un peu plus long que prévu. En principe, le bal de la St-Valentin devrait bien arriver (sûrement chapitre 25 si tout va bien )

réponses de reviews!

-Isoletta : ben finalement, je ne sais pas si le chapitre 24 est mieux que le 23… tu me le diras! je suis troptroptroptroptroptroptroptrop contente que tu aimes à ce point ma fic! Merci beaucoup!

-Julie231 : eh oui! enfin le JP/LE! après quoi… 23 chapitres:P pour le début de la fin… ben dans un sens, oui. Ils sont à la St-Valentin donc il reste encore quelques mois avant les examens et les vacances, en autres mots, la fin de ma fic. (j'ai aucune idée de comment je vais la terminer, mais bon.. toute bonne chose à une fin!)

-Sarah : je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Merci!!

-Rebecca-Black : j'imagine mal Sirius avec un enfant… je sais pas pourquoi, vraiment! Mais peut-être que je me trompe… c'est selon moi!

-Iurne : est-ce que c'est moi ou tout le monde aime Sirius:P

Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic!

Bonne lecture!

WandaBlack

Chapitre 24 : mauvais pressentiment…

Le lendemain matin, le déjeuner se déroula dans une triste atmosphère. C'était le dernier déjeuner de Vincent à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous terminé, ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons pour l'aider à faire ses valises. Toujours silencieux, ils se rendirent dans le hall d'entrée et, avant de s'en aller, Vincent se tourna vers ses amis.

-Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai passé la plus belle semaine de ma vie avec vous, leur déclara-t-il. Même si hier soir, ça n'a pas été de tout repos pour moi, j'ai apprécié les moments passés avec vous. Vous êtes de supers amis et j'espère que vous le resterez longtemps. On essayera de se revoir pendant les vacances et puis, on a toute la vie devant nous!

Il les salua à tour de rôle et, après un dernier sourire, il partit. Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily le regardèrent partir et soupirèrent tristement. Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune, soudainement silencieuse comparée à la veille, retrouvant lentement leur vie d'avant. Remus s'assit dans un sofa : son dos ne lui faisait plus mal grâce au traitement radical de l'infirmière qui avait fait ses effets le matin même. Sirius s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir infligé ce mal, mais il ne le laissait pas voir. James et Lily avaient surpris toute l'école en s'embrassant le matin même en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore, suite à cet évènement, avait accordé 20 points à Miss Evans pour avoir enfin accepté. Maintenant, le petit couple était assis confortablement à côté de Remus, s'embrassant sans aucune gêne. Depuis la veille, ces deux-là étaient toujours ensemble et s'embrassaient dès que leurs bouches ne leur servaient à rien. Le loup-garou, tanné de cette séance de bécotage, tourna la tête vers Sirius et soupira tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond, signe d'impatience.

-Voyons, Mumus! s'exclama son ami. Sois heureux pour eux!

-Je le suis, mais pas quand ils s'embrassent pendant des heures à côté de moi. Ça me dégoûte.

-Oh, oh! Le petit Mumus est jaloux!

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, répondit Remus d'un ton agressif qui surprit ses amis à tel point que James et Lily arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour le dévisager.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Veux-tu vraiment que je te dise ce qu'il y a? Je suis tanné de me faire traiter de jaloux par Sirius et de vous voir, mais surtout de vous entendre vous embrasser à journée longue, même si vous sortez ensemble que depuis hier. À chaque fois que je soupire, Sirius hurle que je suis jaloux. Quand James parle, c'est toujours Lily par ci, Lily par là! JE SUIS TANNÉ! Je vais faire une indigestion de Lily s'il continue de même! Pour les rares fois qu'on peut parler d'un sujet intéressant, James reporte toujours ça sur Lily et ensuite Sirius me traite de jaloux! Vous m'enragez! Je me demande encore pourquoi je suis avec vous! Quand ce n'est pas Sirius qui m'écrase le dos, c'est vous deux qui me tomber sur les nerfs! Je vais virer fou à cause de vous! Et non, Sirius, je ne suis pas jaloux, mais tanné, découragé et surtout frustré.

Remus, dans son élan, s'était levé brusquement et foudroya du regard ses amis qui se faisaient tout petits devant lui. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans une telle rage. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé de se vider de sa colère, il quitta la salle commune d'un pas lourd, laissant derrière lui trois personnes complètement bouche bée. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius se reprit et poussa un profond soupir.

-Je crois que notre Remus est en colère. Mettons sa réaction sur le dos de la pleine lune qui est lundi.

-J'espère que c'est à cause de ça, chuchota Lily encore sous le choc. Je n'ai pas hâte d'aller lui en parler.

-Pas obligé! déclara Sirius. Il va se calmer et il va venir lui-même nous voir pour s'excuser. Ou bien, souhaitons qu'il rencontre Amalia en chemin. Je pense que c'est la seule personne qui pourrait le calmer.

À ses mots, une Amalia en pleurs se faufila dans la salle commune avant que le tableau ne se referme. Elle se dirigea vers eux et se laissa tomber à côté de Sirius sur le sofa. Il lança un regard désespéré vers le couple et Lily s'empressa de venir la consoler. Au début, ils n'obtinrent d'elle que des mots incompréhensifs, mais plus elle se calmait, plus ils commençaient à comprendre. Ils comprirent les mots «bousculer», «colère» et «pleurer». Voyant que personne ne la comprenait, Amalia prit une profonde respiration et se lança.

-Je revenais vers la salle commune quand j'ai vu Remus au bout du couloir. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait aperçu parce qu'il m'a bousculé. Voyant qu'il était dans un état bizarre, je l'ai rattrapé et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il est alors entré dans une colère noire et il m'a traité de... de… (Nouvelle respiration) de pot de colle, toujours là à le suivre comme un chien qui suit son maître. Il était tanné de me voir toujours à côté de lui et il est parti. Je me suis enfui en pleurant et… je suis ici.

James échangea un regard alarmé avec ses amis. Ils devaient à tout prix le retrouver. Les deux garçons se levèrent d'un bon, laissant Amalia aux soins de Lily, et grimpèrent dans leur dortoir pour chercher la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils trouvèrent le nom de Remus au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, seul. Horrifiés, ils partirent en courant et s'y rendirent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Ils montèrent les escaliers (Pourquoi il doit y avoir autant de marches? demanda Sirius, essoufflé) et débouchèrent enfin en haut. James poussa lentement la porte, s'attendant au pire. Ce qu'ils virent ne pas aussi horrible que ce qu'ils pensaient. Remus était assis, emmitouflé dans sa cape, contre le rebord de la tour, grelottant de froid. Il ne bougea pas lorsque ses deux amis vinrent s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le plancher, toujours silencieux. James et Sirius attendirent, espérant qu'il parle le premier.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver? leur demanda finalement le loup-garou.

-On n'a pas inventé une carte pour ne pas l'utiliser, répondit James. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus? On ne t'a jamais vu dans cet état-là.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Je suis sur les nerfs, c'est tout.

-C'est à cause de la pleine lune? tenta Sirius.

-Oui… J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de grave va se passer. J'ai peur, murmura-t-il.

-On va être avec toi, Remus, lui dit James en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu ne vas pas être seul. N'est-ce pas, Patmol?

-Cornedrue a raison. Jamais on ne te laissera tomber. C'est normal d'avoir peur; nous aussi, on a la trouille. Nous formons une équipe inséparable, donc rien ne peut nous séparable. (Quelle logique, ne peut s'empêcher de dire James) Pas même un problème de poils et d'agressivité.

James pouffa de rire, faisant sursauter ses amis. Remus se tourna vers lui et le regarda rire, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Un soir, j'étais assis dans la salle commune avec Lily et Vincent et j'ai failli m'échapper en disant que tu étais un loup-garou. Heureusement, Lily m'a repris et lui a fait croire que tu avais de graves allergies que tu ne préférais pas en parler en public.

-Des allergies?

-C'était l'idée de Lily! Ça va aller maintenant? lui demanda James en se rappelant que Remus était tanné de l'entendre parler d'elle.

-Oui, merci. Je m'excuse pour tantôt. Je n'ai pas voulu m'emporter.

-Pas grave! s'exclama Sirius en se relevant. On a déjà tout oublié. Enfin, presque. Je ne savais pas à ce point-là que je t'énervais en te traitant de jaloux.

-Patmol, tout le monde s'enrage quand on les traite de jaloux, réplique James. C'est évident. Tu serais le premier à réagir de même.

-Pas vrai!

-Jaloux, murmura Remus en riant.

-Je ne suis pas… D'accord! J'ai compris!

Prenant un air faussement frustré, il se dirigea vers la porte et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui ses amis se tordre de rire. Lentement, ils reprirent leur calme et regardèrent un moment le ciel. Au bout d'un moment, James se racla la gorge et parla.

-Tu sais que tu peux nous parler s'il y a quoique ce soit qui t'énerve au lieu de venir le crier dans la salle commune.

-Je sais, répondit le loup-garou en riant. Je me suis sûrement levé du mauvais pied.

-Du mauvais pied? Je dirais que tu es plutôt tombé sur la tête. Parlons sérieusement maintenant que Sirius n'est plus là. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu as un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de grave va se passer. Sais-tu quoi?

-J'ai… J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un va se faire blesser à cause de moi. Tu te rends compte, James? S'il arrive vraiment quelque chose du genre et que si je mordais…

-Il n'est pas question ici de quelqu'un qui va se faire mordre, Remus. Calme-toi. Mais si tu as si peur, on peut aller voir le directeur et lui en parler. Plutôt, tu devrais y aller. Sirius et moi ne sommes pas supposé être avec toi.

-Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Avant, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Ne venez pas à la prochaine pleine lune.

-Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse tout seul alors que tu t'inquiets pour cette histoire de mauvais pressentiment. Nous avons toujours été là pour t'épauler, Remus, et ce n'est pas à cause que tu as peur pour nous que nous allons t'abandonner. Tu sais très bien que, sous notre forme animale, on ne risque rien.

Le loup-garou soupira tristement et se leva. James avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas les mettre dans une situation de danger. Laissant son ami retourner à la salle commune, Remus prit le chemin du bureau du directeur. Il donna le mot de passe, gravit les marches et cogna à la porte. Lorsque Dumbledore lui répondit, il entra dans la pièce et fut surpris d'y voir Lily, assise devant le bureau.

-Bonjour, M. Lupin. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je peux attendre dehors si vous voulez terminer votre conversation…

-Nous avons fini, répondit Lily en se levant. Nous parlions du bal de la St-Valentin et de quelques autres petites choses. Je te laisse le directeur, rajouta-t-elle en referma la porte derrière elle.

Remus prit place devant le directeur et prit une profonde respiration. Dumbledore le regarda en haussant les sourcils, sachant déjà que son élève devait lui dire quelque chose de très important. Il s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise, croisa les doigts devant lui et fixa le jeune homme.

-Monsieur, vous savez que la pleine lune arrive bientôt. Ces temps-ci, je suis sur les nerfs et je m'inquiète. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'à cette pleine lune, il va se passer quelque chose de grave. J'ai pensé que la meilleure chose à faire serait de venir vous en parler.

-Vous avez bien fait, M. Lupin. Je fais de mon mieux pour empêcher les élèves de sortir de l'école ce soir-là. Avez-vous demandé à M. Black et M. Potter de ne pas vous suivre?

-Oui, mais… Vous le savez? demanda Remus, soudainement inquiète.

-Je le sais depuis bien longtemps. Un chien se promenait dans la cours de l'école ne me surprend pas, mais un chien, un cerf et un rat, c'est plutôt bizarre, surtout lorsqu'ils sont, quelques fois, accompagnés d'un loup-garou.

-Vous n'avez rien fait? Après tout, ils sont des animagus non déclarés et ils risquent leurs vies…

-Mais ils sont aussi de très bons amis. J'ai été très touché par ce qu'ils ont fait pour vous, M. Lupin. Il est rare de trouver des amis près à devenir des animagus pour aider quelqu'un.

-Je leur en serais toujours reconnaissant.

-En bon directeur, je devrais avertir le Ministère de la Magie, mais admettons qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des pertes de mémoire, lui dit Dumbledore en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Pour ce qu'il en ait de votre pressentiment, je le prends très au sérieux. Je demanderai aux tableaux et aux fantômes de surveiller les couloirs et de m'avertir si un élève tente de sortir de l'école. Je ne permettrais à personne de s'aventurer dans la cours, surtout pas près du Saule Cogneur.

-Merci beaucoup, Monsieur.

-Maintenant, allez profiter de la belle journée.

Remus salua son directeur et alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. À sa surprise, il n'y avait personne. Il grimpa les escaliers, sortit la carte du Maraudeur et chercha le nom de James, de Sirius ou de Lily. Il les trouva dans la cours de l'école, près du terrain de Quidditch. Sirius devait avoir eu une crise de nostalgie et tenait à voir le stade. Mais son attention s'arrêta sur les personnes qui étaient avec ses amis. Un groupe de Serpentards. S'attendant au pire, il dévala les marches et se rendit dehors en courant. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'eux, il entendit des cris et vit au loin de la lumière bleue et rouge. Voilà, j'arrive trop tard, se dit Remus. Il pressa le pas et, alors qu'il tournait au coin de l'immense haie de cèdres qui suivait le chemin pour se rendre au stade, il se retrouva face à face avec le groupe de Serpentards. Severus Rogue s'avança vers lui et, le prenant par le collet de son manteau, le rentra littéralement dans la haie. Remus, ne pouvant réagir, perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la neige et les branches, s'égratignant le visage. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

-La prochaine fois, laisse-nous passer, Lupin le p'tit loup, lui dit Rogue pour que seulement lui l'entende, sinon j'espère qu'il y aura une haie pour amortir le coup! On se revoit à la St-Valentin!

Profitant du fait qu'il était pris dans les branches, ils lui lancèrent des boules de neige en plein visage et s'en allèrent en riant. Remus les regarda partir en grommelant des paroles incompréhensives. Il s'était fait avoir bien trop facilement! Minute! Il l'avait appelé p'tit loup. Soudain, la panique envahit Remus. Sa vie était fichue! Il devait sûrement savoir qu'il était un loup-garou.

-Qu'on me laisse mourir dans cette haie! s'exclama-t-il théâtralement, ne s'adressant à personne.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il le sache? Dumbledore le forcerait à ne rien dire. Ou bien, c'était simplement un petit surnom choisi tout à fait au hasard. Retrouvant espoir, il tenta de se relever, mais les branches lui bloquaient le chemin et ses bras étaient pris. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens, essayant d'atteindre sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, mais sans succès. Il se résigna donc à attendre ici que quelqu'un passe. Il aurait pu se mettre à crier à l'aide, mais ce n'était pas son genre de s'époumoner. Il préféra attendre patiemment.

Au moins, se dit Remus, il ne neige pas.

Au même moment, de gros flocons commencèrent à tomber du ciel, se frayant un chemin parmi la haie et tombant sur son visage. Le loup-garou poussa un soupir exaspéré. Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent plutôt à des heures pour Remus, il entendit un groupe de personnes s'approcher. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui, le loup-garou ne vit que les cheveux roux de Lily et entendit la voix de Sirius. C'était sa dernière chance…

-Sirius! Lily! Venez m'aider, je suis pris!

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent et quelqu'un s'avança vers la haie. Sirius s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là, regardant autour de lui. James, Lily, Peter et Amalia le dévisagèrent, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

-Viens, Sirius! s'exclama James en grelottant. On rentre. On est tout mouillé, on gèle et je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : me venger.

-J'ai entendu une voix.

-Sirius! cria désespérément Remus dans la haie.

-Tiens, écoute, James! Je ne suis pas fou.

-Je n'ai rien entendu. Allez, arrête de plaisanter. Rentrons avant qu'il ne se mette à neiger trop fort.

Ils se remirent en route, laissant derrière eux Sirius qui se croyait fou et Remus qui faisait tout pour se déprendre.

-Sirius, je suis pris dans la haie!

-J'entends des voix dans ma tête! hurla son ami en suivant les autres.

-Sirius Black! Tu n'entends pas des voix!

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour. Il s'approcha lentement des cèdres, poussant quelques branches de la main.

-Qui est là? Je ne savais pas que les haies parlaient.

-Elles ne parlent pas, idiot! C'est moi, Remus.

-Lunard? Tu es où?

-DANS LA HAIE! cria le loup-garou, désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Je profite du beau temps et du soleil, ironisa-t-il.

-Il neige…

-Je sais bien qu'il neige! Je te le dirai lorsque je serai sorti de ce trou! Viens m'aider.

-Je ne te vois pas, Remus.

-Suis ma voix, soupira-t-il.

Sirius se rapprocha et marcha le long de la haie, poussant les branches pour tenter d'apercevoir son ami. Finalement, il le trouva, assis dans la neige, tout replié sur lui-même. Il lui prit le bras et tira. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la neige, Remus enfin libre. Il se releva d'un bond, s'étira et enleva toutes les petites feuilles qui étaient resté prises dans ses cheveux.

James, Lily, Peter et Amalia, voyant que Sirius ne les suivait pas, avaient fait demi-tour. Ils arrivèrent au même moment que Remus fut extirpé des cèdres. Ils observèrent, surpris, leurs amis se relever et éclatèrent de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? réussit à demander Amalia entre deux rires.

-J'ai croisé les Serpentards, répondit le loup-garou en enlevant la neige qu'il avait dans ses souliers. Ils m'ont gentiment salué, comme à leur habitude. Et vous? Vous êtes tout mouillés.

-Nous leur avons parlé, nous aussi, lui dit Lily.

-Ce sont des vrais anges, ces Serpentards, maugréa Sirius en regardant son manteau trempé. Je serais bien d'accord pour rentrer, moi.

Les autres approuvèrent et ils se dépêchèrent de retourner au château avant que la neige ne leur empêche de voir. Durant le chemin de retour, Amalia lui expliqua que les Serpentards avaient réussi à les coincer dans un piège. Rogue et ses amis les attendaient près du stade. Lorsqu'il les avait vu arriver, il avait donné le signal. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily étaient tout mouillés. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui était restée au sec. Pour une raison inconnue, les Serpentards l'avaient épargnée. Probablement parce qu'elle n'était pas à Gryffondor.

-James et Sirius n'ont rien fait? s'étonna Remus.

-Non, ils n'ont pas pu. Ils étaient mouillés et on est en plein hiver. En plus, les Serpentards les ont poussés dans la neige et sont partis. Si tes amis n'attrapent pas un rhume, ils ne sont pas humains…

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils prirent la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Amalia les accompagnant. Ils durent courir jusqu'au portait de la Grosse Dame pour éviter que le concierge ne leur donne une retenue parce qu'ils mouillaient le plancher de l'école. Les garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir et Lily dans le sien, laissant Amalia dans la salle commune.

Aussi la porte refermée derrière Peter, la guerre éclata entre Sirius et James au sujet de la douche.

-J'y vais en premier!

-Non, Sirius. C'est moi.

-Je te ferai remarquer, mon cher Cornedrue, que c'est moi qui ai sauvé Remus d'une mort certaine.

-Tu l'as peut-être sauvé, mais je te signale que c'était TON idée d'aller près du stade de Quidditch, là où les Serpentards nous attendaient patiemment. Pour ça, tu devrais y aller en dernier.

-Et moi dans tout ça? s'indigna Peter. Je suis aussi mouillé et gelé que vous.

-Oui, et puis? lui dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes plus vieux que toi, donc les aînés d'abord.

-D'habitude, c'est les femmes et les enfants d'abord. Comme je suis le plus jeune, on peut me prendre pour un enfant.

-Allez-y les trois en même temps si vous tenez tant à y aller en premier, grommela Remus. Je vais aller à la salle de bain des préfets; il n'y a jamais personne.

-On peut venir avec toi? demanda Sirius avec trop d'espoir.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir : non. Pas question que je prenne un bain avec toi.

Remus fouilla dans sa valise, sortit des vêtements propres et descendit. Il devait à tout prix se laver : il sentait les cèdres à plein nez. Alors qu'il passait devant les sofas, une main agrippa son bras. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à face avec Amalia. Elle lui sourit et regarda curieusement ses vêtements.

-Où allais-tu?

-Me laver en paix, répondit-il sans hésiter. Les gars se disputent pour avoir la douche en premier. Personnellement, j'aurais mieux aimé y aller en dernier. L'eau va être bien chaude. On a quelques problèmes avec l'eau ces temps-ci; elle est souvent…

-C'EST FROID! hurla Sirius de la salle de bain de leur dortoir.

Peter avait ouvert la porte au même moment que Sirius faisait couler l'eau de sa douche. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune levèrent les yeux vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Peter s'excusa précipitamment du comportement de son ami et referma la porte aussi vite. Amalia pouffa de rire tandis que Remus se contentait d'un sourire.

-…froide, termina-t-il. Donc, je me rendais à la salle de bain des préfets.

-Je peux t'accompagner? Je veux dire, se reprit-elle en rougissant, jusque là-bas… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bain…

-Si tu veux, répondit-il, amusé par la situation.

Ils quittèrent en silence la salle commune, Amalia marchant la tête basse. Pourquoi devait-elle dire des stupidités quand il était avec elle? Et en plus, elle rougissait! Pour s'empêcher de rougir encore plus, elle entama la conversation.

-Est-ce que Lily t'a dit qu'elle voulait organiser un bal pour la St-Valentin?

-Elle m'en a glissé un mot, lui dit-il, le visage soudainement sombre.

Après avoir observé son calendrier avec attention, il s'était rendu compte que la pleine lune était le même jour que la St-Valentin. Adieu le beau petit bal! Il allait passer la soirée à se donner des coups de griffes! La voix d'Amalia le ramena à la réalité.

-…et il a accepté! Lily a réussi à le convaincre de faire un bal. C'est fabuleux, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, oui.

-Lily n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. On devrait avoir plus d'informations demain.

-On est rendu, déclara soudainement Remus en la faisant sursauter.

Il s'arrêta devant le tableau, donna le mot de passe et entra. Amalia jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et en resta bouche bée. La pièce était immense et magnifique! Elle aurait donné n'important quoi pour devenir préfète à cet instant même. Remus lui fit signe d'entrer tandis qu'il se prenait une serviette. La jeune fille observa chaque détail, impressionnée.

-Wouah! J'ignorais que les préfets avaient une aussi belle salle de bain.

-C'est dommage parce que nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps d'y venir, lui apprit-il en faisant couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire qui, selon Amalia, ressemblait plutôt à une piscine.

Aussitôt, le bruit d'une dizaine de chutes d'eau retentit dans la pièce et elle regarda avec amusement les petites bulles qui flottaient autour d'elle. Elle entendit vaguement Remus soupirer «Je déteste les bulles», mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle venait de voir le tableau de la sirène, accroché au mur. La femme lui fit un sourire et continua à peigner ses longs cheveux. Amalia se tourna ensuite vers Remus et vit que celui-ci attendait qu'elle sorte. Après un dernier petit sourire timide, elle quitta la salle de bain et retourna dans la salle commune pour raconter les événements de la journée à ses amies.

Pendant ce temps, l'eau chaude était enfin revenue et Sirius avait pu se laver sans problème. En sifflotant gaiement, il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de son pantalon. James passa à côté de lui, encore légèrement trempé, et s'enferma à son tour dans la petite pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Sirius et lui avaient du faire une partie de roche-papier-ciseau-allumette pour savoir qui allait prendre sa douche en premier. Peter avait décidé d'y aller en dernier, laissant ses amis faire les gamins tous seuls. Finalement, James avait perdu et avait attendu impatiemment que son ami sorte. Peter poussa un soupir et replongea son attention dans son livre de métamorphose. Sirius enfila une chemise propre et sèche, se laissa tomber sur son lit et observa son ami, intrigué de le voir lire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Queudver?

-Je lis le truc que McGonagall nous avait demandé de lire. Les pages sur les transformations humaines, rajouta-t-il, voyant que son ami ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Voyons, Patmol! Elle nous en a parlé pendant une demi-heure au dernier cours.

-Ah, ça! Je l'ai lu pendant qu'elle parlait.

Peter leva les yeux vers le plafond en prenant une grande respiration, signe d'un profond découragement, et continua sa lecture. James sortit quelques minutes plus tard, sa bonne humeur de retour. Il s'assit à côté de meilleur ami tandis que Peter allait prendre sa douche. Sirius leva les yeux et le regarda; il avait l'air trop pensif.

-Tu penses encore à ta douce et magnifique Lily?

-N'oublies pas qu'elle est à moi, vieux. Mais non, je ne pense pas à elle.

-Quoi? Il y en a une nouvelle? s'alarma son ami en se redressant d'un bond.

-Non, non! Lily est la seule, ne t'inquiète pas. Jamais je ne lui ferais une aussi grosse peine. Je me fais seulement du souci pour Remus.

-Lunard a des problèmes de nerfs. C'est comme les filles, sauf que là, c'est un gars. Une seconde, il est heureux; l'autre, il veut ta mort ou…

-Je suis sérieux, Sirius, le coupa James. Je m'inquiète.

-Tu le crois quand il parle de mauvais pressentiments?

-Il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère. Il m'en a parlé lorsqu'on était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Sirius, il a vraiment peur pour cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres pleines lunes. Il m'a même demandé de ne pas venir.

-Mais il est fou! Comme si on allait laisser un ami seul!

-C'est ce que je lui ai répondu. Je lui ai aussi conseillé d'aller voir le directeur pour lui en parler. Je pense qu'il y est allé. On lui demandera lorsqu'il reviendra.

-James, la pleine lune tombe la journée de la St-Valentin, remarqua soudainement Sirius.

-Quel esprit observateur!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour notre plan? Est-ce que Lily a réussi à organiser un bal?

-Oui, le directeur a accepté. Pour le plan, nous allons devoir faire preuve de créativité, mon ami. Nous allons déployer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour qu'il reste un peu, histoire de passer du temps avec Amalia.

-Pas trop, non plus. Je ne voudrais pas le voir se changer en loup-garou en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. J'ai surtout hâte de voir la réaction de Lily lorsque tu vas lui dire que tu pars avec Remus.

-C'est curieux, pas moi…

-La crise qu'elle va faire.

-Je sais, Sirius.

-Elle va être dans une colère noire. Elle va te tuer, c'est certain.

-Merci de me remonter le moral, Patmol.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, lui répondit son ami en souriant.

James soupira et fixa le mur, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver un moyen de convaincre Remus de rester un peu et aussi Lily de le laisser rejoindre son ami pour la peine lune sans lui avouer qu'il est un animagus. Déjà, des idées lui venaient en tête, toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. Il pourrait s'arranger pour être malade et devrait quitter la Grande Salle pour ne pas vomir sur quelqu'un. Sirius, Peter et Remus l'accompagneraient et ils pourraient ensuite filer tous les quatre vers la Cabane Hurlante. Seul problème : Lily voudrait sûrement s'occuper de lui. Mais Sirius pourrait être malade à sa place; Lily ne voudrait rien savoir de lui. Sirius, Remus ou Peter, peu importe.

Le claquement d'une porte le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Remus était de retour. Il se planta devant ses deux amis et les regarda froidement, bouillonnant de rage. Sirius se redressa lentement en jetant un regard inquiet vers James. Peter choisit ce moment pour sortir. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le loup-garou furieux. Remus se retourna et lui fit signa d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit avec les autres; chose qu'il fit aussitôt. Les trois Maraudeurs observèrent leur ami, inquiets et apeurés, attendant qu'il parle ou qu'il crie, tout dépendant. Finalement, il opta pour le second choix.

-EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN A LA MOINDRE PARCELLE D'INTELLIGENCE? VOUS FAITES VRAIMENT TOUT POUR QUE JE POGNE LES NERFS! Pendant que je stresse à mort, vous, vous parlez dans mon dos. Vous savez pourtant que je déteste ça!

-De quoi tu parles? chuchota Sirius, terrifié devant la réaction du loup-garou.

-DE VOTRE PLAN IDIOT POUR ME TROUVER UNE COPINE! Vous auriez pu me le demander gentiment, mais non! Vous devez organiser tout ça secrètement sans m'en parler! Vous êtes mieux de dire à Amalia de ne pas m'approcher, sinon il va y avoir un meurtre. Et ne m'adressez pas la parole si vous tenez à la vie.

-Laisse-nous t'expliquer, tenta désespérément James, mais il regretta aussitôt son acte.

-JE ME FOUS DE VOS EXPLICATIONS! s'exclama furieusement Remus en lui foudroyant du regard. Vous savez très bien que je déteste quand quelqu'un intervient dans ma vie privée! Mais vous êtes trop bêtes et stupides pour respecter mes choix! J'ai mes raisons de vouloir rester seul! Je suis heureux de même! Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose : respecter mes choix, mais ça, vous en êtes incapables!

-Mais, Remus, réessaya James. Tu m'avais dit que tu étais amoureux de…

-C'était avant que je sache que vous vous payiez ma tête, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-On ne se payait pas ta tête! lui dit Sirius. Je ne voulais plu te voir seul…

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle? JE NE VEUX PAS DE COPINE! Maintenant, vous me foutez la paix avec vos histoires d'amour et si vous me croissez dans le couloirs, ignorez-moi.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mit sa main sur la poignée, l'ouvrit et se retourna vers ses amis toujours immobiles sur le lit.

-Aussi, ne venez pas à la prochaine pleine lune. Petit conseil.

Sur ce, il s'en alla sans un regard derrière lui, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Les trois Maraudeurs ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, encore sous le choc. Ils entendirent, dans la salle commune, un cri de rage et ensuite, le silence. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier les firent sursautés. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lily et Nandy, toutes aussi terrifiées qu'eux. Elles s'assirent à côté des garçons et attendirent des explications sur le comportement de Remus. Finalement, Sirius se racla la gorge et déclara simplement :

-Il sait tout.

Les filles étouffèrent un cri de surprise. Nandy les avait encouragé dans leur plan et suivait attentivement son évolution, même si elle n'en faisait pas partie. Lily observa les garçons et put deviner très facilement qu'ils avaient passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Il a mal réagi?

-Mal réagi? répéta James. Il était en furie, tu veux dire. Il nous a crié dessus comme une mère crie sur ses enfants.

-Même, c'était dix fois pire, rajouta Peter.

-Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait deux fois en même pas douze heures qu'il nous crié dessus? leur fit remarquer Sirius.

-Il ne va vraiment pas bien, soupira Lily. Et là, je pense qu'on peut oublier pour lui remonter le moral.

-Il a poussé un de ces cris de rage lorsqu'on lui a demandé si tout allait bien, continua Nandy. Je n'ai jamais vu les premières années avoir aussi peur. Eh ben, je n'ai jamais vu Remus dans un état pareil.

-Je me demande comment il a su pour notre plan, se questionna James à voix haute. Nous étions les seuls à connaître l'existence du plan et nous ne lui avons rien dit. À moins que Vincent…

-Ne mêle pas Vincent à cette histoire, le menaça sa copine. Il n'a rien fait.

-Je ne faisais qu'émettre une hypothèse. Une chose est certaine : celui ou celle qui lui a tout raconté n'est pas notre ami. Et je ne vois qu'un groupe de personnes capable de faire ça.

-Les Serpentards, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Le silence s'installa dans le dortoir tandis que chacun pensait à un moyen par lequel les Serpentards auraient su leur plan.

-Ils ont peut-être forcé Amalia à parler, s'essaya Peter en haussant les épaules. Ils ont peut-être remarqué qu'elle se tenait trop souvent avec nous. Mais j'imagine qu'elle nous l'aurait dit s'ils avaient fait ça.

-Ou bien, commença Lily, mais elle fut presque sauvagement interrompu par Sirius.

-JE SAIS! On sortait d'un cours de potions et on avait croisé Amalia. Profitant de l'absence de Remus, je lui avais dit de continuer, le plan fonctionnait bien et que bientôt, Remus serait à elle…

-Tu lui as dit ça? s'horrifia Lily.

-Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais le principe est là. Eh bien, je pensais avoir entendu quelqu'un derrière moi, mais quand je m'étais retourné, il n'y avait personne. Je suis prêt à gager mon balai qu'un Serpentard se trouvait caché à ce moment précis.

-Il doit dire vrai pour gager son balai, plaisanta Lily. L'idée aussi d'aller crier ça dans les couloirs. C'est de ta faute si Remus est furieux.

-Pas vrai! J'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un de cacher!

-Soit plus prudent.

-Parlant d'Amalia, les arrêta James, nous ne devrions pas lui en parler au plus vite?

-Ce n'est pas pressant…

-Non, Lily, répliqua sérieusement son copain. Remus nous a… gentiment conseillé de la prévenir avant qu'il ne la croise et, venant de lui, je prendrais ce conseil très au sérieux.

Après un bref regard, ils se levèrent d'un bond et les filles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Elle s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin et se tournèrent vers les garçons qui fouillaient dans la valise de Remus.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Amalia soit là dedans, leur dit Nandy en riant, mais Lily, elle, ne riait pas du tout.

-Vous me dites que la situation est urgente, mais vous fouillez dans la valise de Remus! Arrêtez avant d'aggraver son état!

-La voilà, la coquine! s'exclama Sirius en sortant un vieux parchemin tout plié sur lui-même, n'ayant même pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Sous le regard curieux de Nandy, James sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin. Lily s'impatientait devant la porte.

-Arrêtez de plaisanter!

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita James.

Aussitôt, des écritures apparurent sur la surface de la feuille, s'étendant et la recouvrant au complet. Les filles se rapprochèrent, curieuses et fascinées, et elles purent lire :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_spécialistes en assistance_

_aux Manigances de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

-La carte du Maraudeurs? s'étonna Lily. Une autre de vos stupidités?

Sans l'écouter, James déplia le parchemin et les garçons se mirent à chercher le nom d'Amalia. Lily examina de plus près la carte et poussa un cri de surprise. Devant elle s'étendait tout le château de Poudlard : tous les couloirs et les classes en passant par les salles de bains. Tout y était.

-C'est une carte de Poudlard!

-Oui, Poudlard et les alentours, lui dit distraitement Sirius.

-Et ça, c'est…

-Le nom de toutes les personnes dans l'école : leurs emplacements et leurs déplacements, termina Peter.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ça? demanda Nandy, intéressée.

-Nous l'avons fait nous-même.

-Quoi?! s'exclamèrent les deux filles.

-Ne ne sommes pas aussi nuls que vous le pensiez, railla Sirius.

-Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver, c'est qui?

-Je te pensais plus intelligente, plaisanta James en continuant de scruter la carte. C'est nous.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi des surnoms aussi bizarres?

-Hey! Patmol, ce n'est pas bizarre! répliqua Sirius. C'est même joli.

-Pourquoi? insista Lily.

Les garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil et rebaissèrent les yeux sur la carte.

-On ne peut pas vous le dire, répondit Peter.

-Je sais pourquoi Remus s'appelle Lunard, mais vous? Pourquoi Sirius s'appelle Patmol?

-Minute! Je n'ai jamais dit ça! se défendit celui-ci. Crois-moi, Lily, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

-Non, je…

-Tu ne veux pas.

Lily poussa un grognement mauvais et abandonna, se jurant toutefois de questionner James plus tard. Finalement, Peter trouva Amalia à la bibliothèque tandis que Remus était introuvable. Les Maraudeurs en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il avait dû s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande. Avant que les filles aient pu examiner plus attentivement la carte, Sirius marmonna «Méfait accompli!» et elle reprit l'apparence d'un vieux parchemin. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte, descendirent et prirent la direction de la bibliothèque. Lily marchait entre James et Sirius et leur posait des questions.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour refaire sur une carte tout Poudlard? Ça a du prendre des années! Je ne parle pas d'une petite maison; c'est un château, c'est immense! Il doit bien y avoir des salles que vous n'avez pas vues, des passages secrets…

-Crois-nous, Lily, tout y est, lui affirma Sirius avec conviction.

-C'est impossible. Seul le directeur connaît toutes les salles. Comment avez-vous fait pour faire le tour du château sans être pris?

-Nous avons nos sources et nos secrets.

-Allez, Sirius! Réponds-moi clairement.

-On a eu de l'aide, naturellement.

-De qui?

-Ah! Bouche cousue!

-Sirius! ragea-t-elle.

-Pas la peine, Lily, nous n'allons rien te dire, lui dit James avec un sourire.

-Même si je te menaçais?

-Arrête, j'ai peur.

-D'accord! À partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de me toucher ni de m'embrasser!

James s'arrêta net et la regarda piteusement. Sirius, voyant son ami en détresse, se lança dans ses bras et le consola. Il se tourna vers Lily et lui dit d'une voix d'enfant :

-Tu as fait de la peine à mon ami! Méchante! Je vais le dire à ta mère!

- Sirius, ne fais pas l'idiot.

-Lily, quand même! s'exclama Nandy. Ne lui demande pas l'impossible.

-Toi aussi, tu es méchante! Viens, James, on va aller loin de toutes ses méchantes personnes…

Toujours en gardant son ami dans ses bras, Sirius continua d'avancer, suivi de Peter qui avait regardé la scène en riant. Il lança un regard faussement furieux vers les filles et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la bibliothèque. Les deux amies les regardèrent tourner le coin du couloir et soupirèrent. Elles étaient bien obligées d'aller les rejoindre. À peine Lily eut-elle fait un pas après le tournant que des bras se refermèrent sur elle. James l'embrassa joyeusement sur la joue et lui sourit.

-Toujours fâchée?

-Oui, grommela-t-elle en se libérant de ses bras.

-Pas pour vrai! se plaignit Sirius en s'approchant d'eux. Le coup des deux petits enfants qui sont tristes fonctionne toujours auprès des filles! Je l'ai testé des millions de fois et elles ont toujours craqué!

-Pas nous, Sirius. Répondez à mes questions, exigea Lily.

Les garçons soupirèrent et, après un accord commun, se tournèrent vers elle, les bras croisés. Peter, pour sa part, profita du fait que Lily ne le regardait pas pour s'éloigner un peu.

-Vas-y. Nous sommes prêts pour le questionnaire, affirma James.

Nandy s'accota contre le mur et observa son amie questionner les deux Maraudeurs. N'étaient-ils pas censé rejoindre Amalia pour la mettre en garde? Aussi bien profiter du spectacle qui s'en vient, se dit-elle.

Lily les regarda à tour de rôle et remarqua que Peter n'était pas là. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et il alla aussitôt se mettre aux côtés de ses amis.

-Comment avez-vous fait la carte?

-On a fouillé tout le château et ses environs, on l'a dessiné, quelques sorts et Hop! répondit Sirius sans hésitation.

-De qui avez-vous eu de l'aide?

-De quelques fantômes et des tableaux, lui avoua Peter. C'est évident. Ils connaissent mieux le château que quiconque… Ben avant qu'on fasse la carte.

-Quel sort avez-vous utilisé?

-Tu devrais demander ça à Remus; c'est lui le spécialiste.

-Mais dans la situation où nous sommes, tu lui demanderas plus tard, lui conseilla James, complétant la réponse de Sirius.

-Pourquoi vous appelez-vous Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue? Et je veux savoir qui est qui, rajouta-t-elle.

-Je suis Patmol, avoua Sirius en s'attirant les regards sévères de ses amis. J'avais un chien qui s'appelait de même. Il était très sympathique et les gars l'aimaient beaucoup. Mais maintenant, il est… mort, termina-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux, faisant semblant de pleurer. Je voulais me souvenir de lui à tout jamais.

-Et vous deux? continua-t-elle en ignorant les faux pleurs de Sirius.

-Queudver.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est une très longue histoire bien plaisante à écouter, répondit Sirius en sauvant son ami. Un jour, l'oncle de Peter avait fait un rêve plutôt étrange…

-D'accord, ça va! Donc, James, tu es Cornedrue.

-Ouaip.

-Raisons?

-Ça sonnait bizarre, expliqua-t-il.

-Continue, l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Lily, on ne devrait pas aller rejoindre Amalia? l'arrêta Nandy. Il me semble que c'est ce qu'on était venu faire.

-Tu as raison. Tout le monde à la bibliothèque!

Lily se mit en marche, heureuse d'avoir réussi à les faire parler, et, derrière elle, les Maraudeurs remercièrent chaleureusement Nandy de leur avoir sauvé la vie.

Ils retrouvèrent Amalia assise en train de faire un devoir de potions. Elle leva les yeux de sa copie en entendant des personnes approcher et leur fit un sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite en voyant leur air désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Remus est au courant pour notre plan, lui annonça James. Si tu le vois dans le couloir ou ailleurs, fais attention; il est vraiment furieux.

-Il m'en veut beaucoup?

-D'après le ton de sa voix et la couleur de son visage, beaucoup.

-Sirius, tu n'es pas très doué pour remonter le moral, dit Lily. Va te promener ailleurs pendant qu'on lui explique un peu mieux la situation.

Scandalisé, Sirius leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s'accota contre le mur, les bras croisés devant lui. Le silence s'installa autour de lui, le calmant peu à peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre la plus proche et observa la partie de la forêt qu'il voyait d'ici. Des bruits de pas le firent sursauter. Il regarda le bout du couloir et étouffa un cri d'horreur en voyant Remus s'approcher. Par chance, le loup-garou ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, mais il ne tenait pas à être là lorsqu'il le verrait. Sirius entra rapidement dans la bibliothèque et s'arrêta tout essoufflé aux côtés de ses amis, s'attirant le regard noir de Lily.

-Il... Il…

-Quoi, il? s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Il…

-Qui ça? Rusard? -Sirius hocha négativement la tête- Remus?

-Oui!

-Il s'en vient?

-Oui!

Ils se jetèrent un regard horrifié et, sans dire un mot, se précipitèrent à l'arrière de la bibliothèque, se cachant dans une rangée de vieux livres poussiéreux. Nandy les força à se taire à l'aide de coups de coude et ils purent entendre Remus parler à la bibliothécaire.

-… ne vous dérangerez pas. Je viens simplement faire mes devoirs.

-Allez-y. Je vous conseille d'aller vous asseoir à la table du fond. D'habitude, il y a un groupe de premier année qui s'installe ici, lui dit-elle en pointant la table la plus proche.

-Merci.

Il eut un moment de silence puis le raclement d'une chaise sur le plancher. James, entre les livres, aperçut Remus assis, tout près d'eux. Il ne les voyait pas, mais une chose était sûre : ils ne pouvaient sortir. Il se retourna vers ses amis, découragé.

-Il s'est installé pas très loin d'ici, leur chuchota-t-il. Il fait ses devoirs, donc on va devoir attendre qu'il s'en aille avant de sortir.

-Ça va prendre des heures! soupira Sirius. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-À moins que tu tiennes vraiment à passer près de lui…

-D'accord, j'ai compris!

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'empara d'un livre pour feuilleter les pages. Il fut bientôt imité par les autres qui durent accepter le fait qu'ils allaient passer des heures ici. Seule Nandy resta debout, l'air pensive.

-Dites, est-ce qu'il m'en veut, à moi? leur demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Il ne sait pas que je connais votre plan…

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma et Nandy, prenant son courage à deux mains, sortit de la rangée de livres. Elle passa devant Remus et fit semblant d'être surprise de le voir.

-Tiens, Remus! Comment ça va?

Le loup-garou releva lentement les yeux de son livre et lui sourit. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Un peu plus loin, derrière des montagnes de livres, les quatre jeunes soupirent de soulagement.

-Salut, Nandy. Je vais… bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je cherchais un livre, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

-Tu es certaine que tu étais dans la bonne rangée?

-Oui, j'en suis sûre. Il est là, dit-elle en pointant dans la direction où se trouvait ses amis, mais je ne l'ai tout simplement pas trouvé.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Non! Eh, je veux dire, se reprit-elle devant son air surpris, ça va aller. Je peux vivre sans.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il en s'assoyant.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil curieux vers la rangée de livres et, après quelques secondes, rabaissa les yeux dans son manuel. Il réécrivit quelques phrases, se sentant fixé par Nandy. N'en pouvant plus, il se redressa et la regarda à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tes devoirs aujourd'hui, tu sais. On pourrait aller se promener dehors, profiter de la belle journée…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dehors, merci bien, répondit-il sèchement. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne veux pas en parler, grommela-t-il tandis qu'il replongeait dans sa lecture.

Nandy se tourna vers ses amis et haussa les épaules, leur montrant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle sursauta lorsque Remus se leva d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce…

-À qui faisais-tu des signes?

-Des signes? À…À personne, répondit-elle nerveusement.

Le loup-garou la dévisagea et, décidé, contourna la table et s'approcha à grand pas de la rangée. Il s'arrêta net devant et croisa les bras, l'air plus menaçant que jamais. James et Sirius se relevèrent d'un bond tandis que Peter, Lily et Amalia restaient figés.

-Je n'ai pas été assez clair, peut-être? dit Remus d'une voix froide.

-Non, tu étais assez convaincant, même, lui répondit Sirius en essayant de sourire. C'est que, vois-tu, nous étions, tous les six déjà dans la bibliothèque lorsque tu es entré. Ne voulant pas te frustrer, nous sommes venus nous cacher, mais c'était une mauvaise idée : nous sommes pris ici.

-Bien fait pour vous. Vous avez toujours détesté la bibliothèque; c'est le temps de l'apprécier maintenant.

-Si tu nous laissais juste le temps de sortir…

-Pas la peine. Je préfère m'en aller.

Nandy arriva derrière Remus et avant qu'elle n'ait pu placer un mot, le loup-garou avait fait demi-tour, avait pris ses livres et était sorti.

-Ouf! s'exclama Sirius. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la bibliothécaire qui, trouvant étrange qu'un groupe de six personnes soient rassemblés dans une section de livres parlant du monde Moldu, les chassa sans aucune pitié.


	25. le bal de la StValentin partie1

Bonjour!

Voici le chapitre 25! Enfin le bal de la St-Valentin! Je voulais le faire depuis le chapitre 20, mais je le reportais toujours! le bal est séparé en 3 parties et je suis assez contente:D

merci à Rebecca-Black pour sa review (qui fut la seule d'ailleurs…  )

bonne lecture et une p'tite review vous ferait pas de mal!!

WandaBlack

Chapitre 25 : le Bal de la St-Valentin partie 1 

L'état de Remus ne s'améliora pas durant les prochains jours; même il semblait s'empirer. Il n'adressa pas une seule fois la parole à ses amis et maintenant, Nandy faisait partie de sa liste noire. C'est ce qu'elle en avait déduit lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui parler et qu'il s'était mis à hurler.

Même les professeurs se doutaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les Maraudeurs. Remus était d'une humeur maussade, arrivait en retard à presque tous ses cours et s'assoyait très loin de ses amis. Dans la Grande Salle, il n'était pas rare de le voir assis seul dans son coin à lire.

Les Maraudeurs ne savaient pas comment réparer le tord qu'ils avaient fait. Ils tenaient à tout prix à récupérer l'amitié du loup-garou, mais ils ignoraient comment y parvenir : Remus les ignorait, les évitait et ne leur parlait pas.

Amalia, depuis qu'elle avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle, ne parlait plus aux Maraudeurs; elle restait le plus souvent avec ses amies. Elle les saluait dans le couloir, mais rien de plus. Elle pensait que si elle restait loin d'eux, peut-être Remus reviendrait-il avec eux.

La pleine lune approchait rapidement, ainsi que le bal de la St-Valentin qui fut annoncé à l'heure du déjeuner. Profitant de la présence de tous ses élèves, Dumbledore s'était levé pour faire l'annonce.

-Cette année, après avoir parlé avec les préfets-en-chef et les préfets, nous avons décidé de vous offrir un bal pour la fête de la St-Valentin. Cependant, il n'aura rien à voir avec le bal de Noël que nous avons eu cette année. Je ne vous demande pas de venir avec de belles robes de soirée et des habits chics, non non! Une paire de jeans et un vieux chandail feront l'affaire. Et oui, mesdames, il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans les prochains jours. Les dates seront affichées dans vos salles communes. Pour plus de questions, veuillez voir vos préfets ou les enseignants. Je vous laisse manger.

Il se rassit et, aussitôt, les élèves replongèrent dans leurs conversations.

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas surpris; Lily leur en avait parlé depuis longtemps. Et de toute façon, autre chose les tracassait plus qu'un bal : la pleine lune. Ils hésitaient à y aller. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Remus tout seul, mais après avoir goûté sa fureur une fois, ils ne voulaient pas répéter l'expérience une seconde fois. Ils se mirent finalement d'accord : ils iront rapidement à la Cabane Hurlante entre deux danses pour voir si tout va bien et reviendront ensuite pour ne pas réveiller la curiosité des élèves et surtout de Lily. Si jamais elle venait à apprendre que son petit-ami risquait sa vie à chaque pleine lune, elle serait plus dangereuse que Remus sous forme de loup-garou.

La journée de cours se passa sans aucun problème; les enseignants ne leur donnèrent aucun devoir, Remus ne hurla pas une seule fois, les Serpentards les laissèrent tranquilles et Sirius réussit une potion complexe sans l'aide de personne.

Après avoir soupé, les Maraudeurs retournèrent à la salle commune, lasses de leur journée. Tandis que les autres s'écrasaient dans les canapés, Lily alla voir la date de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle revint vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'assit sur les genoux de son copain.

-Demain, on n'a pas de cours! déclara-t-elle.

-Comment ça? Il y a une épidémie chez les professeurs et ils sont tous morts? tenta Sirius avec espoir. Il y a eu une réunion d'enseignants et ils ont décidé de partir en voyage?

-Non, c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Demain? s'étonna Nandy. C'est tôt.

-Je sais, mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'avais un cours d'histoire de la magie suivi d'un double cours de sortilèges.

-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as pris histoire de la magie, soupira James en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu dois sûrement être seule dans la classe.

-Arrête! C'est intéressant comme cours! Apprendre tout ce qui s'est passé dans le monde des sorciers depuis sa création, suivre son évolution… rien de plus passionnant…

-Et de plus endormant, termina Sirius. Je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir une minute éveillé. C'est un vrai supplice.

Lily, voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun appui, se leva et s'assit plus loin, les boudant. Seul Remus aurait peut-être été d'accord avec elle, mais depuis qu'il ne leur parlait plus, elle se retrouvait souvent seule contre les autres. James se leva et s'assit en face de sa copine, la regardant avec un tendre sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? On a dit quelque chose de méchant?

-Vous dites du mal du cours d'histoire.

-Tu fais cette tête-là juste à cause de ça? Voyons, Lily. Je te pensais plus mature.

-Toi et ta maturité, dit-elle en riant. Ne parle pas comme si tu étais plus mature que moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors?

-C'est que… je m'ennuie de Remus.

-On s'ennuie tous de lui. Tu devrais voir ça dans le dortoir. Quand il vient dormir dans son lit, tout est silencieux. Sirius n'ose même pas parlé de peur de s'attirer la colère de Remus. Avant, on riait et on avait du plaisir. Maintenant… c'est plus triste qu'autre chose. On veut tous qu'il revienne, mais il est trop frustré et têtu pour nous écouter.

-Il faudrait attendre qu'il se calme.

-Aussi bien d'attendre un an ou deux. Il a peut-être l'air d'un élève model, mais lorsqu'il est réellement fâché, comme il l'est en ce moment, il est rare qu'il se calme dans les jours qui suivent. Mais, ne fais pas cette tête-là! lui dit-il en la voyant soupirer tristement. Il va revenir, j'en suis certain. Après tout, il ne pas peut se passer de nous!

-En es-tu certain?

-Bien sûr. Suffit d'attendre quelques années (soupir de Lily) et il reviendra vers nous en disant : «Je suis désolé de m'être emporté et bla bla bla». Bon, finis tes enfantillages! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Viens avec nous.

Il lui prit la main et la traîna jusqu'aux sofas où Sirius discutait tranquillement avec un groupe de premières années qui avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. James regarda son ami, surpris d'un tel comportement, et s'assit, Lily à côté de lui, pour suivre sa conversation.

-Voyez-vous, les idées de blagues nous viennent toutes seuls, se vanta Sirius. Nous observons les éléments alentour de nous et elles surgissent de notre imagination.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez déjà jeté un Serpentard dans le lac et que le calmar géant l'a mangé? demanda une jeune fille, les yeux pétillants.

-Oh oui! Vous auriez du voir sa tête lorsqu'il fut brutalement aspiré sous l'eau. Et le sang qu'il y avait!

-Sirius, ils sont en première année, l'avertit Lily. Ne leur bourre pas la tête avec tes histoires imaginaires.

-Mais c'est vrai! Il ne restait de lui qu'une orteil, continua-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Ark! s'exclamèrent les élèves.

-Depuis ce temps, le calamar est mon ami et il m'arrive quelques fois d'aller passer une soirée à bavarder avec lui.

-Il parle? s'étonna un petit garçon tout boutonneux qui était assis sur le tapis à quelques pas des Maraudeurs.

-Bien sûr qu'il parle! C'est un être doté d'une intelligence surhumaine. Je ne serai pas surpris de découvrir qu'il peut aussi calculer, chanter et danser…

-Danser! Là, Sirius, tu en mets un peu trop, ria James. Est-ce qu'il peut aussi voler, t'en qu'à faire?

-Oui, il a de grandes ailes…

Ses amis soupirèrent et Lily chassa les premières années, les renvoyant à leurs devoirs. Sirius, déçu d'avoir perdu son FanClub, monta dans son dortoir pour parler tout seul puisque personne ne voulait l'écouter.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, c'était la folie furieuse chez les élèves. Chacun se pressait à manger pour arriver le plus tôt possible à Pré-au-Lard pour profiter de leur journée de «congé». Lily et Nandy forcèrent les Maraudeurs à manger plus vite et dès qu'ils eurent fini, leur prirent la main et les tirèrent en dehors du château. Malgré le vent froid et la neige qui tombait mollement, ils durent marcher jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, au grand déplaisir des garçons qui seraient volontiers restés dans la salle commune, bien au chaud. James était obligé de venir parce que Lily avait besoin de lui pour choisir ce qu'elle allait mettre et Sirius et Peter, en bons amis, l'avaient suivi pour l'encourager. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs longues minutes, le visage caché derrière un gros foulard et les mains dans de chaudes mitaines. Ils atteignirent finalement Pré-au-Lard et entrèrent dans le premier magasin qu'ils virent pour se réchauffer un peu. Heureusement et malheureusement, c'était un magasin de vêtements et déjà Lily et Nandy se précipitèrent dans le rayon pour femmes pendant que les garçons essayaient de gagner un peu de chaleur. Peu de temps après, elles allèrent déjà s'enfermer dans des cabines pour essayer les morceaux. Nandy avait choisi Sirius comme victime ou plutôt comme «guide» pour ses choix. Les deux garçons durent observer chaque vêtement et répondre à une tonne de questions dont quelques-unes assez embarrassantes.

-Est-ce que je suis grosse? demanda Nandy à Sirius tandis qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir.

-Bah… eh… non.

-Réponds-moi franchement, Sirius.

-Ou…non! changea-t-il précipitamment après que James lui ait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes. Non, non, tu es magnifique. Ça t'amaigri, même.

-D'accord.

Nandy retourna dans la cabine et dès que la porte fut refermée, Sirius se retourna vers son ami.

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé? chuchota-t-il. Ça fait mal.

-Tu ne dis jamais à une fille qu'elle est grosse. Tu voulais ta mort? Ça ne se dit pas. Prends note.

Sirius grommela quelques paroles incompréhensives et jeta un coup d'œil menaçant vers Peter qui sifflotait gaiement derrière eux, libre. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête et sourit à son ami.

-Les gars, vous voulez venir avec moi aux Trois-Balais? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en aller.

-Peter, tu rajoutes un autre mot et je te jute que je fais de ta vie un enfer, siffla Sirius entre ses dents, menaçant.

-Mon amour, qu'en penses-tu? demanda Lily en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

James se tourna vers elle, lasse, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit; il était bouche bée. Lily était vêtue d'une petite robe noire à pois blancs, fendue sur le côté des jambes et qui n'avait aucune bretelle. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même, attendant le verdict de son copain, et se fixa dans le miroir. Après un moment de silence, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Et puis? Tu ne l'aimes pas? demanda-t-elle, visiblement déçue.

-Non, non. Tu es… sublime.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Elle retourna dans sa cabine en même temps que son amie en sortait à son tour, vêtue de la même robe. Elle demanda la même question à Sirius et il répondit la même chose que James, faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Après avoir passé près d'une bonne heure dans le magasin, ils changèrent de boutique et se fut la même chose : «Qu'en penses-tu?», «Est-ce que je suis grosse?» et «Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer de l'argent?».

Dès que les garçons franchirent la porte du dernier magasin, ils se laissèrent tomber dans la neige, enfin libérés, sauf Peter qui resta debout à rire d'eux.

-Plus jamais je ne magasinerai avec des filles! s'exclama Sirius. J'aimerais mieux mourir que de refaire cette journée.

-Toi, au moins, tu n'as pas ta copine qui t'y oblige.

-Mes condoléances, James.

Les filles les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de sacs.

-Nous avons fini, annonça Nandy. Que diriez-vous d'aller aux Trois-Balais?

-On ne regardera pas des vêtements et vous n'essayerez rien? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

-Non, on va se reposer et prendre une bonne Bièreaubeurre.

-Une seule? Après l'épreuve par laquelle on vient de passer, il m'en faudra plus qu'une seule.

Les garçons se levèrent et les cinq se dirigèrent vers le bar les Trois-Balais. En cours de route, Sirius s'arrêta pour regarder un tableau d'affichage où y avaient été épinglées des tonnes d'affiches et d'annonces. Dans un coin se trouvait la carte de tout Pré-au-Lard et à l'endroit où se tenait ce tableau, il y avait la phrase «Vous êtes ici» qui flottait. Dès qu'il la lut, Sirius blêmit.

-Hey, les gars! Revenez ici!

Ses amis s'arrêtèrent et revinrent à côté de lui. Ils observèrent le tableau, essayant de trouver ce qu'il voulait leur montrer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Patmol? lui demanda Peter. Pourquoi tu es tout blanc?

-Faites comme si de rien n'était! murmura-t-il précipitamment. Paraissez naturels!

-De quoi tu parles, Sirius? Tu nous inquiète, souffla James en observant bizarrement son ami.

-Nous sommes suivis, déclara-t-il finalement à voix basse.

James et Peter regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ne virent que des élèves qui se pressaient à aller aux Trois-Balais ou dans les autres boutiques.

-Il n'y a personne, Sirius.

-Si, James! Quelqu'un sait exactement où nous sommes! Il nous veut peut-être du mal! C'est peut-être Remus qui veut se venger…

-Tu délires, Patmol. Et puis, pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes suivis?

-Là, regardez, leur dit-il en pointant la carte de Pré-au-Lard. «Vous êtes ici», lut-il. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous suit!

Ses amis soupirèrent et s'éloignèrent de lui, le laissant seul devant le tableau d'affichage à s'inventer des histoires de meurtriers échappés de prison qui veulent le tuer.

Le bar des Trois-Balais était bondé par les élèves et les professeurs. Les Maraudeurs et les filles réussirent à se dénicher une table vide pendant que James allait chercher cinq Bièraubeurres. Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi la foule avec ses verres dans les mains, il percuta de plein fouet un élève et réussit de justesse à ne rien échapper. Il marmonna un vague «Je m'excuse», mais s'arrêta en croisant le regard assassin de Remus. Le loup-garou se recula un peu pour le laisser passer et lorsqu'il fut près de lui, lui dit :

-Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, Potter.

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie en remontant son foulard. Perplexe, James retourna à sa table et déposa un verre devant chacun de ses amis. Distraitement, il prit une gorgée, le regard perdu devant lui. Lily s'aperçut aussitôt de son comportement étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, James?

-J'ai croisé Remus. Il a passé du stade James à Potter.

-Il t'a appelé Potter?

-Oui. Je pense que ça va être plus difficile pour qu'il nous pardonne.

-C'est toi-même qui m'a dit de ne pas décourager, qu'il allait se calmer un jour.

-Arrêtez de penser à lui, leur dit Sirius. Il ne doit sûrement pas penser à nous, alors ne vous tracassez pas pour rien. Parlons plutôt d'un sujet plus joyeux. Que comptez-vous faire pendant le bal?

-Danser, c'est certain, répondit aussitôt Nandy. Et tu me réserves une danse, Sirius.

-Ça va me faire plaisir.

-Tu veux réellement danser avec lui? s'étonna James. Tu n'as vraiment pas de goût…

-James Potter, ne commence pas!

-Tu serais mieux de danser avec moi si tu tiens à tes pieds. Seulement si Lily te le permet, mais telle que je la connais, tu vas sûrement danser avec Peter.

-James Potter, dernière chance! le menaça Sirius d'un air féroce.

-Je vais sûrement danser, dit Peter, mais je risque moins de t'écraser les orteils que Sirius en tout cas.

-Pas toi aussi! Je vous avertis les gars! Un mot de plus et vous êtes cuits!

-Vous avez raison, dit Nandy en réfléchissant et en ignorant royalement ce que Sirius disait. J'irais peut-être demander à Mat s'il voudrait danser avec moi.

-Quoi? Mat Dyan, le capitaine de Quidditch de Serdaigle? s'exclama Sirius. Tu es folle ou quoi?

-Serais-tu jaloux? À ce que je sache, je ne sors pas avec toi.

-Mais…

-Alors, continua-t-elle, j'ai le droit de refuser de danser avec toi parce que je tiens à mes pieds, et d'aller voir Mat même s'il est à Serdaigle parce que lui, il est très sympathique et plutôt mignon! lui répondit Nandy en haussant légèrement la voix.

-Mignon? Tu trouves _ça_ mignon? Il ne sait même pas son alphabet et il a de la bave séchée aux coins des lèvres…

-Sirius Black, ne me fais pas enrager! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le plus beau et le plus intelligent gars de Poudlard que les autres sont tous affreux et stupides. Accepte le fait que je ne danserai pas avec toi, mais plutôt avec Mat! Et ne te fais pas des idées en pensant que **tu** es le plus beau et le plus intelligent des gars parce que c'est faux!

Sirius croisa les bras devant lui et grommela quelques paroles incompréhensives avant de s'emparer de son verre et de le boire d'un trait. Nandy le regarda avec un sourire victorieux et décida d'achever son adversaire. Elle se leva, envoya d'un mouvement de tête ses longs cheveux bruns derrière elle et marcha vers Mat qui était assis un peu plus loin. Sirius se redressa et la regarda s'asseoir à la même table que le jeune homme. Il plissa les yeux sous l'effet de la colère et alla détourner la tête lorsque Nandy embrassa le Serdaigle. Lily observa son ami en riant, James et Peter la fixèrent, bouche bée, et Sirius semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Nandy revint ensuite vers eux et s'assit à côté de Lily, affichant toujours son air victorieux.

-Il veut bien danser avec moi au bal, annonça-t-elle calmement en fixant Sirius.

Ce dernier, après un moment de silence, se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie sans accorder le moindre regard à ses amis. Nandy le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte et demanda, surprise :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Je crois que tu lui as fait de la peine, répondit son amie. Il tenait vraiment à danser avec toi.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de même…

-Il va s'en remettre, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit James. Ça lui arrive quelques fois, mais après tout, Sirius est un dur.

-On devrait peut-être le retrouver, proposa Peter. C'est notre ami; on ne le laissera pas tout seul.

-D'accord, venez les filles.

Ils se levèrent et après avoir ajusté foulards, tuques et mitaines, sortirent dehors. La neige tombait en virevoltant, empêchant de voir à quelques pas devant soi. James, prenant la main de sa copine, marcha en direction du centre de la rue, suivi de Nandy et Peter. Après une brève réflexion, ils optèrent pour se rendre à Zonko, espérant y trouver Sirius. Cependant, en cours de chemin, ils rencontrèrent Remus qui, à leur grande surprise, s'approcha d'eux.

-Si vous cherchez Black, il retourne au château, leur dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Lily voulut le remercier, mais il n'était déjà plus qu'une vague silhouette dans la neige. Ils prirent donc la direction de Poudlard, marchant le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, le château fut en vue et ils y accoururent. Une fois à la chaleur du hall d'entrée, ils purent reprendre leur souffle.

-Vous pensez qu'il est dans la salle commune? demanda Peter.

-Probablement, c'est le seul endroit où je le vois, répondit James. Je ne l'imagine pas à la bibliothèque. Allons-y.

Après avoir grimpé des escaliers, parcouru de nombreux couloirs et avoir donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune chaleureuse et déserte. Pas totalement déserte puisque Sirius était assis devant le feu, les bras croisés, et le fixait d'un air mélancolique. Son manteau et son foulard traînaient sur le tapis à côté de lui, la neige fondant lentement. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Nandy s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Je m'excuse, Sirius, si je t'ai fait de la peine.

-…

-Je voulais seulement plaisanter un peu. Je ne savais pas que tu allais réagir de même.

-…

-Dis quelque chose.

-…

James, Peter et Lily, qui étaient restés à l'écart, décidèrent de les laisser seuls. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons et Lily laissa tomber son manteau ainsi que ses sacs sur le lit de son copain. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, le dortoir des garçons était devenu une deuxième chambre pour elle. Elle y venait quand elle le voulait, y laissant même quelques-uns de ses manuels et de ses choses à elle. Elle s'assit par terre, près du petit foyer central et fut bientôt rejoins par James et Peter qui avait apporté sa réserve de bonbons. Ils mangèrent lentement pour laisser le temps à Nandy et à Sirius de se parler. Finalement, Peter brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce quelques instants auparavant.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que Sirius est amoureux de Nandy?

-C'est certain, répondit James sans hésiter. Je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui ces temps-ci. Je pensais que c'était parce que je sortais avec Lily, mais finalement j'ai eu tord. Il a succombé aux charmes de Nandy, tout comme Remus il y a quelques mois.

-Il ne reste que vous deux qui n'ont pas encore été ses victimes, dit Lily aux deux garçons.

-C'est impossible. J'ai une copine et Peter…

-…n'est pas intéressé parce qu'il a lui aussi une copine, termina-t-il.

-Alors, il y a peu de chances qu'elle réussisse à charmer tous les Maraudeurs.

-Au moins, elle aura essayé. Imaginez un peu si Sirius et Nandy sortent ensemble. Je ne veux pas voir la réaction des filles de l'école, plaisanta Lily. Le taux de suicide va augmenter.

-C'est seulement s'ils sortent ensemble et si Sirius est capable de supporter le caractère de Nandy, dit James.

-Essaies-tu de dire que mon amie peut être agaçante?

-En d'autres mots, oui.

-Tu as raison, admit-elle en riant. Remus m'avait fait le même commentaire. Mais que veux-tu? Je l'aime de même, ma Nandy.

-Chut! s'exclama soudainement Peter. J'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Ils gardèrent le silence, les yeux rivés sur la porte du dortoir. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'ouvrit et un Remus encore sous le choc entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta net en les voyant les trois par terre à manger des bonbons, mais au lieu de leur parler sèchement comme il le faisait lorsqu'il les croisait dans les couloirs, il éclata de rire, un rire joyeux où il n'y avait aucune colère. Les trois amis se regardèrent, surpris, et l'observèrent comme s'il était fou. Remus se calma et se dirigea vers sa malle pour y ranger son foulard et son manteau, toujours un sourire aux lèvres malgré la présence de ses trois amis. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vu!

Il leur parlait comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu un froid entre eux. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de James qui pensait enfin qu'il leur avait pardonnés.

-Quoi? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je remontais et j'ai vu Sirius et Nandy qui s'embrassaient. J'ai hésité à dire à Sirius que Nandy était un vrai pot de colle, mais il va le savoir assez vite. Et puis, ce n'est pas de mes affaires.

Il prit ses livres ainsi que son rouleau de parchemin et sa plume et se dirigea vers la sortie. James, sentant de l'espoir, se leva d'un bond et prit le bras de son ami, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Attends, Remus!

Lentement, le loup-garou se retourna vers lui, le visage redevenu froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter?

-Eh… rien, laisse faire, soupira-t-il, triste et déçu.

Remus se dégagea violemment de sa poigne et s'en alla. James fixa la porte comme s'il espérait y voir réapparaître le loup-garou, mais elle ne bougea pas. Finalement, Lily et Peter se levèrent et s'approchèrent de lui.

-Laisse-lui du temps, lui dit Peter. Ça doit être difficile pour lui de nous pardonner.

-Mais… je m'ennuie de lui, murmura James, la voix rauque.

-Il faut faire comme Sirius nous a dit : arrêter de penser à lui.

Derrière la porte, Remus décolla doucement son oreille et, après une hésitation, descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

-En parlant de Sirius, s'exclama Lily, si on allait voir nos petits amoureux?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de James et tous les trois se rendirent dans la salle commune. Ils retrouvèrent Sirius et Nandy enlacés sur le sofa. Lily poussa un cri de joie qu'elle ne put retenir et se lança sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux! Vous êtes mignons ensembles!

-Sirius, tu dois battre ton record de trois semaines, lui dit James en riant. Ça risque d'être difficile.

-On s'en reparlera dans deux mois, répondit son ami sur un ton de défi. Sans blague, je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul avec une nouvelle copine. Et tant qu'à faire pleurer les filles, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas les achever? En sortant avec Nandy, je porte ainsi le coup final et fatal.

-C'est seulement pour cette raison que tu sors avec moi? s'indigna sa copine.

-Non, non! Bien sûr que non!

-Sirius Black, tu fais de la peine à mon amie et ça va aller mal pour toi, le menaça Lily.

-Tu as fait de la peine à James pendant sept ans, Lily Evans, alors n'essaie pas de me menacer, répliqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire. James, la voyant mal à l'aise, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur la joua.

-Ne l'écoute pas. Le plus important pour moi, c'est que tu sois enfin avec moi.

-Mais, il a raison…

-Ah! J'ai raison! s'exclama Sirius. J'espère que j'ai raison! J'ai toujours…

Nandy ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Leurs amis éclatèrent de rire et après une rapide consultation, ils décidèrent, tous les cinq, d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour manger un peu.

Le fait que trois Maraudeurs sur quatre étaient pris affecta grandement toutes les filles de Poudlard, tout comme l'avait prédit Sirius. La journée de la St-Valentin, plusieurs avaient tenté de se faire accompagner par Remus, le seul encore libre, mais il refusa catégoriquement toutes demandes. L'avant-midi fut un enfer pour lui. À chaque couloir où il allait, il y avait un groupe de filles qui se précipitaient sur lui.

-Remus!

-Attends, Remus! On veut te demander quelque chose!

-Ça ne sera pas long, Remus!

-Reviens, Remus! J'ai une petite question pour toi.

-Remus! Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un pour aller au bal?

-Remus! Je suis libre!

-Choisis-moi, Remus! Je suis toute seule!

-Comment un beau garçon comme toi ne pourrait aller au bal sans moi?

-Dis oui, Remus! S'il te plait! Mes amies seraient tellement jalouses!

-Remus!

-Remus!

-**Remus!**

Le loup-garou en avait la tête qui tournait. S'il avait été avec ses amis… minute! Ses amis lui avaient fait un coup monté! S'ils étaient avec lui, Sirius et James le pousseraient vers les filles et ne l'aideraient pas à s'en échapper. C'est donc avec patience qu'il répondit non à toutes les jeunes femmes qui lui demandaient de l'accompagner. Quand il se retrouvait enfin seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Jamais il ne s'était fait autant harceler par les filles. D'habitude, elles suivaient James et Sirius comme leurs ombres, mais puisqu'ils étaient déjà pris, elles s'étaient tournées vers lui, le pauvre petit qui n'a pas de copine.

C'était fou de voir ce qu'elles pouvaient faire pour attirer son attention. Certaines usaient de subtilité, d'autre de force, car oui, Remus se retrouva, une fois, plaqué contre le mur par un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle en furie. Il avait réussi de peine et de misère à sortir en un seul morceau; même, il y laissa sa cravate.

«Elles sont vraiment folles», se dit-il alors qu'il scrutait un couloir avant de s'y engager. Il essayait par tous les moyens de les éviter, mais elles revenaient toujours à la charge, surtout en cette journée de St-Valentin. Sur ses gardes, il s'avança et après quelques pas, un groupe de filles de Serdaigle apparurent au bout du couloir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire demi tour, elles étaient sur lui, le bombardant de questions auxquelles il répondit patiemment.

-Non, je ne veux pas y aller avec toi. Non, je n'irai pas avec toi; tu es trop jeune. Non, je n'ai personne et tu ne seras certainement pas cette fille-là. Non, je n'ai accepté aucune invitation et je n'en accepterai aucune. Non, je suis libre et je vais l'être encore pour longtemps. Non, je ne veux pas. Non…

Ainsi furent ses conversations du matin. Lorsque les filles de Serdaigle s'en allèrent, déçues. Severus Rogue qui passait par là, s'arrêta devant Remus qui se reposait contre le mur et lui sourit méchamment.

-Est-ce que tu es libre, Remus? demanda-t-il en imitant une voix de fille. Est-ce que tu peux y aller avec moi?

Il éclata de rire et le fixa de ses yeux froids et menaçants. Remus releva la tête et le défia du regard.

-Tu dois être content d'avoir enfin de l'attention, continua Rogue de sa voix normale. Depuis que Potter et Black t'ont abandonné, ils ont une belle vie et ils te laissent seul avec ces folles. Tu appelais ça des amis? Pff, n'importe quoi.

-La ferma, Rogue.

-Est-ce que j'aurais touché une corde sensible, hein mon p'tit loup? Ou devrais-je dire, mon p'tit loup-garou.

Remus se figea sur place et le dévisagea, sentant la panique s'emparer de lui. Il avala difficilement et marmonna :

-Tu le sais?

-Bien sûr que je le sais! Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Lupin. C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui et tu vas sûrement disparaître mystérieusement un peu avant l'heure du souper, comme à toutes les autres pleines lunes.

-Tu… Tu n'en as pas parlé, j'espère?

-Tu es chanceux parce que Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Mais si ce vieux fou n'avait pas su que je savais la vérité, tu ne serais plus dans cette école, Lupin. Ça, c'est certain. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Severus éclata de rire de nouveau et lui sourit avec un air qui n'avait rien de bon. Il continua à marcher, s'éloignant lentement de Remus qui était immobile contre le mur. Avant de tourner, Rogue lui cria :

-Bonne St-Valentin, Lupin!

Et il disparut tout en riant. Le loup-garou resta un moment à regarder l'endroit où était le Serpentard quel instant plus tôt, le cœur battant à la chamade. Son secret avait été percé. Y avait-il d'autres élèves qui étaient au courant parce qu'ils avaient remarqués qu'il n'était pas en classe lors des journées de pleine lune? Y en avait-il qui avait vu ses cicatrices qu'il avait le long de ses bras? Y en avait-il qui avait remarqué qu'il était extrêmement fatigué lorsqu'il revenait dans ses cours?

Remus calma la panique qui régnait en lui en prenant de grandes respirations.

«Tout ira bien, pensa-t-il. Dumbledore fait juré à tout ceux qui connaissent mon secret de ne rien dire. Je n'ai rien à craindre.»

Il se remit en marche vers un endroit où il pourrait enfin être tranquille.

L'après-midi, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, c'était l'enfer.

Les élèves de différents niveaux s'y étaient rassemblés afin de se préparer pour le bal puisqu'il y avait eu un bri dans la tuyauterie des dortoirs. Et comme les professeurs mettaient en place les dernières touches dans la Grande Salle et que les élèves ne trouvaient pas ledit bri, ils durent tous descendre. Étant donné que la salle commune n'était pas assez grande pour recevoir tous les Gryffondors, certains furent obligés de sortir dans le couloir. Les Maraudeurs et leurs copines étaient installés dans un coin et interdisaient à quiconque de s'en approcher. Les filles se coiffaient les cheveux tandis quelques les garçons attendaient qu'elles finissent. Pendant ce temps, ils regardèrent les autres qui s'activaient à mettre la touche finale à leurs vêtements. Ils observèrent plus précisément le groupe de filles de sixième année à côté d'eux qui fixaient le tableau de la Grosse Dame en gloussant. Sirius, curieux, s'approcha d'elle.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de passionnant à regarder le dos d'un tableau?

-On attend quelqu'un, répondit une des filles en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Qui ça?

-Votre ami, Remus. On doit lui demander quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas s'il…

-Les filles! IL ARRIVE!

En effet, le tableau pivota et Remus entra, traînant péniblement les pieds. À peine eut-il fait un pas que les Gryffondors féminins étaient déjà autour de lui. Sirius retourna auprès de ses amis et ne put s'empêcher de siffler lorsque deux filles commencèrent à se battre pour parler au loup-garou en premier.

-Il fait de l'effet, c'est certain.

-Tu as raison, dut admettre James en le voyant pris dans une «marée» de filles. Je me demande ce qu'elles lui veulent…

-NON JE NE VOUS ACCOMPAGNERAI PAS AU BAL! hurla Remus à bout de nerfs.

-Ah! c'est ça! s'exclama Sirius. Eh ben, je ne savais pas que les Maraudeurs étaient aussi populaires. Pauvre Remus, il va devoir apprendre à gérer son stresse. Regardez-le monter les escaliers, frustré. On ne devrait pas lui dire que les dortoirs sont inondés?

-Il l'apprendra assez vite, lui répondit son ami.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un cri de rage en provenance du dortoir des garçons de dernière année et Remus descendit peu de temps après, les souliers tous mouillés. Il foudroya du regard tous ceux qui riaient de lui et s'en alla d'un pas pressé. Sirius et James le regardèrent passer devant eux avec un sourire bête et pouffèrent de rire lorsque le tableau se referma. Lily et Nandy, trop occupées à se préparer, n'avaient pas vu le passage de Remus. Les garçons, découragés, durent attendre encore un bon moment avant qu'elles terminent et, pour passer le temps, écoutèrent les commentaires que les tableaux passaient sur la tenue vestimentaire des jeunes. Ils étaient offusqués par la longueur des jupes et de la propreté des vêtements, mais ce qui les frustrèrent le plus était la tenue de Sirius. Il avait sorti ses vieux jeans tout délavés, une des seules choses qu'il avait réussi à sauver de chez lui, et comme chandail, il s'était fait son chandail spécial Sirius Black. «Le sublime», «L'unique», «L'extraordinaire», «Sirius Black», «Adhérez au Fan Club» et «Faites ressortir le côté Black en vous» apparaissaient un après l'autre sur le devant tandis que sur l'arrière, on pouvait lire : «Désolé, réservé!» James avait bien ri lorsque son ami le lui avait montré et l'avait traité de fou lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il le mettrait pour le bal. Nandy adorait le «réservé» puisque Sirius lui était réservé à elle et à elle seule et Lily, elle, s'était contentée de sourire, tout comme Peter. Lorsque Sirius était descendu de son dortoir avec son chandail sur le dos, il avait attiré l'attention de tous les élèves, mais l'avait vite perdue quand l'eau avait commencé à ruisseler du haut des escaliers.

-Dites, vous en avez pour longtemps? C'est long, se plaignit Sirius aux deux filles.

-Patience! lui répondit Nandy pendant que Lily lui étirait les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort qu'elle avait trouvé. Il ne nous en reste plus pour longtemps.

-J'espère bien, grommela son copain. Un peu plus et je vais être obligé de retourner me raser…

James pouffa de rire et se replongea dans la lecture du magazine qu'il feuilletait avec Peter. Ils interdisaient à Sirius de se joindre à eux parce qu'il se plaignait trop.

Après une quinzaine de minutes qui parurent des heures pour Sirius, les filles eurent fini de se préparer. Ils descendirent ensuite à la Grande Salle où étaient attendus tous les élèves pour le souper de la St-Valentin.


	26. le bal de la StValentin partie2

Bonjour!!

Une seule chose à dire : je suis stupide!!!! Dans ma tête, j'étais certaine que j'avais déjà posté le chapitre 26… en regardant avec un peu plus d'attention, eh ben, j'ai vu que j'étais encore seulement au chapitre 25 ' je me sens, comment dire, épaisse!!!

merci à Rebecca-Black et à Lily-joanne pour leur reviews!!

Bonne lecture et on se revoit au chapitre 27! (je ne l'oublierai pas, celui-là:D)

WandaBlack

Chapitre 26 : le bal de la St-Valentin partie 2 

Devant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle les attendaient la copine de Peter, une jeune fille Poufsouffle, ainsi que Amalia. Lily la salua en la serrant dans ses bras, imitée ensuite par Nandy qui l'avait déjà rencontrée brièvement, tandis que les garçons se contentèrent de lui sourire.

-Salut à vous, leur dit-elle. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ce soir? J'ai eu une chicane avec mes amies et je suis seule. Comme je tenais vraiment à venir au bal, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être venir avec vous. Sympa ton chandail, Sirius, rajouta-t-elle.

-Merci. Et oui, tu peux venir. On n'est pas pour laisser une amie seule lors d'une fête.

Ils franchirent les portes et se retrouvèrent dans une Grande Salle qui leur était inconnue. L'habituel ciel avait été modifié pour qu'il soit rempli de nuages roses et de petits cupidons qui tiraient des flèches dans la foule d'élèves qui entraient. Naturellement, les flèches disparaissaient avant d'avoir atteint leur cible. Les quatre longues tables avaient été remplacées par des centaines de petites tables pour deux personnes. Seulement quelques-unes avaient plus de deux chaises. La table des professeurs n'avait pas bougé, mais au lieu d'y trouver des professeurs, il y avait le buffet préparé par les elfes de maison. Partout dans la Grande Salle il y avait des petits cœurs qui flottaient dans les airs, venant parfois éclater au visage des élèves.

Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent tous les sept à une table et parlèrent tranquillement, se levant quelques fois pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Les filles écoutèrent les histoires que leur racontaient les garçons et la plupart du temps, riaient aux larmes.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce que nous avons fait comme toute première blague à Poudlard? leur demanda James.

-Je sais, Remus me l'a raconté, dit Amalia. Vous aviez salé tous les plats pour le banquet de la rentrée.

-C'était vous! s'exclamèrent Lily et Nandy d'une même voix.

-Drôle, n'est-ce pas? On avait bien ri en voyant la réaction des élèves, dit Sirius.

-Non, ce n'était pas drôle, Sirius Black, lui reprocha sa copine, mais venant de vous, ce n'est pas surprenant!

-Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que Remus ait participé à cette blague-là, s'étonna Lily.

-C'est lui qui en avait eu l'idée, leur dit James. Ne faites pas cette tête-là! C'est vrai. Vous lui demanderez lorsqu'il voudra bien nous parler.

-En parlant de Remus, où est-il? demanda Amalia en scrutant les alentours. Je ne le vois nulle part.

-Il ne voulait pas venir, c'est tout, répondit Sirius au hasard. Après ce qui s'est passé, il a préféré rester seul.

-C'est dommage. Il va manquer une belle soirée.

James glissa un regard discret vers Sirius et Peter et les deux comprirent son message : ils devaient réussir à aller voir Remus lorsque la pleine lune apparaîtra. Ils continuèrent à bavarder comme si de rien n'était, mangeant et buvant entre temps. Alors qu'ils entamaient leur dessert, le professeur Dumbledore s'arrêta à leur table après avoir discuté avec le couple d'à côté. Comme directeur, il aimait bien faire le tour de ses élèves et voir si tout allait bien.

-Bonjour à vous. J'espère que vous aimez le début de la soirée.

-Oui, ça fait changement que de manger sur les longues tables, répondit Amalia qui fut approuvée par les autres. Ça me permet de parler avec mes amis.

-Et dites-vous que ça ne fait que commencer, s'exclama avec enthousiasme le directeur. Dommage que M. Lupin ne puisse pas venir se joindre à vous. Ah! c'est vrai. J'ai entendu parler d'une légère chicane entre vous dont la cause est, supposément, la vie personnelle de M. Lupin. Est-ce exact?

-Oui et c'est principalement de ma faute, avoua Sirius. Je voulais que Remus ait une copine, mais il a été mis au courant de notre plan et il ne l'a pas aimé. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut vivre sans présence féminine à ses côtés.

-Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas tous comme vous, M. Black. Je n'ai jamais été marié et je suis heureux. Les hommes intelligents, ou les petits génies si vous voulez, ne sont pas du genre à apprécier une femme dans leur vie. Je ne dis pas que je les déteste, non! reprit-il en riant. Mais pourquoi se compliquez encore plus notre vie en la partageant avec une autre personne?

-On ne se la complique pas, répondit Sirius. Selon moi, le fait de pouvoir tout partager avec quelqu'un d'autre nous permet justement de se faciliter la vie. Prenez moi par exemple! Étant avec Nandy, je peux lui passer mes devoirs et elle les fait pour moi! J'ai la vie bien plus simple ainsi… Aïe! Pourquoi tu me frappes?

-Je ne ferai plus jamais tes devoirs, Sirius Black, même si je ne les ai jamais encore faits!

-Voyons, Nandy… Aïe! D'accord, j'ai compris.

-Eh bien, M. Black, nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses, continua le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Pour en revenir à votre ami, vous n'auriez pas dû jouer dans sa vie personnelle, même si vous vouliez son bonheur. Remus est heureux pour qu'il vous a, tous les trois, souvenez-vous en. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser tranquille et aller discuter avec l'autre table. En passant, j'aime bien votre chandail, M. Black.

Le directeur s'éloigna ensuite de leur table. Sirius afficha un immense sourire dès le moment où Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il aimait son chandail. Malgré les efforts de ses amis, il ne le perdit pas et tenta maintenant d'attirer l'attention de tout ceux qui passaient près de lui, que ce soit en toussant ou en éternuant bruyamment.

Après quelques minutes, le buffet disparut et les tables furent poussées contre les murs, permettant ainsi aux élèves de danser. Aussitôt que la musique commença, Sirius et Nandy furent les premiers sur la piste de danse, bientôt suivis de James et Lily ainsi que Peter et sa copine. Amalia resta donc seule à la table, regardant tristement les couples devant elle. Elle s'empara rageusement de son verre, le but d'un seul trait et le redéposa sans douceur sur la table. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec Remus sur cette piste, mais non! Il fallait qu'un Serpentard ait tout entendu et aille le répéter à Remus pour que tout tombe à l'eau. Si elle pouvait savoir le nom de cet idiot, il aurait affaire à elle!

Pendant qu'elle ruminait ses pensées noires, elle ne vit pas le jeune garçon de sixième année à Poufsouffle s'approcher d'elle et ne l'entendit pas non plus lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle voulait danser avec lui. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule, la réveillant soudainement. Amalia se leva d'un bond et lui fit face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, David? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Eh ben.. je… voulais… te demander… quelque chose… Estc'quetwevoufraisdienganserakmoi?

-Hein? fut la seule chose qu'elle pu dire dans une pareille situation.

-J'ai dis… Est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec toi? réussit-il à articuler.

-C'est gentil, David, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à danser.

-Ça pourrait peut-être t'aider un peu… te rendre plus joyeuse…

-J'ai dis non.

-D'accord…

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et s'éloigna lentement, traînant les pieds. Amalia le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde dans la foule d'élèves et se rassit. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur et se foutait bien d'avoir fait de la peine à son ami. Elle observa ensuite d'un air maussade les couples danser sur la piste et sa colère finit par tomber, laissant la place à la tristesse.

Après la sixième danse, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, ne pouvant plus supporter tout cet amour qui flottait dans l'air. Elle suivit le couloir qui la ramenait vers sa salle commune sans apercevoir le jeune homme qui la suivait de loin.

Sirius s'amusait comme un fou avec Nandy. James et lui faisaient des compétitions de «Celui qui embrasse sa copine le plus longtemps» et il faisait tout pour gagner : il écrasait les orteils de James ou de Lily, les poussait du coude ou les plaquait délibérément contre un autre couple, tout ça sans perdre le contact avec Nandy. James, de son côté, ne se laissait pas faire. Dès qu'il voyait son ami s'approcher dangereusement de lui, il s'éloignait en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui dansaient. Si on était assis et qu'on regardait attentivement la piste de danse, on pouvait voir deux couples se pousser et se faire des jambettes. Finalement, après avoir manqué de percuter Peter et sa copine pour la troisième fois, James abandonna. Il libéra Lily, s'avouant ainsi vaincu, et s'agenouilla devant son meilleur ami qui criait victoire. Tous les élèves présents autour d'eux les regardèrent bizarrement, mais trouvèrent plutôt drôle de voir James Potter se traîner à genoux devant Sirius Black. Ils reprirent leur danse, laissant les Maraudeurs dans leur coin à s'amuser. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les six fatigués, ils retournèrent à la table où était Amalia, mais à leur surprise, elle était vide. Elle a dû partir, pensèrent-ils. Ils s'assirent, ou plutôt se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises, épuisés, et réussirent à calmer peu à peu leur fou rire. Sirius se tourna vers Nandy et, avec un immense sourire, lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire, s'il te plait?

-Pourquoi j'irais vous en chercher? Vas-y toi-même si tu y tiens tant.

-S'il te plait, répéta-t-il avec sa moue de chien piteux.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi, Sirius Black.

-Je… Je vais pleurer!

-Pleure! Ça ne fonctionnera pas pareil.

Son copain la regarda tristement, des larmes perlant dans le coin de ses yeux. Après quelques secondes, il se leva, monta sur la table et, profitant d'un moment de silence, éclata en sanglots devant toute l'école. Le professeur McGonagall qui passait près de leur table, s'arrêta et dévisagea Sirius.

-M. Black, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites debout sur la table?

-Il me semble que c'est évident, lui répondit James en couvrant les pleurs de son ami. Il évacue sa peine.

-Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ailleurs que sur la table? M. Black, ÇA SUFFIT! cria-t-elle lorsque Sirius se mit à hurler et à taper du pied sur la table. Descendez immédiatement!

Tout en reniflant bruyamment, Sirius descendit comme le lui avait ordonné son professeur et leva des yeux tristes vers elle. Cependant, son petit jeu de l'élève en dépression ne fonctionna pas. Elle croisa les bras, attendant visiblement une explication de sa part. Sirius essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ignorant les rires des élèves de Serpentard et les soupirs de sa copine, et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-Le… Le monde est injuste, marmonna-t-il, la voix tremblante. Je ne veux plus vivre, j'en ai assez.

-Voyons, M. Black, s'étonna McGonagall, soudainement alertée par l'état de son élève. Que s'est-il passé?

-Je… Je voulais être gentil, mais… ça n'a rien fait…

Derrière lui, James faisait de gros efforts pour retenir son fou rire. Sacré Patmol, pensa-t-il. Il a un don pour jouer la comédie. À côté de lui, Lily suivait la conversation, la bouche légèrement ouverte, encore surprise par l'attitude de Sirius.

-J'ai pourtant essayé, continua-t-il. Gentiment, mais on dirait bien que la gentillesse n'a plus de place dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Les gens ne respectent rien…

-Vous êtes mal placé pour parler ainsi, lui fit remarquer son professeur.

-Je ne fais que rire! Je plaisante! répliqua-t-il. Mais les gens sont méchants et sans pitié! On leur demande quelque chose et ils répondent froidement sans se soucier de l'effet que ça peut faire sur nous, des pauvres personnes soucieuses de l'avenir de la société.

-M. Black, je ne pense pas que je puisse vous aider, dit McGonagall encore sous le choc.

-Personne ne le peut! hurla Sirius, attirant du même fait l'attention sur lui. Vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande d'irrespectueux qui ne pensent qu'à eux! Personne ne se soucie des autres! Vous allez tous finir par crever!

-Il suffit! s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose en se reprenant. J'en ai assez d'entendre vos balivernes! Vous allez vous calmer et cessez cette comédie!

-Vous voyez? Même vous, vous ne vous souciez pas de moi! Je pourrai mettre fin à mes jours, là, et personne ne bougerait!

-Sirius, ok, je pense qu'on a compris, lui murmura James en lui agrippant le bras. Arrête un peu.

-Non, je n'arrêterai pas, James Potter! cracha son ami en se défaisant brusquement de sa poigne.

-Vous allez vous calmer! TOUS! cria McGonagall. Je veux qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici!

-Je vous l'ai dit! répondit Sirius. Les gens ne veulent plus…

-Je vais aller vous en chercher, quelque chose à boire! soupira Nandy en se levant. Tu peux arrêter de faire l'idiot.

Sans un regard derrière elle, elle s'éloigna de la table, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui s'était rassemblée. Sirius, avec un sourire, se rassit et se tourna vers ses amis pour entamer une conversation, comme si de rien n'était. Le professeur McGonagall, hébétée, balbutia quelque chose, fit demi tour et retourna à la table des professeurs. James la regarda s'éloigner et éclata de rire.

-Cette fois-ci, Sirius, tu lui as fait perdre la boule. Tu as vraiment mis le paquet, crois-moi.

-Je faisais plutôt ça pour convaincre Nandy d'aller vous chercher quelque chose à boire. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

Sirius se pencha au dessus de la table pour s'approcher d'avantage de ses amis et, profitant de l'absence de sa copine et de celle de Peter qui était partie aux toilettes, il put leur parler librement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait finalement pour Remus? On fait toujours ce qu'on s'était dis?

James lui lança un regard assassin et lui pointa Lily qui les observait, surprise. Sirius se redressa et se racla la gorge.

-Lily, tu n'aurais pas besoin de faire un petit tour aux toilettes par hasard?

-Que voulez-vous faire pour Remus? C'est la pleine lune ce soir. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à aller le voir! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. C'est trop dangereux!

-Je te laisse t'arranger, James, lui chuchota son meilleur ami.

-On ne courre aucun risque, crois-moi, se lança James. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

-Parce que vous l'accompagniez avant? s'étrangla-t-elle. James Potter, es-tu fou?

-Non, je suis seulement un bon ami pour Remus; nous le sommes tous les trois. Tu te rappelles quand il te disait qu'on l'aidait, eh bien c'est parce qu'on est avec lui dans ses…transformations, termina-t-il en baissant la voix.

-Vous pourriez vous faire mordre! James, c'est un _loup-garou_!

-C'est avant tout mon ami! s'exclama son copain, furieux de l'entendre parler des loups-garous comme s'ils étaient tous des mangeurs d'hommes. C'est mon ami et je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas dangereux pour nous, je te le jure.

Voyant que sa copine ne disait plus rien, il se tourna vers ses amis.

-On fait la même chose : on va y jeter un coup d'œil rapidement pour voir si tout va bien et après, on revient. Vous êtes d'accord?

Ils approuvèrent et tous les trois se tournèrent ensuite vers Lily. Celle-ci les regardait, en fait, fixait James tristement et finit pour soupirer.

-Je ne dirai rien, mais dites-moi comment vous pouvez être en sécurité avec un loup-garou avec vous?

-On ne peut pas…

-Je pense qu'on peut lui dire à présent, Sirius, l'arrêta James. Tu sais, Lily, que les loups-garous…

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez de loups-garous? demanda Nandy en déposant six verres sur la table, les faisant sursauter.

-Eh bien, c'est la pleine lune ce soir et on se demandait s'il y en avait dans la Forêt Interdite, inventa Sirius sans hésitation.

-Sûrement, mais loups-garous se redeviennent-ils pas humains le jour? Aucun humain ne peut vivre dans la forêt.

-Ils sont peut-être parmi nous, alors, murmura son copain en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. Il y en a peut-être un… à côté de toi!

Il se lança sur elle et fit semblant de lui manger le bras. Nandy le regarda aller en souriant bêtement et, une fois qu'il eut fini son petit jeu, se contenta de soupirer. La copine de Peter arriva quelques secondes plus tard et ils se plongèrent dans une conversation dont le sujet changeait à chaque minute. Lily, de son côté, attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait être seule avec James pour savoir comment ils faisaient pour accompagner Remus les soirs de pleine lune.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Lily n'écoutait toujours pas la conversation; elle se demandait où pouvait être Amalia. Elle qui voulait tant venir au bal, elle ne serait sûrement pas parti pour de bon. Peut-être était-elle triste que le plan ait échoué et elle a préféré partir, se dit-elle. Elle pensa ensuite à Remus qui devait souffrir à cause de sa transformation et aussi à cause de ce que ses amis lui avaient fait. Elle s'était embarquée dans ce plan en étant certaine que son ami craquerait même si James et Sirius y doutait, mais finalement, ce stupide plan n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses dans la vie de Remus. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Vincent. Elle ne lui avait pas écrit depuis son départ quelques jours plus tôt; elle en aurait eu le temps, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas lui parler de James et elle ou bien de leur plan qui avait tombé à l'eau. Nostalgique, elle se mit à penser aux moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui, mettant de côté le jour de l'an qui était un souvenir qu'elle tenait à effacer de sa mémoire. Elle pensa ensuite à ses débuts avec James et, bien avant ça, à son plan avec Remus. Il avait bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce que Remus manque d'y laisser sa peau. Oui, leur relation était devenue plus sérieuse, mais quand elle y repensa, Remus était plus comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour elle. Maintenant, comparé à quelques mois plus tôt, tout était clair dans sa tête : James égal copain, Vincent égal ami et Remus égal faux frère.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et suivit des yeux Sirius et Nandy qui regagnait la piste de danser, suivis de Peter et sa copine. Lily se tourna vers James qui fixait drôlement le fond de son verre et se pelota contre lui, sautant sur l'occasion pour lui poser des questions. Surpris, il baissa les yeux vers elle et ne réagit pas quand elle l'embrassa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il par la suite.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de te prendre dans mes bras?

-Je n'ai rien contre, se reprit James, mais c'est que la minute d'avant, tu étais plongée dans tes pensées et là, soudainement, tu fais ta petite gentille avec moi. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Où est Lily Evans? Elle n'a pas l'habitude, encore, de m'embrasser sans aucune bonne raison. Qu'as-tu fait d'elle et que me veux-tu?

-Je voulais seulement que tu me parles de vos escapes avec Remus.

-Tout ça pour quelque chose d'aussi simple! Eh bien, commença-t-il en prenant son air sérieux, tu sais que les loups-garous ne représentent un danger que pour les humains et comme les transformations de Remus sont très pénibles et éprouvantes pour lui, nous avons décidé, tous les trois, de lui tenir compagnie pour qu'il reste un peu plus… lui-même. Nous avons fait quelques recherches et nous avons découverts que les loups-garous ne sont pas une menace pour les animaux. Donc, il nous fallait devenir des animaux.

-Vous êtes des… animagi? demanda Lily dans un murmure.

-Oui, Sirius, Peter et moi. Mais tu ne dois rien dire à personne parce que nous ne sommes pas déclarés. Le Ministère ignore que nous sommes animagi.

-Je ne dirai rien, promis. Ça explique vos surnoms sur votre carte et je dois te l'avouer : c'est très bien pensé. Pour arriver à vous transformer tout seuls, vous avez dû travailler fort!

-Pendant trois longues années. Nous avons réussi lors de notre cinquième année. Peter avait plus de difficulté que Sirius et moi, mais il y est parvenu.

-Et en quoi est-ce que tu te transformes? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-En cerf, de là vient Cornedrue. Hey! s'exclama-t-il en voyant sa copine rire. Je t'interdis de rire de moi!

-Sinon quoi?

-Sinon, tu n'auras plus le droit de me toucher, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux me passer de toi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Je sais et c'est pour ça que je te menace de t'interdire ce plaisir si tu ris encore de mon animal.

-D'accord, je ne rirai plus, même si je devais être torturée pour, déclara-t-elle.

-J'aime mieux ça ainsi! Bon, comme j'allais le dire, Sirius, lui, devient un chien et Peter, un rat. Lors de ses transformations, Remus se retrouve enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Pour y accéder, il suffit d'appuyer sur une racine du Saule Cogneur pour qu'il s'immobilise et il y a un tunnel qui mène directement dans la cabane. Peter, puisqu'il est le plus petit, se faufile entre les branches, appuie sur la racine et nous allons retrouver notre ami. Par notre présence animale, il devient moins dangereux et un peu plus lui-même. Je pense que les nuits de pleine lune sont les plus belles de toute ma vie.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Remus vous serait toujours reconnaissant. C'est très courageux et gentil de votre part ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Mais… il n'y a pas quand même des risques?

-Oui, mais ils sont minimes! Sirius et moi, on est les seuls qui peuvent réussir à neutraliser un loup-garou. Il arrive quelques fois que Remus se mette en colère, alors des coups de griffes, on en reçoit. Mais on se guérit après, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression scandalisée de sa copine. Alors, voilà. Tu sais tout le secret des Maraudeurs.

-C'est… surprenant et très impressionnant, avoua-t-elle. Vous êtes doués.

-Heureux de savoir que tu le reconnais enfin, dit James en riant.

Leurs amis revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, morts de fatigue. Sirius se laissa tomber à côté de son meilleur ami et prit une profonde respiration.

-J'ai fini de danser pour la soirée. Ah! Allez-vous en! cria-t-il aux petits cupidons qui tournaient autour de sa tête. C'est ça, éloignez-vous de moi! Ah ah! Bon, de quoi vous parliez? demanda-t-il à James et Lily après s'être calmé.

-De quelques petites choses qu'on ne peut répéter ici, lui répondit son ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mon petit coquin!

-Non, Sirius. Pas de ça, mais de l'autre chose, lui chuchota James.

-N'essaie pas, mon ami! Je te comprends!

-Non, je ne parlais vraiment pas de _ça_! Mais plutôt… de notre problème de fourrure.

-Ah! s'exclama Sirius, comprenant enfin qu'ils parlaient de Remus.

-De votre _quoi_? demande Nandy en s'étouffant avec son jus de citrouille.

-Rien de très important, je te l'assure! lui répondit son copain en la serrant contre lui.

-J'ai compris problème de fourrure…

-Eh oui, en effet, tu as bien entendu. C'est que… James a des problèmes de pilosité, avoua-t-il tristement.

-Exactem… QUOI!

-Il n'aime pas trop en parler en public, même si je lui dis que de tout avouer lui ferait du bien, continua Sirius. Mais que veux-tu! Il renie tout, incapable d'affronter ce problème en face. C'est presque devenu une peur chez lui : la peur du poils.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais la pilophobie, plaisanta Lily.

-Je-N'ai-Pas-Un-Problème-De-Poils! articula mot à mot James, bouillonnant de colère.

-Vous voyez! Il renie tout!

-Sirius Black! Je jure sur la tête de ma copine que, si tu dis un seul autre mot, tu le regretteras amèrement.

-Hey, regarde! s'exclama son ami. Lily a perdu sa tête!

-AAAHHH!

James, dans son élan de colère, sauta par-dessus la table et tomba par terre en entraînant Sirius avec lui. Les deux amis roulèrent sur le sol pendant en moment et s'arrêtèrent finalement. Ils se regardèrent intensément avant de tout simplement éclater de rire. James se releva d'un bond et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se mette sur pieds. Ils revinrent s'asseoir à leur table, ignorant les regards étonnés des élèves qui avaient suivi leur roulade.

-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, commença Sirius. James n'a pas de problèmes de pilosité.

-On le savait, lui dit Nandy. Venant de toi, on savait déjà que c'était une plaisanterie. La moitié des choses qui sortent de ta bouche sont des plaisanteries.

-Si je te dis je t'aime, est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Et c'est peut-être la seule chose sérieusement que tu saches dire.

-Tu serais surprise! Je peux très bien parler sérieusement quand l'envie me prend.

-Elle ne te prend pas souvent alors.

-Tu veux parler sérieusement? Parlons sérieusement! Parlons école! D'après moi, les études sont très importantes si on veut aller loin dans la vie. La réussit de nos ASPIC nous ouvrent des portes sur une infinité de possibilités dans le monde des sorciers. Si on travaille fort maintenant, nous serons récompensés plus tard, que se soit en obtenant un travail respectable qui nous place dans une très bonne position ou nous permet de vivre une belle vie. Imagiez si on échoue les ASPIC, les infinités de possibilités se referment sur elles-mêmes, nous laissant seulement quelques portes de sortie. Que pouvons-nous devenir? Oui, certains pourront réussir à avoir une vie paisible, mais pas la plupart. Ils devront vivre sans argent et sans espoir d'un monde meilleur. C'est pourquoi, mes chers amis, je dis : travaillons maintenant pour bâtir le monde de demain! dit Sirius en haussant la voix pour que tous ceux autour d'eux puissent l'entendre. Ensemble, main dans la main, nous pouvons affronter les ASPIC et réussir! Oui, je le crois! Même ceux qui travaillent fort en classe et ne voient pas d'améliorations peuvent réussir, car en chacun de nous sommeille la réussite. Sachez, mes amis, que seule l'étude pourra vous permettre d'aller loin dans la vie et de réaliser vos rêves les plus chers. Voilà, j'ai fini.

Il s'accota contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire flottant sur son visage, heureux de sa performance. Ses amis le regardaient la bouche grande ouverte; ils étaient surpris. Pas qu'il ait dit un long discours sérieusement, mais qu'il ait avoué que l'étude était importante, car tout le monde savait que Sirius n'était pas le genre à écouter en classe et à faire ses devoirs. James fut le premier à se remettre de ce choc. Il se leva et applaudit son ami –il fut bien le seul. Il se rassit et le regarda, la larme à l'œil.

-Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel. Remus serait fier de toi.

-Merci, James. J'apprécie ta franchise.

-Wouah, Sirius, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais… dire du bien de l'école, s'étonna sa copine.

-C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas? Dommage que les professeurs ne m'aient pas entendu.

-Tu te reprendras la prochaine fois!

-Hey, hey! J'ai une idée! s'écria soudainement Sirius après un bref moment de silence.

-Attention! Profitons du moment! C'est rare que Sirius a des idées, le taquina son meilleur ami.

-Et si on retrouvait Amalia et qu'on passait le restant de la soirée avec elle? proposa-t-il en ignorant le commentaire de James.

-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais c'est une bonne idée, avoua Nandy avec un sourire amusé.

-Vous êtes jaloux de moi, c'est tout…

-Ah, s'il te plait! soupira James. Ne recommence pas!

-Je suis d'accord, dit Lily. Suffit maintenant de la trouver.

-La carte nous dira tout, réplique Sirius sur un ton mystérieux.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor pour aller chercher la Carte du Maraudeur. Alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'un couloir désert, Severus Rogue apparut devant eux. Il leur fit signe d'arrêter et tout en croisant les bras, leur sourit. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, surpris.

-Eh tout le monde! s'exclama Sirius. Regardez qui est là! Si ce n'est pas notre ami Servilus!

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Rogue? demanda sèchement James. Encore nous tomber sur les nerfs?

-Non, Potter. Je suis seulement ici pour vous dire quelque chose, si bien sûr vous voulez m'écouter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait de si important à nous dire? Hum… Le sais-tu, mon cher James?

-Non, aucune idée, Sirius.

-Et toi, Peter?

-Moi non plus.

-Et les filles?

-Pas plus, répondirent-elles.

-Bon, après ces réponses très concluantes, allons-nous en. Ne te sens pas vexé, Servilus, mais nous avons mieux à faire que de te parler.

Sur ce, Sirius prit la main de sa copine et s'en alla, suivi de ses amis. Rogue les regarda passer devant lui et alors qu'ils allaient disparaître au bout du couloir, soupira tristement.

-C'est dommage parce que Amalia risque de faire une très mauvaise rencontre.

Une seconde plus tard, le Serpentard était plaqué contre le mur par James et Sirius le menaçait de sa baguette. Les filles et Peter se tenaient derrière eux, prêts à intervenir si la situation dégénérait.

-Où est Amalia? Pourquoi tu dis ça? siffla James entre ses deux.

-Pourquoi parlerais-je? Vous ne voulez pas m'écouter, répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire flottant sur son visage.

-Compte sur nous que tu vas parler!

Sirius, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, gifla sans aucune retenue le Serpentard. Ses amis le regardèrent, bouche bée. Il leur lança un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules sans abaisser sa baguette.

-C'était plus fort que moi…

-Parle, Rogue, sinon tu vas manger des cactus par la feuille, le menaça James.

-C'est des pissenlits par la racine, rectifia Lily en riant.

-Peu importe! _Parle_!

-Eh bien, elle a, par hasard, su qu'il y avait un tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur et qu'il fallait appuyer sur une racine pour l'immobiliser.

-C'est toi qui lui a dit! cria Sirius en lui enfonçant sa baguette dans le cou.

-Je me suis peut-être échappé, en effet.

James, sans crier gare, le frappa de toutes ses forces et le laissa tomber par terre.

-On va te régler ton compte plus tard, Rogue.

Il se tourna vers ses amis et après les avoir consulté du regard, ils s'élancèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Seule Lily comprenait ce qui se passait et elle sentait la panique monter en elle juste à y penser. Elle s'élança à son tour, ignorant les questions que son amie lui posait. Elle vit les garçons dévaler les escaliers du hall, courir jusqu'aux portes, les pousser et continuer leur course dans le parc. Les filles sortirent elles aussi à l'air frais de dehors et se figèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles.


End file.
